A flecha do cupido
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Bem vindos ao Love, a sua agência de cupidos, Aqui você encontrará os melhores cupidos para o seu caso, damos garantia que você sairá daqui a apaixonado! A minha missão? Fazer esse ser frio se apaixonar. Quem sou eu? Ah eu sou a Rin a pior cupido do céu!
1. A anjinha atrapalhada

A Flecha do cupido 

**oOoOo**

**oOoOo**

Declaração: Sesshomaru não me pertence, mas sonhar que ele pertence a mim não mata! (suspiro)

**Missão I- a cúpida atrapalhada!**

Você já escutou aquele ditado que diz que desgraça pouca é bobagem?

Não?

Pois acreditem essa frase resume minha vida.

Não que eu esteja reclamando,eu tenho um bom emprego,a minha chefa é maravilhosa...

Bah! Quem eu quero enganar...

O meu emprego é um porre,ter que juntar aqueles casaizinhos adolescentes a mando de uma mulher totalmente narcisista, que só ama a sua imagem no espelho!

Vida de cupido não é fácil...ainda mais quando sua chefa é a deusa do amor...

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada?

Melhor eu começar a explicar do começo...

**Tudo começou com a criação do céu e da terra...**

Peraí gente, não eu não voltei demais me deixa continuar...

Com a criação do céu e da terra houve a necessidade criar os habitantes dela então foi criado o humano, depois daquela trabalheira toda daquele corre corre para decidir a cor de cabelo, a personalidade e entre outras coisas...só que eles esqueceram o mais obvio:

**A procriação da espécie..**

O ser humano- pra ser mais exato **Adão e Eva**, aqui retratados como **Adão-kun e Eva-chan**

Lá estavam eles no paraíso,mas Adão-kun era muito idiota para perceber Eva-chan então eis que entra o famigerado cupido que com suas flechas do amor – literalmente- fez com que eles se apaixonassem, o resto foi por contas deles, a empresa tem como lema "não nos responsabilizamos por problemas futuros causados pelo recém formado casal"

(Resumindo: as bobeiras que eles fazem é problemas deles e não nossa,se ferem sozinhos)

Mais vocês devem estar se perguntando "O que essa maluca que tem a ver com essa historia toda?"

É exatamente ai que eu entro...milênios depois - e põe tempo nisso – a ordem dos cupidos foi criada, nossa missão? Ora não era obvio?Espalhar o amor harmonia e bla bla bla aquele lengalenga pelo mundo...

Comandados por Afrodite que era a antiga deusa do amor da Grécia antiga – a religião não tem nada a ver com isso, cada povo com suas manias só pra deixar bem claro!- criou o –sem trocadilhos- uma empresa que une casais humanos para completar seus destinos.

**Profundo não?**

Mais você deve estar se perguntando pela vigésima vez o que eu tenho a ver com isso tudo?

Respondendo a pergunta:

**Eu sou uma cúpida!**

Na verdade eu só comecei na empresa por que eu queria uma graninha a mais, era somente um trabalho de verão,sabe como é! com o aumento da inflação celestial,a procura desenfreada pelas coisas importadas vindo de outros céus.

Pra resumir a historia: Eu estava dura porque tinha gastado minha mesada todinha com roupas de grife! Mas como desgraça pouca é bobagem- viu a ironia!- eu fui obrigada a ficar na empresa,porque?

Porque a minha chefa era prima de terceiro grau do concunhado da minha mãe ...

Quer dizer que nos éramos parentes distantes, e minha chefa- carinhosamente chamada de tia Afrodite- convenceu minha mãe a me deixar ficar na empresa,come ela mesmo disse:

-Rin minha sobrinha querida, vai ser ótimo para o seu currículo, você ainda esta no segundo ano celestial e quando sair de lá você já vai ter uma profissão.E pense bem o amor esta na moda e tem muito emprego disponível no mercado.

E ela ainda fala isso balançando lindamente aqueles cabelos loiros! Pode?

Não que eu não queira trabalhar um dia, mas é que aquele emprego não era do meu agrado...

Juntar os humanos, procurar suas almas gêmeas, e "convence-los" que aquele par é perfeito para eles!

Mais nem sobre a minha auréola- isso se eu tivesse uma, o que você queria eu sou só uma estudante que sofre pra passar na aula da teoria do dilúvio!

Então tá! lá estou eu mais uma vez no escritório da Afrodite recebendo mais uma bronca por ter feito mal uso da magia do amor...O que ela queria? Eu juro que aquele cara tinha olhado de um jeito diferente para aquela senhora!

-Mais Rim a senhora tinha mais de setenta anos!

-Eu já disse que não tenho culpa...

-Rim eu vou ser sincera com você eu não estou nada satisfeita com seu trabalho...

Oba! é agora que ela me despede,anda tia fala logo o que eu quero ouvir em alto e bom som..

-...eu não tenho escolha à não ser...

Agüenta coração é agora...só mais um pouco...

-...Dar-te uma nova chance!

Isso, que maravilha livre em fim...Peraí para tudo, eu ouvir direito?

-Tia repita por favor o que você acabou de dizer...

Eu só posso estar ficando surda...

-Eu acabei de dizer que te darei uma nova chance!

-Foi isso que eu achei que ouvi...

Será que ela é maluca? Não bate bem das bolas?O tico e o teco pararam de funcionar?eu não quero uma nova chance eu quero é ser despedida!

-A sua missão vai ser um pouco diferente...-ela pega uma pasta na linda mesa espelhada dela, mas antes ela da uma conferida no cabelo,eu mencionei que ela é super narcisista?

-Quer dizer que eu não vou para terra desta vez?

Os anjos cantam aleluia em meus ouvidos, ah! Doce esperança, eu nunca mais vou precisar ver a cara daqueles humanos...

-Que isso! eu não seria tão rígida com você...

A minha esperança foi pro brejo junto com o coro,que agora insiste em cantar a macha fúnebre...a morte nunca me pareceu tão agradável agora...Por favor tenha piedade da minha pobre alma...eu sou somente uma anjinha que nunca arrumou um namorado na vida!- O que vocês tão olhando? Eu posso ser uma cúpida, mas isso não quer dizer nada! Cada um com seu cada um, eu só estou esperando o meu anjo encantado...Eu ainda sou daquele tipo que acredita nisso viu!

- Você irá sim para terra,mais dessa vez com um propósito...

-Fico com medo de perguntar qual...-digo em sussurro

-Como disse?

Mais que audição maravilhosa!Eu deveria dizer agora o que acho desse trabalho e mandar ela enfiar tudo no...fundo da gaveta dela- o que vocês acharam que eu ia dizer!-mas me escutem bem nunca mais nunca mesmo atraia a ira de uma deusa sobre si, eles não esquecem tão rápido assim, eu ainda quero me casar um dia!

-Eu disse: "eu estou ansiosa para tal"

-Que bom sabia que você ia gostar, aqui está, desta vez o alvo será esse lindo rapaz

Abro a pasta que ela me deu, lá tinha uma foto de um rapaz de cabelos pratas,com uma lua na testa, um tanto quanto peculiar se pedissem a minha opinião, mas como não pediram...

-O nome dele é Sesshomaru...Ele é tão bonito eu realmente não sei por que ele ainda não arrumou uma namorada- suspira apaixonada -ele é um yokai,ele mora na terra,eu quero que você o siga e tente encontrar alguém para ele

-Isso será fácil..

Quando digo fácil, eu quero dizer : Não se preocupe o primeiro ser humano que ele por os seus magníficos olhos dourados vai ser sua alma gêmea para todo sempre, não importa se tal ser seja uma menina de cinco anos de idade ou uma senhora de sessenta, ou até um homem...Mais isso não vem ao caso!

-Eu comentei que se você não consegui,você terá que ficar suas ferias todinhas no campo para anjos incompetentes?

Aquilo me atingiu como se anjos levados estivessem jogando uma nuvem em mim, eu euzinha com todo o meu ser – isso foi tão dramático- passar as minhas férias recém adquiridas da academia celestial, tendo aulas num lugar onde você é obrigada a usar uma roupa de exercito, acordar as cinco da manhã num acampamento onde até o mais corajoso dos anjos tem medo de ir por causa de uma professora chamada Urasue que só de olhar para cara dela você vê o mal encarnado!

Ela é má, é cruel, tem fama de ser uma bruxa, e a maioria dos anjos que voltam de lá tem sérios problemas psicológicos, eu já escutei um caso que um anjo chamado de anjo delinqüente foi pra lá e voltou falando somente uma frase: "não, urasue a tutu não, nãoooooo !" eu ouvi dizer que ele foi obrigado a aprender balé clássico com um tutu cor de rosa e pior ainda se apresentar em publico!

-COMO É QUE É? MAIS NEM PENSAR,EU NÃO VOU ATURAR A URASUE NO MEU PÉ ME ENSINANDO.-grito desesperada

-Então é melhor você fazer um bom trabalho,mas para sua segurança nos vamos tentar algo diferente-ela me joga um relógio preto- isso é um prototico vê se não quebra!

-E pra que serve?

-Ele servirá pra você ficar no mundo humano quanto tempo desejar,você pode ficar invisível com ele,mas não se esqueça o alvo vai poder te ver se você assim o quiser.

-Me ver?Eu pensei que era proibida a aproximação com os humanos...

-Por isso esse vai ser um teste se der certo com você nos vamos implantar esse método aqui na empresa!Boa sorte.

**oOoOo**

Os humanos são seres peculiares, vocês não concordam?

Eles sofrem por amor e reclamam, mas quando não encontram alguém para amar eles reclamam mais ainda...Será que eles não vê que é melhor não sofrer do que sofrer!

Juro que não consigo entender...

Desço na terra para procurar meu alvo...enquanto sobrevoou a cidade com minhas asas e admiro as luzes noturnas...ah! se eles pudessem ver os céus desse ângulo privilegiado será que eles reclamariam tanto assim?

Mas eles são humanos é claro que reclamariam!

Avisto a casa de meu alvo...casa não mansão, será que a titia Afrodite esqueceu de me avisar que ele era rico?

O mundo é tão injusto...

O melhor de ser um anjo é que eu posso atravessar as paredes- não gente eu não sou um fantasma, esse é outro departamento- e melhor ainda eu estou invisível e assim eu posso xeretar tudo o que eu quiser...Curiosa não!

Mais que casa era aquela? Ela tem de tudo...

Tinha uma piscina coberta,uma descoberta,sala de ginástica,salão de jantar- quando eu digo salão é salão mesmo,ela é maior que uma sala de jantar comum- um banheiro com uma terma artificial, outro banheiro com uma grande banheira,além das placas indicando a ala sul,ala norte,ala oeste e por fim quartos e mais quartos.

Resolvo então procurar nos quartos...

O primeiro que entro era um quarto de casal com um casal dormindo- não serio?O que você esperava um gnomo dormindo com uma mula sem cabeça?dã!- eu acho que eram os pais do meu alvo porque o cara parecia muito com ele..

O segundo quarto, parecia um quarto de solteiro, mas pelo o que eu pude ver estava um pouco bagunçado - pouco nada estava é muito bagunçado!Será que esse cara nunca ouviu falar de faxina! – e por falar em cara, eu me aproximo da cama para ver quem era, o rapaz dormia todo esparramado em uma cama de solteiro, ele até que era bonitinho, mas tinha uma cara de alguém que adorar uma confusão... tinha os cabelos bem longos e prateados, bem desarrumados por causa do jeito que dormia- juro que foi uma visão meio que patética, ela tava dormindo de barriga para cima com a boca aberta que escorria um pouco de baba!

Mais o que me impressionou foi que no topo de suas de sua cabeça tinha duas orelhinhas de cachorro- aquilo era tão fofo, e eu adoro coisas fofas!- eu juro que tentei resistir, mas não deu...com essas santas mãozinhas eu apalpei as orelhas dele, aaaiiiiiii que coisa kawaii.

O azar é uma coisa engraçada não é?Parece que quando eu nasci o azar foi o primeiro a me visitar...A quem diga que o azar é meu companheiro de longa data,eu percebi isso quando tinha oito anos e para minha sorte (ou seria azar?) eu tropecei bem na aula no laboratório de criação de animais - onde eles testam os genes de diferentes animais para cria-los e mandar espécies novas para terra- e misturei sem querer gene de pato e castor criando assim o tão conhecido ornitorrinco, e se um dia vocês verem um animal com esse nome vocês podem culpar a Rin aquela anjinha atrapalhada!

Mais voltando ao quarto...

Que para o meu maravilhoso azar o rapaz acordou ainda sonolento e coçando a vista, ele ficou encarando o nada. Levou a mão às orelhas para coça-las, eu acho que ele ficou confuso por sentir alguém mexendo nelas e não ter ninguém no quarto.-só pra lembrar eu estava invisível!

Ainda bem que eu tirei as minhas mãos dali depressa,e ele voltou a dormir,num surto de caridade eu me aproximei do rosto dele havia alguns fios de cabelo sobre o rosto que eu tirei,para o meu azar (acredito que muitas mortais não achariam isso!) ele jogou o braço sobre mim e me abraçou chamando uma tal de Kagome nos seus sonhos, e fiquei sendo abraçada por um cara como se eu fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

Devo dizer que eu corei na hora? Ou isso já tá na cara?

Desmaterializei-me – nossa que palavra bonita,eu nem sabia que a conhecia!- pela cama dele, mais fui parar em outro cômodo,desta vez um mais arrumado,onde havia mais uma cama de casal onde alguém dormia comportadamente.

Quando eu olho quem é eu tenho uma surpresa...

Era o meu alvo!E como ele era bonito...

Continua ...

Não percam o próximo capitulo:

Missão II – Vou te ajudar a se apaixonar!

Ohayo minna san!

Essa é minha nova fic que eu espero que gostem. É com o meu casal favorito Rin e o sesshy e vai ser uma comedia romântica!

Perguntas,sugestões e reclamações vai ali no canto nas reviews e aperte "GO" a nat-chan agradece pela compreensão e tenha um bom dia!

Beijinhos

Nat-chan.


	2. Vou te ajudar a se apaixonar

**A Flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo II- Vou te ajudar a se apaixonar!**

Aqui estou eu observando o meu alvo, na verdade eu estou babando...Juro que nunca ví alguém tão bonito na minha vida!

È serio eu não tô exagerando, a foto que eu vi não faz jus à beleza dele, como dizer isso em forma poética digna de camões e aqueles escritores humanos romaticistas?

Seus cabelos tem lindos fios prateados que brilham a luz da lua...luz que – O que rima com lua mesmo?

Bah! Esquece vai no bom e velho japonês mesmo...

Os cabelos dele são bem prateados, e pelo que eu vi são bem sedosos também- não povo eu não toquei nos cabelos dele, pelo menos ainda não!- o rosto dele tem traços delicados, e umas marquinhas Kawaii na bochecha duas de cada lado, e uma meia lua na testa- não me perguntem o que era aquilo porque eu realmente não sei!- Há sim! e suas orelhas eram pontudinhas!

E o corpo dele...

Peraí o corpo dele?

Eu não acredito que ele tá dormindo nu!

NU!

Nem os anjos ficam no céu daquele jeito, eles pelo menos tem a decência de usar túnicas!-Bom no meu caso roupas de grife importadas dos céus dos E.U.A

Porcaria o meu rosto já tá vermelho de novo!

Então eu faço o que toda mulher que esta nesta situação faz no meu lugar- Putz vocês tem a mente muito poluída!

Não eu não fiz o que vocês estão pensando! Eu somente peguei o lençol que estava nos pés dele –fiz isso tapando o meu rosto que nesse momento está mais vermelho que um pimentão!- e coloquei sobre ele.

**Pronto agora tá tudo tapado! **(vocês tem alguma reclamação quanto a isso?não adianta vaiar a minha atitude!)

Mais e agora o que eu faço?espero ele acordar?acordo ele?

Peraí essa terceira opção não é valida, se eu acorda-lo ele vai se levantar do jeito que veio ao mundo! (porque vocês estão pulando de alegria deste jeito?)

Porcaria vou ter que esperar ele acordar...mas aonde eu vou dormir?

Não suas mentes poluídas, eu não vou dormir do lado dele! Não importa se a cama é de casal ou não!

O sofá é mais que o suficiente pra mim!- juro que foi duro eu admitir isso!

**OoOoO **

**Trimmmmmmmmmm**

Mais que barulho irritante é esse, será que algum anjinho sapeca tá brincando com os raios de alguma nuvem? Não esse barulho é estridente de mais

**Trimmmmmmmmmmmm**

De novo? Será que dá pra desligar isso, eu mal consegui dormir ontem a noite nesse sofá minúsculo aqui, e olha que eu estava pensando seriamente em dividir a cama com meu alvo!

Peraí mais o que eu estou pensando?Dividir a cama com aquele cara bonitão de cabelos prateados e ainda por cima nu!Porcaria de sorriso malicioso que não me sai da minha face!

**Trimmmmmmmmmmmm **

-Desliga isso- grito tacando uma almofada no objeto que fazia o barulho!

E para o meu azar, que me acompanha desde criança, o objeto barulhento nada mais era que um despertador dourado que estava no criado mudo do lado da cama do alvo, e ele por sua vez estava sentado na cama olhando para o despertador e a almofada no chão.

-Ah?Como essa almofada veio parar aqui?

Ele falou, ele falou, até que em fim eu escutei a voz dele, não sei porque mais me deu uma vontade doida de gritar um "está vivo" "esta vivo" que nem o doutor frankenstain (N/A: Eu não sei como se escreve esse nome então perdoem essa pobre alma) quando criou o monstro dele!- juro que essa foi á comparação mais estranha que eu já usei na minha vida toda!Mais estranho que o ornitorrinco que eu criei!

Ele deu nos ombros e pegou a almofada do chão e colocou sobre a cama,e ia se levantar, mas peraí se levantar? Ele não estava sem roupa será que ele não tem vergonha na cara não?

Eu acho que **EU** que não tenho vergonha na cara afinal sou eu que estou aqui parada olhando pra ele com uma cara de boba e o rosto vermelho!

Rin resista, por tudo que é mais sagrado, resista senão suas férias vão pro brejo!

Me viro de costas para não vê-lo...até que ele passa por mim- quando eu falo por mim é por mim mesmo ele passou pelo meu corpo, é lógico que eu estava invisível, só pra constar eu não sou um fantasma tá! Eu posso muito bem atravessar coisas quando eu quero!E isso inclui o corpo de um cara de cabelos prateados...

Voltando ao alvo...

Eu abro os olhos depois que ele passou por mim e pra minha surpresa ele estava olhando diretamente nos meus olhos já vestido com um hobby preto que tapava seu corpo- já falei que não adianta vaiar que eu vou fingir que não tô escutando!

Porcaria eu congelei, será que ele me descobriu, ou será que ele está me vendo?mais eu não apertei o relógio pra ele poder me ver!

Ele continua me encarando com aquele rosto impassível, ele passa pelo meu corpo de novo e pega o despertador que estava no chão e o coloca de volta no criado mudo,ele volta para a porta do banheiro,não antes de encarar o quarto e emburrar a cara.- juro que eu escutei um rosnado saindo da garganta dele!- e depois fecha a porta do banheiro com todas as suas forças.

Será que ele estava com raiva?

Vinte minutos...

Trinta minutos...

Quarenta minutos...

E nada de ele sair daquele banheiro, depois os homens falam que são as mulheres que demoram para se arrumarem, e eu permanecia lá sentada no ar- no ar mesmo eu estava flutuando a meio metro do chão!

Você já viu aquelas pessoas que não param quietas nem por cinco segundos? Pois é eu sou uma delas, a minha paciência tem certos limites, e esperar quarenta minutos sem fazer nada é de matar pra mim!

A porta do banheiro se abre, eu já estava pulando de alegria, mas o alvo aparece só com uma toalha em volta da cintura e com o dorso nu, será que ele não sabe o significado da palavra "roupa" ?

Ele vai até um armário e tira umas roupas e coloca em cima da cama, mas quando ele ia tirar a toalha eu fujo pela parede correndo -no caso voando- se eu tivesse ficado eu veria o sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios dele.

OoOoO 

Café da manhã tem coisa melhor? Você acordar e sente aquele cheirinho de café, de pão de queijo e de outras guloseimas típicas dos humanos, mas o que me deixa com mais raiva é que eu não posso provar de nada disso!

Nesse exato momento eu estou observando a família do meu alvo comendo todas essas coisas e me deixando com água na boca.

Acho que vou chorar!

O rapaz das orelhinhas de cachorro está terminado de engoli outro pão de queijo, enquanto o casal- que deve ser os pais deles- tomavam o café.

-Onde está o Sesshomaru,Izayoi?-

-Não sei querido,ele deve estar trocando de roupa...

-Feh, não adianta ir ao quarto dele chamar, ele trancou a porta!

-Inuyasha querido, como é que você sabe?- pergunta a mulher depositando a xícara de café em cima da mesa

-Ele tentou abrir a porta do meu quarto enquanto eu estava no banho...-responde Sesshomaru chegando na porta da sala de jantar

-Se você sabia então por que não abriu pra mim?- bufa Inuyasha

-Porque a sua cara seria a primeira coisa que eu veria de manhã, e isso estragaria o meu dia!

O rapaz das orelhinhas rosnou para o Sesshomaru,ele por sua vez deu um sorriso irônico para o irmão.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando onde eu estou,não é?É claro que do lado do alvo olhando para o rosto dele...

Não pensem bobeira!Mas aquela meia lua na testa dele me fascinava- suspiro 1-e além do mais ele estava diferente com aquela roupa, ele estava usando uma blusa branca social com uma gravata preta e as calças eram da mesma cor da gravata,e os seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo- suspiro 2- ele realmente estava lindo!

O irmão dele estava usando a mesma roupa,mas com a gravata frouxa e a blusa branca com os punhos abertos e os três primeiros botões estavam desabotoados, e um boné virado para trás- como dois irmãos podem ser tão diferentes?

-Querido- chama a mulher para o Sesshomaru –você vai chegar cedo hoje?

-Não Izayoi, eu ainda tenho que ir uma reunião com o concelho dos estudantes.- ele se levanta da mesa e coloca um sobretudo preto que estava apoiado na cadeira- eu já vou..

-Peraí Sesshomaru,me dá uma carona- grita Inuyasha se entalando com um pedaço de pão

-Vá a pé!

Ele sai da sala com uma pose impecável,enquanto o irmão rosna para ele.

-Porcaria me espera seu...- grito tentando alcança-lo enquanto ele entra na garagem e abre a porta de um carro esporte prata, se senta no banco do motorista e da a partida com o carro

Eu quase não consigo entrar no carro devido há velocidade em que ele estava, ele só pode ser maluco, ele saiu da garagem cantando pneu e depois começou a dirigir calmamente, será que ele não percebeu que está há quase 100 km por hora?

-Você deve esta querendo morrer seu maluco!- eu tento me segurar na porta do carro

Ele continua dirigindo,sem se importar com sua vida até que ele dá macha-ré no carro até uma rua pouco movimentada e para o carro .Ele desliga o carro, passa a mão nos cabelos, ele parecia estar irritado com alguma coisa...

-Até quando pretende ficar me seguindo?

Eu arregalo os olhos surpresa com que ele falou, será que ele estava falando de mim?Não isso é impossível...Ou será que não é?

-Eu sei que você está aí, eu posso não te ver, mas sinto o seu cheiro e escuto a sua voz...

-Como você...?

-Apareça de uma vez...- ele encarou o banco do passageiro com um olhar mortal

Porcaria de relógio barato, eu bem que desconfiava que a minha tia Afrodite era fã de produtos do Paraguai...Sabe aqueles produtos coloridos que você compra nas feirinhas da vida, e que quebra no primeiro dia de uso...

-Você realmente consegue me ouvir?

-Já falei que sim, você é uma mulher,não é?-ele abre um sorriso malicioso- E então se divertiu me olhando nu no quarto?

-Ora seu...é claro que não- grito e aperto o botão do relógio preto e aparecendo na frente dele.

-Uma menina- arqueia uma sobrancelha surpreso olhando para o meu vestidinho rosa de alcinha (que era bem decotado) e com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios-eu sabia que era uma mulher,mas não uma tão jovem...quantos anos você tem piralha?

-Eu não sou piralha...só sou nova...

Quem esse cara pensa que é! Me chama de piralha na maior cara de pau, tira saro com a minha cara e ainda por cima fica com esse sorrisinho cínico nos lábios

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta?

-Qual pergunta?

-Se você gostou de me ver nu?

Eu corei até a raiz do cabelo, isso é pergunta que se faça para uma anjinha ingênua que nem eu...

Do que vocês estão rindo?

Ingênua sim...tá eu admito que gostei de vê-lo daquele jeito...eu também admito que ele é um gato...também admito que eu queria ter dormindo do lado dele e não naquele sofá duro.

Mais eu continuo sendo a mesma garota que sonha com seu anjo encantado...

-E então? Qual é o seu nome piralha?

-É...R-rim- gaguejo pra falar

-Pela sua reação e seu rosto vermelho, eu acho que você gostou do que viu...não é?- ele segura no meu queixo e fica bem pertinho do meu rosto- E então não vai me dizer quem te mandou?

-Eu...Eu...- Porcaria eu travei! Por que ele tem que me olhar daquele jeito?

-Ou eu terei que te forçar a falar?Quem te mandou, por acaso não falou que eu sou um Yokai poderoso que pode te matar com um simples toque?E então Rin me diga você está pronta para morrer?

Porcaria...porcaria...isso é muito azar da minha parte...eu sou muito nova para morrer eu ainda nem arrumei um namorado...mas o que eu tô dizendo eu nunca beijei ninguém até hoje...quem dirá namorar..

Ei! Por que eu tô com medo eu sou uma anjinha eu tenho certos poderes!

-Pode ir tirando a mão de mim- digo seria e dando um tapa na mão dele- eu não te farei mal se é isso que você quer saber, eu sou uma cúpida e vou te ajudar a achar uma namorada!

-Namorada...?

**Continua...**

**No próximo capitulo:**

-Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda...

-Você esta pronto para me mostrar?

-E o seu coração já tem dono?

**E então quem vai mostrar o que para quem? Quem não quer a ajuda de quem?E de quem é esse coração? E quando essa autora vai para de usar a palavra "quem" XD essas e outras perguntas no próximo capitulo:**

Sesshomaru, o rapaz inalcançável 

Duvidas, sugestões e reclamações disquem **7070** se não funcionar **70 **de novo, ou aperte **GO** para um comentário!

**Reviews:**

Valeu pessoal pelos comentários, essa escritora esta muito feliz viu!

**R-chan**- Obrigada pelo comentário.Se a Rin vai ficar com o Sesshy? Quem sabe essa autora é cruel **Muhaha XD** brincadeira, o casal principal é eles dois,então eu vou pensar se ela merece ficar com o Sesshy.

**O Sesshy quer falar com Você, pode falar querido:**

**Sesshy-** R-chan, não se preocupe eu atendo a pedidos, se você quiser eu deixo de lado a Rin e fico com você **-**

Nat-chan- Ei!Você não vai trair a Rin não viu! Por acaso você anda falando com o Mirok!Só falta pedi pra R-chan ter um filho seu!

**Sesshy**- O que eu posso fazer se eu sou iresistivel, tenho um monte de fã clube com garotas que cai aos meus pés XD

**Nat-chan**- É por isso que você está com o Ego inflado!Eu nunca participaria de algum fã clube seu!

**Jaken entra na sala**- Ssssssenhorita Nat-chan o ssseeeu cartão do fã clube nos amamos e morreríamos pelo Sssesssshy chegou.

**Sesshy-** Sei nunca participaria não é?

**Nat-chan**- er...bem...Esse cartão não é meu seu tonto!

**Jaken **– Não é seu é? Aqui diz Natsumi Omura presssssidente do fã clube e fã numero 1 do Sssssenhor Sessshomaru.

**Nat-chan**- Sapo imprestável já disse que o cartão não é meu!- dou uma bica no Jaken que vooa longe

**Sesshy**- Peraí eu tenho uma duvida...A Rin me viu pelado mesmo?

**Nat-chan vermelha**- Olha só veja bem Sesshy eu sou fã de hentai,mas essa fic não vai ter hentai só insinuações picantes, tipo essa! se ela viu ou não viu você nu isso eu vou deixar por conta da imaginação de vocês!

**Rin aparecendo do nada**- Eu vi ou não vi senhorita Natsumi?

**Nat-chan**- errrr...Bem...é que eu não posso responder sem a presença dos meus advogados... Vamos ao próximo comentário...

**Sinca-chan-** Obrigada por ler minha fic e espero que você esteja gostando, prometo não demorar muito com os capítulos, mas a minha vida anda tão ocupada sabe como é né!

**Sesshy-** "Vida ocupada" mais que mentirosa você anda dormindo as três da manhã e acordando quase as cinco da tarde, você não tem a vida ocupada você tá é vagabundeando na internet, não dá desculpa esfarapada!

**Nat-chan-** Ei! Eu tô de férias viu eu passei direto em matemática e não precisei fazer recuperação isso me dá o direito de dormir e acordar a hora que eu quiser!

**Sesshy-** Sei passou direto não é? Quanto foi o suborno dessa vez?

**Nat-chan-** Sesshy você está duvidando da minha capacidade em matemática?E além do mais o suborno foi bem pequenino não vai doer no **SEU** bolso não!

**Sesshy-** No meu bolso? Eu não vou te emprestar dinheiro de novo não!Você ainda não me pagou o que devia!

**Nat-chan-** Depois nos combinamos isso **hehe- nat-chan deve,não paga e nega até a morte!**. Bom próximo comentário:

**Vanessa** – Essa historia do Adão e da Lilith eu já tinha ouvido falar, sabe onde ela aparece? em Evangelion, mas nossa esse seu professor de historia é inteligente viu!Eu acho que a minha professora não conhece essa historia não **XD** mais não se preocupe assim que eu voltar pra escola eu falo com ela !

**Sesshy-** Você não falou que iria faltar o primeiro dia de aula?

**Nat-chan-** Isso não vem ao caso agora, e fique você sabendo que eu sou uma ótima aluna!

**Sesshy-** Ótima aluna? **heheheheheheheheheheheheheheehehehe**- risada infinita

**Nat-chan com veia saltada na testa-** Senta!

**Cataplof-** Sesshomaru dá de cara com o chão

**Sesshy-** Como é que você fez isso?

**Nat-chan com sorriso vitorioso-** Eu coloquei um kotodama em você igual o do Inuyasha e agora toda vez que eu disser **"senta"** você vai se espatifar no chão XD.

**Sesshomaru com um olhar de morte,mas mesmo assim sexy**- Humana esse Sesshomaru não ira ser controlado por você!

**Nat-chan-** Ah! cala boca e "**senta". **Você não ta convencendo ninguém!

**Cataplof-** Sesshy no chão!

**Sesshy-** Ai! Ela é a única que não tem medo do meu olhar de morte !

**Nat-chan**- É isso aí fica quietinho senão você vai ser obrigado a participar de uma fic yaoi com o Jakotsu!

Sesshy engolindo seco- Glup!

**Jakotsu animado**- Oba! Quando nos podemos começar?

**Sesshy fugindo sendo perseguido pelo Jakotsu**- Por mim nunca...Socorrooooo eu estou sendo perseguido por uma biba do clube da purpurina.Olha que eu uso as minhas garras venenosas!

**Jakotsu-** Não faz isso que eu gamo...

Enquanto o Sesshy esta sendo perseguido pelo Jakotsu eu estou aqui me despedindo de vocês, mas antes eu quero fazer uma enquête com vocês:

Vocês acham que a cúpida Rin deve juntar o casal Inu e Kag enquanto está na terra ou eles dois já serão namorados?

E o Mirok e a Sango?Eles devem fazer par romântico ou não?

Vamos lá deixe seu voto, mas vou logo avisando quem pedi Inuyasha e Kikyou vai ser morto com as minhas garras de fogo **Muhahaha,** então não brinquem com a sorte!

Há sim só pra adiantar quem vai aparecer na minha fic..isso se eu não mudar de idéia na ultima hora **XD**

**-Kouga;**

**-Ayame;**

**-Narak;**

**-Kikyou (fazer o que né!)**

**-Jakotsu;**

Sesshy- Não ele não!

**Nat-chan-** Deixa de ser chato, ele vai aparecer sim!

**Sesshy se ajoelhando no chão**- Tenha piedade dessa pobre alma!Nãoooooo

-**Provavelmente o Bankotsu**

Beijos pra vocês povo, e até a próxima

Nat-chan 


	3. Sesshoumaru o inalcançável

A flecha do cupido 

**Capitulo III- Sesshomaru o inalcançável**

Porque todo mundo ri da minha profissão?É serio gente,eu não sou uma cúpida por querer! **(N/A: que coisa mais yuyu hakusho!)** Eu meio que sou obrigada, juro que já fiz de tudo pra ser despedida, tentei até fazer um rapaz se apaixonar por um ornitorrinco enquanto ele estava no zoológico- já perceberam que esse animal me persegue!- mas não, eu tenho que continuar com esse emprego...

A minha chefa deve ter algo contra mim,será que ela escutou quando eu a chamei de narcisista?

Mais isso não era um xingamento é somente a pura verdade...

Isso só pode ser praga rogada pra mim!

Sabe por que eu tô falando tudo isso?

É por que eu acabo de me revelar pro Sesshomaru e ele me olhou com um olhar surpreso...

Isso nos primeiros três segundos os outros segundos foram seguidos de uma gostosa gargalhada.

-Você deve estar brincando!

Ele ainda me pergunta se eu estou brincando? Quem ele pensa que é?Ninguém ri de mim assim, não depois que eu cai no tapa com uma garota na minha antiga escola...O motivo da briga?Ela tirou saro do ornitorrinco que eu criei – **anotação mental:** parar de lembrar do ornitorrinco

-Eu não sei qual é a graça de eu ser uma cúpida!

-Menina, você conseguiu me fazer rir com essa piada...

-Piada? Isso **infelizmente **não é piada...eu realmente sou uma cúpida enviada para encontrar uma namorada para você! Já que você não tem a capacidade de fazer isso sozinho

-Pare com isso, não tem mais graça...

-Já falei que não é piada...quer que eu prove?

-Então como você vai provar pra mim?

Porcaria eu pensava que ele iria acreditar em mim e eu não teria que provar nada pra ele...Mais e agora o que eu faço?Do jeito que eu sou atrapalhada é capaz de eu fazer um cara se apaixonar por um objeto inanimado...Acreditem isso é possível,como vocês acham que os chocolatras se apaixonam pelo famigerado chocolate? Tudo isso graças a um cupido...

Por sorte tem um cara do outro lado da rua olhando para uma garota no ponto do ônibus

-Você quer uma prova, não é! Então a uma prova você terá...

Eu saio do caro e vou para perto do rapaz, não antes de mostrar as minhas asas que até agora estavam escondidas, pelo menos isso prova para ele que eu não sou uma humana normal.

Esfrego as minhas mãos que começa a formar um brilho rosa, abro a palma de uma delas bem perto do rosto do rapaz e assopro calmamente, uma fumaça rosa com um leve cheiro adocicado começa a percorrer o rosto do rapaz e o corpo da moça, até que ele olha para ela daquele jeito "diferente", e se aproxima da garota e passa uma cantada - que era a coisa mais idiota que eu escutei na vida!- mas como ela estava sob efeito da minha mágica do amor ela começou a retribuir a cantada.

Volto para o caro do Sesshomaru, e paro na frente da porta do motorista, e ele permanecia estático com que viu...

-E então é prova suficiente para você?

-Hum...

Ele religa o caro não antes de murmurar um adeus pra mim e sair cantando pneu pela rua me deixando perplexa

-Ele...Ele...fugiu!

Sabe aquelas gotas que aparecem na sua testa nessas horas significando que você esta ferrada, pois é essa mesma gota apareceu na minha cabeça só que dessa vez foi uma mega gota!

-Merda...merda...merda...eu me esforço pra fazer um casal se apaixonar e ele vai embora assim...

E por falar em casal, eles estavam aos amassos no ponto de ônibus. Eita! á coisa foi rápida heim! Isso prova que quando eu quero alguma coisa ela funciona direitinho...A minha vida tem sentido de novo!

Mais peraí eu acabo de fazer um casal se apaixonar e esqueço do meu alvo principal...

**-A Afrodite vai me matar!**

OoOoOo

-Baka...baka...Sesshomaru seu baka onde está você? Não pense que escapou de mim tão fácil...

Depois de ter sido abandonada por aquele baka do Sesshomaru eu me toquei onde ele havia me deixado: **No meio do nada, mais exatamente onde Judas perdeu as botas! **

Acredite, ele teve a cara de pau de desviar do seu caminho principal só pra eu não descobrir pra onde ele ia!

Demorei um tempão para encontra-lo e só consegui porque eu observei que um monte de garoto estava usando a mesma roupa que ele, e nesse exato momento eu estou atravessando uma imensidão de corredores atrás dele gritando o seu nome..

Não sei porque, mais me sinto meio patética!

Olha que situação desagradável: eu estou em um colégio - que pelo visto é um dos mais caros do Japão - voando de uma sala a outra gritando o nome do alvo na esperança de ele escutar! - dizem que a esperança é a ultima que morre,quem falou essa frase nunca se viu na minha atual situação!

Mais ele tinha que estudar nesse colégio enorme!

Quando eu digo enorme eu quero dizer enorme mesmo...

Sala de computação...sala de kendô...sala de culinária...sala pra isso, sala pra aquilo, putz até sala de meditação tinha (que tipo de matéria é essa meditação? Será que os ricos não têm mais nada pra inventar!)

Fora às salas de aulas imensas com os alunos vestidos impecavelmente com aquelas blusas sócias e gravatas pretas, e as garotas com saias xadrez, meias três quartos e suéter com uma camisa branca por baixo e para completar uma gravata preta com o emblema da escola.

Percebi também que alguns garotos usavam as roupas com um ar mais rebelde, deixavam as gravatas frouxas, as blusas com os botões abertos, fora os bonés e os brincos nas orelhas.

Um desses garotos era o irmão do meu alvo, que parecia ser líder de algum tipo de gangue de delinqüente- tenho medo até de pensar no que eles fazem nas horas vagas!

E por falar no Inuyasha, lá estava em uma das salas em que eu entrei, ele tava assistindo entediado á uma aula de matemática fingindo ler o livro que estava apoiado na mesa,e ele estava dando risinhos estranhos, quando eu chego perto dele eu vejo o porque dos risos..

-Mais que cara de pau...

Ele estava lendo uma revista que estava escondida dentro do livro de equações.

-Será que você sabe onde está seu irmão heim? - pergunto, mais como era de se esperar ele não me escuta porque além de estar invisível a minha voz não era escutada pelos humanos

Ele continuava lendo a tal revista quando eu sinto alguma coisa passando por mim...era um papelzinho amassado, Inuyasha pegou o papel e leu, como eu sou curiosa eu fiz a mesma coisa e li sobre o ombro dele...e no papel estava escrito o seguinte:

"**Inu-kun a revista é sobre o que? Não me diga que é de mulher pelada? Se for você pode me emprestar depois?"**

"**Assinado: Houshi."**

Ele olha para o amigo que jogou o bilhetinho,o colega dele tinha cabelos pretos preso num rabinho de cavalo, e assim como o inuyasha ele estava com a gravata frouxa e com a blusa com os botões abertos,e tinha uns brinquinhos de argolinha na orelha .-Outro rebelde sem causa !

Inuyasha escreveu a resposta no papel:

**"Mirok se você ficar me chamando de Inu-kun de novo você será morto pelas minhas garras, e não, a revista é sobre motos e não sobre mulheres seu Houshi Hentai, e eu não te empresto, da ultima vez você detonou a minha revista todinha."**

"**Assinado:Inuyasha"**

E ele joga de novo o papel pro amigo que passa novamente sobre o meu corpo.A resposta não demorou dessa vez:

**"Você não reclama quando a Higurashi te chama assim! E pô cara você tem que ler coisas mais construtivas...O seu irmão não tem alguma revista de mulher não? porque você não pega uma dele?"**

Papel voando com a resposta do Inuyasha- Isso tá me cansando...

**"Cala a boca seu hentai. E eu não faço a mínima idéia se o Sesshomaru tem alguma revista dessa e eu duvido muito que tenha do jeito que ele é certinho. E não é irmão é meio irmão!"**

-Ah! Então eles são meios irmãos, eu bem que desconfiava.

O papel é arremessado de novo, desta vez foi o cumulo ele passou pela minha cabeça..

Isso foi à gota d'água! Com um rápido movimento da minha mão o papelzinho faz uma curva e acerta as costas do professor que estava escrevendo no quadro, ele pega o papelzinho lê e olha para Mirok e Inuyasha com um olhar assassino.

-Houshi e Taisho me esperem depois da aula, você vão limpar a sala sozinhos hoje!- ele dá um sorrisinho do mal enquanto o Inuyasha rosna para o Mirok.

**Vingança doce vingança...**

Saio vitoriosa da sala a procura do Sesshomaru com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Peraí! eu me lembrei de uma coisa o Sesshomaru disse que ia chegar tarde em casa por causa de uma reunião do conselho dos estudantes então é pra lá que eu vou...

Voou que nem uma desesperada pra encontrar a sala, e por fim eu a encontro com uma plaquinha escrito: **"Grêmio estudantil"**

Atravesso a porta e encontro o alvo conversando com algumas pessoas, mas o que mais me impressionou foi que a maioria das pessoas que estavam lá era do sexo feminino.Aproximo-me calmamente dele e ele estreita os olhos quando eu chego.

-Que foi, você pode me ver?- pergunto desconfiada

-Infelizmente- ele diz entre os dentes serrando ainda mais os olhos

-Infelizmente o que Sesshomaru-sama?- pergunta uma das garotas que usava a mesma roupas das outras só que sem o suéter, a sua blusa branca era bem curta que deixava o umbigo de fora e a saia – aquilo não era saia era somente um pedaço de pano!- quase dois palmos acima do joelho!

-Não é nada Kikyou continue...- ele diz voltando sua atenção para a garota e me ignorando

-Ah! Agora você me ignora, mas pra me abandonar naquela rua você nem hesitou...

-E faria tudo de novo...- responde me encarando

-Sesshomaru-sama você tem **certeza** que esta bem?

-Sim não se preocupe eu só estava pensando alto, o que você dizia mesmo?

-A classe do segundo ano reclamou que..- ela continuava a falar, com Sesshomaru escutando atentamente

Eu me aproximo da garota, não sei porque mais não gostei muito dela!Aquela roupa,aquele jeito de olhar para o Sesshomaru enquanto falava sobre o desempenho escolar e as suas idéias de como melhorar a vida estudantil...E o jeito que ele prestava atenção me deixou com...peraí me deixou com o que? Ciúmes? Não, não ciúmes não, Rin você está imaginando coisa...

-Será ela a escolhida pra ele...?- digo em um sussurro quase inaudível para o ouvido humano, mas Sesshomaru olhou para mim com raiva.

-Péssima idéia!- Responde com um rosnado

-Você não gostou da minha idéia Sesshomaru-sama? - Pergunta a garota surpresa

-Ah? O que disse Kikyou?- Ele voltou os olhos para ela

-...Eu acho melhor continuarmos essa reunião outro dia, já que parece que o presidente não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse!

-Eu concordo com você! -Diz Sesshomaru- Eu estou enrolado com algumas coisas depois nos continuamos ...

Os membros do Grêmio olharam surpresos para ele,mas depois de alguns suspiros desanimados de algumas das garotas presentes ele emendou o que tinha falado há pouco

-...Amanhã nos continuamos com a reunião.

Eles foram saído pouco-a -pouco da sala, algumas das garotas deram acenos animadas para ele, e kikyou foi a ultima sair depois de dar um beijo na bochecha dele.

**Eu definitivamente não gostei dela!**

-Com ciúmes?

-Nani? Como disse?

Sesshomaru estava sentado me olhando com uma cara de cínico.Eu volto ao normal- quer dizer que eu escondi as minhas asas - e o encaro emburrada

-Ciúmes de você? Nem se eu estivesse maluca! E que idéia foi aquela de fugir?

-Eu estava atrasado, não tinha tempo de esperar uma maluca como você!

-Eu já falei que não sou maluca, eu sou uma cúpida!

-E não dá no mesmo!

Esse sorriso cínico dele me deixa mais irritada ainda, e pior ainda ele se levanta anda na minha direção pega o meu queixo, e me deixa vermelha..

Porcaria é nessas horas que eu me amaldiçoou por ser tímida!

-Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda...Eu não preciso de uma namorada!- ele me solta - então saia da minha vida!

-Cara você e irritante! Eu não estou aqui por vontade própria eu fui enviada pra te ajudar!

-Enviada..?

-Você acha que nos escolhemos o primeiro casal na rua e fazemos com que eles se apaixonem! É lógico que não, temos que encontrar o par certo e finalizar o trabalho o amor é um negocio muito burocrático!

-Negocio...Vai me dizer agora que vocês são uma empresa?

-Como você adivinhou?

-Você está brincando, não é? E qual seria o nome da empresa...deixa-me adivinhar? **Cupidos S/a?**

-É claro que não – grito - eu trabalho pra **cupidos S/a** é a nossa concorrente.

-Garota você é maluca mesmo!

Rin conte até dez para não enforca-lo, esse cara é muito idiota...Mas peraí, por que ele tá saindo da sala e me deixando sozinha aqui? Não de novo não eu me recuso a ficar procurando ele de novo que nem uma idiota!

-Você não vai me deixar aqui!- grito segurando o braço dele e arrastando-o para dentro da sala

-Solte-me eu não preciso da sua ajuda...

-Isso não me interessa eu tenho que cumprir a minha missão senão eu vou ser enviada para o pior lugar do mundo!

-Você acha esse Sesshomaru vai colaborar...

Ele me olha com aquele olhar assassino e me prensa contra a parede enquanto segurava os meus dois braços, o seu rosto ficou a poucos milímetros do meu...O meu coração bateu mais rápido...

-O-o que você vai fazer comigo...Me solta...

-Você está muito enganada se acha que eu vou colaborar...-ele puxa o meu queixo para me forçar a olha-lo nos olhos- Me deixe em paz para o seu bem!

-...Me solta...

O rosto dele vai chegando mais perto do meu...meu coração disparou...minhas pernas ficaram tremulas...meu rosto estava em chamas..mas derrepente ele me solta e sai da sala batendo a porta com força...eu escorrego pela parede de nervosismo ainda corada com que ele fez...

-O que foi isso...?

O sinal do colégio toca e eu recobro o juízo, mas aí que eu me dou conta que ele fez tudo isso para me despistar e fugir...

-Kuso...

Levanto rápido do chão e atravesso a porta, mas o pior aconteceu...Não gente não foi um meteoro que caiu no colégio e acabou com todas as aulas, mas desde quando as aulas acabarem para sempre é ruim? Mais não foi isso, é que como o sinal tocou os alunos saíram aos montes das salas impossibilitando de eu encontrar o Sesshomaru .

-Porcaria,e agora? Será que alguém sabe a localização do meu alvo? Mais como eu vou perguntar?

Só que para minha sorte eu me lembrei do que o relógio prototico fazia...Ele me deixava invisível, e visível aos olhos humanos, e melhor ainda eu tenho a habilidade de transformar a minha roupa- entre outras habilidades angelicais que eu possuo- Esse seria um plano perfeito!

Vou até o banheiro feminino mais próximo e espero as garotas saírem de lá, aperto o relógio e fico visível e as minhas asas envolvem o meu corpo e transformam o meu vestido nas roupas do colégio, blusinha branca, gravata, suéter e saia xadrez, olho-me no espelho e solto os meus cabelos, eles nunca foram muito volumosos, mas eram bonitos pelo menos é que eu acho...

Dou uma olhada pela ultima vez no espelho e descubro que a saia terminava a um palmo do meu joelho, e que mostrava um pouco das minhas pernas...mas o que eu podia fazer?

-Agora você não me escapa Sesshomaru!

Isso! Confiança em primeiro lugar, agora aquele ser egocêntrico e bonitão vai me pagar! Kuso! Eu o chamei de bonitão...Eu preciso sair do mundo humano antes de pirar!

**OoOoOo**

Alunos rindo, alunos namorando, alunos sentados debaixo das arvores lendo...

Céus quantos alunos tinha naquela escola.Mais o que mais me deixou admirada foi o pátio central daquela instituição de ensino- nossa que palavra difícil- o pátio tinha uma parte cheia de bancos e mesas e outra parte com varias arvores e com a grama verdinha, muitas dessas arvores eram cerejeiras que estavam floridas por causa da primavera, e cheias de casaizinhos apaixonados embaixo delas.

Os cupidos devem adorar esse lugar, porque eu nunca vi tantos casais juntos assim!

Eu procurava o Sesshomaru por todos os lados, e observava atentamente as pessoas em minha volta, quando eu vi o Inuyasha sentado sozinho em uma das mesas comendo um sanduíche, será que ele sabe onde o meio irmão está?

-Err...da licença- cutuco o ombro dele pra chamar sua atenção- você é o Inuyasha certo?

-Sou... quem é você?

-Eu sou...

Antes de eu terminar a frase alguém passa a mão em mim num lugar pouco apropriado, eu por puro reflexo viro a mão no rosto dessa pessoa, só escuto o barulho dos meus cinco dedos estalando no rosto de alguém!

-Seu...baka!

-Itai! - diz levando a mão na marca que eu fiz no rosto dele.

-Ups... desculpa eu não tive a intenção...

-É só dá um beijinho que sara...

-Nani?- pergunto sem entender enquanto ele faz uma cara de tarado

-Cala a boca Mirok!- um sapato voa na direção da cabeça dele- deixa de ser hentai seu baka!

-Ai! Sangôzinha você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você...

A garota que atirou o sapato era mais alta que eu e usava os cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, e estava acompanhada de outra garota que tinha os cabelos negros e os usava soltos

-Senhorita ele fez alguma coisa indecente com você?- ela me pergunta segurando o pobre Mirok pela gola da camisa com um olhar de psicopata.

-Bom ele...

-Ele passou a mão na bunda dela- responde Inuyasha

-Passou é! Mirok seu hentai- ela ia bater nele quando o Inuyasha a interrompe

-Ei não grila não! Ela já deu um tapa na cara dele ..

-É verdade Sango, olha, da pra ver os cinco dedinhos dela..-fala a garota de cabelos pretos apontando o rosto do coitado-e quem é você?

-Ah...o meu nome é Rin e eu...

-Rin? Você é nova no colégio?

-Er...bem... mais ou menos...

-Que bom...- ela abre um sorriso - Meu nome é Higurashi Kagome,mas pode me chamar de K-chan.

-E eu sou Nazegawa Sango- ela larga a gola da blusa do Mirok- Muito prazer...e esse aqui- aponta para o garoto que alisava o galo da cabeça, galo feito pelo sapato dela- é o safado do Mirok.

-Houshi Mirok...Senhorita Rin a senhorita é muito bonita viu!

-Ah...Obrigada...

-A senhorita tem namorado? Se não tiver...você gostaria de...

-Atreva-se a fazer essa proposta pra garota e você verá a minha fúria!

Sango pega novamente Mirok pela gola da camisa e o chacoalha, Porcaria eu vim parar num colégio de loucos!

-E então Rin-chan você chegou no colégio quando? -Pergunta Kagome

-Há algumas horas.

-E vai ficar em que turma?

-Err...eu...bem...

Sabe àquelas horas em que nenhuma idéia vem em sua cabeça pra você fugir...pois é agora é uma dessas horas! O que eu digo? Lá no céu eu estou no segundo ano celestial, mas aqui na terra eu não faço a mínima idéia! Eu acho que é melhor eu mudar de assunto...

-Err...Kagome-sama você...

-Não precisa me chamar de um jeito tão formal Rin-chan me chame apenas de K-chan!

-Tudo bem..Inuyasha eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa!

-Fala...

-Onde esta o seu irmão?

- Você conhece o Sesshomaru-sama?- pergunta Mirok - que sorte que ele tem de conhecer uma menina tão bonitinha como você!

-Feh! Mais uma fã do Sesshomaru!- fala Inuyasha com desdém

-Fã daquele imbecil nunca!Eu tenho negócios a tratar com ele!

-Negócios?- diz Kagome- Que tipo de negócios?

-Hummm...Eu acho que sei que tipo de negócios o Sesshomaru gosta de tratar com garotas bonitas...

-Não é nada disso!-Coro com que o Mirok falou- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

-É Houshi, eu também quero saber de onde você tirou essa idéia?- Diz Sango com outro olhar assassino fazendo o Mirok se encolher de medo- Não vai responder, ou esta com medo da minha reação?

-Sangôzinha...veja bem...Errr...Rin-chan eu sei onde o Sesshomaru está!

-É? E onde ele está?- pergunto curiosa e com os olhinhos brilhando

-Inuyasha na hora do intervalo o seu irmão sempre fica na biblioteca, não é?- diz Mirok - É bem provável que ele esteja lá pra fugir do seu fã clube!

Eu escutei direito? Aquele cara tem fã clube? Mais nem ator de cinema ele é, como ele pode ter um fã clube? Ele nem é tão bonito assim...porcaria porque eu tenho que lembrar do que ele fez comigo lá no grêmio estudantil...naquela hora ele até que era...não, eu me recuso a admitir que ele é bonito!

-Rin-chan, você está bem? O seu rosto está vermelho...

-Ah? Não é nada K-chan eu estou legal...porcaria, eu acabei pensando nele sem querer..-digo em sussurro

-Como disse?- pergunta Kagome curiosa

-Não é nada...Eu queria saber pra que lado é a Biblioteca?

-É naquele prédio ali- ela aponta - Mais depois você pode voltar aqui pra conversar conosco?

-É claro...pode deixar que nos vamos nos ver de novo!

-Que bom, Kagome eu acho que conseguimos uma nova amiga! - Diz Sango com um sorriso

-Até mais tarde! - grito enquanto corro até onde Kagome indicou - Ah...sim e Domo Arigatou minna-san!

**Biblioteca**

Por que o ser humano tem obsessão por livros? Lá no céu nos já nos informatizamos faz tempo!- Apesar de ainda ter as bibliotecas com livros milenares!- Ao invés de usarmos esses pesados livros que acumulam poeira, nos usamos computadores pessoais que aparece quando queremos.É só pensar que uma tela translúcida aparece na nossa frente com a informação - mais eu realmente acho que essa tecnologia celestial vai demorar pra chegar aqui na terra!

-Quantos livros têm aqui...

Eu ainda estou procurando o Sesshomaru pelas inúmeras estantes que tem naquela biblioteca, e pelo o que me pareceu poucos alunos freqüenta tal lugar!

Havia uma garota que liam com uma enorme atenção um livro grosso, fora à atendente velha e mal encarada da biblioteca, e um faxineiro que limpava o chão com um esfregão sujo.

-Onde você está Sesshomaru?

-Bem atrás de você...

E eis que aparece Sesshomaru, de trás de uma estante da sessão de literatura japonesa, com três livros de baixo do braço e uma cara emburrada

-Até que em fim eu te achei! Você sabe quanto tempo eu fiquei te procurando!

-Eu tenho certeza que levaria menos tempo se você tivesse voltado de onde veio, e...

Ele para de falar quando olhou para minha roupa,me puxa pelo braço e me carregando para trás de uma estante afastada da biblioteca

-O que significa essa roupa?

-Você gostou? Assim eu posso me passar por humana!

-Tire essa roupa agora! - ele falou autoritário

-Você por acaso está querendo me ver pelada... Bem tarado você não é!

-...Eu não disse isso, volte a usar aquele vestido...você não pode ficar nesse colégio se não estuda aqui!

-Olha aqui! Eu não vou sair daqui sem arranjar uma namorada pra você!

-Eu já disse que...

-Sesshomaru-sama...então você estava aqui eu...

Chama uma garota de cabelos pretos e de olhos vermelhos, e acompanhada daquela garota irritante chamada Kikyou, elas pararam quando viram Sesshomaru me segurando pelo braço daquele jeito e fizeram uma cara de espanto.

-Desculpa Sesshomaru, nos não..queríamos interromper..- diz Kikyou sem-graça e abafando um risinho com as mãos.

-O que significa isso?- Grita a garota de olhos vermelhos

-Kagura, fale baixo nos estamos em uma biblioteca- disse Sesshomaru me soltando e recobrando a compostura

-Quem é você garota?

-Err..eu..Como se atreve a ficar a sos com o **meu** Sesshomaru?

Nesse exato momento eu queria que um buraco abrisse debaixo dos meus pés e me tragasse para os confins da terra, agora eu estou no meio de uma briga com uma garota que esta com ciúmes de mim com o Sesshomaru. Isso se existisse algo entre eu e ele! Mais que absurdo!

Porcaria de buraco que não abre logo para eu morrer! Porque ele tá demorando tanto? Se demorar mais um pouco eu vou ser morta pelo olhar fulminante da Kagura já sinto até o olhar dela me empurrando para longe da biblioteca, adeus mundo cruel lembre-se de mim pelo que fui, e não pelas atrapalhada que fiz na minha vida de cúpida, adeus pobre ornitorrinco...Adeus atendente que esta sorrindo sem graça pra mim enquanto eu estou sendo arrastada porta afora pelo Sesshomaru...

Ah? Eu estou sendo arrastada porta afora pelo Sesshomaru?

Para tudo e volta a fita...Porque eu estou sendo arrastada pelo Sesshomaru?

Agora que eu me dei conta...cadê aquela insuportável da Kikyou e a garota enciumada?

Ah...sim ela está me observando de longe com um olhar fulminante enquanto o Sesshomaru está segurando a minha mão para fora da biblioteca.

Que bom e eu que estava pensando que eu tinha morrido e...

Peraí? Segurando a minha mão? Quem deu permissão para ele segura-la? E porque no fundo da minha mente eu não quero que ele solte?

-Er...O que aconteceu...?-Digo tirando a minha mão da dele, porcaria tava tão quentinho...

-Você travou lá dentro enquanto a Kagura te xingava.

-Ah...eu me lembrei...

Ela estava me xingando? Isso foi antes ou depois do Sesshomaru segurar a minha mão e me arrastar dali?

-E porque ela estava me xingando?

Na verdade eu quero sabre do que ela estava me xingando, eu já ouvi os xingamentos dos humanos , mas precisamente as palavras que as humanas usam para xingar outras humanas e devo dizer que não gostei nem um pouco! Era cada palavra feia que eu não me atrevo a repetir!

-Você ainda não entendeu, não é?

-Não...

-É melhor que você vá embora antes que você se machuque!

Ele se afastou em direção ao colégio, eu resolvi segui-lo, mas ele já tinha sumido de novo, parece que ele tem a estranha habilidade de sumir derrepente e me deixar pra trás...

-O que ele quis dizer com eu me machucar?

Volto novamente ao pátio em busca dele, alguns alunos ainda estavam lá, mas a maioria já havia voltado para as salas, eu sinto uma mão sobre o meu ombro me chamando

-E ai gata, você é nova aqui,não é?

-Ah?

Era dois garotos,um deles tinha o cabelo comprido preso em uma traça, e o outro também tinha o cabelo cumprido, mas estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, ambos vestidos como o ultimo dos rebeldes,com as blusas sem abotoar e as gravatas frouxas.

-Tá procurando alguém em especial, não precisa mais você já me encontrou !

-Que cantada barata Bankotsu- Diz o outro

-E você tem alguma melhor Kouga?

-Mais é claro que sim eu...

-Err... dá licenças, vocês poderiam parar de brigar por um instante e me dar atenção!

-Opa! é claro gata, tudo o que você quiser...

Esses caras estão se achando demais...

-Por acaso vocês conhecem um aluno chamado Sesshomaru?

-Mais uma procurando pelo Sesshomaru, será que eu não sirvo não? Eu sou mais bonito que ele viu!- diz Bankotsu se gabando

-Cuidado em garota! se o fã clube do Sesshomaru souber que você tá procurando ele, você vai estar ferrada!- disse Kouga

-Fã clube?

-A ultima novata que deu em cima do Sesshomaru foi cercada por elas e a coitada misteriosamente- ele deu ênfase no misteriosamente- quebrou o braço.

-Que?- arregalo os olhos de medo, como as humanas podem ser tão violentas assim?

-Mas não se preocupe, se algo acontecer com você eu posso te ajuda.Qual é o seu nome?-pergunta Bankotsu segurando a minha mão

-Rin..

-Então, Rin você não quer matar aula comigo...nos podíamos...- alguém o seguro no ombro, e quando ele se vira para olhar quem era ele vê o Sesshomaru com o olhar de um Serial killer –Sesshomaru-sama...

-Bankotsu, volte imediatamente para sua sala, ou chamarei o Narak, eu aposto que ele está ansioso em saber o que você faz aqui!- ele se virou pra mim- E você Rin não devia estar aqui fora...

-Ah, qualé Sesshomaru, deixa de ser fominha você não vai querer mais uma garota não é?-Diz Bankotsu largando a minha mão

-Será que terei que repetir pra você voltar para sala!

-Não Sesshomaru, nos já estamos indo- Kouga pega Bankotsu pelos braços e o carrega para longe

E lá se foi os dois alunos correndo de medo do Sesshomaru, também com aquele olhar de assassino em serie até a minha tia Afrodite teria medo!

-Eu disse para você ir embora, a Kagura viu você comigo você está correndo perigo se permanecer aqui por mais tempo.

-Perigo?

-Todas as garotas que se aproximam de mim, se machucam.

-E é por isso que você está preocupado, eu sei me defender muito bem!

-Você não percebeu que está sendo observada nesse exato momento!

Agora que ele falou, eu percebi há alguns minutos que alguns olhares se dirigiam pra mim e pra ele, e principalmente olhares femininos! E esses olhares não eram nem um pouco amigáveis...

-Por que elas estão desse jeito?

-Vamos sair daqui!

Ele me segura pela mão- e mais alguns olhares de ódio se volta pra mim- e me carrega até a sala do grêmio estudantil, sem esquecer de trancar a porta.

-O que foi isso tudo?

-Kagura é presidente do fã clube, e por causa dela muitas garotas se machucaram.

-Ah?

-Você diz que veio para arrumar uma namorada pra mim, não é? Pois bem eu vou lhe explicar porque eu continuo recusando...

-...

Nenhuma palavra saia de minha boca naquele momento, e os olhos de Sesshomaru assumiram uma expressão diferente, antes o olhar era frio e agora estava triste...

-O motivo para eu não querer outra namorada é por causa da Sara...

-Sara?

-Sara era a irmã mais nova da Kagura, eu e ela íamos nos casar...

-Porque não vão mais?- O meu coração se apertou com a resposta, não, não podia ser o que eu estou pensando...

-Sara faleceu há três anos..

fiquei calada por um momento, Sesshomaru abriu a boca pra continuar o seu relato, mas não emitiu nenhum som, e um pequeno sorriso triste brotou em seus lábios.

-Não precisa continuar, apenas me mostre...

-Mostrar...?

-Além de ser uma cúpida eu sou uma anja, e uma das habilidades dos anjos é ver as lembranças dos humanos- fiz uma pausa- por favor me mostre o que aconteceu...para eu poder entender um pouco mais sobre você...

-...Eu...Você realmente quer ver?

-Sim eu quero entender...entender por que os humanos choram...você está pronto para me mostrar?

Eu segurei a mão de Sesshomaru e dou um sorriso, aos poucos a sala vai desaparecendo e as lembranças vão se formando na nossa frente...

**Um templo...**

**Uma cerejeira...**

**Uma garota...**

-...Sara...

Continua...

**No próximo capitulo:**

-Agora eu entendo...

-Você é especial pra mim Sesshomaru...

-Eu não quero perder mais ninguém...

**Capitulo IV- Lembranças**

**Reviews:**

Primeiramente eu quero pedir desculpas porque eu me confundir com duas reviews que eu recebi , a **Dessa** me enviou um comentário falando sobre Adão e Lilith, e a **Vanessa **me enviou um comentário elogiando a historia, e a anta aqui confundiu os nomes das duas!

**Desculpa Dessa e Vanessa, prometo não errar mais!**

**Sesshy-** Não liguem Dessa e Vanessa é que ela é muito distraída, é claro que se dependesse desse Sesshomaru eu nunca iria confundir, mas relevem porque ela é somente uma humana...

**Nat-chan dando língua para o Sesshy**- Cala boca Sesshy ninguém pediu sua opinião. Vamos começar com os comentários :

**Dessa-** Desculpa mesmo viu Dessa eu me confundi legal, mas voltando aquele assunto: eu já havia lido sobre isso em uma revista que falava sobre o anime Evangelion, não que eu seja fã desse anime, mas eu até que achei interessante XD.Será que a Urasue teve algo a ver com isso? È que mexer com barro é a especialidade dela, principalmente com sacerdotisas feitas de barro chamadas de kikyou, mas às vezes ela erra na mistura e coloca coco como é o caso da kikyou aqui chamada "carinhosamente" de kikybosta! XD Vanessa- Me desculpe viu Vanessa, mas eu vou agradecer o seu comentário agora tá! e espero que você e a Dessa não fiquem chateadas comigo! Boa obrigada por ler a historia e eu tenho que concordar a Rin como anjinha tá uma graça - Rin- Aiii! obrigadinha pelo elogio assim você me deixa envergonhada - 

**Sesshy-** É verdade pra uma humana a Rin é a melhor de todas!

**Nat-chan gritando com o Sesshy-** Não interrompe o comentário! Bom sobre demorar a atualizar eu tenho que ter a imaginação livre e estar com o espírito alegre pra fazer boas piadas, mas não se preocupe que eu vou tentar o Maximo possível!

**Sesshy-** Você devia fazer isso nas suas aulas de matemática, quem sabe reduziria as vezes que você fica em recuperação!

**Nat-chan**- Falta-me vontade pra passar em matemática XD. 

**Kyouyama Anna –**Upiii mais uma que gostou da minha historia eu fico tão feliz de receber esse tipo de comentário que sempre fico com animo de continuar a escrever!

**Sesshy-** É bom saber que o povo lê as maluquices que você escreve não é!

**Nat-chan com os olhos vermelhos de raiva-** Maluquice? Você está insinuando que a minha historia é maluca por acaso?

**Sesshy-** Sua historia não, você !

**Nat-chan com veia saltada na testa- **Senta,senta,senta, senta, senta, senta,senta,senta,senta,senta,senta!

**Cataplof- **Sesshy cai um monte de vezes no chão.Pra quem não lembra eu coloquei um kotodama no Sesshy igual ao do Inu. XD

**Sesshy com lagrimas nos olhos-** Socorro alguém me salve dessa autora maluca!

**Hinata-chan-** Brigada pelo comentário, e não se preocupe eu vou colocar o meu sangue nessa fic para ela ficar engraçada- Isso foi profundo não! 

**Sesshy estalando as garras-** Profundamente profundo se você quiser colocar o seu sangue pode deixar que eu dou um jeito nisso.

**Nat-chan-** Já falei pra não interromper e não me olho com essa cara de assassino que comigo não adianta! Outra coisa sobre a fic não ter capítulos com hentai , é porque eu sou muito tímida pra escrever esse tipo de coisa XD e sinceramente eu acho que se eu escrevesse um hentai ele não ia ficar tão legal assim! Sinca-chan- É bom saber que além de mim alguém mais dorme as quatro da matina e acorda as três da tarde!mais o bom é que eu estou de férias e posso dormir a essa hora u.u, vida de estudante não é mole!E não se preocupe a sua resposta pra enquête foi anotada, a Rin vaio juntar sim o Inu e Kag, e eu concordo com você o Bankotsu não é feio! Sesshy balançando o cabelo- Feio ele não é, mas eu sou mais bonito e mais sexy! 

**Nat-chan-** E mais convencido XD

**Sesshy passando a mão nos cabelos de um jeito sexy-** Eu sou mais bonito que qualquer yokai que anda por aí!

**Tietes do sesshy em coro-** Lindo, tesão bonito e gostosão... 

**Nat-chan- **Quem deixou essas malucas entrarem?

**Tietes do Sesshy aos gritos-** Sesshy nos te amamos!

**Nat-chan gritando-** Seguranças agarrem essas histéricas!

Derrepente três seguranças parrudos e mal-encarados aparecem e espantam as tietes e um deles chega perto do Sesshy

**Segurança-** Senhor Sesshomaru você...

**Sesshy-** O que quer humano?

**Segurança desmunhecando-** O senhor podia me dar seu autografo? eu sou seu fã

**Gota na cabeça do sesshy**

**Nat-chan gritando e chutando o segurança que voa longe** -Fora daqui!.É um que me aparece! Vamos continuar..O jakotsu vai aparecer sim não se preocupe e se ele não aparecer nesse capitulo- que eu prometo que vai ser mais longo que o outro XD- ele aparece no próximo!

**Jakotsu feliz-** Valeu eu estou doido pra aparecer do lado do meu Aniki bankotsu, e principalmente eu vou pedi pra Rin se ela faz com que o Inu-kun se apaixone por mim!

**Nat-chan-** Errr... Jakotsu eu acho que não vai rolar porque o Inuyasha é da Kagome e os leitores da Fic não vão gostar nem um pouco disso se souberem! 

**Jakotsu-** E com o Sesshy rola?

**Nat-chan gota-** Também não ele é da Rin!

**Jakotsu chorando-** Buaaaaa

**Nat-chan**- Mais nada o impede de se aproveitar dele agora!

**Jakotsu com lagrimas de alegria- **você ouviu isso sesshy? Sesshy onde você esta?

Sesshy corre de Jakotsu que nem um retardado...

**Sesshy- **você nunca me pegara com vida!

**Nat-chan-** Sinca-chan eu vou te emprestar o Sesshy.Eu e a Rin combinamos o seguinte: Eu fico com ele as segundas e as terças, a Rin as quartas e quintas, sextas e sábado ele é teu, e no domingo é do Jakotsu. Combinado! XD 

**Jakotsu alegre agarrado ao Sesshomaru-** Combinadíssimo!

**Sesshy querendo se soltar do Jakotsu- **Não! Socorro eu só me ferro nessa fic!

Bom pessoal até a próxima, mais eu tenho outra pergunta: vocês gostaram das piadinhas do ultimo capitulo?Elas não eram bem piadas hentais mais eram meio que ambíguas, então eu quero a opiniões de vocês, se vocês gostarem eu juro que continuo colocando a Rin e Sesshomaru em situações bem inusitadas! XD Muhahaha

Beijos

Nat-chan

Deixem reviews


	4. Lembranças

Nota: Esse capitulo vai ser um pouco tristinho, mas ainda vai ter comedia, e para os fãs- Isso inclui o Jakotsu XD- do Sesshy sinto informar que ele não vai aparecer nu nesse episodio,mas no próximo quem sabe Muhahaha XD,mais uma coisa a inspiração das regressões de lembranças do Sesshomaru foi inspirado no seriado Charmed (sou fã da serie) no episodio que o cupido mostra pra Phobe o porque dela recusar um novo amor,quem viu sabe do que eu estou falando,mas eu não vou fazer spoiler!

**A flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo IV- Lembranças**

Habilidades de ver lembranças humanas é uma coisa fácil para nos anjos, basta tocarmos nos humanos e veremos suas preciosas lembranças.Essa técnica foi criada por um anjo da guarda que queria ver e sentir o que sua protegida sentia...

Suas lembranças...

Seus desejos...

Mas muitas vezes essa técnica pode ser uma armadilha, a dor da perda é maior para os anjos do que para os humanos...

E a dor se torna uma coisa insuportável para os anjos, os nossos sentimentos se unem ao sentimento das pessoas das lembranças, e podemos enlouquecer com isso.E pior ainda se você se machucar nas lembranças o seu corpo também se machuca.

**OoOoOo**

As imagens se formaram...uma linda garota apareceu em baixo de uma cerejeira, usava um quimono branco com desenhos de delicadas flores, e seus cabelos davam a ela um ar angelical e ao mesmo tempo maduro.

-Sara...-Diz Sesshomaru com os olhos vidrados na garota

Aos poucos a imagem se completou revelando onde Sara estava...

Um templo xintoísta antigo...

E um rapaz de cabelos prateados apareceu ao lado dela.

-Sara...-Sussurra Sesshomaru enquanto tenta se aproximar dela, mas eu o puxo de volta pelo braço

-...É só uma lembrança...você não pode toca-la...Senão ela irá se perder

Ele voltou a sua posição anterior e desistiu de avançar, apenas observava a garota que conversava com o rapaz, olho para o rapaz da lembrança e me surpreendo ..

-...É você...não é?

-Eu tinha quatorze anos nessa época...

Ele não era muito diferente, possuía o mesmo cabelo,o mesmo rosto,e usava um quimono branco, mas sua expressão estava diferente da expressão fria habitual dele,ela estava mais feliz mais alegre...

-A sua irmã estava te procurando..-Diz a Lembrança do Sesshomaru para Sara

-...-Ela ficou calada e sorriu

-Não acha melhor entramos?

-Preocupado com o inuyasha?-Perguntou com um ar divertido

-Não, ele deve estar brincando com a Kagome ...Ele insiste em dizer que ela será a esposa dele e não vai deixa-la sozinha com o tarado do Houshi.

-O seu irmão fala muito serio pra alguém que tem apenas doze anos de idade...

-Ele é somente uma criança...Ele ainda tem medo até de entrar na casa do poço sozinho...

-Esta um dia lindo,não é Sesshomaru?-Ela sorri pegando uma flor de cerejeira

-Sim...-Ele sorri de volta pega a flor da mão de Sara e coloca nos longos cabelos negros da garota.

-Então porque quer entrar? Será que a minha companhia é tão ruim assim?-Ela deu um sorriso e se sentou debaixo da arvore, Sesshomaru se sentou ao lado dela

Eu e o Sesshomaru ficamos parados na frente deles para escutarmos melhor, uma felicidade se apoderou do meu coração que começou a disparar, os sentimentos de Sara naquele momento estava em mim..

-A sua companhia nunca será ruim...

A lembrança do Sesshomaru levou sua mão ao rosto dela e o acariciou, Sara apenas ficou vermelha e o olhou com seus olhos meigos, ele se aproximou lentamente e ela fechou os olhos e ele a beijou gentilmente...um beijo tímido...

Enquanto eles se beijavam, eu podia sentir o meu coração disparar, e sentia um forte aperto, não, aqueles não eram só os sentimentos de Sara, eram os meus também que de algum modo estavam sentindo ciúmes..

-Você é especial pra mim Sesshomaru...-ela diz enquanto ele coloca a cabeça no colo dela e da um pequeno sorriso.-E sempre será...

-Sara..Aishiteru...(1)

-Ore wa mo mata aishiteiru...(2)

Lentamente as lembranças foram desaparecendo e apareceram outras em seu lugar,agora estávamos na sala da casa de Sesshomaru.Onde o seu pai também estava

Sentados em outro sofá estava Sara acompanhada de Kagura e um casal, eu os identifiquei como pais de Sara.

-Casar com a Sara?-Disse o Pai do Sesshomaru- Você tem certeza disso meu filho,você só tem quinze anos e a Sara mal completou quatorze..

-Pai, eu iria me casar com umas das filhas da família Kobayashi algum dia,não é?

-Eu sei filho, isso já estava decidido antes mesmo de você nascer, mas nos esperávamos que você escolhesse a filha mais velha e não a mais nova...

-A minha escolha não esta em questão, e sim o meu casamento, eu e a Sara queremos nos casar...

-Sesshomaru eu não entendo, porque você não me escolheu? Eu sou a mais velha! -Grita Kagura

-Kagura..- Sara tenta falar com a irmã

-Cala boca sua- ela levantou a mão para bater no rosto da irmã, mas é impedida por Sesshomaru

-Não ouse tocar na Sara, Kagura!

-Como você pode Sesshomaru...você sabia que eu gostava de você...sempre soube dos meus sentimentos e mesmo assim você escolhe essa...essa piralha!

-Meça suas palavras quando falar com a minha noiva, eu amo a Sara e ela me ama, e eu não espero que você entenda isso e tão pouco que aceite...

-Sesshomaru eu...-Kagura se surpreende com a atitude dele e começa a chorar

-O fato é que eu vou me casar com ela, não importando as nossas idades e ponto final.Espero que você senhor Kobayashi esteja de acordo

O Senhor que permanecia calado até o momento falou:

-Sesshomaru, admito que estou surpreso com sua decisão, mas se queres tanto assim casar-se com Sara eu não vou intervir,você tem a minha aprovação e a minha benção.

Kagura saiu da sala indignada enquanto o pai de Sesshomaru comemorava junto com o pai de Sara.

Eu estava com o Sesshomaru perto da lareira da sala, ele olhava a cena com o mesmo olhar frio de antes, mas eu naquele momento estava experimentando um misto de emoções, me sentia alegre e triste ao mesmo tempo,como se as emoções de sara e as minhas estivessem brigando entre si.-E que luta! Até imagino a cena das duas entre socos e pontapés brigando pelo Sesshomaru, peraí brigando por ele, não eu não estou brigando por ele de jeito nenhum, eu nem ao menos sinto algo por ele! Ou sinto?

-Estamos sumindo de novo...-disse Sesshomaru

Enquanto eu estava divagando pra ver quem venceria a luta, eu não havia percebido que outra lembrança se formava diante dos meus olhos.

Estávamos flutuando sobre o chão e em baixo de nos estava um carro esporte correndo em alta velocidade,sendo dirigido pela kagura e no banco de trás estava Sara e Sesshomaru.

-Mais o que esta acontecendo...?

-Naquela noite a Kagura havia nos levado para uma boate falando que ia comemorar o nosso noivado, ela pegou a chave do carro do pai dela e nos levou , quando chegamos ela ficou bêbada, nos tentamos fazer ela parar, mas ela dirigiu embriagada comigo e a Sara dentro do carro e...

-...E...?

-Olhe com seus próprios olhos...

O que veio á seguir foi meio confuso para mim, eu senti um enorme medo, e uma dor pelo o meu corpo todo...

Eu escutei um grande barulho de algo batendo..O caro onde estava Sesshomaru e Sara havia batido contra um poste...

-Mas...o que aconteceu...-mal consigo perguntar, porque naquele momento eu sentia uma enorme dor física e psicológica.

-Kagura perdeu a direção do caro e bateu contra um poste, ela estava com muita raiva no dia...

-E... arf...depois...arf...disso...?

Tinha dificuldade para falar, e sentia que a minha vista estava turva...

-Você está bem?

-Não...se preocupe...é só arf...eu estou gastando muita força espiritual...é só isso...

Ouvi sirenes ao longe, o carro estava muito amassado, Kagura saiu de dentro dele com o braço pingando sangue, e Sesshomaru com muito esforço tirou Sara de dentro do carro,mas ela estava desacordada

-Sara...Sara...acorde, você esta bem?

-Como ela esta Sesshomaru?-pergunta Kagura

-Sua assassina, você queria nos matar?

-Não...eu...não tive culpa...Eu sinto muito...Eu..

-Cala a boca Kagura, essa não é a hora pras suas desculpas...Sara você pode me ouvir?

-Sessho...maru...-responde Sara abrindo um pouco os olhos, ela estava com o corpo ensangüentado e tremia, mal conseguia respirar

-Sara..não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem...-ele pega a mão dela e a segurou

-Obrigada...Sesshomaru... Eu..te amo...-ela fecha os olhos e uma lagrima escorre por sua face

-Sara...Sara, acorde Sara...-grita Sesshomaru

Novamente o meu corpo doía, tive que me apoiar no ombro de Sesshomaru para não desmaiar, o que não me ajudou muito porque eu sentia que estava no meu limite.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu...

-Se eu não tivesse entrado naquele carro com ela...ela estaria viva...

-Você...arf...não teve culpa...ela ...e..você ...

-Chega vamos sair daqui, eu não quero ver mais.-ordena Sesshomaru desviando os olhos da cena

Concentro-me para nos tirar dali, as lembranças foram se desfazendo aos poucos, as imagens foram mudando,mas a voz do Sesshomaru chamando por Sara ainda ecoava na minha mente.

Voltamos para a sala do grêmio estudantil, meu corpo doía, tento me apoiar em uma parede, minhas pernas estavam tremulas, lagrimas saiam dos meus olhos..eu me ajoelho e me apoio no chão

-Esta satisfeita agora...você já viu o que queria..Eu não quero perder mais ninguém, portanto desista...

-Eu...agora eu entendo...

-Entende...?

-O sentimento humano...a dor...a perda...-as lagrimas saiam quase que inconscientemente dos meus olhos- ela...Sara esta chorando...

-Como disse?- ele se ajoelha perto de mim e me olha nos olhos

-Eu estou sentindo o que ela sentiu, os sentimentos dela estão dentro de mim, os pensamentos...e a dor..ela esta chorando Sesshomaru...ela esta...arf...-eu quase desmaio,mas sou amparada pelos braços do Sesshomaru.

-Você esta bem?

-Ela te amava...ela me disse que te amava...

-Você pode falar com ela...?-pergunta surpreso

-Hunhum- faço que sim com a cabeça- o espírito de Sara esta dentro de mim...

-Sara...eu..eu...Naquele dia eu devia ter...

-A culpa não é sua, esse era o meu destino- A voz que saia de minha boca foi mudando aos poucos, era a minha voz e ao mesmo tempo não era eu já não tinha controle do meu corpo- Sesshomaru, você não deve ficar preso a minha lembrança...

-Sara...é você...?

-Sou...eu peguei o corpo da Rin emprestado,mas o espírito dela está cansado...Sesshomaru me escute..Eu tenho pouco tempo antes da Rin desmaiar..

-Sara fique ...- ele pega a minha mão e a beija- eu...te ...

-Sesshomaru, não diga isso,você tem que seguir em frente

-Seguir em frente...Não Sara! eu ainda..

Ela tapa a boca dele com os dedos

-Não Sesshomaru,você não deve..você tem que seguir em frente, quanto mais você ficar preso a minha memória, mas você irá sofrer, portanto Sesshomaru aceite a ajuda da Rin.

-Isso é uma despedida..?

-Sim...eu tenho que ir agora,esse mundo não é mais o meu lugar...Adeus Sesshomaru, e não se esqueça: viva

-Sayonara...Sara...(3)

**OoOoOo**

A minha consciência vai voltando aos poucos, mas para a minha surpresa eu estou em um lugar muito escuro e na minha frente esta o espírito de Sara.

-Você é a Sara...não é?

-Obrigada por me emprestar o seu corpo Rin, eu queria me despedir dele...o meu espírito estava preso nas lembranças dele...

-Olha eu sei que sou um pouco atrapalhada, tá eu sou muito atrapalhada,-Sara da um gostoso sorriso- mas eu queria te ajudar só que não sei como, me diga você quer que eu faça algo por você?

-Você já fez algo por mim...

-Fiz...quando foi isso?-Pergunto surpresa

-A partir do momento que você apareceu para o Sesshomaru...Somente fique ao seu lado.

-Então tá...se é isso que você que!Ei você podia me dar uma mãozinha, você sabe quem deve ser a escolhida do Sesshomaru?

-A escolhida dele esta mais próxima do que você imagina...

-Nani?

Ela vai desaparecendo aos poucos e com um sorriso nos lábios ela me abraça

-Cuide bem dele...

Sara se despede e ela desaparece

OoOoOo

Sabe quando você esta dormindo e tendo aquele sonho maravilhoso! às vezes é com o Brad Pitt, ou com o Jonhy Depp- ou com um cara de cabelos prateados que tem atormentado os meus pensamentos nesses últimos dois dias!- ou você pode simplesmente estar sonhando que você é uma heroína de algum anime que tem que salvar o mundo!

Mas por alguma razão alguma coisa sempre te acorda,às vezes um despertador, um telefone, a sua tia Afrodite reclamando por não ter feito um bom trabalho- peraí isso deve acontecer só comigo  - ou sua mãe te acordando pra mais um dia entediante na escola...

E no melhor do sonho você é despertada...

Mais no meu caso alguém está me chacoalhando de um lado para o outro chamando o meu nome..

-Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho mamãe... –digo grogue de sono

-Rin, acorde...

-AHH! EU JURO QUE NÃO FUI EU, FOI O BOB ESPONJA QUE MATOU O BIN LADEN!- grito acordando

-Garota com o que você está sonhando?-pergunta Sesshomaru me olhando com cara de incrédulo

-Ah?cadê a multidão enraivecida de pingüins?

-Que?

-Eles queriam me prender me acusando de matar o Bin Laden, mas não fui eu foi o Bob Esponja, daí a cenoura falante falou com a beterraba que o Bin Laden tinha tomado sake e...

-Chega, eu já entendi, isso é um caso clássico de esquizofrenia.

-Esqui o que? Que coisa feia ficar xingando assim os outros...e –eu olho para os lados -Ah?Sesshomaru me responda uma coisa...

-O que?

-Porque eu estou deitada na sua cama? Não melhor ainda o que eu to fazendo aqui na sua casa?

-Você não se lembra?-ele coloca a mão na minha testa para ver se eu tinha febre- você desmaiou no colégio, você estava tão gelada que eu pensei que estivesse morta...Você não tinha pulso e mal respirava.

-Morta...?- Não meu caro Sesshomaru, eu não vou dar esse gostinho pra você,você não vai se livrar de mim nem tão cedo!-Não se preocupe eu não vou morrer assim,anjos são mais resistentes que os humanos, e eu não tenho pulso porque não sou humana, o meu coração bate de um modo diferente..

-Isso eu já percebi, eu sou um Yokai não se lembra?A minha audição é mais apurada,o seu coração bate mais devagar,igual ao meu,isso que dizer que você demora pra envelhecer...

-É verdade, eu sou uma anja novinha, mas em idade humana eu tenho quase cem anos...

-Você é velha demais

-Ora seu...Velha é a senhora sua avó eu aparento ter 16 anos! Retire o que você disse...

-Ok,ok...-ele se levanta e sorri- eu retiro o que eu disse..

-Hum!-eu ia me levantar e tiro o lençol que estava em cima de mim.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você..

-Ah? Porque eu não posso me levantar e...-Olho para o meu corpo e tenho uma surpresa- mais o que?

Um minuto de silencio para eu absorver os fatos...

Eu desmaiei no colégio por que a minha energia estava fraca...Tudo bem, disso eu me lembro!

O espírito de uma mulher morta tomou conta do meu corpo na maior cena de filme de holywood qual era o nome mesmo? go- alguma- coisa! Tá isso eu até relevo!

Eu estou na casa do Sesshomaru...Isso eu até entendo!

Estou na cama dele- que por sinal é uma cama de casal e eu tenho que admitir que é muito macia- eu também engulo esse fato

Mais o que eu não entendo é por que eu estou nua na cama de casal dele?

Nua...sem nada...sem uma peça de roupa...do jeito que eu vim ao céu...só com um lençol caro de linho importado de algum lugar do oriente médio envolvendo o meu corpo, que por sinal não esta envolvendo mais porque eu o tirei para me levantar...

E pior ainda por que o Sesshomaru esta me olhando, ele não teve nem a cara de pau de virar o rosto...

Respira Rin deve ter uma explicação lógica para isso...não deve ser o que você esta pensando...peraí e se o Sesshomaru for um tipo de tarado que se aproveita das anjinhas ingênuas que estão nuas e desacordadas?Afinal eu o conheço há quase o que? dois dias?Ele pode ser um serial Killer que quer se juntar ao Bin Laden e matar o resto da população mundial e resolveu começar comigo...Não, não à parte do Bin Laden é exagerada de mais...

Isso não é hora pra divagar...a absorção de fatos esta quase completa...

Suspiro para tomar fôlego...

-AHHHHHH!POR QUE EU ESTOU DESSE JEITO! – grito me enrolando no lençol

-Calma garota não é o que você esta pensando...

"Não é o que eu estou pensando" Sempre me perguntei se essa frase é algum tipo de mantra repetido por todos os homens do mundo!

Ele ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer isso com o rosto mais calmo possível

Sesshomaru, se você soubesse o que a minha cabecinha que vive no mundo da imaginação pensou você morreria de vergonha, ou melhor : "eu já estou morrendo de vergonha"

-O que eu estou pensando...Você sabe o que eu estou pensando? Eu estou pensando que você é um tarado que se aproveita de meninas desacordadas e tira as roupas dela!

O que vocês queriam? Essa foi à única conclusão que eu cheguei! A minha mente tem a imaginação fértil! Eu quero ver se fosse com você? E não adianta dar esses risinhos tarados ai não! porque ele não fez o que vocês estão pensando!

Ou será que fez?

Não ele não pode ter feito isso, Rin afaste esses pensamentos da sua cabeça! Rin má, Rin Hentai,você é uma anjinha, e não um Mirok da vida!

-Explique-se agora mesmo- eu me levanto num sobressalto me enrolada ao Maximo no lençol – porque eu estou assim?

-Olhe pela janela...

Lindo! Eu acordo nua na cama de um homem super gato, que por sinal é solteiro,e ele em vez de me dar uma desculpa convincente ele me pede pra olhar pela janela! Maravilhoso Sesshomaru eu bateria palmas pra você se minhas mãos não estivessem segurando o lençol pra não cair!

Mas tudo bem a curiosidade é maior, então eu olho pela janela...

-Sim esta chovendo e daí?

Chovendo nada, tava é caindo o mundo lá fora, São Pedro deve estar se divertindo com sua maquina do tempo, será que ela quebrou de novo? Rin não divaga,volta pra questão: Rin- nua -na –cama- do- Sesshomaru –que- por- sinal- esta- lindo- sem -blusa ...

Porcaria, e pra piorar as minhas suspeitas o Sesshomaru esta sem blusa mostrando aquele peitoral malhado-sarado!Isso é de enlouquecer qualquer garota...

Olha a divagação ai de novo, só que agora eu estou vidrada no corpo dele...

Não cora Rin,não cora, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não cora!Respira e tente não corar...

Tarde de mais...eu juro que me esforcei ,mas o meu rosto já virou pimentão...

-S-Sesshomaru...Porque você esta sem ...er..a..blusa...?

-Você não consegue adivinhar o resto?

Não esse sorriso sarcástico e malicioso de novo não...Não eu não vou agüentar...isso é demais pra uma menina ingênua e sonhadora...tá um pouquinho tarada também, mas eu me recuso a admitir esse adjetivo!Afinal com dezesseis anos uma garota pode sonhar não é mesmo...Apesar de eu ter quase cem anos de anjo...Mas a minha idade e a minha imortalidade não esta em questão agora...

-Não, a única coisa que vem na minha cabeça agora é que eu estou nua no quarto de um rapaz...- para completar esse pensamento eu tinha que dizer: "que é mais lindo do que qualquer anjo lá no céu e tem o tórax de deixar qualquer Brad Pitt com inveja", é claro que eu não vou dizer isso!

-Você desmaiou enquanto estava como humana e eu tive que te trazer para cá, e você pegou chuva enquanto vínhamos para a minha casa.

-Faz sentido...

-Não me diga...-ele da um sorriso irônico-e o que você havia pensado?Que eu me aproveite de uma garota desacordada?

Eu acho melhor você nem saber das sandices que passou na minha cabeça,senão eu não vou ter mais coragem de olhar para o seu rosto...

-Mas foi você que...err...bem...tirou a minha roupa?

-Não foi a..

Nesse momento a porta se abre e entra a Kagome com um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando me viu em pé.

-Rin-chan você acordou eu estava preocupada com você!- ela me abraça

-Kagome o que?

-Feh, ela acordou é?- diz Inuyasha apoiado no batente da porta- você nos deu trabalho viu garota!

-Não fala com ela assim Inuyasha- diz Mirok pegando na minha mão-ela sofreu um desmaio e está muito debilitada, não é senhorita Rin?- a mão dele ia escorregar pra um lugar meio que inapropriado...

-Houshi eu acho melhor você tirar a mão dela!-grita Sango pegando Mirok pela orelha e o carregando pra longe de mim- Seu depravado

-Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui?- pergunto para Kagome

-Você desmaiou Rin,e o Sesshomaru estava te trazendo pra cá, nos o vimos e o ajudamos, mas você se molhou toda por causa dessa chuva.-diz Kagome

-Então eu e a Kagome tiramos sua roupa molhada e te colocamos na cama- continuou Sango- você ficou quase que duas horas desacordada, pensamos em chamar um medico ou os seus pais mais o Sesshomaru não deixou e...

-Certo, certo eu já entendi...

-Você quer ligar para os seus pais?-Pergunta Kagome

-Não preciso, eu estou bem, e além do mais os meus pais estão morando bem longe daqui..

-É? e onde você esta morando?

-Bem eu...

-Caham!-chama Sesshomaru- Será que vocês não perceberam que aqui é o meu quarto? E que a garota precisa descansar!Fora daqui vocês quatro!-grita

Mirok foi arrastado pela Sango, Inuyasha saiu sendo forçado pelo Sesshomaru e Kagome saiu depois de me dar dois beijinhos no rosto, Sesshomaru então trancou a porta.

-Você esta melhor?

-Estou...

Silencio mórbido quebrado com os quases sussurros de Sesshomaru...

-Naquela hora...A Sara ela...você e ela...

- Eu acho que você merece uma explicação não é? Mais antes me deixa colocar a minha roupa...e..Ei!será que dá pra você se virar!

Ele me obedeceu e se virou, as minhas asas apareceram e a minha roupa também,achei melhor colocar as minhas roupas normais de anjo, quando digo normal eu quero dizer que eu estou usando um vestido bem soltinho de um tom azul céu, com bordados de flores na barra do vestido e uma sapatilha preta,e meus cabelos ficaram soltos.

-Pronto agora melhorou...

-E então o que foi aquilo?

-A Sara... não me deixa reformular...O espírito da Sara estava preso as suas lembranças daquele dia e ela não podia seguir em frente e conseqüentemente você também não...

-O espírito dela?

-A regressão de lembranças é uma coisa simples para nos, mas os sentimentos das pessoas entram no corpo do anjo...para eu ser mais clara eu estava sentindo tudo que Sara sentiu...E quando ela sofreu aquele acidente ela...ou melhor eu senti as dores do ferimento e esgotei a minha energia espiritual para não haver danos maiores no meu corpo mas depois que o espírito de Sara entrou no meu corpo eu não estava mais consciente eu era eu ,mas ao mesmo tempo não era, ela me usou como uma intermediaria para falar com você...

-E pra..-ele fez uma pausa como se estivesse elaborando a pergunta- pra onde ela foi?

-Eu não sei...-eu cheguei perto da janela da sacada e fiquei observando os pingos de chuva caindo-O espírito depois de liberto escolhe para onde deve ir, e ela escolheu seguir em frente...Ela disse adeus...

-Foi o que ela me disse...

-É?E o que ela disse?

-Você não se lembra...?

-Eu estava desacordada, não me lembro de muita coisa depois de...

-Ela me pediu- ele me cortou e foi até a janela para olhar a chuva junto comigo- ela disse para eu seguir em frente...e me deu adeus...

-...E você...?

-Hum- ele sorriu-eu não sei o que vou fazer daqui pra frente se é isso o que quer saber..Mas pretendo seguir em frente...

-Seguir em frente...Isso quer dizer que você...-Me animei será que eu já posso seguir com a minha missão?

-Não se engane, eu não pretendo arrumar uma namorada nem tão cedo...

Meu sorriso murchou.

-O cara teimoso!Será que você não pode facilitar a minha vida não!Por favor da pra você escolher uma mulher, eu estou te implorando senão a minha vida vai ser um verdadeiro inferno!Além de fracassar mais uma vez em uma missão, eu vou ser enviada para o acampamento de anjos incompetentes...

-Eu sinto muito,mas não vou escolher ninguém

-Ninguém...? Olha Sesshomaru você pode escolher qualquer uma, se você quiser pode ser até uma atriz de Holywood, tipo a Angelina Jolie,A Camaron Dias...

-Não...

-Que tal uma cantora?Tipo a Madonna,Se bem que ela é meio velha pra você...

-Não.

-E quem você quer então?

-Nenhuma, os meus gostos são requintados.

-Humf!- Bufo de raiva e me sento no sofá do quarto dele com os braços cruzados- Cara mais chato!

-Quando eu escolher,você terá que ir embora?

-Provavelmente...Depois de conseguir cumprir a minha missão eu volto para o céu...-Eu o olho Surpresa- Por que?

-Eu não quero que você vá embora.

-Ah? Porque...?

-Senão eu não teria ninguém pra provocar, e você é um ótimo alvo das minhas provocações

Cínico!Como ele tem coragem de me dizer isso na maior cara de pau possível!Mas pensando bem, não seria tão ruim ficar um pouco mais na terra...

-Humf- bufo novamente jogando uma almofada em Sesshomaru que a pega e coloca em cima da cama

-Esta com fome?

O meu estomago ronca, e eu percebo que não havia comido nada desde ontem.

-Um pouco, mas eu...

-Fique aqui em cima, eu vou te trazer algo pra comer...

-Ah?Você está preocupado com o meu bem estar?Que mudança repentina é essa?

Ele foi até a porta e a abriu mais antes de sair me deu um sorriso irônico

-Eu só não quero que você desmaie de novo, você é bem pesada pra se carregar viu garota!

-Ora seu...Você tá me chamando de gorda é!

-Hahaha- Ele sai rindo porta afora, enquanto eu volto para a janela da sacada para ver novamente a chuva

_-Eu não quero que você vá embora..._

-Realmente ficar na terra não será tão ruim assim...

**Continua...**

**Próximo capitulo:**

**-Do que você mais gosta Rin?**

**-Estudar na terra?**

**-Eros, O que você faz aqui?**

Não percam o próximo capitulo:

O meu primo Eros, confusões a vista

Adivinha que é o Eros?

**Vocabulário:**

**Aishiteru**- Eu te amo;

**Ore wa mo mata aishiteiru-** Eu também te amo

**Sayonara-** Adeus,Eu resolvi colocar essa palavra porque eu li um livro chamado "Nunca diga adeus" Que contava a historia de amor de um brasileiro com uma nissei, e ela disse pra ele nunca dizer sayonara porque era uma palavra muito forte que significava uma despedida por um longo tempo ou para sempre

Reviews:

Valeu meu povo por deixar comentários!

Kyoyama Anna- Pois é, pra mim esses comentários me dão inspiração, por isso eu fico contente quando eu recebo um, muito obrigada por deixar o seu comentário eu espero que a historia esteja te agradando -.

Sesshy- Esses comentários enchem o ego dela u.u

Nat-chan- 

Sinca-chan- Aproveite os dias com ele, ele me contou que está ansioso pra ir pra chácara com você.

Sesshy com sorriso tarado- Com certeza, e não se preocupe eu sei nadar muito bem,e melhor ainda eu vou poder usar a minha sunga nova, e será que você me deixa passar óleo de bronzear em você ?Você pode passar em mim que eu não vou ligar!

Nat-chan- Cara, você tem que parar de andar com o Mirok, isso lá é pergunta que se faça!Seu cara de pau!

Sesshy- Você tá é com ciúmes, você queria que eu passasse óleo de bronzear em você, não é!

Nat-chan envergonhada- Isso não tem nada a ver...er...#O.O#

Sesshy- Eu não disse, você tá até com um sorriso bobo no rosto, depois sou eu que passo muito tempo com o Mirok!

Nat-chan- Vamos continuar...Olha, eu não sei se posso te recomendar um anime pra baixar, porque eu assisto a poucos animes porque a minha internet não é banda larga Ç.Ç a maioria dos anime que eu vejo é pela animax e a cartoom, mas eu vou tentar mesmo assim: se já viu wolf"s Rain? Ele é um anime bem legal, tem até uma musica cantada por uma cantora brasileira mais ele é meio dark.Oba eu tenho uma fã !- pulos de alegria- legal, legal, a minha vida esta completa, eu pensava que a única fã que eu tinha era a minha mãe! XD

Sesshy- Só sua mãe pra te aturar mesmo u.u, Sinca é melhor você escolher outra autora para ser fã, tipo uma que seja normal vai por mim a Natsumi não é nenhum pouco normal!

Nat-chan u.u'''- Sesshy...é melhor você calar a boca pro seu bem!

Beijos Sinca-chan a minha fã, se você quiser um autografo é só pedir!

Sesshy- Ela mal conseguiu uma fã e já tá com o ego inflado 

Vanessa- Viu! a Vanessa não me culpou por ter confundido as reviews, valeu viu Vanessa e desculpa mais uma vez!Ah sim e não se preocupe o Sesshy e a Rin vão ficar em situações beeeeeeeemmmm inusitadas muhahaha XD

Sesshy- Tenho até medo de perguntar...

Nat-chan- A inspiração do fã clube do sesshy veio por causa do manga fruit basket, se já ouviu falar do fã clube prince Yuki? E uma das regras é não ficar sozinha com o Yuki, senão as conseqüências serão terríveis muhahaha XD.A presidente do fã clube é a Kagura e a vice é a Kikyou, as componentes do clube são extremamente ciumentas, e a maioria das garotas do colégio fazem parte desse fã clube, a Sango e a Kagome não por motivos de amor maior XD- Leia-se Inuyasha E Mirok- E as regras do fã clube são as seguintes:

1-Não ficar as sós com o Sesshomaru (regra roubada de fruit basket XD)

2-A única que pode namorar o Sesshomaru é a presidente do fã clube!

3-As alunas novas não devem falar com o Sesshomaru, senão ela será julgada pela presidente e receber o castigo apropriado.Muhahaha- risada maléfica

4-Observe-o de longe, é terminantemente proibido o contato físico com ele!

Obs:Essas regras foram inventadas por mim, quem quiser dar uma idéia de mais uma regra me diga, quem sabe a Rin não quebra essa regra também!A única que ela não quebrou foi à regra numero 2, quer dizer,não ainda XD...Sesshy a Vanessa quer que você apareça nu de novo!E não é só ela eu acho que todas as mulheres do mundo também,e...Ops peraí que o meu telefone tá tocando

Nat-chan- Pode falar...ah,é você Jakotsu,ah você está com a Kagome e a Rin lendo a minha fic,sei o Inuyasha fugiu quando te viu XD...Sei hum hum, você também quer entrar na lista de pessoas que quer ver o Sesshy nu! Sim eu coloco não,não é nenhum incomodo...Não jakotsu isso não é uma lista de espera pra ver ele nu,não eu não vou distribuir senha e nem vender ingresso!Ela é pra saber quantas pessoas querem ver ele nu!E não as que vão ver ele realmente nu. Não eu não estou na lista, eu mentindo...imagina Jan-san, não o meu rosto não tá com o sorriso tarado de sempre XD, eu juro pra você...não eu não vou dizer o primeiro nome da lista ele é secreto..Não, eu vou repetir mais uma vez: não é pra ver ele nu, não adianta suplicar...Ah?Você quer ir pra praia com o Sesshy e quer ver ele com a sunga nova...Se o Sesshomaru esta?Ah,você quer perguntar ao Sesshy se você pode passar óleo de bronzear nele...

Sesshy suplicando- Pelo amor de Kami, Não diga que eu estou aqui...

Nat-chan com sorriso maligno- Ele está sim Jakotsu eu estou olhando pra ele agora mesmo... e ele esta me dizendo que está louco pra ir pra praia com você...é eu sei ele é muito atencioso..

Sesshy- Se aquela coisa puser as mãos em mim ele vai ver só...

Nat-chan- Ele mandou dizer que esta doido pra ver você...Ah? pode sim eu tô esperando,o Sesshy vai adorar a sua visita até logo twau!-Desliga o telefone-Ele disse que vem aqui pra te levar pra praia XD

Sesshy- O.O Não eu não vou pra praia com ele...Eu quero o meu advogado...

Nat-chan- Sou má muhaaahaa- risada maléfica

Hinata-chan- Pois é tadinho dele, você não sabe o quanto ele sofreu Ç.Ç. Não ele não era muito novo pra pensar em casamento- Sabe aquele ditado que diz que o amor não tem idade! na época ele tinha quinze aninhos e a Sara quatorze e a família dele tinha um acordo com a família de Sara dizendo que um filho de cada família iria se casar.Por um lado a Kagura teve sim algo a ver com a morte dela, ela não era uma irmã muito legal e sentia muita inveja da Sara por que era ela que devia casar com ele e não Sara.O Sesshy vai demorar um pouco pra se apaixonar de vez pela Rin, mas o jeito dela já esta o deixando abalado, só que ele tem medo de se envolver e machucar mais alguém.Se vai ter Hentai?Eu não sei...bem é que eu não sou muito boa nesse tipo de coisa,quem sabe eu não perco a minha timidez e acabo botando um hentai bem leve XD

Linna- Não, nunca, jamais, a Kikyou nunca ficará com o Sesshy ele é exclusividade da Rin XD, por isso não se preocupe!Ah sim o Sesshy com a kikyou não é uma coisa pra se superar e sim um motivo pra começar a terceira guerra mundial- eu sou muito trágica XD, não é!- Eu quero comunicar para todos que além de ser presidente do fã clube "nos amamos e morreríamos pelo Sesshy" eu sou a presidente do "Morra kikyou,moraaaaa" ,e a primeira da lista das pessoas que querem ver o Sesshy nu XD- desculpa Jakotsu, mas sou eu a primeira e não você XP

Lhyl- É ele tá meio saidinho mesmo XD,mas não se preocupe a Rin da um jeito nele - valeu pelo comentário

Sere-chan- Como eu já disse isso depende da imaginação de cada um, e da posição que ele estava na cama XD, no primeiro capitulo eu disse que ele estava dormindo

"comportadamente" na cama , então a Rin viu que ele era o alvo dela e ficou admirando a beleza do Sesshy,mas foi ai que ela se tocou que ele estava nu! Então se supõe que ela viu sim XD ou como o Cosmo de padrinhos mágicos diz: Ou será que não!

LiL Lion- Valeu,e não e preocupe que eu vou me esforçar pra continuar com a fic-

V O.O V – levantando o dedo em sinal de vitória.

Bom eu vou ficando por aqui,e se eu esqueci de agradecer alguém, eu peço desculpas é que eu sou uma tremenda de uma atrapalhada que esquece de ler os e-mails e meu e-mail também não ajuda muito, ele vive dando pau 

Só pra vocês saberem o resultado da enquête que eu fiz:

A Rin vai juntar o casal Kagome e Inuyasha, e o Casal Sango e Mirok também esperem e confiem muhahaha XD

Deixem reviews

Beijos

Nat-chan

Meus fãs eu vou dar um presente de volta as aulas, dois capítulos seguidos para vocês, esse capitulo e o capitulo V, divirtam-se


	5. O meu primo Eros,confuções a vista

**Capitulo bônus de volta as aulas XD A flecha do cupido **

**Capitulo V**

**O meu primo Eros,confusões a vista**

Tec,tec,tec,tec...Suspira...tec,tec,tec...Suspira de novo...

Você já teve aqueles dias em que você não tem nada pra fazer?

Tec...ele rabisca...e eu suspiro...tec,tec...

-...

Suspira de novo...

-Garota se suspirar de novo você vai ser expulsa do quarto...

-Tá...tá...

Tec...tec...tec...suspira...

-Eu estou tentando me concentrar...

-Tá bom...

Tec...tec...suspira...

-Pare de bater suas unhas na mesa...

Suspira...

-...E de suspirar também...

-Uma semana...

-Como disse garota?

-Não nada...pode voltar pro seus estudos...

Uma semana esse era o tempo exato em que eu estava na terra, depois do acontecido com Sara, eu e Sesshomaru não tocamos mais no assunto...

Pelas informações que eu recebi do céu-E devo agradecer ao Hermes por traze-las pra mim e cobrar o serviço da Afrodite! Pra quem não sabe Hermes é um mensageiro, às vezes ele da uma de detetive também, e tem uma empresa de mensagens cujo lema deles é: "voando como pássaros para levar as suas mensagens"

A informação que consegui foi a seguinte:

O espírito de Sara realmente estava preso na terra mas depois daquele dia ele seguiu em frente...pode até ser que ela tenha reencarnou na terra novamente,isso de algum modo me deixa mais feliz e aliviada em saber que ela esta bem...

Sesshomaru continuou com sua vida normal de estudante e eu fiquei na casa dele, como se eu tivesse escolha...eu meio que estou presa aqui na terra e só me resta mais dois dias de férias escolares celestiais, o que me deixa preocupada...

E se eu fosse obrigada a voltar pro céu antes de cumprir a minha missão? eu ia parar de ver o Inuyasha,a Kagome,a Sango ,o Mirok e...

É difícil admitir isso,mas eu também iria sentir falta do Sesshomaru...

Todos os dias ele acordava, tomava seu banho tomava o café com a família, dirigia que nem um corredor de formula 1 pela rua até a escola, assistia as aulas,alguns dias tinha reunião com o conselho do grêmio estudantil,onde a chata da Kikyou estava- Deu pra perceber que eu não fui com a cara dela!

Depois ele fugia para a biblioteca com a esperança de não ver a Kagura, voltava pra casa, tomava outro banho, jantava com a família e estudava em sua escrivaninha...

E vocês devem estar se perguntando: o que eu fazia esse tempo todo?

Vamos por ordem: Eu acordava no mesmo quarto que ele, mas eu dormia flutuando –flutuando mesmo! eu deitava no ar e flutuava que nem um fantasma, acreditem o Sesshomaru me chamou até de Rin a fantasminha camarada, pode!- ah,sim só pra vocês saberem ele passou a dormir de roupa...ele disse que por mais que ele quisesse ele não ia dormir mais sem roupa enquanto eu estivesse ali...Como se eu me importasse se ele dorme ou não com roupa...

Porque vocês estão vaiando? Eu não tive nada a ver com isso...quer dizer não diretamente...

Depois eu ia com ele tomar café- é claro que eu estava invisível e tinha que comer escondida da família dele – ia pra escola com ele- pra falar a verdade eu voava sobre o caro dele pra conseguir ir com ele porque ele não me esperava e vivia correndo com o carro pra eu não alcança-lo -se ele soubesse que eu o salvei duas vezes de bater com o carro, eu acho que ele não ia correr tanto assim!

Na hora das reuniões do conselho eu ficava lá ouvindo tudo e às vezes-eu disse às vezes –ficava imitando a Kikyou falar –devo dizer que levei um monte de bronca do Sesshomaru por ter feito isso...

E nesse exato momento ele estava estudando na escrivaninha, e eu estava flutuando do lado dele batendo a mão na mesa e suspirando super entediada...

Suspira...

Ele estreita os olhos com raiva

-Garota, você pode até não achar interessante à escola, mas eu tenho que estudar...

-É, e o que você esta estudando?

-Álgebra...-Responde entediado

-Ao o que? Que tipo de matéria é essa?

-Você nunca ouviu falar de matemática?

-Não...

-Afinal...Você estuda não é?

-É claro que eu estudo, que idéia!Pois saiba que eu estou no segundo ano celestial...

-E isso devia significar algo para mim?

-Eu acho que equivale ao segundo ano do colegial...Igual a serie do seu irmão.

-E você nunca teve álgebra?

-As minhas matérias são diferentes...

-E quais seriam?

-Teoria do dilúvio, estudo de línguas antigas, fora às aulas de magia celestial e as de meteorologia.

-Meteorologia?- ele larga o lápis e me olha surpreso - e por que você tem essa aula?

-Ora é obvio que pra identificar as nuvens no céu

-Pois é como eu não pensei nisso antes...era tão obvio, não!

-Mais eu sempre confundo todas as nuvens, principalmente as cúmulos ninbus das outras nuvens de eletrostática, teve uma vez que eu quase me eletrocutei com uma nuvem carregada de trovões...ah! e eu comecei esse ano com uma matéria nova chamada de auto-defesa celestial...Ela é meio dolorida...

-Dolorida?

-Bom...é que essa matéria é muito violenta, nos temos que aprender a nos defender e a lutar com os nossos poderes, e eu sempre levo a pior nas lutas, o meu Sensei é muito rigoroso, da ultima vez ele me pois de castigo porque eu não sabia lutar direito com os meus poderes, eu não tenho culpa se quando eu tentei eu quase explodi o dojo de treinamento...mais eu tenho que admitir que usar um arco e flecha celestial é muito legal!

-E do que você mais gosta Rin?

Eu ouvi direito o Sesshomaru perguntou do que eu mais gostava?Não eu devo estar ficando doida porque ele esta interessado na minha vida?

-Er...como disse?

-Eu perguntei do que você mais gosta?

-Você vai me achar boba se eu disser...

-Eu não vou acha-la boba...

-É?- dou um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Não porque eu já a acho boba, uma bobeira a mais, uma bobeira a menos que diferença isso vai fazer!

-Ora seu- eu me levanto e cruzo os braços com raiva e vou até a sacada

Tava uma noite muito bonita, as estrelas estavam piscando, a lua estava cheia, a temperatura estava agradável, e o Sesshomaru estava me enchendo o saco como de costume...

Uma noite perfeita...irritantemente perfeita...

-E então, você não me respondeu...

Sesshomaru também foi para a sacada e se apoiou na grade dela fitando a lua cheia com um semblante sereno no rosto.

-Responder o que?

-Do que você mais gosta no colégio?

-Já disse que você irá me achar uma boba...

-Experimente me contar e depois eu a julgo se é uma boba ou não...

-Quando eu era pequena eu não sabia voar porque eu tinha ...medo de altura, e na escola tínhamos aula de voou, e eu era motivo de chacota de todos os outros anjos...no céu todos sabem voar isso é uma habilidade básica para os anjos, assim como andar é para os humanos...

-Medo de altura?

-Pode rir se quiser...mais eu sentia medo sim de altura e o trauma foi tão grande que eu não podia mais voar! Mais quando eu fiz setenta anos-ele arqueio uma sobrancelha quando eu disse a idade- Isso equivale a oito anos humanos, eu tive um professor que me ensinou a gostar de voar, ele me disse que não era pra eu olhar pra baixo e ver a altura em que estava e sim sentir o voou...e foi isso que eu fiz, eu senti o vento, senti e comecei a voar...

Eu subi na grade da sacada e me sentei balançando as pernas,quase numa posição infantil

-...A partir daquele momento eu soube que voar era a melhor coisa do mundo, é uma sensação única que não da pra descrever com palavras, você se sente livre.

-Se sentir livre...-repetiu Sesshomaru em sussurro

-Você deve estar me achando uma boba por falar isso...

-Boba sim...mas não uma tola...

Dou um sorriso tímido com o comentário e fico meio que sem graça

-Obrigada...

-...

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos e depois desviou o rosto eu desço da grade da sacada mais quando ia aterrissar no chão eu piso em falso, mas sesshomaru me segura pela cintura

-Obrigada...eu sou uma desastrada...e...- ele ficou me olhando nos olhos- O que foi ?Tem algo no meu rosto?O que você tá olhando?

-Você...eu estou olhando você..

Ele ia aproximando o rosto dele do meu...centímetro por centímetro...milímetro por milímetro...eu fiquei estática com os olhos dourados que me observava cada detalhe do meu rosto...sentia até os sinos tocarem e...

Ah? Os sinos tocarem...Mais que sinos?

-RIN!SUA FOLGADA, CUSTAVA VOCÊ TER LIGADO PRA SUA TIA AFRODITE!

-Ah? De onde vem essa voz?- pergunto,enquanto recobrava a compostura,Sesshomaru me solta e parecia mais surpreso do que eu...

Porcaria tava tão pertinho,mas um pouco e ele e eu tínhamos nos beijado.

Nani?Deixa eu repetir essa ultima frase:Mais um pouco e ele e eu tínhamos nos...er...beijado..

Beijado...beijado...esse seria o meu primeiro beijo e seria com alguém especial, mas o que eu tô dizendo o Sesshomaru não é especial pra mim, ele é o meu alvo...

Mais isso não quer dizer que ele e eu não podíamos nos...beijar..não é? Mais então porque ele não me beijou? E por que eu to escutando a voz da minha tia Afrodite até aqui na terra?

-Rin se você não me atender nos próximos três segundos eu vou pessoalmente ai na terra!

-Nani? Tia...Afrodite...è você?

-Anda Rin, interurbano do Céu pra terra é caro!

-O que esta acontecendo?-Pergunta Sesshomaru

-Peraí que eu já vou descobrir..-Com um gesto com a mão eu faço aparecer uma mini tela na minha frente, onde aparece minha tia Afrodite com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-O que é isso- ele aponta para a tela que estava na minha frente

-Isso é uma espécie de telefone usado no céu e ...

-Chega Rin não precisa explicar pra ele- interrompe Afrodite- Muito prazer Sesshomaru-sama o meu nome é Afrodite e eu sou a chefe da Rin, além de ser a tia dela...Bom agora não é hora pra apresentações...Rin!- chama

-H-Hai.

-Quer me explicar porque você ainda não voltou pro céu?

-Bem...e ...que eu...quer dizer...

-E quer me explicar também porque eu recebi uma conta imensa do Hermes por serviço de recados prestados...

-É que eu tive que pegar uma informação no departamento de espíritos...

-Não importa- corta Afrodite -você ainda não cumpriu sua missão, Sesshomaru-sama ainda não encontrou ninguém e pior ainda você teve contato com outros humanos além dele...

-Eu sei tia,mas foi preciso eu...

-Rin você sabe que esta na terra graças a esse relógio, senão você teria que voltar, você se tornou humana e se misturou com eles, tudo bem que isso é somente uma experiência, mas você se expões demais! E pior, ainda não cumpriu a sua missão eu não tenho escolha senão traze-la de volta pra cá.

Kuso! era o que eu temia, eu vou ter que abandonar a terra, abandonar o Sesshomaru...

-Afrodite- diz Sesshomaru- o motivo da Rin ainda não ter cumprido a sua missão foi por minha culpa, devo admitir que esse Sesshomaru é muito detalhista com suas escolhas e exijo a perfeição.

-É claro Sesshomaru-sama- Afrodite sorri apaixonadamente- para você temos que escolher uma humana especial, uma que se compare a você...

-Pois bem, por isso Rin deve permanecer aqui até eu escolher-ordenou Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru...eu...- Eu estou abismada,Sesshomaru, aquele ser que me vive tirando saro da minha cara esta pedindo formalmente para que eu fique na terra!

-...Afinal se é para fazer um trabalho, que seja bem feito não é?A incompetência dela é algo admirável, mas quem sabe ela não aprende com seus erros, ela é somente uma piralha de cem anos...

Seu filho da...desgraçado...ele esta me defendendo ou esta me xingando?

-Concordo...-Diz Afrodite- você esta completo de razão Sesshomaru...

Até tu tia?Sangue do meu sangue...minha chefa, a mulher que paga o meu salário!

-...Contudo...

Não gostei desse contudo...

-...Eu não tenho escolha, Rin você sabe o que tem depois de amanhã, não é?

-Eu sei tia...-respondo desanimada

-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin esta no segundo ano celestial, e ela tem que voltar para a escola depois de amanhã, senão a mãe dela me mata.

-Mas, tia...eu..não quero..

-Podemos arranjar uma solução para isso...-Diz Sesshomaru com um sorriso encantador para minha tia- E então Afrodite? Você não poderia dar um jeito?

-Bem eu, não sei...Só se eu a transferir para a terra..

-Estudar na terra?Tia você tá brincando,não é?

-Você não quer ficar na terra garota?-pergunta Sesshomaru

-Quero mais eu...

-Assunto resolvido, Rin eu vou providenciar a sua matricula na escola, a Midoriko pode fazer isso pra você num piscar de olhos...Daqui a pouco eu retorno...-Ela desliga

Maravilha agora eu vou estudar na terra, e o pior, eu vou estudar matérias de que eu nunca ouvi falar...tipo essa tal de álgebra

-Kuso...

-Como disse garota?Que coisa feia uma menina da sua idade falando esses palavrões

-Arf, não enche Sesshomaru- eu entro e me sento no sofá sendo seguida pelo Sesshomaru- por tua causa eu vou ter que estudar aqui na terra...

-E não era isso que você queria, ficar na terra?

-Eu...bem...eu...sim, mas e que eu...

-Você só sabe falar com monossílabas, ou seu vocabulário é mais extenso?

-Humf!É claro que eu sei falar direito..é que eu não encontro às palavras certas...e...

-Pronto!-A Afrodite aparece de novo pela tela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha-Sobrinha querida do meu coração, eu sua maravilhosa tia Afrodite, linda e poderosa como só eu sou, conseguiu fazer com que você esteja matriculada no colégio do Sesshomaru, o Hermes vai levar os documentos daqui a pouco pra tu, e devo dizer que a Midoriko não teve nenhum desafio dessa vez...

-Tia...-Uma gota escore na minha testa- Você não pediu pra Midoriko fazer o que eu to pensando pediu?

-É claro que sim, como você acha que eu consegui até uma identidade humana pra você...

-Tia isso é contra lei...

-Você tá falando isso, mas você é a melhor aluna da Midoriko..

Realmente o sujo falando do mal lavado, vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, não é? Deixa-me explicar..

Midoriko é uma funcionaria de Afrodite, e uma professora minha no colégio, qual é a matéria? Uma espécie de informática...Só que contra lei, isso mesmo o que vocês estão pensando Midoriko é um Hacker que adora invadir os sistemas dos humanos, e eu sou uma de suas melhores alunas...

Sem comentários eu já fiz loucuras com o meu computador.

-Bom e tem mais alguma coisa tia?

-Tem, se você não percebeu você não vai poder ficar na casa do Sesshomaru pra sempre, então nos disponibilizamos um apartamento perto do colégio onde você vai estudar.

-Eu vou ter um apartamento só pra mim?- sorriso de felicidade seguidos de pulinhos alegres na frente do Sesshomaru

-Então twau sobrinha querida, ah!antes que eu esqueça o Eros vai voltar amanhã da Grécia e deve estar doido pra te ver,beijinhos e twau- ela desliga

-tá,tá!-eu não dou muita atenção pra ultima frase - oba, oba um apartamento só pra mim

-Que bom, assim eu vou poder dormir sem roupa de novo.-ele da um sorrisinho malicioso

Eu tento não prestar muita atenção no que ele fala, afinal um apartamento só pra mim e melhor ainda eu vou poder ficar na terra por mais tempo, vou poder ver a Kagome e Sango sempre que eu quiser e o meu primo vai chegar amanhã e...

O meu primo vai chegar amanhã?

-Não!-grito e dou um tapa na minha própria testa- O Eros vai chegar amanhã!Eu to ferrada.

OoOoOo

Meu apartamento!

Foi isso que eu gritei quando cheguei ao local onde estava escrito nos papeis que a minha tia me enviou

Hermes chegou na casa do Sesshomaru por volta das dez da noite, com seu habitual sorriso e me entregou uma caixa onde continha: Identidade humana, a matricula da escola, lista de aulas esse tipo de coisa...

Ah,o meu nome também foi mudado, agora eu tenho um nome humano

Pra quem não sabe o nome humano é diferente do nome celestial, não é exatamente o primeiro nome e sim o sobrenome, lá no céu o meu nome é Rin Aladiah Vênus Dopanine Grisors Nevers Boyler Reyel Nozuma - O Vênus é da minha tia Afrodite que insistiu em colocar no meu nome- pois é o meu nome é uma mistura de um monte de sobrenome de varias partes do mundo, e o Aladiah é meio que o meu segundo nome ele significa "anjo da guarda"

Mais a partir de hoje o meu nome será Rin Nozuma, filha de Aiko Nozuma e Kenji Nozuma

Taí gostei! É pequeno e pratico e eu não preciso repetir o meu nome todo.

Na caixa também tinha outras coisinhas, como a chave do apartamento, e pasmem a Afrodite me mandou um cartão de credito costeado pelo céu, todas as minhas despesas serão pagas com o cartão sem limites celestial.

Pulos e pulos de alegria! 

E o melhor de tudo o meu apartamento- adorei essa palavra **meu!-** é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi na vida, o apartamento era na cobertura, onde tinha dois quartos, os dois tinham banheiro com hidromassagem,uma cozinha linda, uma sala de jantar, uma sala de tv onde tinha um monte daquelas parafernálias tecnológicas...

Lindo, maravilhoso! 

Arrumo-me toda serelepe para o meu primeiro dia de aula no colégio-que até que em fim eu descobri o nome do tal colégio - Saint Lorrence - parece colégio de freira, mas eu descobri que ele é um colégio Americano, muito freqüentado por filhos de pessoas milionárias

Bom eu sou filha de anjos será que isso serve? 

Tudo arrumado, agora só falta-me ir para o colégio,como é perto eu resolvo ir a pé...

Pego o elevador e dou uma ultima olhada para o meu cabelo no espelho do elevador, ah se a vaidade matasse...

Dou um adeusinho para o meu novo porteiro e vou em direção a escola, agora é só eu atravessar essa rua e andar mais uma quadra e...

Bibbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiii 

Um carro buzinava pra mim desesperadamente, enquanto eu atravessava a rua

-Passa por cima!

Gritei para o dono do carro, deu pra perceber que o meu humor muda de uma hora pra outra.Mas o carro estaciona perto de mim...

Porcaria será que o cara quer se vingar?Eu to perdida...

-Não me tente,eu tive que me segurar para não fazer o que você me mandou!

Era o Sesshomaru que estava no carro.

-O que você quer?

-Eu vim te buscar para ir ao colégio...

Gente eu estou boquiaberta, ele veio especialmente para me buscar para ir para a escola, como ele é gentil...

-..Do jeito que você é atrapalhada é capaz de você se perder...

Esquece o que eu disse sobre ele ser gentil...

-Eu não preciso da sua carona.

-Entra logo, antes que eu te force.

Como ele é delicado, não?

Meio que contra minha vontade- o que era uma tremenda mentira, porque no fundo no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo e Põe fundo nisso, eu queria ir com ele...Mais isso não vem ao caso agora.

-Tem coisa nessa carona, não é?Ou você simplesmente sentiu saudades de mim ontem à noite?

-Nem se você fosse a minha ultima mulher da face da terra eu sentiria sua falta..

-Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

-...Afinal, depois de uma semana eu pude dormir novamente do jeito que eu queria.

-Até parece que eu atrapalhava tanto assim o seu sono!

-Não é do sono que eu estou falando e sim do jeito que eu dormi ontem, ou você não se lembra de como eu gosto de dormir?

-Ora...-meu rosto fica vermelho-eu prefiro esquecer esse pequeno detalhe...

-De pequeno o detalhe não tinha nada!-Outro sorriso malicioso se forma nos lábios dele

-Seu hentai, como você ousa dizer uma coisa dessas pra mim- grito vermelha como um pimentão

-Chegamos...-desconversa enquanto estaciona o carro

Ótimo o meu humor já foi pro brejo e logo no primeiro dia de aula!Mais eu tenho a impressão de estar esquecendo de alguma coisa...Bah, não deve ser nada importante...

Saio do carro, e olho para o Sesshomaru o sorrisinho malicioso dele ainda estava em seus lábios, o que me deixou totalmente irritada

-Olha aqui seu...

-Em que sala você está?-Pergunta

-Ah?Eu na 2 B, porque?

-Você vai ficar na sala da Kagome, anda senão você vai chegar atrasada..

Ele foi em direção á escola, enquanto eu fiquei parada piscando varias vezes tentando me lembrar o porque eu estava brigando com ele...

-Porque era mesmo?Ah Sesshomaru me espera...

Saio correndo atrás dele.

OoOoOo Porque todo mundo estava olhando pra mim? 

É serio, foi só eu entrar na escola com o Sesshomaru e todo mundo ficou olhado pra minha cara, Principalmente as garotas.

Ah,se inveja matasse eu estaria morta ali mesma...

Andamos até o meu andar e um monte de alunos estavam no corredor conversando, paramos na porta de uma das salas.

-É aqui.

-Sesshomaru, porque você me acompanhou até aqui?

-Eu não podia deixa-la sozinha no colégio,afinal depois que a Kagura te viu comigo naquele dia você esta correndo risco de vida.

-Ela é tão violenta assim?-Gelei só de pensar no que ela poderia fazer comigo, legal mal chego na escola e já arranjo uma inimiga.-Esquece eu não quero saber...

-Bom você sabe onde é a minha sala, caso queira me procurar depois fique a vontade..

Ele esta se preocupando comigo?Não deve ser impressão minha...

-Bom, então eu já vou ne!-dou um sorriso e abro a porta da sala para falar com o professor, mas o Sesshomaru entra junto comigo- Ah?Por que você...

-Professor Myouga- fala Sesshomaru para um professor baixinho e gordinho que me lembrava uma pulga

-Sesshomaru-sama a que devo a honra na minha aula de álgebra?E quem é essa jovem adorável que esta ao seu lado?

-Essa é uma nova aluna, Rin...-ele ia continuar a me apresentar mais ele não sabia o meu nome todo

-Rin Nozuma, professor muito prazer- eu interrompo e dou um sorriso-Eu vim de outra escola

-Senhorita Rin, que lindo nome,combina com a senhorita...

-Errr...

-E de que escola você veio?-pergunta o professor

-Da academia celestial

-Ah?

-Ela acaba de voltar da Inglaterra, espero que ela se adapte ao novo colégio.-ele ia em direção a porta –Até logo Rin.

-Até...

-Bom senhorita vamos começar a aula- diz o professor-Turma-os alunos que estavam em pé se sentaram- Essa é a nova aluna transferida da Inglaterra, Senhorita Nozuma queira se apresentar..

Todo mundo estava olhando para a minha cara com curiosidade, e eu vi a Kagome lá no fundo dando um aceno para mim e na frente dela estava a Sango, algumas garotas me olhavam com raiva,coisa que eu não entendi muito...

-Err...eu...o meu nome é Rin Nozuma e eu...bem eu...

-Você não sabe falar não?-Diz uma garota que para a minha surpresa era nada mais nada menos que a Kagura que tinha acabado de entra na sala e de colocar o material em cima de uma carteira- Será que o povo da Inglaterra não te ensinou o nosso idioma,aqui nos falamos Japonês e não essa língua estranha!

Algumas garotas riram com o comentário, e o professor só me olhou com uma cara sem graça, e eu fiquei vermelha,mas não foi de vergonha e sim de raiva.

Ela ficou me olhando com um sorrisinho de deboche, mas quando ia se sentar à carteira milagrosamente vai um pouco pra trás e a Kagura com a bunda de encontro ao chão

Vocês tão olhando o que?Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, juro que não fui eu ,vocês por acaso tem provas?

Não vou negar que a idéia passou pela minha cabeça, mas não a idéia da carteira e sim uma mais leve do tipo eu jogando a Kagura de cima de uma ponte,a Kagura caindo da escada,Ou até a Kagura sendo atacada por ornitorrincos raivosos sendo comandados por mim..

O que? Essas idéias não são tão cruéis assim!

Mais voltando ao caso Kagura caída no chão com cara de besta...

Ela tenta se levantar se apoiando de novo na carteira e quando ia dar um passo ela vai de encontro ao chão de novo, parecia que alguém a tinha empurrado

Um momento de silencio para a moribunda Kagura que estava estática com a cara enfiada no chão...

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahha

O que eu não posso rir não?alías não é só eu que to rindo, a sala toda tá rindo junta!Até o professor tá rindo!

Vamos cantar o mantra: **A Kagura se ferrou,se ferrou...A Kagura se ferrou**

-Senhorita Kobayashi- interrompe o professor que estava tentando em vão se manter serio-se a senhora nos permitir eu posso voltar à aula?

-Errr..sim professor...eu...-ela se senta e tenta arrumar o cabelo que estava todo emaranhado milagrosamente

Tá dessa vez fui eu!Eu confesso! 

-Senhorita Nozuma queira se sentar sim!

-Tudo bem professor

-Aqui Rin-chan tem um lugar aqui ao meu lado-chama Kagome

Eu me sento ao lado dela,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-E então Rin-chan onde você estava?-pergunta Sango- Nos não a encontramos mais

Vocês não mais eu sim,eu as via todo os dias enquanto estava invisível

-Er...Bem eu tive que voltar pra er...pra..

-Inglaterra?-completa Kagome

-É pra Inglaterra, eu tive que voltar lá pra buscar minhas coisas e me mudar de vez para cá

-Então você é Inglesa?

-Não eu sou...bem- filha eu sou um monte de coisa sou Japonesa, Inglesa, Americana,Russa,Grega, se bobear até Brasileira eu sou...-Err...os meus pais são japoneses- outra grande mentira minha mãe é dos céus do oceano atlântico e meu pai dos céus de Tóquio

-Que bom, e você já se mudou de vez?-pergunta Kagome

-Já eu fui ontem para o meu apartamento e...

_**-Você quer dizer o meu apartamento!**_

-Ah?Você disse alguma coisa k-chan?-juro que eu escutei uma voz falando isso

-Não Rin eu não disse nada

-Caladas vocês duas- diz Sango- o professor vai começar com o exercício.

O professor Myouga começa a ditar umas expressões atrás da outra, eu só copiava sem entender nada, era uns tais de poli-alguma-coisa, eu nunca vi uma matéria que misturasse números e letras ao mesmo tempo

-Droga como eu vou fazer isso- penso desesperada enquanto roia o lápis

**-_-Você já tentou tirar o delta?_**

-Não,mas obrigada Eros...

_**-De nada e arruma essa outra expressão porque ela esta errada!**_

-Hummhumm..

Eu concordo com o Eros essa expressão tá errada e...

Ah?O Eros?Cadê?Onde? Porque?Quando?

_**-Se esta me procurando eu estou aqui...**_

Olho para o meu lado e lá aparece ele, com seu um metro e oitenta, vestido com a roupa do colégio, com seus longos cabelos lilás soltos e com aqueles olhos da mesma cor do cabelo me olhando com um ar divertido.

-Eros,O que você faz aqui?-grito me levantando

Todo mundo da sala parou pra me olhar, pensando que eu era um tipo de maluca ou algo assim.

-Senhorita Nozuma algum problema?

_**-O problema é você seu professor com cara de pulga!-Diz Eros**_

-Er...Não professor,é que eu queria ir ao banheiro será que o senhor deixa?

-Tudo bem...

Saio correndo da sala e o meu primo me segue

_**-E ai?pra onde você tá indo?Me espera Rin,não corre desse jeito...**_

-Entra agora nessa sala Eros- aponto para sala do grêmio estudantil que há essa hora estava vazia

Ele me obedece e entra na sala,após fechar a porta eu fico com aquela cara de serial killer que estava pronta para matar alguém

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo aqui?

-É assim que você recebe o seu primo depois de tanto sem nos ver?

-Eros...-Uma veia salta na minha testa

-Para de me chamar de Eros, o meu nome é Hakudoushi...

-Hashi,Eu vou repetir o que você faz aqui?

-Eu vim te buscar,não é obvio!Você não pode ficar aqui na terra,você vai voltar pro céu comigo

-Porque?

-Porque você é minha prima e eu não vou deixar você ficar perto desses humanos.

-Hakudoushi...

-Vê se pode esses humanos são um bando de folgados, onde já se viu ficar tirando saro de você,aquela kagura teve o que merecia.

-Você não fez o que eu acho que fez,ou fez?

-Você esta falando da queda dela?É lógico que fui eu porque?

-**Ha-ku-dou-shi**- outra veia salta na minha testa seguida de uma enorme gota

Ele ficou sorrindo pra mim com cara de inocente

-Rin o que você faz aqui?-pergunta Sesshomaru entrando na sala- você não devia estar na aula?

-Sesshomaru...eu estava mais...

-Deixa-me adivinhar você está matando o seu primeiro dia de aula, assim você não toma jeito menina..

A terceira veia salta na minha testa 

-Ora que ousadia é essa com a minha prima, seu mortal- Diz Hakudoushi

Ele ia fazer alguma coisa com os poderes dele,mas eu o empeço

-Hashi, não se atreva senão ...

-Com quem você tá falando Rin?-pergunta Sesshomaru

-Com o meu primo...

Hakudoushi aparece do meu lado com um sorriso de dar medo

-Isso mesmo mortal,eu sou primo da Rin-chan e vou leva-la comigo para o céu.

Sesshomaru olhou para Hakudoushi e deu outro sorriso maléfico, me puxa pelo braço e me segura pela cintura

-A Rin não vai para lugar nenhum com você, ela é minha...

**-EU SOU O QUE?**

**Continua... **

**Próximo capitulo:**

**-Ela é minha,e você não irá leva-la!**

**-Eu sou descendente dos deuses Gregos...**

**-Eu a protejo desde criança.**

Não percam o capitulo VI "Entre o céu e a terra,confusões de uma anjinha atrapalhada" Deixe reviews 

**Notinhas importantes:**

-Vocês perceberam que os capítulos estão maiores?O que vocês acham?Eu devo continuar aumentando os capítulos ou diminuir?

-Fãs do Jakotsu não desanimem ele ainda vai aparecer junto com o exercito dos sete, aguardem muhaaahaa

-Outra coisa a Kagome e o Inuyasha ainda não são namorados eles gostam muito um do outro mais ainda não são um casal– **eu disse ainda XD**

-Fãs do casal comedia- **Mirok e Sango**- esperam que eles vão ter um capitulo especial para eles que vai demorar um pouco,mas aguardem vai rolar muita coisa!


	6. Entre o céu e a terra

Notinha de começo de fic: Povo eu tava sem internet e não pude postar esse capitulo mais rápido, então vocês me desculpem!E não se preocupem, eu já tenho mais dois capítulos escritos no computador!Mais devo demorar de novo pra postar!(não me matem a culpa não é minha!).Eu queria dizer que a partir da aparição do Hashi - Que é o cupido das lendas gregas.Mais uma piração da mente insana dessa escritora - Eu vou abusar das lendas gregas nessa fic porque eu adoro os deuses gregos XD!E lá no fim do capitulo tem uma coisinha para vocês lerem, é uma ajudinha que os leitores vão me dar, e, por favor, eu peço pra vocês: Respondam! Senão eu não consigo completar o próximo capitulo! 

Pra aqueles que queriam que o caso Sesshy X Rin desse uma avançada esperem grandes mudanças a partir desse capitulo e do próximo!

**A flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo VI-**

**Entre o céu e a terra, confusões de uma anjinha atrapalhada**

Alguém sabe o que está acontecendo aqui?

É serio eu preciso de uma explicação o mais rápido possível...

O Sesshomaru me disse que eu sou dele?E desde quando eu sou de alguém?Não me deixa reformular...

Desde quando o Sesshomaru me considera dele? Não é todo dia que um cara bonitão diz que eu sou dele... 

-Eu sou o que Sesshomaru?

Ele ficou calado,apenas sorrindo para o Hakudoushi.Isso ignorem essa pobre anjinha aqui,finja que eu não existo e que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

É impressão minha ou esse sorriso tá me dando medo...Não,não é impressão não,esse sorriso **tá **me dando medo!

-O que você ousou dizer mortal?-diz Hakudoushi

-O que você ouviu:Ela é minha,e você não irá leva-la!

Minutos de silencio,seguidos de um ventinho que faz a espinha de qualquer um gelar...Da pra alguém fechar essa janela ou tá difícil?Se eu pegar uma gripe à culpa é de vocês!Mas vamos voltar a briga e só pra constar eu juro que estou escutando musica de faroeste ao fundo! A briga deles tem até trilha sonora...

-Rin-chan vamos embora-ele me pega pelo braço e me puxa, mas o Sesshomaru continuava me segurando pela cintura - Solte-a mortal, senão...

-Senão o que?

Ah,Sesshomaru você não devia desafiar o meu primo assim!A ultima pessoa que o desafiou ficou em coma por uma semana...Ele passa bem,mas vai ter sérios problemas emocionais no futuro em relação a arco e flecha- nem queiram saber!

-Ousa desafiar-me?Eu sou descendente dos deuses Gregos, sou Eros Hakudoushi, e a Rin-chan é a minha prima, ela também é uma descendente dos deuses, e eu a protejo desde criança, ela é superior a qualquer mortal aqui da terra.Portanto solte-a para o seu bem.

-Hashi...-Uma enorme gota está escorrendo pela minha face, como ele pode ser tão exagerado?Eu sou eu e mais nada...Ele realmente exagera,até parece que eu sou uma espécie de rainha ou algo assim..

Ele me puxa pelo braço de novo,mas o Sesshomaru me segura pelo outro braço e os dois ficaram me puxando.

Eu me sinto uma bolinha de ping-pong! Isso já está me cansando...

-CHEGA!

Os dois param de me puxar e me soltam e ficam me olhando com aquela cara que diz "porque você tá gritando?"

Se vocês caras leitoras dessa historia totalmente sem nexo - peraí isso não é historia,essa é a minha vida- algum dia forem feitas de bolinha de ping-pong por um primo ciumento e um Sesshomaru lindo- eu não acredito que usei as palavras "lindo" e "Sesshomaru" numa mesma frase!-Vocês me falam o que eu devo fazer, porque eu realmente não sei o que fazer nessa situação...

-Eu não sou bolinha de ping-pong, por acaso eu não tenho direito de escolha não?

-É claro que sim Rin-chan- diz meu "querido primo" com o sorriso mais meigo de todos os tempos- então diga logo para esse mortal que você quer voltar comigo para o céu.

-Ela não irá voltar!-diz um convicto Sesshomaru

-Dê algum motivo para ela permanecer aqui?-desafia Hakudoushi

-Eu não preciso dar satisfação para você...-Responde Sesshomaru estreitando os olhos e mandando o olhar mais gélido do mundo.Nossa eu me arrepiei todinha...Até parece que a morte passou por aqui.

-Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar por um momento?-eles se calam para me escutar - assim está melhor, Eros sobre o que você me disse eu vou...

-Voltar comigo para o céu...-completa Hakudoushi

-Não ponha palavras na minha boca, me deixa continuar...Eu **não **posso voltar para o céu...

Sesshomaru da um sorriso sarcástico de vitória,enquanto o meu primo arqueia as duas sobrancelhas surpreso com a resposta.

-Porque?De-me um bom motivo para eu deixa-la aqui?

-Eu sou o motivo- responde Sesshomaru encarando Hakudoushi

-O que você fez para a minha prima seu mortal?-Ele faz aparecer uma arma celestial - saída de sei lá aonde, uma espécie de lança com uma foice cumprida e aponta para o rosto do Sesshomaru que apenas estalas os dedos.

Porcaria,eles vão se matar na minha frente...

-O que você fez para ela enquanto ela estava aqui?

-Ela não te contou? Ela ficou na minha casa e dormiu na mesma cama do que eu, isso é o suficiente para você ?Ou quer mais?

Em parte isso é verdade...**Eu disse em parte!**

-Como ousa falar da minha prima assim seu aproveitador de anjinhas indefesas...-Ele ataca Sesshomaru com a arma,mas ele desvia do golpe com extrema agilidade

Eles realmente vão se matar!Socorro chame o FBI, a CIA,a Iterpol,ou até a carrocinha, alguém empeça esses dois malucos de se matarem na minha frente!

Como os meus apelos não são ouvidos resolvo eu mesma intervir na situação.Seja o que Deus quiser...

-Da pra parar com isso ou tá difícil?-me ponho na frente dos dois morrendo de medo e tremendo,tomara que eles não percebam- Hakudoushi guarde a arma ou eu vou ter que apelar...- a ultima palavra foi da boca pra fora, como eu ia apelar?Eu uma anjinha estudante, em treinamento, lutar contra um Deus grego, eu devo estar ficando doida...Mas por incrível que pareça ele me obedeceu a contra gosto e faz com que a arma desapareça.-Assim é melhor...Agora Hashi me escute o motivo para eu não poder voltar para o céu é porque o Sesshomaru é a minha missão,eu tenho que arranjar uma namorada pra ele.

-Isso não explica o fato de você ter dormido na mesma cama que ele...

-Eu não dormi na mesma cama que ele!

**Não exatamente ...**

-Não, é!-Sesshomaru faz uma cara de deboche dando a entender que eu estava mentindo

-Sesshomaru...Não complica...

-Rrrr...- um som parecido com um rosnado sai da garganta de Hakudoushi- eu já ouvi o suficiente, esse humano está brincando com a sorte,Rin-chan eu vou voltar para o céu e você vem comigo!

-Ela não vai!-Grita Sesshomaru

-Vai-retruca Hashi

-Não-responde Sesshomaru

-Sim- Hashi estreita os olhos

-Não - Sesshomaru estala os dedos

-Calados os dois, vocês parecem duas crianças brigando.Que vergonha Hashi você tem mais de dez mil anos e fica se comportando como um anjo de vinte anos.-Ela abaixa a cabeça sentindo vergonha e levemente corado, e o Sesshomaru apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha surpreso comigo - E você heim?- coloco uma das mãos na cintura e aponto o dedo na direção do Sesshomaru - Desde quando eu sou sua, que eu saiba eu não assinei nenhum termo de compromisso ou algo assim!

Porcaria, porque eu disse isso, eu até estava gostando da idéia de ser dele...

Nani?O que eu to falando,esses dois estão me deixando maluca!

-Ela vai sim!-Diz hakudoushi recomeçando a briga

Eu desisto!

-Ah, mas não vai mesmo...Ela é uma cúpida e precisa fazer o trabalho dela!-responde Sesshomaru

-Ele tem razão, Hashi...Eu nem ao menos reuni as pretendentes dele..

-Não seja por isso- responde Eros confiante- Eu mesmo vou conseguir uma mortal pra ele,quer dizer se alguma maluca aceitar,porque com a cara que ele tem só com muita magia do amor pra fazer com que alguma delas goste dele, mas tem gosto pra tudo nesse mundo...

Isso não é verdade,tem muitas pessoas que acham o Sesshomaru bonito..Vocês querem um exemplo?

**Eu** o acho bonito!O que vocês queriam?Ele pode ser sarcástico e me deixar sem graça com aquelas piadas dele,mas mesmo assim ele é bonito!

-Que seja...-responde Sesshomaru abrindo a porta e me puxando para fora da sala pelo braço

-Ei,pra onde vocês vão?-pergunta Hakudoushi

-Isso aqui é uma escola, estamos aqui para aprender, e se você não notou, nos precisamos voltar para a aula.

Eu estava alheia a tudo isso, só não saia dali bufando de raiva porque o Sesshomaru continuava me segurando pelo braço.

-Sesshomaru...Er..Da pra soltar o meu braço?-ele já ta vermelho de tanto que você aperta...

Ele me solta e vai caminhando em direção ao pátio central –Parece que tudo que acontece comigo termina no bendito pátio central!-sem dizer uma palavra, me deixando com cara de taxo.Ah é assim é, diz que eu sou sua e depois foge sem me dar explicações!Cínico, sem vergonha, e...-**lembrete pessoal**: pesquisar mais adjetivos para o Sesshomaru

Meus ouvidinhos escutam o sinal que anuncia o intervalo..

Grande o meu primeiro dia de aula e eu o mato!E tudo isso graças ao meu primo...E...Peraí cadê o meu primo?Eu olho dentro da sala e não vejo ninguém...

Alguém viu um cupido de mais ou menos um metro e oitenta com os cabelos lilás por ai?Ele tem quase dois mil anos e tem a mentalidade mais infantil que eu já vi na vida,isso depois de mim é claro...

Se acalme Rin,o que seu primo poderia fazer num colégio de humanos...Mesmo que esse primo seja um cupido que tem um histórico de não sei quantas namoradas em sua ficha...Realmente o Eros é muito galinha,ele já namorou metade das anjinhas lá do céu e...

Porcaria eu acabo de lembrar que o meu primo é mulherengo, e se ele se aproveitar que pode ficar invisível –**Lembrete para todos:** vocês lembram daquele meu relógio prototico de fazer ficar invisível e visível aos olhos humanos?Pois é eu continuo com ele, mas o Hashi não precisa porque ele é um Deus Grego!- E espiar os lugares indevidos desse colégio, tipo o vestiário feminino...

Não viaja Rin,ele não seria capaz disso...Pensando bem ele seria sim!

**OoOoOo**

Olha que situação ...eu estou procurando o meu primo maior de idade,que por acaso é muito galinha,em todos os lugares possíveis desse colégio..E isso inclui os lugares freqüentados apenas pelo sexo feminino!

Se eu fosse um hentai onde eu me esconderia...Rin pense como o Mirok...Não nunca na minha vida eu vou pensar como o Mirok!Senão o meu rosto vai ficar vermelho toda vez que eu encontrar o Sesshomaru

-Hashi apareça se você for homem...Quer dizer meio homem, ou um Deus grego...Ou um...Err...Apareça de uma vez!

Procura...procura...e nada do meu primo,será que ele voltou para o céu?

-E qual é o seu nome e idade...

Eu to escutando a voz do meu primo?

-Yume,tenho dezessete..

-Senhorita Yume,alguém já lhe disse que você é linda...

Eu to escutando a voz do meu primo sim...e...O QUE?

Por favor, aguardem um instante... O cérebro da Rin sofreu um derrame temporário por estar presenciando essa cena...

Garotas,e mais garotas estão em volta do meu primo,com sorrisos apaixonados e suspiros...E até as professoras estão junto,e estão flertando com ele!

Gente aquela é a atendente balzaquiana da biblioteca?Os gostos do meu primo estão me surpreendendo...

-Hashi, o que pensa que está fazendo?

-Não é obvio!eu estou socializando com as alunas...

-Quem é ela Hakudoushi?É a sua namorada?-Pergunta uma garota fazendo biquinho para o meu primo

-Não se preocupem,tem Hashi para todas...-Sorriso a la Mirok

-Há-ku-dou-shi...A titia Afrodite ficaria feliz se soubesse dessas suas novas amizades,não é?Alias eu ia ligar para ela agora mesmo...

-NÃO-Grita Hakudoushi se levantando do banco que estava sentado-Eu sinto muito garotas, mas agora eu tenho que ir...

-AHHHHHHHH- Uma exclamação de tristeza ecoou no recinto.

-Vamos logo Hashi - puxo o meu primo pelo braço pra longe do seu mais novo fã clube-Eu juro que não te entendo, você diz que quer me levar de volta para o céu e depois fica paquerando as garotas...

-Eu não estava paquerando, eu estava trabalhando...

E isso não é a mesma coisa vindo de você?Acreditem quem meche com o amor vinte quatro horas por dia acaba se tornando um galanteador de primeira.É só pra vocês saberem eu não sou desse jeito!Sou uma anjinha ingênua- porque vocês estão me olhando com essas caras desconfiadas? Eu não dei motivo nenhum pra vocês não me acharem ingênua, quer dizer não recentemente...

-Trabalhando?

-Sim trabalhando,eu consegui uma lista de possíveis namoradas para aquele mortal idiota,só falta escolhermos uma e pronto!Então você estará livre dele para sempre.

Possível namorada?ficar livre do Sesshomaru?Mais eu não quero ficar livre dele eu não...por Kami o que eu estou dizendo?

-E quais são as pretendentes?

-Eu estava pensando naquela simpática senhora que trabalha na biblioteca.Eles formariam um ótimo casal, mas tenho até medo de imaginar como seria seus filhos.Eu realmente não sei qual seria a mistura de um cachorro com um chupa cabra.- Ele faz uma careta

-Hashi!-Repreendo o meu primo com o olhar

-Tá bom,ta bom,já que você não gostou da primeira opção,vamos para as próximas.A outra garota é uma estudante do segundo ano...

Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado,não diga Kagura!

-É aquela tal de Kagura

Eu falei para não dizer Kagura!Qual era a primeira opção mesmo?Eu estou pensando seriamente em considera a chupa cabra,ops! quer dizer a atendente da biblioteca.

-Nunca, jamais, tudo menos aquelazinha!

-E por que não?

-Longa historia...

-Bom, pretendentes não faltam,eu até pensei que nenhuma maluca iria quere-lo,mas eu senti que a maioria,para não dizer todas, as garotas dessa escola sente uma certa afeição pelo mortal.

-Sesshomaru...

-Ah?

-O nome dele é Sesshomaru e não mortal!Não o chame desse jeito tão pejorativo!

-Rin essa sua reação com as pretendentes desse mortal recusando todas elas e ainda defendendo-o...Você por acaso não está...Ou esta?

-Estou o que?

Hakudoushi me olhou de cima a baixo,e com um movimento das mãos um computador apareceu, junto com um teclado ambos translúcidos e que flutuavam no ar-tecnologia celestial de ponta você pode adquirir agora mesmo por uma módica quantia, e não é só isso você ainda leva uma auréola que brilha no escuro!-Uma luz vermelha saiu dele e passou pelo o meu corpo,depois de alguns momentos apareceu algumas informações minha junto com uma foto minha e a do Sesshomaru.

-O que é isso?

-Isso é um programa que eu uso para as operações de cupido.

Fiquei na mesma,ô povo pra complicar...

-E o que isso faz?

-Hora não é obvio? Eu sou um cupido,esse programa serve para as operações de cupidos...

-E?-Continuo sem entender

-Arf!Ele serve para ver os dados dos alvos e saberem se eles combinam com algum mortal ou para ver se os alvos estão apaixonados por alguém,ele é um programa muito eficiente!

-Ah,tá,você não explica!

-Resumindo: aqui está seu ficha-ele aponta para tela-e essa é a ficha do Sesshomaru - ele aperta o botão start na tela e o programa começa a rodar, depois de alguns segundos aparece as iniciais: "C.P" -Como eu imaginava...

-O que foi?É grave?Tem cura?

-É bom que tenha, senão eu mesmo arranjo uma...

-Do que você está falando?

- "C.P" significa: "Completamente apaixonada"

-Ah?

-Rin,Eu vou lhe perguntar somente uma vez...Até aonde você foi com aquele rapaz?

Coro da cabeça aos pés,isso é pergunta que se faça!E eu lá vou saber até onde eu cheguei com o Sesshomaru...Quer dizer eu já o vi nu...e dormi na cama dele quando desmaiei...e dormi no quarto dele varias e varias vezes...e também teve aquela vez que ele quase me beijou...e...

-Rin,você tá ficando vermelha.Você por acaso não se lembrou de alguma coisa inapropriada ou lembrou?- Ele faz uma cara de raiva

-Bom...eu...bem..nos...

-Rin você dormiu com o Sesshomaru?

-É claro que não!

-Ufa!- suspira aliviado- ainda tem cura...

-O que eu tenho Hakudoushi?

-Você está apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru!

-EU ESTOU O QUE?

**OoOoOo**

Alguém me diga que isso é mentira...Eu não posso está apaixonada pelo Sesshomaru, não mesmo...

Nesse exato momento eu estou debaixo de uma das arvores do pátio do colégio tentando me convencer que eu não estou apaixonada por ele, o que não está adiantando muito, porque eu não paro de pensar nele...

Será que eu estou?Ou não estou apaixonada?

Não definitivamente não!

O Hakudoushi me disse que negação era um dos primeiros sintomas.Eu estou negando alguma coisa?Eu não nego que o Sesshomaru é lindo,misterioso,carinhoso quando quer,e tem lindos olhos dourados que me hipnotizam...

Isso tudo não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonado por ele...Eu só o admiro.

O Hakudoushi disse para eu não me preocupar,porque ele encontraria rapidamente um par para ele e eu o esqueceria,devo admitir que esse idéia não me agradou nem um pouco...

Mas é melhor do que as outras opções.Ele propões em mata-lo bem devagar e dolorosamente, assim ele não me perturbaria mais - Quando ele disse isso eu entrei em estado de choque e arregalei os olhos com medo do meu primo, pergunto-me se ele está fazendo bico nas horas vagas de assassino!

A outra era fazer com que ele virasse gay assim eu o esqueceria e ganharia um novo amigo (a)

Também não concordei,seria um desperdício...

Mais a opção de consegui uma namorada pra ele me deixa com o coração na mão!

-Por que raios eu tinha que vim pra terra?-Abraço os meus joelhos e me apoio as minhas costas no tronco da arvore

Pensando bem eu não queria vir a terra,eu nem ao menos gostava da terra,sempre achei um tédio juntar os casaizinhos de namorados e verem eles se divertindo,eles sorrindo,eles bem...se beijando

No fim eu estava com ciúmes de não sentir a mesma coisa que eles...Mais só de pensar em ir embora da terra eu fico com medo,eu fiz tantos amigos aqui,conheci tantos lugares diferentes...pessoas diferentes...personalidades diferentes,e bem se eu não tivesse vindo pra cá eu não teria conhecido o Sesshomaru e...

-Porcaria eu estou pensando nele de novo...

Aquela silhueta. O seu sorriso tímido.Os cabelos prateados.Aquela lua em sua testa, tudo nele me atrai...tudo...e toda vez que eu o vejo eu me sinto nervosa,como se tivesse borboletas em meu estomago,e quando eu o vejo conversado com outra garota eu fico com...ciúmes...

É duro admitir,mas...

-Eu estou apaixonada por ele...- Dou um sorriso e apoio a minha cabeça nos joelhos

Desde quando eu me sinto assim?Será que foi quando eu vi os sentimentos que ele tinha pela Sara?

Não.Foi antes,foi por causa daquela foto que a minha tia me entregou no começo dessa missão...Eu queria saber o que se passava naquele rosto impassível,o porque daquele olhar triste...

-Estou de novo pensando nele...

-Pensando em quem?-me levanto assustada, era o Sesshomaru que tinha chegado, mas como eu estava totalmente inclusa em meus pensamentos eu não percebi...

-Er...Sesshomaru-sama,quando você chegou?

- Você disse Sesshomaru-sama?

-Disse foi?

-Você nunca me chamou assim,o que aconteceu?

-Não foi nada eu...só...bem...-Até onde ele terá escutado o que disse?

-Em que você estava pensando?

-Er...no meu primo Hashi,ele foi bem...ele foi...

-Ele foi embora?Já podemos comemorar?- Sorrisinho cínico

-Não, ele deve estar por ai no colégio...E não diga isso do meu primo ele é boa pessoa,é que ele é muito ciumento comigo,é só isso!

-Sei.De qualquer forma, eu queria perguntar se você vai precisar de carona de volta para casa?

-Ah?As aulas já acabaram?

-Já, você estava tão distraída que não escutou o sinal, se você quiser eu posso leva-la.

-Bom eu...

-Não precisa, deixo que eu levo a minha prima - Hakudoushi aparece do nada - Ela estará melhor na minha companhia.

-Hashi..eu...

-Ow,e desde quando você é boa companhia?

-Desde sempre seu Yokai hentai

-Atreva-me a me chamar assim de novo seu anjinho de fraudas...

-Ora,seu..

Eles começaram a trocar insultos de novo,os dois pareciam duas crianças brigando.

Olho para o rosto do Sesshomaru e vejo a mudança nele...Antes de eu o encontra-lo ele tinha uma expressão triste e melancólica, parecia que a áurea dele era negra, mas agora ele está com uma expressão de felicidade e harmonia, e a áurea se transformou, agora ela é serena.

Será que essa mudança se deve a mim?Seria muito romântico pensar assim...

-Chega vocês dois...Eu já vou indo, se quiserem vocês podem continuar a se matarem, mas enquanto isso eu estarei em casa!

Os dois param a discussão e caminham ao meu lado em direção ao estacionamento, às vezes trocavam alguns olhares de raiva...

Bom,eu vou aproveitar cada momento aqui na terra,junto do Sesshomaru,não importa como,mas eu vou ficar ao lado dele,ele gostando ou não!

Sim...aqui na terra...Com o Sesshomaru

**OoOoOo**

-Droga de Hakudoushi...

Vocês não vão acreditar!O meu primo vai ficar na terra para atazanar a minha vida,e pior ainda...Sabe o apartamento lindo e maravilhoso em que eu estou morando?Ele na verdade é o apartamento do meu primo aqui na terra.

A Afrodite devia ter me dito isso!E desde quando o Hashi tem casa na terra?Ah,eu me esqueci ele é rico...O mundo é injusto!

-Rin dá pra empurrar esse carinho mais rápido?

-Já vou,já vou...

-Eu não sei como você sobreviveu no meu apartamento comendo somente Lamen.Francamente Rin você deve estar querendo morrer de problemas cardíacos

-Hashi, somos anjos e não temos doenças de mortais...

-Isso é verdade...Anda pega mais molho na outra sessão,enquanto eu pego as verduras.

-Tá...

Pra quem não entendeu ainda eu estou num supermercado que fica dentro de um shopping que é muito lindo por sinal...O hashi depois que me disse que ia ficar na terra- a minha reação naquela hora foi hilária,pelo menos para o Sesshomaru,eu fiquei de boca aberta e comecei a xingar todo mundo!- ele voltou pro apartamento comigo, mas quando olhou para os armários de comida ele ficou abismado com a quantidade de miojo que tinha neles - O que eu posso fazer, eu adoro aquela massa, e além do mais ela é fácil de se cozinhar e eu não tive tempo de comprar mais nada, dá um desconto eu estava na casa do Sesshomaru, e lá eu comia de graça...

Depois de uma bronca que durou quase meia hora,ele resolveu ir á um supermercado comprar comida saudável.

Quando eu digo saudável é saudável mesmo!Sabe aqueles vegetais estranhos que só de olhar pra eles você perde o apetite,e os nomes estranhos?Couve de num sei que.Jiló,quiabo- que raios é um quiabo?O nome não me lembra nada de gostoso!- E olha que eu tentei colocar no carinho umas coisas gostosas, tipo uns chocolate e umas batatinhas,mas o certinho do Hashi não deixou!

-Deixa-me ver...molho,molho cadê você?Ah,eu achei...e é o ultimo vidrinho- quando eu ia pegar o molho alguém foi mais rápida e pegou de mim- Ei,eu ia pegar isso ai! E...Kagura!

Sim era a kagura empurrando um carinho de compras cheio de produtos light.E ela ainda tem a cara de pau de pegar o **meu** vidrinho de molho.

-Olha,o que temos aqui?A senhorita que fugiu da aula

-Oi,pra você também Kagura...Agora devolve o molho!

-Porque eu deveria?Eu peguei primeiro!

-Mas eu vi primeiro- Eu vou voar no pescoço dessa perua!Mesmo que aquela voz chata na minha cabeça esteja dizendo pra eu ter modos e me controlar porque eu sou uma anja, mas que voz é essa?Ah é a minha consciência...

-E daí?

Satisfeita consciência?eu já posso voar no pescoço da Barbie Malibu?Ainda não?Você me paga consciência...

-Pensando bem-ela olha para o rotulo do produto, mais precisamente na parte de calorias - Isso aqui é muito calórico, pode ficar pra você - ele me da o vidrinho de molho - afinal você já esta gordinha mesmo, e um grama a mais um grama a menos não vai fazer diferença pra você, não é mesmo querida!Ao contrario de mim que já sou magra .

Ela sai andando e rebolando os quadris de um modo exagerado,e eu fiquei morta de raiva!Quem ela pensa que é?Eu não estou gorda,anjos não engordam!- Quer dizer não com comidas da terra e sim com as do céu- E então consciência? Isso já é prova o suficiente pra você?Sem reclamações não é?Então vamos a vingança...

Ela esta passando perto da sessão de papel higiênico.Mas que coincidência, tem uma torre de papel higiênico do lado dela, aponto para torre e com um movimento da mão os papeis desabam em cima da Barbie Malibu, pra falar a verdade eles iriam cair em cima da sessão dos enlatados, mas por causa da minha magia eles caíram em cima da Kagura!Ela fica soterrada, e é socorrida por um atendente que leva um soco da Barbie.Pobre atendente, pobre papeis higiênicos que tiveram que atura-la!

E então a minha consciência esta em paz de novo!

Vingança muhaaahaa! 

-Caham,eu vi isso!

-Er...Hashi?-O meu primo aparece atrás de mim, com uma cara de dar medo - Er...Não é bem isso que você esta pensando...

**Vinte minutos depois...**

-E se os humanos descobrissem o que aconteceu?E se ela tivesse se machucado?

-Ah,Chega Hashi,não aconteceu nada de mais...

Nos já saímos do mercado com as compras e agora estamos no shopping dando uma passeada, e o meu primo ainda tá me dando um sermão idiota sobre responsabilidades, ou é isso ou ele esta falando sobre como os Gnomos invadiram a terra (?)- eu não estou prestando muita atenção na conversa...

-Você ouviu o que eu disse Rin?

-Ouvi,tudinho querido primo! –Ah se mentira matasse...

-Eu nunca entendi o porque dos mortais gostarem de shoppings!Que coisa mais sem graça...

-Hashi, você não devia estar trabalhando?

-Eu estou de ferias, e além do mais você acha que eu deixaria você aqui no mundo dos humanos com esses mortais!Vai por mim os mortais não prestam!Principalmente os homens mortais...

Bom o Sesshomaru não é bem um humano,e sim um yokai,então eu não vou levar esse comentário a serio!

E por falar em Sesshomaru, Como será que ele esta?Porcaria já estou pensando nele de novo...

-Hashi,você se importa de ir na frente?Eu queria fazer uma coisa antes de voltar para casa...

-Eu não sei não Rin...

É hora de apelar...Vamos ao plano um!

-Ah,por favor, priminho querido do meu coração.-Olhinhos suplicantes

Isso mesmo o plano um é chantagem emocional com direito a olhos suplicantes e tudo mais...

-Bem,tudo bem vai!mas eu quero que você chegue em casa às dez horas,nem um minuto a mais!

Cara ele tem complexo de primo coruja...

-Tudo bem!

O Hakudoushi sai do Shopping com as compras.Adeus jiló,adeus quiabo eu espero que vocês encontrem um fim digno de vocês!O lixo!

Agora vamos as compras!Saco da minha bolsa o meu ultra- super- mega cartão de credito celestial sem limites!

-Qual loja eu vou primeiro?-Olho em volta do shopping.Céus como ele está cheio hoje!

-Rin-chan?

-Ah?

-Aqui Rin!

Era Kagome junto da Sango.As duas estavam na praça de alimentação com um monte de sacolas.Eu vou até elas e dou um alô

-O que aconteceu Rin?Você saiu da aula e depois não voltou mais!-Pergunta Kagome

-É que eu tive uns problemas familiares...

-Problemas familiares?

-Mas ou menos...

-Rin- chama Sango- quem era aquele rapaz com você?

-Esse que é o problema!

-Ah?-Kagome pisca sem entender

-Ele é o seu namorado?

-Hahahha- começo a rir com a pergunta da Sango

-O que foi?

-Hahaha...O Hakudoushi o meu namorado!Isso só pode ser piada...Ele é o meu primo,ele chegou hoje.

-Ele veio da Inglaterra?

-Não ele veio da Grécia, o nome dele é Eros Hakudoushi,ele é o filho da minha tia Afrodite

-Que nome estranho. Afrodite.Não é o nome daquela antiga deusa do amor grega?- Pergunta Kagome

-É !È por ai mesmo...Escuta vocês estavam fazendo compras?

-Huhum- Responde Sango- Paramos para dar uma descansada,você também vai comprar alguma coisa?

-Vou,eu queria comprar umas roupas,será que vocês me ajudam?

-É claro- responde as duas

**OoOoOo**

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu resolvi chamar essas duas pra comprar roupas comigo?Eu estou quase meia hora numa loja colocando e tirando roupa

-Experimenta essa aqui...-Sango me entrega um vestido vermelho apertado no corpo com um decote em "V"

-Ai, nada a ver Sango, a Rin-chan vai experimentar esse - ela levanta um vestido rosa com babados e uma estampa de ursinhos - combina com ela.

Será que a minha cara é tão infantil assim?

-Kagome!A Rin não tem dez anos de idade- Fala Sango- Ela tem que usar roupas mais provocantes...

-Mais eu não quero roupas provocantes...-choramingo fazendo biquinho, agora mesmo que elas vão me achar infantil!

-Mais devia usar,aposto que o Sesshomaru gostaria de te ver assim!-Sango da um sorriso malicioso

-Er...e...desde quando eu e o Sesshomaru...quer dizer...eu não tenho nada com o Sesshomaru

-Fala serio Rin -interrompe Kagome olhando as araras de roupas- Tá na cara que você e ele tem alguma coisa...

-Eu juro que nos não temos nada- Não que eu não queira,e acreditem eu quero e...ai! eu não to raciocinando direto...

-Sei...Estranho sabe no dia em que você desmaiou...-Pergunta Kagome

-Sei...

-Eu nunca vi o Sesshomaru tão preocupado com alguém assim,e olha que eu o conheço há anos,não é mesmo Sango?

-Verdade, ele estava até pálido com você nos braços!

-Bem...Eu não sabia disso - então ele ficou preocupado!Dou um discreto sorriso, ainda bem que as meninas não viram senão eu estaria perdida.

-Achei o vestido perfeito pra você Rin-chan - ela me da um vestido de alcinha com um tecido bem soltinho, ele era vermelho bem claro com algumas flores delicadas bordadas.

Ele era muito bonitinho...

-Eu concordo! ele é a tua cara,mas olha esse preço Kagome,ele custa uma pequena fortuna...

-Eu adorei o vestido,eu vou levar-pego o vestido da mão da Kagome e vou até o caixa

-Tem certeza Rin?-Pergunta Kagome olhando para o preço e arregalando ainda mais os olhos

-Absoluta!

Afinal eu não perderia a chance de usar o cartão que a tia Afrodite me deu

-Rin, você esta com um sorriso sádico no rosto...

-Verdade?Eu nem tinha percebido

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaahhahahahhahahah- A Afrodite vai ter um infarto!

Eu paguei o vestido,e depois saímos da loja,enquanto andávamos a Kagome e a Sango não parava de me perguntar sobre a minha vida,e como eu não queria dar bandeira eu apenas dava respostas evasivas...De repente a Sango para ao olhar um calendário em frente a uma loja.

-O que foi Sango?- Pergunta Kagome olhando para o rosto branco da amiga

-K-Kagome olha que dia é amanhã...

Kagome olha para o calendário e os seus olhos ficam esbugalhados

-Não,é possível...

-Gente eu não to entendendo mais nada...Amanhã é somente dia doze de maio...(**N/A**: Eu adoro essa data, porque é nesse dia em que eu faço aniversario -)

-Rin-chan- Kagome me olha assustada- amanhã é o dia ...

Eu to assustada,amanha é o dia de que?Do Cara que recolhe o lixo passar...Do jornaleiro...do dia mundial do ornitorrinco?Isso se existir dia mundial para o pobre ornitorrinco...

-Dia do que criatura?

-Amanhã é o dia do exército dos sete atacar...

-Exército do que?

**Continua...**

Importante leiam! 

**Leitores da fic a flecha do cupido,eu estou precisando de uma ajudinha urgente:**

**Pode até parecer patético,mas eu não me lembro de todos os nomes do exercito dos sete,e preciso saber os nomes dele,se algum leitor souber, por favor, me diga.**

**Eu vou colocar os que eu sei,se tiver errado alguém me concerte;**

**Bankotsu- O líder**

**Jakotsu- Aquele cara meio gay**

**Genkotsu- Aquele cara meio maquina**

**Suikotsu- O medico com dupla personalidade**

**Muikotsu- O cara baixinho que raptou a kagome e foi morto pelo Sesshy.**

**Tá faltando o primeiro que apareceu do exercito dos sete o cara que comia tudo,e o cara que traiu o Bankotsu**

**Eu não lembro o nome deles e se alguém se lembrar, por favor, me falem Tá!- Olhinhos suplicantes- Senão o próximo capitulo vai sair atrasado...-Eu não estou ameaçando e nem nada do gênero,mas é a pura verdade! **

**Valeu pela compreensão beijinhos**

**Próximo capitulo:**

-Está aberto o festival do beijo...

-A numero cem será a novata da Inglaterra...

-Você não vai me beijar!

Não percam o próximo capitulo:

Festival dos beijos e o meu primeiro beijo!

**Reviews e mais reviews- iupiiiii**

O Sesshy não vai responder as reviews hoje porque ele entrou com uma ação judicial contra mim por maus tratos.

A minha alegação é a seguinte: Eu sempre cuidei direitinho dele,dava ração, passeava,dava banho, tentei até coloca-lo em um curso de adestramento canino,mas ele se recusou XD

**Recado para o meu querido "fufly"** – Há sua hora tá chegando...espera só a minha próxima fic, eu juro que coloco você numa fic hentai com o Jakotsu!

**Nanda Yukimura**- Valeu pelo comentário, é eu concordo o Sesshy não tá tão frio assim,eu queria coloca-lo como um adolescente normal (se é que ele é normal XD) que perdeu um grande amor,só que ele é um pouco anti-social-e ele faz aquelas piadinhas para Rin porque ele gosta de vê-la sem graça XD Hinata-chan- Sim, o Sesshy já ta com sentimentos pela Rin, é porque ela foi capaz de arriscar a vida pra que ele falasse com a Sara mais uma vez-Não sei se ficou claro,mas quando a Rin começou a ver as lembranças dos dois o corpo dela ficou quase sem energia nenhuma- a historia vai fluindo e o amor deles vai aumentando, devo avisar que a historia vai ser um pouco cumprida.Sim o Jakotsu vai entrar na historia na verdade ele ia entrar no mesmo capitulo que o Bankotsu mais eu resolvi joga-lo um pouco mais pra frente eles terão um capitulo especial que mostrará o exercito dos sete todinho.Valeu pelo comentário! 

**Sah Rebelde- **Valeu,que bom que você gostou dos capítulos,eu tenho que confessar que fiquei meio insegura com relação ao capitulo quatro,porque eu queria fazer uma coisa meiga mais ao mesmo tempo séria em relação ao Sesshomaru e a Sara, será que eu me sai bem?

**Margara alidia salgado guicheney**- Muito obrigada -, e tenho que concordar a Kagura levando tombos foi muito engraçado hehehe quando eu escrevi essa parte eu fiquei rindo sozinha no meu quarto o meu irmão até me perguntou se eu estava bem!

**Vanessa- **Pois é dois capítulos,o capitulo cinco foi um presente de volta as minhas aulas- Na verdade é uma comemoração pela minha nota em matemática eu tirei SEIS –pulos e pulos de alegria-e acreditem para mim seis em matemática é um milagre -.Eu queria colocar a Rin para morar na terra mais eu não sabia como, pensei, pensei e depois de colocar gelo na minha cabeça - esse foi o resultado de tanto eu ter pensado XD - a idéia veio num estalo, mais à idéia original era colocar a Rin morando com o Sesshy, mais eu pensei bem e a coloquei num apartamento com cartão costeado pelo céu, mas o apê não é dela e sim do Hakudoushi XD, E parece que ela vai ficar sobre a vigilância ferrada do primo.Ah, você descobriu meu segredo, o Hashi daqui foi inspirado na fic da Shampoo-chan - **Shampoo eu sou sua fã!-** eu tinha terminado de ler essa fic (o caminho para dois) e pensei em colocar o Hakudoushi nessa fic, mais aonde eu iria encaixa-lo?Então veio a minha mente a idéia do irmão super protetor, mas como a Rin não tem irmão eu o coloquei como primo mesmo, ele é o cupido filho da Afrodite XD.

Você é a segunda da lista com certeza,eu sou a primeira você a segunda e o Jakotsu o terceiro, a Rin não entra porque ela já o viu nu!Coitada ela tá toda envergonhada com as piadinhas do Sesshy- ele não toma jeito! Beijos Vanessa

**Carol Freitas** –valeu carol pelo comentário,e realmente eu tenho que concordar o Sesshy falando que a Rin é dele,me deixou até de boca aberta XD Simca-chan- valeu por esse novo comentário -,você também vê Hellsing? Eu sou fã do Alucard aiai,ele é tão lindo.O Sesshy anda falando com o Mirok por isso ele tá assim,eu já falei isso pra ele,mas ele me ouve não...o cara é um tremendo de um cabeça dura,mas eu tentei imagina-lo velhinho com a cara tatuada e ...Muhaaahaa ele ia ficar hilário. Eu anotei suas idéias da próxima vez que o Sesshy tirar uma comigo eu vou coloca-lo numa fic hentai com o Jakotsu- só que eu acho que vou ser lixada pelas fãs do Sesshy XD- será que a Kaede tá disponível?Melhor ainda onde eu acho um armário de vassouras pra tranca-lo lá? Sesshy se prepara que o seu dia vai chegar! 

**Apelo para os pais da Simca-chan:** Por favor, não a joguem pela janela a Simca é minha fã,ela é como eu gosta de ficar até de madrugada no computador, direitos para as viciadas na net já!Vamos lá simca você e eu vamos fundar uma ONG para as pessoas que ficam um tempão na internet até as altas horas,-ONG não,uma comunidade no orkut é mais moderno hehehe,só falta escolhermos o nome que tal: Loucas pelos nossos computadores XD

Beijos.

Simca valeu por aquelas imagens do inu que você me deu!

**Kyouyama Anna-** Valeu,e obrigadinha pelo comentário

**Joyce-** oba,oba mais uma leitora iupi!não se preocupe o Hashi vai aparecer mais vezes- muhaaahaa

**Caroline**- brigadinhafico feliz com o comentário,e não se preocupe eu não vou diminuir os capítulos, dependendo da minha imaginação eles vão crescendo cada vez mais.O Jakotsu vai aparecer num episodio do exercito dos sete -

**Mist- **é a primeira vez que você comenta,uou eu me sinto honrada, muito obrigada,não se preocupe eu prometo que não demoro a postar!Ahhh,mas eu quero que você comente mais vezes tá!- olhar suplicante -

MaHzInHa- Valeu viu,e muito obrigada, os capítulos vão crescendo conforme a minha cabeça e a minha imaginação vão fluindo - 


	7. Festival dos beijosO meu primeiro beijo

**Nota:** Nesse capitulo eu vou incluir os pensamentos dos personagens já que é a Rin que está narrando a historia.Mas vai ter partes que ela vai narrar,mas ela não sabe o que esta acontecendo- Será que deu pra entender?-Tipo à parte da reunião do exercito dos sete, ela não está lá com eles,mas ela está falando o que está acontecendo...Se tiverem alguma duvida é só me perguntarem...

**'...'-pensamentos**

**A flecha do cupido-**

**Capitulo VII-**

**Festival dos beijos e o meu primeiro beijo!**

E depois dizem que os humanos são normais...Depois que a Kagome e a Sango viram a data no calendário elas me deram um sorrisinho sem graça e depois saíram batidas do shopping.

-Que coisa mais estranha...

-O que é estranho?

-Ah...Oi Inuyasha,cadê o seu irmão?

-Feh!O Sesshomaru não vem comigo para o colégio,ele vem de carro e nunca me espera...

-Ah...Entendi...- Os dois nem parecem irmãos...

Na verdade foi estranho,o Sesshomaru não quis me dar uma carona hoje,não que eu me importe...A quem eu quero enganar!Eu me importo sim!Onde será que ele esta?Eu estou aqui andando até o colégio sendo acompanhada pelo Inuyasha e ele nem para passar e me dar um oi!

Céus eu estou ficando possessiva...

-Er...Inuyasha será que você sabe o que vai acontecer hoje?

-Ah? Porque?- ele pisca confuso

-É que hoje é dia doze de maio e a Kagome e a Sango disseram que...

-HOJE É DOZE DE MAIO?-grita Inuyasha correndo em direção ao colégio

-Mas o que esta havendo com esse povo?-Eu já estava em frente ao colégio, quando vejo o Mirok agindo estranhamente - Ah? Mirok o que houve?

-Senhorita Rin,você sabe onde esta a Sangôzinha?

-Não, eu acabei de chegar...Mirok será que dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo aqui no colégio?

-Agora não dá tempo...Eu tenho que procurar a Sango...

Ele sai correndo me deixando sozinha,pra falar a verdade tá todo mundo muito estranho hoje...Não que os humanos sejam normais,mas especialmente hoje eles estão mais estranhos que o normal...

E o engraçado é que eu estou no pátio principal do colégio e não estou vendo quase ninguém...Não peraí eu não estou vendo ninguém!Não tem nenhum aluno aqui,será que hoje não tem aula?Não seria muita sorte...

-Não é possível...

Descido então ir para a sala de aula.Não tinha ninguém nos corredores o que me deixou com aquela sensação de ser atacada a qualquer momento por algum assassino psicopata.

Entro na sala e vejo a Kagome e Sango sentadas lá no fundão olhando para os lados assustadas, e o mais engraçado é que não tem garotos na sala de aula, os únicos alunos que estão na sala são garotas!

-Er...Oi?Tá tudo bem com vocês?

-Rin-chan,que bom você tá inteira...-A kagome me abraça

-Você não foi abordada por ninguém antes de chegar aqui na sala?-pergunta Sango

-Não!Por quem eu seria?Eu só encontrei o Inuyasha e o Mirok

As duas me olharam e ficaram brancas,Kagome me balançou de leve pelos ombros

-Eles não fizeram nada com você fizeram?-Kagome parecia assustada

-N-Não,o Inuyasha saiu correndo assim que eu falei a data de hoje,e o Mirok tava procurando a Sango

Ela deu um suspiro de alivio,mas a Sango continuou nervosa e o rosto dela assumiu uma coloração rubra.

-Não se preocupe Sango,é só você se esconder e tudo dará certo...-Kagome tenta consola a garota que mais parecia um pimentão –a não ser que você queira...

-Er...Eu... Não eu não quero!

-Dá pra alguém me explicar o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Rin-chan,é que hoje é dia doze de maio...-Responde Kagome

Tá eu já sei que hoje é doze de maio.Eu tenho calendário em casa!Quer dizer no apartamento do Hakudoushi...Bolas! eu tenho que lembrar que o apartamento é dele!

-E?

-Aqui no Saint Lorrence,tem uma gangue chamada exército dos sete,ela é formada por sete indivíduos...

Não jura? Geralmente quando se diz sete,quer dizer que são sete pessoas Dããããã

-...E eles estão juntos desde o maternal,e hoje é a data de aniversario de formação deles- completa Sango- E todo ano eles fazem um festival com os garotos daqui.

-Que legal,um festival...

Que povo doido ficar com medo de festivais...Eles são tão legais,tem fogos e aqueles doces gostosos...eu adoro as Ambrósias do céu...É tão docinho...

-Legal nada- Diz Kagome- esse festival se chama festival dos beijos...E envolve todos os garotos da escola,Você não percebeu que não tem nenhum garoto na aula?Eles devem estar na reunião do festival...

-Confesso que cada vez entendo menos...

-As regras do festival dos beijos é a seguinte:Os garotos devem escolher as garotas que tem mais afeição e beija-la, alguns garotos galinhas beijam quase todas as garotas do colégio,mesmo que a força...E pior eles tem até competição pra ver quem beija mais...

Cruzes...Que povo mais doido!

-E nenhuma garota escapa- conclui Sango- E esse ano o líder do exercito dos sete o Bankotsu falou que iria quebrar o seu recorde hoje...

Bankotsu acho que eu já ouvi esse nome antes...

-Cuidado Rin-chan,você é nova aqui no colégio e os garotos devem estar loucos para conhece-la.-alerta Kagome

-Eles que se atrevam a chegar perto de mim!Mais e vocês como fazem todos os anos?

-Nos escondemos- revela Kagome com um sorriso nos lábios

-É verdade...

**Nesse exato momento em outro lugar da escola**

Um monte de garoto estava reunidos em uma das salas de aula.Na frente dos garotos estava Bankotsu,ele com seus longos cabelos pretos amarrados naquela trança de dar inveja na Rapunzel.

Ao lado dele tinha mais seis garotos...

Um cara bem grande de quase dois metros e bem parrudo seu nome era Kyokotsu;

O outro era bem baixinho com cara de pulga esse era bem feio,ele atendia pelo nome de Mukotsu;

O outro era um rapaz de cabelos espetados,seu nome era Suikotsu,em seu rosto tinha uma expressão estranha,parecia ser mal e bom ao mesmo tempo (?)

Renkotsu era um rapaz de cabelos raspados e tava usando uma bandana preta ;

Ginkotsu era um cara de cabelos vermelhos e bem grandão,ele era menor que o Kyokotsu,mas no rosto dele tinha uma cicatriz estranha!

E por ultimo um rapaz de cabelos pretos preso em um coque com um enfeite enfiado,ele tinha um jeito meio afeminado.Esse era o Jakotsu

-Hoje damos inicio ao festival dos beijos- Bankotsu se pronunciou- acho que todos os garotos já estão ciente das regras,mas para não haver duvidas, eu vou explica-las novamente: Vocês devem escolher alguma garota e beija-la,ela querendo ou não;É permitido beijar outras garotas;Aqueles que namoram uma das garotas,eu só lamento,mas se ela for beijada por outro garoto vocês terão que se conformar.E antes que eu me esqueça,esse ano a competição dos beijos será diferente,serão distribuídos adesivos autocolantes de cores diferentes para cada competidor,e após o beijo,vocês devem coloca-los nas garotas,que tiver mais adesivos usados ganham,e não se preocupem a cola do adesivo é muito forte uma vez colocado ele só sairá com água quente.Quem beijar mais garotas até o meio dia é o campeão.Não vale repetir o beijo na mesma garota., E quando eu falo beijo é beijo mesmo,e não aqueles selinhos idiotas.Todos que estão aqui são obrigados a beijar alguém,mesmo aqueles que não participam do concurso! E se não beijarem e colocarem o seu adesivo nela,vocês sabem a conseqüência...Terão que beijar o Jakotsu.

-Escutou Inuyasha,você terá que me beijar- Jakotsu manda um beijo para ele

Os alunos pegaram uma cartelinha de adesivo e escreveram os nomes em um papel.

-Ahhh Aniki isso é injusto- reclamou Jakotsu- Nos temos que fazer um festival do beijo feminino,você sabe que eu não participo desse festival...Bem que as garotas que deveriam beijar os rapazes,ai eu participaria...

Todos os garotos presentes sentiram um frio na espinha só de pensar em ser beijado pelo Jakotsu.

-Pelo amor de Kami Bankotsu- diz Inuyasha amedrontado- Você não pretende fazer isso pretende?

-O que foi Inuyasha está com medo de ser beijado pelo Jakotsu? É só você beijar alguém que você não sofrerá com isso!- zomba Bankotsu enquanto Jakotsu manda outro beijinho pra ele fazendo o pobre rapaz se esconder atrás do Mirok- Não se preocupe eu não pretendo mudar o festival,alías esse ano eu quero quebrar o meu recorde!

-Quantas esse ano Bankotsu?-Pergunta Kouga pegando uma cartelinha de adesivos

-Cem!

-Até a saída...Impossível,mesmo com sua fama de conquistador!-Kouga fica de boca aberta- quantas foram no ano passado?

-Juntando com Tudo deu umas noventa,mas eu já tenho em mente que será as outras nove,e a numero Cem será a novata vinda da Inglaterra!

-Você não pensa em beijar a Rin,não é?-Pergunta Inuyasha- Cara o Sesshomaru vai te matar!

-Porque ele tá a fim da novata?

-Não que eu saiba...Mas eles...sei lá cara, eles dois parecem que são amigos ou algo assim!

-Azar o dele,ele nem ao menos está participando do festival,todo ano é a mesma coisa...E a garota já tá marcada pela Kagura

-Bom você quem sabe...Qual será o premio esse ano?

-Uma moto zerinha...

-Pô cara,você sempre ganha todo ano!-reclama Mirok

-Tente ganhar de mim então...Está aberto o festival dos beijos!

Todos da sala bateram palma,mais eles não sabiam que o Hakudoushi estava escutando tudo e sorrindo malignamente...E o Bankotsu estava doido com a idéia de me beijar

-'A novata será minha,quem sabe depois role uma coisa a mais...'

**oooooo**

-Atchim

-Que foi Rin-chan?Porque você expirou?

-Não sei Sango devem estar falando de mim...

-Acho melhor nos escondermos antes do festival dos beijos- Diz Sango

- Que tal a sala de economia domestica,eles nunca iram nos procurar lá- Sugeriu Kagome

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia,eu não quero ser beijada por garotos que eu nunca vi na minha vida- Digo desanimada

-Rin,você algum dia já foi beijada?-Pergunta Kagome

-Eu...Bem...Não nunca!- Ela precisa me lembrar desse fato!Bom eu não consegui beijar o Sesshomaru naquele dia,e eu nem sei se ele tentou me beijar ou não...-Mais e vocês já beijaram?

-Já...-Responde Kagome sem jeito

-E quem foi?

-Foi o Inuyasha...

-Você e ele são namorados?-me lembrei do dia em que cheguei a terra ,o Inuyasha disse "minha Kagome" enquanto dormia

-A Kagome e o Inuyasha namorados?-Sango tenta segurar a risada- esses dois são é mal resolvidos...

Kagome suspira desanimada

-Bom,eu e o Inuyasha nos conhecemos desde crianças,e eu e ele sempre dizíamos que um dia iríamos nos casar...E quando eu tinha treze anos ele me beijou,mas depois disso ele não falou mais nada do assunto.

Realmente como eles são mal-resolvidos peraí eu não tenho moral pra falar isso!Eu descobri que gosto do Sesshomaru e até agora não disse nada pra ele...

-E você Sango?

-Muitas vezes...

Eu e a Kagome paramos de andar e olhamos assustada para a Sango,que apenas falou com a maior calma do mundo

-Qual é a surpresa?Vocês nunca brincaram de pêra, uva ,maçã e salada mista?E eu sempre escolhia salada mista.(**N/A**:Pra quem não lembra dessa brincadeira infantil,ela é a seguinte: você tem que escolher uma das frutas acima,pêra você dá a mão ao garoto,uva um abraço,maçã beijo no rosto,e salada mista você tem que dar aquele beijo!) –Fora às brincadeiras do jogo da verdade...

-Nossa eu nunca brinquei disso.E...-eu ia concluir a frase,mas eu vejo que um monte de garotos que estavam saindo da sala de Kendô,e viam em nossa direção com sorrisos sádicos no rosto

-Ah não!- diz Kagome- eles já começaram

-Agora é cada um por si- Diz Sango antes de correr para um lado e Kagome para o outro

As duas me abandonaram!E agora o que eu faço?Se eles forçarem eu juro que vou bater nele!

Mais o que eu to dizendo?Eu contra todos os alunos do sexo masculinos deste colégio!E agora o que eu faço?

-Volta aqui novata- Grita um dos rapazes correndo atrás de mim, e eu que não sou nem um pouco idiota tava correndo dele

Corro que nem uma condenada que tá fugindo da forca,mas por cada corredor que eu passo eu encontro mais e mais garotos...E até vejo algumas garotas beijando outros garotos,algumas por contra própria,outras forçadas

Céus isso é uma loucura,eu preciso me esconder e sair voando daqui e...Peraí,eu sou uma anjinha!Por um momento eu me esqueci disso eu posso voar e atravessar paredes! aproveito que o garoto que me perseguia parou quando encontrou outro ser do sexo feminino, eu me desmaterializo pelo chão,mas para o meu azar eu caiu de bunda no chão no outro andar

-Ai,que dor- me levanto com um pouco de dificuldades-Anta eu devia ter saído voando!

-Ora,ora, veja o que eu encontrei...-Bankotsu aparece atrás de mim- é a novata da outra vez, bom você seria a numero cem,mas como eu te encontrei tão rápido você será a primeira...

Levanto-me e tento sair correndo novamente,mas o Bankotsu me segura pelo pulso,Eu tenho que admitir esse cara não desiste...Ele realmente tem fibra...

-Me solta seu... Você não vai me beijar...

-Tradição é tradição!-ele me segurou pela cintura-e você não vai querer quebrá-la,não é ?

-A única coisa que vai quebrar aqui é você ...

-Ah?-ele pisca sem entender,mas eu dou uma joelhada bem lá no...Err...Onde os homens são mais sensíveis! –Sua...-ele se contorce de dor segurando os er...As coisas dele...

Eu nem espero o resto dos xingamentos e já saio correndo dali,mas ao virar o corredor eu me deparo com mais um garoto.

Credo!Quantos alunos devem ter nesse colégio?

-Porcaria isso não acaba,não?- cruzo mais um corredor, mas sou puxada para dentro de uma sala,eu nem ao menos vejo que me puxou porque a sala estava no breu absoluto e quando eu ia gritar esse alguém me encostou na parede e tapou a minha boca com as mãos

Agora seria uma boa hora de dar uma canelada nessa pessoa,que pelo jeito é um homem porque quando ele me encostou na parede eu senti o corpo dele...Bom pra falar a verdade a minha mão encostou sem querer num lugar inapropriado...Sabe aquele lugar onde tem um voluminho a mais?Quer dizer no caso desse cara ai é volumão!Abafa o caso...

-Huhuhummbakahumfilhodahumm (Me solta seu baka filho da mãe !)

-Shiiii- ele me manda ficar quieta,enquanto escutamos vozes do outro lado da porta,quando não e dava pra escutar mais nada ele afrouxou a mão na minha boca e eu aproveite e dou uma bela de uma mordida nela- Ai,o que você fez sua maluca!

Ele liga o interruptor de luz e eu vejo quem o meu salvador...Era o Sesshomaru parado na minha frente olhando para a recém mordida mão.

-S-Sesshomaru.?

-É o que ganho por te salvar?Da próxima vez um obrigado serve...

Eu seguro a mão dele e olho a mordida...Nossa ela foi dada com tanta força que até saiu sangue!

-Me desculpe...Eu.Não queria...E...Eu não sabia que era você!

-Tudo bem...

Solto a mão dele com o rosto todo vermelho,pensando bem,será que ele também está participando desse festival maluco?Tô tremendo só de pensar nisso...

-Er...Sesshomaru-sama você também está...

-Antes de completar essa frase eu vou dizer que não,eu não estou participando dessa babaquice!Esse Sesshomaru não tem tempo de pensar nessas brincadeiras de crianças.

-Er...Que bom...Sesshomaru-sama...

-Rin,porque você esta me chamando de Sesshomaru-sama?Você nunca me chamou assim...

É verdade,desde que eu descobri o que sinto por ele eu tenho colocado o "Sama" em seu nome.

-Verdade,eu nem percebi...

-...

**Silencio mórbido...**

-Eu...Tentei te avisar do dia de hoje,mas quando passei no seu apartamento você não estava mais lá...

-Bem obrigada do mesmo jeito...

**Silencio mórbido 2-O retorno**

-Lindo dia,não?

Anta,com tantas coisas para falar e você fala logo isso!

-É...

-Como...Você.Er...Está?- pergunto vermelha e desviando o olhar do dele- depois que eu sai da sua casa,nos quase não nos vemos mais,você continua dirigindo feito um piloto de formula um?

-Isso te incomoda tanto?

-Não é isso,é que eu não quero que você se machuque e...- ele levanta uma sobrancelha surpreso-Não que eu me importe...É que se você morrer eu não vou cumprir a minha missão...E você terá que ir para outro departamento-'O dos fantasmas!'

-...

-Apesar de que você deve estar aliviado,eu não estou mais lá para encher a tua paciência,não é mesmo?

-Engano seu,as coisas na minha casa estão meio mortas...

Uipiiii ele assumiu que sente falta de mim!

-...Mas desde que você saiu de lá elas estão mais calmas...

Porcaria o meu sorriso morreu!

-Quer dizer que eu só trago confusão?

-Sim!

Precisava confirmar com tanto veemência? Eu magoei...

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca...- Sorrisinho cínico

-...Mas como eu disse as coisas estão meio mortas, num verdadeiro tédio...Mais pelo menos eu já posso dormir mais à vontade,sem que você me perturbe,se bem que eu não sei se você esta aparecendo na minha casa enquanto eu durmo...

Mais que presunçoso,é lógico que não!Escute bem Sesshomaru eu não apareci na sua casa depois que eu fui embora!Quer dizer foi só por cinco minutinhos. Eu fui lá rapidinho pra ver se você estava bem e...Bom teoricamente eu apareci na casa dele,mas ele não precisa saber disso...

-Eu não tenho o mínimo de interesse de te ver sem roupa de novo...

-Bom,é compreensível,você é um anjo,não é?Dizem que anjos não têm sexo...

Quem falou isso não sabe do que está falando!É claro que anjos tem sexo!

-Quem te falou isso é um tremendo de um mentiroso!É claro que anjos têm sexo,como você acha que eu nasci?De um repolho?

-Pra uma garota que flutua feito um fantasma eu não me surpreenderia com mais nada...

Golpe baixo!Eu não sou um fantasma,posso gostar de flutuar no ar,mas isso não quer dizer que eu seja um fantasma!

-Desculpe era pra rir?

Escutei uma batida na porta,e gelei só de pensar quem era...O Sesshomaru Com a delicadeza de um mamute me agarrou pelo braço e me empurrou para debaixo do vão da mesa que tinha ali na sala,e depois se escondeu junto comigo

Meu coração tá em disparada,o esconderijo é muito pequenino e eu e ele ficamos perigosamente pertos...Muito perto -Só pra ressaltar o quão pertos estávamos,mas acho que já deu pra entender...

-Tem alguém aqui?-Pergunta a voz vinda da porta,eu reconheci como a voz do Bankotsu

-O que foi?Alguém se escondeu na sala Bankotsu?

-Não sei Kouga,eu escutei vozes,mas não tem ninguém aqui.

Ele desligou a luz e saiu da sala,com certeza ia caçar outras garotas...O garoto realmente tem fibra!

-O-Obrigada...-Respondi vermelha,mas como estava tudo no escuro ele não pode ver o meu constrangimento.Ainda bem!Porcaria eu esqueci que ele é um yokai e deve conseguir enxergar no escuro...

-...

A respiração do Sesshomaru estava muito perto de mim,eu podia sentir isso,não sei se era por falta de espaço,ou por que ele estava chegando mais perto do meu rosto...Só sei que o meu coração estava a mil por hora e o meu rosto já ardia...

Quando me dei conta algo estava roçando em meus lábios!Não é possível,será que ele está me beijando?

Senti que ele estava tentando aprofundar o beijo,eu lentamente abri um pouco a minha boca e senti a língua dele procurando a minha. Ele segurou o meu rosto com sua duas mão e eu fechei os olhos.Senti-me sem ar e ele se separou os lábios dele dos meus, nos dois estávamos ofegantes...

A respiração dele estava novamente perto de mim,desta vez em minha orelha...

-Rin...-Ele sussurra o meu nome com a voz um pouco rouca,eu sinto todo o meu corpo se arrepiar !Sesshomaru você é mal!Por que me deixou desse jeito!

-S-Sesshomaru-sama- A minha voz sai tremula,enquanto ele deslizava os seus dedos pelo o meu braço e ainda sussurrava em meu ouvido...

-Me chame apenas de Sesshomaru...Minha Rin

Ele me chamou de minha Rin?Eu estou escutando bem?Será que ele também gosta de mim?

-Eu...Eu ...-Eu me solto dos braços dele e me levanto-Desculpe,mas eu preciso ir...-Rapidamente eu saí da sala deixando um Sesshomaru muito confuso.

Não sei o porque de eu ter saído dali daquele jeito,mas na hora eu me lembrei o porque de eu estar na terra...

**Eu **devia arrumar uma namorada para o Sesshomaru...E não **eu** querer ser a namorada dele...Mesmo eu estando apaixonada por ele...Será que isso é tão errado assim?Eu me apaixonar pelo **"cliente"?**

Não,eu não vou pensar nisso,pelo menos não agora...Pra falar a verdade esse foi o meu primeiro beijo...E foi com alguém que eu gosto...

Levo os dedos aos lábios e fecho os olhos tentando me lembrar de cada detalhe...

-Sesshomaru...

**OOOOOO **

**Em algum lugar do colégio Saint Lorrence**

-Arf eu consegui despista-los...-Kagome arfava de tanto correr- Mais que festival mais idiota...

-Kagome- Grita Kouga se aproximando dela- Que bom que eu te encontrei !

-K-Kouga...Err...Como você me achou?-Ela recuou alguns passos dando de encontro com a parede

-Kagome,eu estava louco pra te encontrar...

Kouga foi se aproximando de Kagome,e a segurou contra a parede

-Kouga,pare...

-Ora Kagome é só um beijinho...E acredite você vai gostar...

Ela tentou se soltar,mas Kouga continuava segurando-a pela cintura,quando ele ia beija-la alguém acerta um soco em sua cara e o faz se desequilibrar e ele cai no chão...

-Tira suas patas dela lobo fedorento,a Kagome não é pro seu bico!-Grita Inuyasha totalmente descontrolado

-Cara de Cachorro,quem você pensa que é para me impedir!-Kouga se levanta do chão e ia avançar em Inuyasha,mas Kagome se coloca no meio deles dois

-Parem com isso,vocês parecem até criança,e tudo por causa de que?De um festival idiota!

-Escutou lobinho,é melhor colocar o rabo entre as pernas e fugir antes que eu quebre a tua fuça- Desafia Inuyasha

Kouga sai batido dali,não porque ele estava com medo do Inuyasha,mas sim porque ele queria ganhar a competição e teria que correr atrás do prejuízo.

-Inuyasha- diz Kagome

-F-Fala 'Que bom ela vai me agradecer'

-Seu idiota,você podia ter morrido sabia!-Grita Kagome em plenos pulmões assustando até um passarinho que cantava por ali

-Eu,eu pensei que você ia me agradecer,eu te salvei dele!

-É verdade...-Kagome cora- Bom então obrigada...

-Feh!Eu só te salvei porque você é a minha amiga...

-Amiga?-Kagome esconde os olhos com a franja-'Então é só isso que eu sou pra você,uma amiga?'

-Kagome,eu disse alguma coisa errada?

-Não...Não foi nada- ela abaixa o olhar e caminha pra longe daquele lugar,mas é impedida pelo Inuyasha

-Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?-Insiste com carinha de cão abandonado

-Eu já disse que não foi nada!

- Você não me engana,eu te conheço muito bem...

-EI!Desde quando você me conhece tão bem assim!

- Kagome,nos conhecemos desde bebês além do mais você não sabe mentir...Quando você mente você morde o seu lábio inferior...

-Eu sou tão previsível assim?

-Muito!Desde criança você faz isso

-Às vezes eu me esqueço que você me conhece mais do que eu mesma...

-É lógico afinal um dia você ainda vai ser a minha futura esposa...-Inuyasha fica com o rosto vermelho- Não era isso que a gente tinha combinado quando criança?

-É... 'Ele ainda lembra dessa promessa... '

-Kagome...Eu queria...Bem...É que eu...

-Inuyasha o que você quer? 'Será que ele quer me beijar?'

-V-Você aceitaria er...Colocar esse adesivo na sua roupa?-Ele estende um adesivo na forma de um beijo de cor vermelha- Então você aceita?

-Ah? Pra que serve isso?

-Pra nada, só coloque na sua roupa,por favor...

-Tá ' Vai entender deve ser algum fetiche dele,ou sei lá...'

Kagome coloca o adesivo e o Inuyasha sorri pra ela

-Obrigado...Agora eu acho melhor você se esconder até dar meio dia...

-Tudo bem...

Voltando para mim,lugar pátio central-Meio dia 

Eu nunca imaginei que um dia no colégio pudesse ser tão agitado.Nunca na minha curta vida de cem aninhos- vocês tão olhando o que?Pra um anjo cem anos é pouca coisa!-eu presenciei tal coisa...

Eu devia fazer uma tese sobre os humanos e como eles agem- Com certeza eu ganharia um premio por isso!-Esse festival dos beijos foi realmente desgastante eu me escondi o resto das aulas,e depois que o sinal tocou anunciando a saída eu passei no pátio central e sabe qual foi a minha surpresa?

O líder do exercito do sete estava em cima de uma das mesas com vários garotos em volta e ele estava contando uns papeizinhos coloridos ...E parece que esses papeis - que tinham a forma de lábios-era à quantidade de beijos que cada garoto deu!

Cadê o feminismo quando agente precisa dele? Esses garotos são uns bandos de machistas...

-Rin-chan e ai,você esta bem?-Kagome chega perto de mim com o seu típico sorriso

-Estou,e você?

-Tudo bem,não me aconteceu nada...

-E cadê a Sango?

-Ô ela lá...-Sango ia chegando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha,e estranhamente havia um adesivo colado na sua roupa.Igual o adesivo da Kagome,mas o da sango era azul,será que elas foram pegas?

-Oi gente...

-Sango o que é essa coisa grudada ai na sua roupa?- pergunto para ela,mas ela tem uma estranha reação,primeiro fica vermelha depois roxa.É ela foi pega...E pelo jeito ela gostou!

Será que ela vai ter um treco?Devo chamar um medico?Ou um exorcista?

-Er...Bem...É que eu...

-Sango você tá gaguejando...

-Não é nada Kagome...Olha lá o Bankotsu tá dizendo alguma coisa...

-Pessoal,temos a contagem final...-Bankotsu falou com um sorriso

Além dos garotos também havia muitas garotas presentes,algumas se gabavam dos garotos que haviam beijado e outras permaneciam caladas observando tudo com total atenção...

Foi quando a Kagura parou perto da gente junto da Kikyou e se gabava dos beijos que ela recebeu

-Eu recebi sete beijos,a maioria beijos foi dos garotos mais bonitos do colégio ela começou a listar com os dedos...Do Bankotsu;Do Kouga;Do Houjo;Do Koraku;Do Inuyasha- Kagome ficou branca quando ela disse esse nome –Até do tarado do Mirok- Sango ficou vermelha de raiva e serrou os punhos- Mais o que eu mais gostei foi o beijo do Sesshomaru...

Eu não acredito o Sesshomaru beijou a Kagura ?Não pode ser...Ele não...Pode ter beijado...

-Rin,você esta bem?Os seus olhos estão vermelhos...

-Eu...Estou...

Não eu não vou chorar,eu não vou chorar por uma coisa que eu nem sei se é verdade...

-Vão anunciar os ganhadores Kagura- diz Kikyou

-Pessoal,Já temos os resultados...

-Diz o seu primeiro- Grita os rapazes

-Tá bem,já que insistem...Eu não quebrei o meu recorde,eu só consegui beijar noventa e nove garotas e não cem como eu havia previsto...Mas eu duvido que alguém consiga ganhar de mim! Vamos começar por aqueles que não beijaram ninguém...Esse ano só temos um o Sesshomaru,que nunca participa desse festival!

Então a Kagura estava mentindo?Iupiiiiiiii o Sesshomaru não beijou a Kagura...

Muhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhaha

Eu tô com vontade de esfregar na cara dela que ele me beijou e não á ela!

Mais como eu sou uma menina muito recatada não vou fazer isso,se bem que eu queria muito ver a cara dela quando eu dissesse...

-Rin,você esta me assustando com esse sorriso sádico -Comenta sango se afastando um pouco de mim junto da Kagome

-E não é só o sorriso,é impressão minha ou a áurea dela tá emanando uma estranha energia maligna...

-Será que devemos chamar um padre?-Sugeriu Sango

Eu resolvo voltar ao normal,antes que as duas tentem algum ritual de tirar espíritos malignos em mim ou algo assim...

-Vamos a contagem- Continua Bankotsu

Houjo:um...

Kouga:vinte...

Koraku:três...

Inuyasha:Um...

Nobunaga:Cinco...

Mirok:Um...

Ginta:Um...

Shun:Sete...

Suikotsu:Um...

Ele continuou a lista de beijos,alguns tinham poucos,outros muitos,mas ninguém chegava ao numero do Bankotsu

-E Por ultimo: Hakudoushi:Duzentos beijos...

Silencio por alguns segundos...

-COMO É QUE É?DUZENTOS?- Gritou todos os garotos presentes surpresos com a noticia

-Que é hakudoushi?- Bankotsu pergunta com uma cara de dar medo- Responda!

-Sou eu- Alguém atrás da multidão de garotos de pronuncia

Por favor,não seja o Hashi,não seja o Hashi...Será que existe mais alguém nesse colégio chamado Hakudoushi?Afinal,esse nome é bem comum não é?

-Você é Hakudoushi?-Bankotsu pergunta descendo da mesa e indo na direção do rapaz- Quem é você?

Viro-me para ver quem era recitando o mantra "não seja o Hashi" mais uma vez,mas para o meu azar era o Hakudoushi!

Ele estava lá vestido com a roupa do colégio,sentado em um dos bancos do pátio com os cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios,e em volta dele um monte de garotas suspirando apaixonadas...

-Então quem é você?-Bankotsu passa pelo exercito de garotas apaixonadas e segura o meu primo pelo colarinho da blusa

-O meu nome é Eros Hakudoushi e eu sou o primo da garota que você queria que fosse a numero cem!

-Você é primo da novata da Inglaterra?

Ei!O meu nome é Rin e não "Novata da Inglaterra",eu nem ao menos sou da Inglaterra!Isso é injusto...

-Sou...

-E como você conseguiu beijar duzentas garotas?Você só pode ter forçado algumas delas a te beijar...

-Eu não forço ninguém a me beijar,não é mesmo garotas?-Ele pergunta para o exercito de garotas que suspiravam e elas responderam um sim com sorrisos nos rostinhos apaixonados-Viu,isso responde sua pergunta?-ele tira a mão do Bankotsu da gola de sua camisa

-Como vocês puderam beija-lo?-Ele pergunta para uma das garotas

-Ahhhh ele é muito cavalheiro -responde suspirando

-...E Inteligente...-Responde outra

-...É bonito...-responde mais uma e as outras concordaram com a cabeça

-E o melhor de tudo:ele beija bem!-responde todas

-Mais não é possível...-Bankotsu parecia desconsolado com cara de "mamãe eu quero colo"

-Meu caro amigo- Hakudoushi coloca a mão no ombro dele apertando ameaçadoramente- Pense duas vezes antes de mexer novamente com um Nozuma, principalmente com a minha prima ...Senão eu vou fazer muito pior do que somente roubar as suas namoradinhas...

Bankotsu gela com o olhar de assassino que o meu primo solta.

-E então qual é o meu premio?

-...É uma moto...

-Então pode me entregar mais tarde...

-Tá...

Todos que olhavam para eles com olhares curiosos se mandaram depois que o Hashi retribuiu com seu famoso olhar Cupido-e-assassino-nas-horas-vagas !

-Eu não acredito Hashi que você me aprontou essa...

-Eu não fiz nada de mais,apenas me vinguei do safado que quis te beijar...E agradeça por eu não ter feito algo pior...

-Defina algo pior...

Ele me manda um sorriso sádico de quem diz "Nem queira imaginar" seguido de uma risada maléfica.Eu tô com medo...

-Hashi,você não usou a sua magia usou?

-É Lógico que não !Eu não preciso dessas coisas é só eu querer e as mulheres caem aos meus pés

Comentário nem um pouco machista,não é?

-Rin-chan esse é o seu primo?-Pergunta Sango

-É ele mesmo...Sango,Kagome,Esse aqui é ...

-Hakudoushi,Eros Hakudoushi- Diz no maior estilo James Bond –Encantado senhoritas

Gota na minha cabeça,Ele não toma jeito!

-Ele é muito galinha não é Rin!- Conclui Sango- E eu que pensava que o Mirok que era galinha...Pelo menos ele não beija duzentas garotas num só dia...

-Verdade-Completa Kagome olhando meio atravessado para o meu primo

Pelo menos existe dois seres do sexo feminino que não sucumbiram à demonstração do Hashi...O mundo não está perdido afinal!

O meu primo ficou lá pensando onde ele tinha errado na cantada...Pense Hashi pense bastantes nos seus erros!Muhaha

-Heim Rin-chan,Você vai com agente para Hokkaido?

-Hokkaido?

-É amanhã é o dia da viagem do colégio para Hokkaido,vai ter fontes termais,e tudo mais que agente tem direito,Você tem que ir Rin- Insiste Kagome

-E por que não?Hokkaido ai vamos nos...

**Continua...**

**Próximo capitulo:**

- Senhora Rin nozuma e senhor Sesshomaru Nozuma...

-Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com o Sesshomaru...

-Eu odeio fantasmas...

Não percam:

"**Viagem às termas" - Parte I Testes, fantasmas e beijos**

As coisas vão esquentar com aqueles dois Muhahahahahhahaah XD

Por causa da ação judicial do Sesshy ele não respondeu as Reviews no capitulo passado...

Eu fui para o fórum para a audiência com o juiz e sabem quem eu levei?Primeiro eu escolhi o Shigure de fruit basket, ele com aquele jeitinho malandro deu um ótimo advogado!

O meu segurança pessoal foi o Inuyasha - O Inu me implorou pra dar a ferida do vento na cabeça do irmão, mas eu disse pra ele esperar XD - E o Jakotsu foi testemunhar a favor de mim!- è claro que depois eu vou ter que liberar o Sesshy para uma fic hentai com ele!

No próximo capitulo vocês vão ver a decisão do juiz!

**Reviews **

**Simca-chan- **O Hashi do anime era mais novinho eu dava uns dez anos no Maximo pra ele,mas se sabe né,eu queria um rapaz mais velho e eu tentei imaginar como ele seria quando ficasse com dezoito anos!Ele tá com quase um metro e oitenta de altura- O Sesshy é da altura dele!- E com os cabelos cumpridos,pra resumi ele tá um gato!Eu também quero os Soumas pra mim XD nos podemos dividir?Eu posso ficar com o Kyo?Eu adoro aquele gato! O sesshy vai voltar a responder não se preocupe ele não perde por esperar Muhaaahaa

**Lullaby Night**- valeu,e tenho que concordar: eu tenho me superado- Pouca modéstia da minha parte né?- Toda vez que eu coloco um capitulo eu fico olhando pra ele e digo : "Nossa já tem isso tudo", ou "De onde eu tirei isso?" A minha imaginação anda me surpreendendo! 

Beijinhos celestiais pra você também -!

**Vanessa- **Pois é demorou mais eladescobriu!Como eu disse as coisas vão fluir nos próximos capítulos..Além de protetor e ciumento o Hashi é galinha XD!Piração da minha parte!E claro que se eu tivesse um cartão de credito sem limites eu faria a festa!

O caminho para dois é muito lindo!Eu fiquei triste por que terminou ÇÇ.O Sesshy tá de mal comigo,mas depois da decisão do juiz nos vamos ver como fica...Eu não estou maltratando ele!Eu tentei até coloca-lo nas aulas de adestramento canino, Viu como eu sou boazinha!

**Sah Rebelde-** valeu pelos nomes do exercito,eu só uma cabeça oca por ter esquecido Xd.Valeu viu! 

**Susi Maru-** Valeu pelo comentário, e espero que você goste mais ainda do próximo capitulo...


	8. Viagem às termas Parte I

'**...'-pensamentos**

**A flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo VIII**

**Viagem às termas- Parte I- Testes, fantasmas e beijos.**

Viagens com os amigos tem coisa melhor que isso?

Para comemorar o inverno o colégio Saint Lorrence está oferecendo uma viagem para Hokkaido, na cidade de Sapporo - que é a capital de Hokkaido - então eles promoveram uma estádia num hotel caríssimo onde só gente rica fica hospedada - gente rica e anjinhas com o cartão de credito sem limites!Eu tenho que parar de me gabar sobre esse cartão de credito!

Que maravilha eu vou poder descansar e tirar umas férias!Eu ando tão estressada...Sabe como é né! Eu cheguei na terra, encontrei o meu alvo...Tudo muito básico, mas o pior é que eu acabei me apaixonando por ele!E ele ainda me beija, e pior ainda desde daquele dia do festival dos beijos eu tenho evitado o Sesshomaru...

Tá eu tenho que admitir que gostei do beijo - afinal foi o meu primeiro beijo-, mas depois eu não consegui olhar mais para o rosto dele...E olha que ele tentou falar comigo, mas toda vez que ele chegava perto de mim eu fugia com as desculpas mais mirabolantes possíveis!

-Rin, você está tão aérea hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa com você?- Pergunta Sango

-Ah? Não é nada não...Eu só estou admirando a paisagem...

Cara esse povo rico é fogo, sabe qual transporte está nos levando para Sapporo? Um ônibus de luxo com frigobar, televisão, poltronas super-hiper confortáveis.

O colégio alugou vários desses ônibus de turismo, o primeiro o segundo e o terceiro ano estão indo para o hotel...E conseqüentemente o Sesshomaru também está indo junto...

Uma hora ou outra ele vai acabar vindo falar comigo, mas como ele está no ônibus do terceiro ano eu me livrei dele, pelo menos por enquanto...

Ah, eu esqueci de comentar, a Kagome tá morrendo de raiva do Inuyasha.Parece que ele deu um daqueles adesivos do festival do beijo pra ela usar, e o povo achou que ela tinha sido beijada por ele...Ela deu um ataque básico quando descobriu e o coitado do Inuyasha quase vira Inu-quente!

Nossa, me deu uma fominha agora...Um cachorro quente viria a calhar...

Voltando a viagem...Sabe quem resolveu vir conosco?

Acertou quem disse Hakudoushi...O danado deu um jeito de entrar no sistema do colégio e incluir o nome dele na viagem!-Eu acho que tem dedo da Midoriko nisso ai!- e por falar no Eros, lá está ele sendo paparicado pelas garotas do segundo ano-E isso inclui a Kagura!- deixando um Mirok cheio de raiva!

-Como ele consegue...Olha quantas gatinhas tá com ele!-reclama Mirok para o Inuyasha

-E eu sei lá, ele deve ter algum segredo... 'ele deve ter muito dinheiro pras mulheres caírem aos seus pés'

-Esse cara é um tremendo cara de pau!Onde já se viu roubar todas as garotas do segundo ano!-Ele estava indignado-'pelo menos a Sangozinha não está lá'

-Ei Sango...Como é esse hotel que nos estamos indo?-Pergunto

-Você nunca foi em Sapporo?

-Não.

-Lá é lindo!Parece que o hotel é freqüentado por artistas famosos e políticos importantes,-Não disse!Só gente rica!- Além disso, ele tem termas e lugares maravilhosos para se esquiar!

-Ahhh, eu tô doida pra chegar...

-Além disso - Interrompe uma garota que estava no banco da frente - O lugar é ótimo pra namorar...Sabe lá é bem frio e o clima é muito romântico...

Ótimo pra namorar?Maravilha é agora que eu me ferro!Namorar significa casais apaixonados. Casais apaixonados significa que tem amor envolvido, e amor significa trabalho extra pra mim!

-Ei, você é a prima do Hakudoushi-sama não é?-Pergunta com ar de apaixonada

Pra que colocar o "Sama" no nome dele?Assim ele vai ficar se sentindo o maioral!Não peraí...Ele já se sente o maioral...

-Sou...

-Você sabe se ele tem namorada?-Os olhinhos dela brilham.Tô com medo de decepcionar a coitadinha...Quantas namoradas o Eros já teve mesmo?Arf! Eu acho que perdi a conta no numero cem...E olha que isso foi á cinqüenta anos atrás...

-Bom...Eu não faço a mínima idéia...

Ela suspira decidida a conquistar o meu primo.Ainda bem que eu tenho o Sesshomaru e ele é...Peraí eu não tenho o Sesshomaru, ele não é nada meu, pelo menos ainda não...Enquanto eu divago o ônibus está chegando ao hotel...

**OoOoOo**

-Ahhhhhhh que frio...

Nossa! Realmente aqui é muito frio!E olha que eu estou com um suéter de lã bem quentinho.

Nossa esse hotel é muito lindo!Ele é um típico hotel ocidental.O nome do hotel é: Hotel da madame Kaede.

-Eu falei que Hokkaido era frio...-Diz Sango descendo do ônibus esfregando as mãos

-Olha que kawaii tá nevando!-Eu pego um floquinho de neve com as mãos-Ai, que gelado...

-Se não se agasalhar você vai ficar gripada...-Sesshomaru me joga uma luva - Coloque isso...

-Sesshomaru...Eu...Bem...Obrigada!- Eu to tremendo, mas não é de frio, é mais vergonha de ver o Sesshomaru se preocupando comigo...

Eu nem tinha reparado que o ônibus do terceiro ano tinha chegado.E nossa o Sesshomaru ficou lindo com roupas de inverno!Ele tava usando um sobretudo preto daqueles bem pesados, e uma blusa também preta por dentro e por fim uma luva marrom nas mãos.E os cabelos estavam soltos.

-Pessoal, fiquem na fila das suas series e me sigam - Um homem de cabelos pretos cumpridos falou.

-Quem é ele?-Pergunto pra Kagome, mas ela só estava resmungando alguns xingamentos para o Inuyasha - Ei Kagome.

-Essa ai só vai parar de xingar quando o Inuyasha estiver morto - Diz Sango no meu ouvido-Aquele lá é o Narak, ele é o diretor do colégio, mas eu não ficaria muito perto dele, porque ele é muito malvado, ele adora maltratar os alunos...Além de ter péssima fama!

É! Deu pra perceber...

Entramos no Hall do hotel, e lá dentro era mais bonito que lá fora.Ele tinha uma decoração requintada com imensos quadros e estátuas dos mais variados estilos conhecidos- eu juro que vi um quadro da Monalisa!- As paredes eram decoradas com um tom salmão e possuía pilastras gregas num tom mais claro.O hotel tinha uma mistura ocidental e oriental ao mesmo tempo.Ele estava cheio porque é alta temporada.Possuía um bar ao fundo e estava tocando um jazz bem calminho...

Os funcionários estavam impecavelmente vestidos com aquelas roupinhas estranhas.E no alto de uma escadaria - que parecia que ia dar no segundo andar - Tinha um quadro pintado com tinta óleo de uma velha senhora - quando eu digo velha é velha mesmo!- vestida com um conservador vestido preto,ela tava segurava um daqueles gatinhos felpudos de madame.E tinha um nome embaixo, ela era a madame Kaede, dona do hotel.será que ela está viva?

O diretor foi até a recepção do hotel e deu o nome do colégio, depois mandou que cada um dos alunos formasse uma fila e desse os nomes para o atendente para pegar a chave do quarto.Parece que dividiríamos os quartos...Sango iria ficar com a Kagome, O Mirok iria dividir com o Inuyasha e o Kouga.Agora só falta saber com quem eu ia dormir, só espero que não seja com a Kagura!

-Nome senhorita...-O atendente pergunta olhando para o computador

-Rin - Respondo com um sorriso

-Achei, Senhora Nozuma certo?-Pergunta o assim senhora?Que eu saiba eu não me casei!E não estou tão velha assim!- Tome Senhora, aproveite a estádia no Hotel madame Kaede, o seu quarto e o do seu marido é o quarto da cobertura, numero 9003.

-Ah, obrigada - pego o cartão da mão dele - Ah? Você disse marido?

-Sim senhora...O Senhor Nozuma ainda não chegou?Se quiser o hotel pode te avisar quando ele chegar e...

-Como assim me avisar quando o meu marido chegar...Eu não tenho marido!-Grito com o atendente e todos do hotel olha para minha cara.

-Algum problema Nozuma?-Pergunta o diretor se aproximando de mim, céus esse cara dá medo em qualquer um!

-Desculpe é que deve haver algum engano, no meu registro está falando que eu tenho um marido e...

-Não há nenhum engano, está bem aqui senhor e senhora Nozuma, pelo o que consta aqui você está registrada com o seu marido...-O atendente responde apontando para o computador

-Meu caro, essa senhorita é uma de minhas alunas, ela veio junto com a excursão do colégio Saint Lorrence, e é impossível que ela seja casada!-Diz o diretor num tom mais calmo possível - o que mais diz na reserva dela?

-Bem aqui está...Senhora Rin nozuma e senhor Sesshomaru Nozuma, apartamento 9003 cobertura.

O que?Desde quando o Sesshomaru é o meu marido?Eu casei e não sabia disso?

-QUE?

-Sesshomaru- chama o diretor- Venha um instante aqui...

-Pois não Narak?

-Dê o seu nome para o atendente...

-Tudo bem...Taishu Sesshomaru

-Sinto muito, mas o único Sesshomaru que temos nos registros é Sesshomaru Nozuma, marido de Rim Nozuma.

Sesshomaru me olha com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, enquanto o diretor tentava resolver o problema dos registros.

-Ow, parece que eu me casei com você!-Disse Sesshomaru -E então quando vai ser à noite de núpcias?- Sorrisinho malicioso seguido de uma Rin muito vermelha

Noite de núpcias?Eu estou tentando engolir a historia do beijo e você vem com essa de noite de núpcias!Onde já se viu!

-Só se for nos seus sonhos...-Respondo franzindo o cenho

-Escutem. O atendente falou que um vírus entrou no sistema deles alguns dias atrás –explica o diretor- e embaralhou o sistema de registros, e parecem que vocês ficaram como casados...E o quarto ficou como uma suíte imperial na cobertura, o que por um lado é uma sorte!

-Mais e agora?-pergunto

-Os quartos são intransferíveis, ou seja, vocês não poderão mudar de quarto, mas há uma solução se você quiser senhorita Nozuma você pode dormir no meu quarto...Eu tenho uma cama sobrando já que a minha companheira de quarto não veio.

Como ele tem coragem de propor uma coisa dessas?Não se fazem mais diretores como antigamente...A que ponto chegou a humanidade?

-Narak, não será necessário, eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com ela...

-Você tem certeza?-Pergunta incrédulo, olhando ora pra mim e ora para o Sesshomaru.

-Absoluta.

-Tudo bem, enquanto o sistema não muda os registros eu vou deixar como está.Mas qualquer coisa senhorita Nozuma eu disponibilizo o meu quarto pra você

O Diretor tarado e mulherengo foi ajudar o resto dos alunos, enquanto eu acabei com o Sesshomaru num mesmo quarto e...

Ah? Eu e o Sesshomaru vamos ficar aonde?Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com o Sesshomaru?

Um quarto onde se tem quatro paredes e uma...Err...Gasp! Uma Cama?onde os casais fazem coisas?Coisas inapropriadas para se comentar neste horário?

E pior é um quarto de casal!É nessas horas que eu agradeço por não ter que dividir o quarto com o Mirok!

-Por que você fez isso?Eu poderia ter divido o quarto com alguém...

-Se você não percebeu, todos os quartos já estão preenchidos, e todos já tem um parceiro de quarto, ou você ficava comigo ou com o Narak, e ele tem uma péssima fama de ter casos com as alunas.

-Ele tem caso com as alunas?-É como eu disse, não se faz mais diretores como antigamente...

-E nos precisamos conversar...Por que você anda me evitando desde ontem?-Ele me pergunta olhando nos meus olhos...

O que eu digo?Deixa-me ver...Olha Sesshomaru eu estou te evitando porque eu estou completamente apaixonada por você, mas temos um serio problema eu devia fazer você se apaixonar por alguém e não eu me apaixonar por você...Estamos num impasse...ou eu viro sua namorada,ou você acaba namorando outra!

Não ele vai rir da minha cara!Isso é praticamente uma declaração de amor!

-...Não vai me responder Rin?

-Bem é que eu...Err...

-Como é?Onde está a minha reserva?

Salva pelos gritos!Heim?Gritos?Esse era o grito do Hashi?Porque ele está gritando para o atendente?

-O que foi Hashi?

-Esse incompetente está me dizendo que o meu nome não consta nos registros do hotel!

-Desculpe-me Senhor, mas não consta...

-O anjinho de fraldas ficou sem quarto é?-Zomba Sesshomaru jogando uma mecha do seu cabelo prateado para trás,o que fez ele parecer mais sexy e ao mesmo tempo gay! - Que bom, assim você deixa a sua prima em paz!

-Ora cale-se seu...-Hashi ia voar no pescoço do Sesshomaru, mas eu o seguro pela mão.

-Hashi, controle-se, se você me prometer que não vai tentar matar o Sesshomaru eu te ajudo com os registros...

-Tá eu prometo não mata-lo por enquanto...

-Como assim "por enquanto?" Ah esquece, eu prefiro não saber!Mais você tem que jurar...

-Eu juro - ele faz uma cruz no próprio peito-O que você pretende fazer?

-Eu vou fazer aquilo...

-Você vai fazer aquilo?-Hashi fica surpreso-Há quanto tempo você não faz aquilo?

-Há muito tempo, mas uma vez aprendido você nunca se esquece...

Sesshomaru arqueia uma sobrancelha curioso com o rumo que a conversa tomava, foi quando eu percebi que as palavras que eu disse tinha duplo sentido.

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando...-Digo totalmente envergonhada

-Eu não pensei nada...-Ele mente com um sorriso malicioso

-Então vamos para um lugar mais reservado... –Sugeri Hashi - assim podemos fazer aquilo com mais privacidade...

Uma senhora que passava ali perto escutou o que ele disse e arregalou os certeza ela deve ter pensado bobeira!

Saímos os três do hotel e fomos para um lugar um pouco afastado do pessoal para fazermos "aquilo" Nossa essa frase foi totalmente ambígua!

-Aqui está ótimo...-Digo fazendo aparecer o meu computador pessoal, vocês lembram dele né?Aquele que é translúcido e aparece quando eu quero!

-O que pretende fazer?-Pergunta Hashi

-Invadir o sistema do hotel e conseguir uma vaga pra você.

-Como assim invadir?-Pergunta Sesshomaru curioso

-Mortal você está falando com a melhor hacker de todos os tempos- Responde Hakudoushi- Rin é a melhor se o assunto é sistemas de computador.

-Hashi - Gota na minha cabeça - não exagera...

-Você é uma hacker?-Sesshomaru parecia confuso com aquela nova informação sobre mim, será que eu não pareço nem um pouco com um hacker de computador?

-Sou.Mais não é uma coisa de que me gabo muito...

-Pois deveria...Você já ouviu falar do apagão que teve no metrô de Tóquio há alguns anos atrás?(N/A: É tudo invenção tá gente, que eu saiba eu nunca vi um apagão no metrô de Tóquio).

-Sim.

-Foi ela quem fez aquele apagão, ela estava brincando com o sistema de energia elétrica do Metrô!

-Ei!Dá pra parar de falar mal de mim pelas costas...Pronto Hashi, você está registrado no hotel!

-Hum.E você me colocou em que quarto?

-Você está no primeiro andar...

-Não tinha um quarto imperial não?

-Você está pedindo demais...Contente-se com esse quarto, mas antes me responda uma coisa, quem foi que fez a sua reserva nessa viagem?

-Foi a Midoriko...

Eu sabia!Eu sabia que tinha dedo da Midoriko nessa historia!Sensei você me paga!

-E em que quarto você está Rin?-Hashi pergunta

-Err...Bem...Eu...Er...

-Na suíte imperial que fica na cobertura.-responde Sesshomaru

-Como você conseguiu?Assim não vale Rin-chan, eu também queria essa suíte!- Resmunga Hashi

Nos voltamos para o hotel a senhora que escutou o Hashi falando do "aquilo" olhou para gente como se fossemos três tarados...

Todos já haviam pegado as chaves do quarto.

-Oi - eu aceno para Kagome que parou de xingar o Inuyasha- Em que quarto você ficou?

-No 3001, e você?-Responde Kagome

-Esse é o problema...Por causa de um erro no sistema eu vou ter que ficar na suíte imperial que fica na cobertura.

-E qual é o problema nisso?Você deu a maior sorte!

-É mais eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com alguém...

-Com quem?

-Eu quero a chave do **nosso **quarto, ela está com você?- Sesshomaru chega por trás de mim e coloca a mão no meu ombro

-Toma -eu entrego o cartão para o Sesshomaru

-Tudo bem...-ele vai em direção ao elevador- vejo você daqui a pouco...

Kagome dá um sorriso malicioso

- "Nosso quarto" é!Eu acho que já sei qual é o seu companheiro de quarto...

-Não é nada disso que você está pensando...Foi erro do sistema!

-Pois eu acho que a maioria das garotas não vai achar isso...

-Arf!Eu vou subir!

-Nossa você já vai?Tá tão ansiosa assim pra dividir o quarto com o Sesshomaru?

-Vou fingir que não escutei isso...-Eu olho torto pra ela.

Vou até o elevador e espero ele chegar ao meu andar.Juro essas musiquinhas de elevador são irritantes!

Cobertura...Até que em fim!

Vou até a porta do quarto 9003, e me deparo com aqueles passadores de cartão que servem de fechadura - Será que é assim que se chama aquele treco estranho?- Mais eu me lembro que o Sesshomaru pegou o cartão e foi na frente.

Bato na porta de leve na porta...Uma... Duas vezes...Três vezes...E nada dele atender!Esmurro a porta com a esperança dele atender,ou de que a porta caia no chão...O que vier primeiro...

-Porcaria...-olho para os dois lados para ver se não havia ninguém no corredor- Se não vai por bem vai por mal!

Aponto para a fechadura com a minha mão e a luz que estava vermelha fica verde, agora eu já posso entrar no bendito quarto!

Gente esse não é um quarto comum esse é "O" quarto...Meus olhinhos castanhos estão brilhando até agora!

Ele era bem amplo, tinha uma salinha pequena na entrada com uns sofás e uma mesinha de centro com um lindo arranjo com flores vermelhas bem cheirosas.E no canto dessa salinha tinha um mini-bar com as mais diversas bebidas.O quarto também era bem grande com uma cama de casal com lenços bem finos, mais ao fundo podia-se ver uma porta de correr que dava para a sacada e o quarto tinha uma linda visão de um lago congelado por causa do inverno.A decoração era muito linda, nas paredes tons pasteis e possuía alguns quadros e o chão era feito de mármore branquinho que se pisasse nele com os pés descalços você congelaria com o contado.-Tá isso foi exagerado!

Havia também um enorme futon branco no quarto, e perto dele uma mesinha baixa para se tomar chá.

Esse é o quarto mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida!

-Ah! Que maravilha - Jogo-me na cama - essas férias vão ser maravilhosas...

Mais eu tenho a impressão que eu estou esquecendo de alguma coisa...

-O que era mesmo?-Me viro na cama olhando para uma porta de madeira que eu não tinha reparado antes...

-O que era o que?

Porcaria eu me esqueci que eu tenho que dividir o quarto com o Sesshomaru!Mais onde ele estava quando eu bati no porta?Ah ele estava no banho, como eu não percebi isso antes...Ele tá até enrolado na toalha...

Ah?Ele tá enrolado na toalha com o peito despido?Esse cara realmente não conhece a palavra roupas!Toda chance que ele tem ele as tira!Isso é o cumulo e se eu fosse cardíaca?Eu poderia morrer do coração com a visão daquele corpo malhado-sarado!

Tento não dar muita atenção ao meu rosto que estava corado.

-Err..Sesshomaru, você estava no banho?

-Sim...

-E estava nu?

-Que eu saiba estar nu é um dos requisitos básicos de tomar banho...

-Eu sei seu tonto! é que eu...Bem...Err...

-Deixa-me adivinhar você está envergonhada por que eu estou deste jeito na sua frente, não é?

-É...-Viro o rosto com vergonha olhando um canto qualquer do quarto

-Mais você devia estar acostumada, afinal você vive me vendo sem roupa...

-Hora seu!-Fico vermelha de raiva-Eu te vi UMA vez sem roupa e foi sem querer!

-E não é a mesma coisa?-Ele pega um roupão do hotel e entra no banheiro pra coloca-lo

-Bobo!

Ele sai do banheiro e fica me olhando com aqueles olhinhos dourados que eu tanto gosto- Nossa eu estou ficando melosa!

-Rin, nos precisamos conversar...

-Conversar?

-Porque você fugiu ontem?-Ele pergunta diretamente

-Er...Eu...Bom...Nossa tá nevando pra caramba,não está?-Tento desconversar na esperança que funcione

-Não mude de assunto...

Porcaria não funcionou!Alguém me da uma luz eu quero uma ajuda,Hashi onde está você quando eu preciso de tu?

-Rin-chan eu tô entrando tá!-O Hashi aparece atravessando a parede e na sua forma de anjo com as asas aparecendo e com o seu quimono.Obrigada as minhas preces foram atendidas, o Hashi apareceu pra me salvar!Ele olha para o Sesshomaru e depois olha pra mim, e sua feição fica vermelha de ódio-O que ele está fazendo no seu quarto?

-Correção esse quarto também é meu!- Fala Sesshomaru

-Como assim seu?

-Hashi olha,não se estresse e tente entender tudo com a mente bem aberta...

-A Rin vai dormir comigo,você vê algum problema nisso?

-Sesshomaru...-Gota na minha cabeça

-Vejo muitos problemas.O Primeiro é que aqui é um quarto de casal,o segundo é que você está no mesmo quarto que ela!

-Hakudoushi...-Segunda gota

-E?-Pergunta Sesshomaru com cara de santo

-Ora seu...-Hakudoushi ia avançar em Sesshomaru de novo, mas uma cruzinha aparece no peito dele - Mas o que?

-Ahhá- Grito triunfante com um enorme sorriso- Você jurou que não ia tentar matar o Sesshomaru!E você sabe que a promessa de um Deus grego não pode ser quebrada!

Rin 1 X Hashi 0

-Porcaria ...-Ele suspira derrotado-Eu desisto por hora,mas ouça bem seu mortal,se você encostar um dedo na minha prima durante a noite,você pode ter certeza que todo monte Olímpo cairá sobre ti...

-Hashi...menos sim!-Outra gota na minha cabeça, ele é um exagerado - Hakudoushi, porque você está com essa roupa?

-Trabalho...Eu vim te chamar pra isso, parece que o hotel tá cheio de clientes em potencial, e a minha mãe quer aproveitar que tem dois cupidos aqui na terra.

-Mais eu estou de férias...-Reclamo fazendo biquinho

-Eu sei,eu também estou!Mas para a Afrodite trabalho é trabalho,e você não fica se sentindo mal com tanto casal pra se apaixonar?

- Agora que você comentou...Eu bem que estava me sentindo meio tonta...

-Você é jovem no ramo,não deve estar se sentindo tão mal assim...

-Ai Hashi,será que você não pode fazer isso pra mim,não?-Faço uma carinha de anjinha pidona

-Tá! Eu faço,mas você fica me devendo essa!-Ele desaparece no ar

-Bem que eu desconfiei que esse meu cansaço não era só sono...

Sesshomaru ficou me olhando curioso pedindo uma explicação.

-Ah, me desculpa, às vezes eu me esqueço que você não é do ramo...-dou um sorrisinho fraco

- "Ramo"?

-Sim do ramo de cupidos...Sabe, eu e o Hashi trabalhamos com casais apaixonados e um lugar como esse tá cheio deles, porque o clima é muito romântico.E somos obrigados a trabalhar quando não queremos...E nos sentimos a atração dos humanos e ficamos com o corpo sobrecarregado, em mim é só um ligeiro mal-estar, mais no Hashi deve ser pior já que ele é o cupido principal e tudo mais...

-O seu trabalho é muito burocrático.

-Você nem faz idéia de quanto!

-O clima de Sapporo é realmente romântico...-Diz se aproximando de mim- Me diga Rin,porque você fugiu ontem?

-Eu...Bom..eu..não fugi...e..

-Não fugiu?- Ele me segura pela cintura com uma das mãos e com a outra ele brinca com uma mecha do meu cabelo- Rin,você tem medo de mim?Por acaso você não quer ficar perto de mim?

-S-Sesshomaru...Não faça isso...Eu...

-Você...?-Ele ia aproximando o rosto do meu

-Eu...não...posso..e..

-Pode..sim...

Fecho os meus olhos com o rosto vermelho.Ele vai me beijar,ele vai me beijar e eu não tenho como escapar...Mas eu não quero escapar...

-Rin-chan,você não quer ir pras termas conosco?

Kagome bate na porta e nos interrompe de continuar...Que feio Kagome!Não se interrompe uma cena como essa!

-Er...Eu vou com você...Você pode me espera...-Me solto dos braços do Sesshomaru e vou como um raio para a porta,mas antes de girar a maçaneta o Sesshomaru coloca uma mão no meu ombro

-Rin,você não pode fugir de mim pra sempre,sabes disso...

-Eu...

-Quando voltar,nos vamos conversar.

Porcaria eu tô perdida...Eu vou ficar sozinha num quarto com o Sesshomaru,e ele quer conversar comigo...Alguém aí quer trocar de lugar comigo?

Nossa! todo mundo levantou a mão!Eu não sabia que o Sesshomaru era tão popular assim!

-Rin-chan anda logo...

Abro a porta do quarto.E Kagome estava lá em pé cansada de me esperar,mas quando ela vê o Sesshomaru no quarto ela fica vermelha...

-Er...Eu não atrapalhei nada né?

Não imagina,você só atrapalhou uma possível cena hentai de mim com o Sesshomaru! Isso se eu deixasse!

-Não...Vamos logo...-Fecho a porta do quarto totalmente sem jeito

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não..- 'Porque você interrompeu!'

-Er...tem certeza?A sua cara tá estranha...

É a única cara que eu tenho!Nossa eu estou azeda só por causa de um quase beijo que eu não recebi?Eu não sou assim!

-Não aconteceu nada K-chan,não se preocupe comigo- Abro o mais sincero dos sorrisos

-Tudo bem eu já estava me sentindo mal com isso...Sei lá às vezes eu interrompi alguma coisa pessoal entre vocês dois...

-Acredite em mim você não interrompeu nada!Mudando de assunto,como é uma terma?

-Você nunca foi em uma terma japonesa?

-Não.De onde eu venho não existe termas...-Alías o céu precisa de uma reforma urgente...Nem sorvete de chocolate existe lá!

-Você vai adorar.Termas é um lugar que tem banho com água quente aquecida pelas atividades vulcânicas e o melhor ela é ao ar livre,e você pode tomar banho com todas as suas amigas!

-Como assim "banhos com todas as amigas?"

-O banho é em grupo...

-Banho em grupo?Quer dizer que todo mundo vai me ver sem roupa?

-Lógico...porque?Você tem vergonha?

-Bem...é que o meu corpo não é tão bonito assim!

-Que isso Rin-chan!Não fale isso você tem um corpo tão curvilíneo,e alem do mais ninguém vai pras fontes termais e fica reparando nos outros...

-Então tá...

**OoOoOo**

A terma do hotel madame Kaede era feita com as pedras polidas vindas diretamente dos vulcões de Hokkaido, antes de entrar na área de banhos tinha um vestiário com varias cestinhas pequenas para se colocar os pertences pessoais, além de produtos variados,tais como: óleos para o corpo com cheiros afrodisíacos, xampus e condicionadores de ervas finas e finalmente sabonetes com essências variadas vindo dos quatro cantos do mundo.

O ambiente era dividido entre termas masculinas e termas femininas, e era dividida por uma parede feita de bambu grosso que impossibilitava a vista de ambos os lados por motivo de segurança. A paisagem do lugar era uma coisa fantástica, do banho você poderia ver a neve que se acumulava nas arvores sem folhas da tundra congelada (N/A: Não perguntem de onde eu tirei isso!) e dava pra ver um pouco do lago congelado.

Chegamos ao vestiário para trocarmos de roupa, eu estava super envergonhada, afinal, nunca ninguém me viu nua...Quer dizer com a exceção da minha mãe e do meu pai quando eu era pequena...Ah sim a Kagome também já me viu quando trocou a minha roupa quando eu estava desmaiada...

O vestiário estava cheio de meninas do nosso colégio...Kagome foi tirando a roupa e eu olhava pra todos os lados com vergonha e a cara pegando fogo

-Rin, não fica assim...Eu sei que pra você é uma coisa nova, mas não precisa ficar com vergonha.

-T-Tá...

Começo a tirar a roupa e me enrolo rapidamente na toalha,depois Kagome me arrastou para o banho...E tava cheio de garotas nuas!Eu sei que todo mundo deve ficar nu para tomar banho,mas eu tô envergonhada,principalmente por que todas então olhando pra mim por eu estar enrolada na toalha!

-Vamos Rin...-Kagome entra na água- Vamos, entra logo a água tá uma delicia...

Eu tiro a minha toalha e prendo o meu cabelo num coque alto na cabeça

-Rin, você tem uma pinta na perna- Kagome aponta para uma pintinha na minha perna direita que tinha quase um formato de coração- Que bonitinha e que formato diferente para uma pinta...

-É de família...-Eu entro na água - Todas as mulheres da minha família tem essa pinta na perna!

-Que meigo...

-Ei povo a água tá boa?-Pergunta Sango

-Tá bem quentinha Sango!

-Que bom- Ela entra e fica do nosso lado- Oi Rin,você também veio experimentar as maravilhosas termas?

-Humhum...-respondo com a cabeça

-Vocês não acham que os garotos vão espiar acham?Eu os vi entrando no lado masculino,e aquela parede de bambu não me inspira confiança nenhuma!O Sesshomaru eu sei que não vai espiar,mas o "quarteto Ecchi" eu não sei...-Diz sango(Acho que significa "travesso" em japonês,eu não tenho certeza)

- "Quarteto ecchi"? -Pergunto curiosa

-Ele é formado pelo Inuyasha,Mirok,Kouga e Bankotsu.Eles quatro tem um histórico de ficar olhando o vestiário feminino do colégio...Mais eu acho que devemos mudar o nome para "quinteto Ecchi" já que o seu primo está lá com eles...

-O Hashi tá lá?

-Tá!

-Junto com o Sesshomaru?

-Sim.

-Ai meu deus...isso não vai prestar!

**OoOoOo**

**Lado masculino das fontes termais.**

-Ei!Sesshomaru isso é injusto- Reclama Inuyasha- Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com o Mirok e o Kouga,enquanto você fica com uma suíte imperial!

-Ow.E eu com isso?-Responde friamente

-Pois eu acho é injusto esse novato ter conseguido um quarto só pra ele!-Bankotsu aponta para Hakudoushi que somente dá um sorriso vitorioso- Eu ainda não engoli a sua vitória no festival dos beijos...

-Pois eu adorei a minha moto nova!-Responde Hakudoushi- E afinal esse foi o troco por você ter tentado beijar a minha prima!

-Você tentou beijar a Rin?-Sesshomaru lança um olhar de assassino para Bankotsu

-Olha cara,não foi bem assim,quer dizer...eu...er...

-Ei!Dá pra ficar quieto vocês ai!-Grita Mirok que passava a mão na parede de Bambu

-O que ele tá fazendo- Pergunta Kouga- Não me diga que você tá procurando a tão famosa lenda do buraco das termas?

-Que lenda é essa- Pergunta Inuyasha curioso

-Esse hotel sempre é visitado por nosso colégio, e existe uma lenda que é passada para os garotos do terceiro ano que diz que existe um buraco secreto na parede de bambu das termas masculinas...

-E você esta procurando esse buraco?-Pergunta Inuyasha

-Estou...

-Você devia desistir...Isso é só uma lenda..-diz Bankotsu

-Verdade é?-Mirok aponta para um planta que tinha ali perto e a arrasta revelando um buraquinho que só se dava pra ver um por um- E então?Acreditam em mim agora?

-Mirok...-Diz Inuyasha

-Você...-Diz Kouga

-É o nosso herói!-Completa Bankotsu

Os quatro começam a brigar pra ver quem iria olhar pelo buraquinho primeiro.Inuyasha ganha a briga e olha primeiro

-Cara da pra ver só um pouquinho...Mais eu acho que to vendo uma pessoa..

-Verdade- Mirok empurra Inuyasha – É verdade da pra ver só uma garota...

-E ela é bonita?-Desta vez bankotsu empurra Mirok e olha no buraco- Pô cara só da pra ver as pernas dela...

-Sai daí Ban-Kun eu quero ver!-Grita Kouga empurrando Bankotsu- E daí que só da pra ver as pernas!As pernas dela são lindas!

-É verdade- Mirok dividi o buraco com o Kouga tentando empurrar o pobre garoto- Que belas pernas...Hakudoushi, Sesshomaru vocês não vão querer ver?

-Não- Responde os dois

-Isso é patético! –Diz Hakudoushi

-Patético nada... Olha dá pra ver a bunda da garota...Putz! quem será que é a mina?Ela é mó gata- Diz Mirok com os olhinhos brilhando- Olha ela tem um sinalzinho na perna que gracinha...

Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi já estavam saindo da terma, mas Hakudoushi escuta a palavra sinalzinho e olha para cara do Mirok

-Esse sinal é na perna direita?-Pergunta

-É!

-..E ele tem quase a forma de um coração?

-Tem! Você conhece a garota?-Pergunta Mirok

-Conheço- Diz colocando a mão no ombro do Mirok

-E vai apresentar ela pra gente?- Bankotsu pergunta- Como ela é?

-Ah,ela é muito simpática..

-Verdade?E qual é o nome dela?Você a conhece há quanto tempo?

-Desde criança!- A expressão do Hashi se torna assassina e ele começa a gritar com raiva-ELA É A MINHA PRIMA!

Sesshomaru ao escutar a palavra "prima" para antes de sair da terma e com uma expressão mais assassina do que a do Hashi ele segura no ombro do Mirok

-Houshi- A voz dele sai assustadora- Você estava espiando a Rin?

-E er...Eu...

Os outros três rapazes quase fugiram,mas hashi entrou na frente deles e fechou os punhos,um sorriso sádico se formou nos lábios dele

-Onde vocês pensam que vão?-Eles recuaram alguns passos assustados- belas pernas é? Gatinha é?Ei Sesshomaru- Hashi chama- Deixa um pouco pra mim!

-Com todo prazer...

**OoOoOo**

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Um grito é escutado do lado masculino,junto com algumas palavras entre elas dava pra escutar um "Não" e alguns "Socorro"

Nossa justo agora que eu estava me acostumando com a terma...Eu até me arrisquei a sair da água e tomar banho com um daqueles sabonetes perfumados...

-Vocês escutaram isso?

-Que estranho...-Kagome comenta- Será que alguém se machucou?

-Será? Pareciam gritos de alguém que estava apanhando...-Conclui Sango

-Pessoal!-Chama uma garota entrando na terma- O diretor falou pra gente se apresar porque teremos uma gincana daqui a pouco...

-Gincana?-Pergunto

-Um teste de coragem!-Responde a garota com um sorriso

O que raios é um teste de coragem?Sango vê a minha cara de surpresa e responde a minha pergunta

-Teste de coragem é quando você tem que pagar uma prova.Tem vezes que você é obrigada á entrar num cemitério ou algo do tipo!

-C-Cemiterio?-Pergunto assustada- Do tipo que tem pessoas enterradas?

-Que eu saiba cemitérios tem pessoas enterradas!-Sango responde com um ar divertido

-E também tem fantasmas!-Digo com o rosto pálido

-Fantasmas não existem Rin-chan!E você não devia ter medo dessas lendas!

O que eu posso fazer?Eu sei que é patético eu ter medo de fantasmas,ainda mais pra mim que sou uma anja e vivo no céu!Lá tem um lugar chamado "Departamento de fantasmas" mais eu não tenho coragem de entrar naquele lugar!Da ultima vez que eu fui um fantasma me deu um tremendo de um susto e eu nunca mais fui à mesma!

E acreditem em mim fantasmas existem mesmo!Mais o gasparzinho o fantasminha camarada é pura lenda!

Todas as garotas saíram das termas e estávamos trocando de roupa

-Qual será o teste de coragem desse ano?-Diz Kagome

-Não sei...Ano passado não teve teste de coragem...-Responde Sango

-Ai! eu não quero ir...-Choramingo

-Rin-chan coragem esses testes são pura bobeira...

-Mais K-chan...Eu tenho medo de fantasmas!

-Vai por mim fantasmas não existe!

E Elvis não morreu né? Humanos sempre negando as coisas obvias da vida!

Obs: Elvis realmente morreu!E está fazendo um sucesso enorme no céu desde então!

-Afinal não pode ficar pior do que isso...

**OoOoOo**

E ficou!

Eu não acredito que a porcaria desse hotel tem um cemitério!E pior de tudo nos teremos que entrar nele! E pior ainda parou de nevar e a lua tá cheia no céu!Dando um ar de filme de terror!

Eu to com medo!Eu quero voltar pro céu!Eu quero a minha mãe!Eu quero o Sesshomaru...Tá eu escolhi mal as palavras da ultima frase...

Todos os alunos se juntaram para o tal teste, Do meu lado esta a Kagome, o Inuyasha a Sango e o Mirok...Estranhamente o rosto do Mirok e do Inuyasha estão vermelhos e o Mirok tá com um olho roxo...

-O que aconteceu com vocês?- Kagome pergunta preocupada com o Inuyasha.Eu me pergunto onde foi parar aquela raiva que ela estava sentindo dele?

-Sofremos um acidente na terma...-Responde meio choroso

-Sangozinha...Dá um beijinho pra sarar dá?-Mirok se aproxima da Sango e passa a mão num lugar inapropriado

Soc !

Um barulho de um soco ecoa pelo cemitério, e o Mirok aparece com o outro olho roxo...

-Itai! Eu estava brincando Sangozinha...Me perdoa?

-Seu hentai eu ainda não quero papo com você! Você ainda não esta perdoado pelo beijo que deu na Kagura!

-Mais eu não beijei a Kagura!-Defende Mirok

-Você não me convenceu!

-Mais é verdade!O único beijo que eu dei foi em...

Ele ia concluir o que estava falando mais Sango segura Mirok pela gola da camisa e o arremessa longe.Um Mirok voador passa pelos céus...

-Pessoal! todos quietos...-Narak Começou a falar e todos ficaram calados-Vamos começar o teste de coragem..Neste ano vamos entrar nesse cemitério.Em algum lugar dele tem um pequeno templo,neste templo tem uns papeizinhos com o nome de vocês.Vocês deveram entrar no cemitério,pegar o papel e voltar pra cá!As primeiras cinco pessoas ganharam um premio especial...Como o cemitério é bem grande vocês deveram entrar um de cada vez.

Os alunos começaram a entrar,mas eu estava parada encarando o portal do cemitério morrendo de medo de entrar...

Onde está o Sesshomaru quando eu preciso dele?

-Senhorita Nozuma não vai entrar?- O diretor me pergunta

-Bem...é que eu...Er...

-Se a senhorita quiser eu posso ir com você..Quem sabe assim você me conta como é a vida na Inglaterra?

Esse diretor é muito sem vergonha!

-Não obrigada!-Empino o nariz e entro no cemitério com a cara e a coragem!

O cemitério era medonho- Por falta de palavra mais assustadora vocês terão que se contentar com essa!- Sabe aquelas tumbas ocidentais e mausoléus?Pois é tinha varias delas lá dentro...

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia onde estava os outros alunos, não dava pra ver ninguém,esse cemitério é um verdadeiro labirinto...Eu estava andando entre tumbas e mais tumbas até que vejo um vulto passando na minha frente...

-Q-Quem está ai?- pergunto morrendo de medo Me aproximo de um mausoléu e vejo de novo o vulto...O que será?Ah...é só um fantasma de quase dois metros e...

Ah?Fantasma de quase dois metros?O fantasma(?) fica na minha frente e solta um "Bu"

Travei por um instante até soltar um sonoro:

-AHHHHHHHHHHH Fantasma!

Continua...

**Próximo capitulo:**

-Fique comigo esta noite...

-Eu te amo...

-Meu nome é Psique..Sou ex-namorada do Hashi.

**Não percam o próximo capitulo:**

**Viagens às termas – parte II "Declarações, Apagão e fantasmas"**

Ainda não foi desta vez que a Rin e o Sesshy conseguiram fazer "coisas" XD

O juiz- O meu Titio Edson-sama!- decidiu que o Sesshy teria que voltar a responder os comentários,e parar de tentar me processar!

Valeu tio!Ainda bem que o juiz foi um membro da minha família!XD

Mais eu tive que prometer que não insistiria em manda-lo para o adestramento canino!E que não deixaria o Jakotsu fazer uma fic hentai com ele!Porque a minha vida estava sendo ameaçada pelo fã clube "nos amamos e morreríamos pelo Sesshy!"E elas queriam me tirar o cargo de presidente do fã clube ÇÇ nunca! jamais!Eu posso maltratar o Sesshy,mas eu sou a sua fã numero 1!

Reviews 

**Belinha chan**- O capituloJá estava escrito no meu computador,mas como eu estava sem internet eu não pude posta-lo,então eu aproveitei que a minha internet tinha voltado e coloquei o capítulo bem rapidinho.Você gostou da cena do beijo?Que bom!Eu fiquei com medo de que ela tenha ficado uma coisa muito forçada, ou sem graça...Mas pelo jeito eu consegui escreve-la bem!Valeu viu,beijos!

**Nat-chan-** Não vai comentar nada Sesshy?

**Sesshy-** Nada a declarar...

**Nat-chan-** Ei! Você fez aquele estardalhaço todo no fórum e depois não vai declarar nada sobre o teu beijo com a Rin?

**Sesshy-** Aquela audiência não valeu!O seu tio que foi o juiz! Isso é roubo!

**Nat-chan com cara de santa-** Eu não tenho culpa!Ele que foi escolhido para ser o juiz!E anda fala logo se gostou do beijo ou não!

**Sesshy-** É lógico que gostei!O que eu não gostei é que a Rin fugiu!Você é malvada!

**Nat-chan risada maléfica-** Muhaaahaa sou má!

**Etsuko Kaye**- Que bom eu agradeço pelo elogio.Você acha que ele demorou em beija-la? E que eu queria colocar o beijo deles num clima mais kawaii XD.É verdade quando tem fonte termal sempre acontece alguma coisa XD, agora você imagina se nessa fonte estivesse o Mirok?Ele não agüentaria de curiosidade pra ver as garotas no banho!Ele já faz isso no anime!Você viu?O Hashi é um tremendo de um safado!Duzentas?Em um dia!Deve ser porque ele é um cupido e tudo mais,então ele está acostumado com esse tipo de coisa.O Inuyasha não beijou a Kagura!Ela tava se gabando pra fazer raiva na Kagome,se lembra que o Bankotsu disse que o Inu beijou só uma garota?E essa suposta garota é a Kagome,ele mandou ela usar aquele adesivo do festival,mas ele não a beijou de verdade!Você acha que eu deixaria a Kagura beijar o Inu?Nem que ela me pagasse!

**Sesshy-** Porque eu não participei do festival?

**Nat-chan-** Porque a Rin me pediu...E você acha que eu ia deixa você beijar as outras garotas?Do jeito que você é famoso naquele colégio elas iriam fazer fila pra te beijar!-E eu seria a primeira da fila!XD

**Sesshy convencido-** É verdade!

**Vanessa**- Você tem que ver a minha raiva de escrever esse capitulo do festival dos beijos- Eu sou uma eterna feminista!-Mais o que eu podia fazer? A idéia me parecia ótima!Acho que ninguém a usou ainda né!O colégio Saint Lorrence é o maior colégio do Japão –Piração minha tá gente!- E possui um monte de alunos principalmente as de sexo feminino- Tente imaginar um colégio igual o do manga Negima- Lá tem clube pra tudo:Clube de kendo,clube de arco e flecha,clube de artesanato e etc...

Como eu disse anteriormente eu fiquei preocupada com a cena do beijo,mas parece que eu me sai bem!A Rin foi uma boba por ter saído de lá-Eu não saia não!XD-

Eu dou amor e carinho pro Sesshy sim!Só sou um pouquinho (muito) malvada!

**Sesshy-** Um pouquinho malvada?Você me maltrata demais!

**Nat-chan-** Mentira até agora eu não chamei o Jakotsu...

**Sesshy com medo-** E não pretende chamá-lo né?

**Nat-chan com sorriso misterioso-** Quem sabe? Muhaaahaa!

**Sesshy engolindo seco-** Glup!

**Nat-chan- **Vanessa não precisa colocar o "Sama" no meu nome,assim você faz com que eu pareça uma pessoa importante!-Eu só sou uma pobre mortal fã do Sesshomaru!- Você pode me chamar de Natsumi, ou só Nat-chan, como você preferir tá! -

**Sesshy-** Ou de maluca que fugiu do hospício...

**Nat-chan-** Viu gente ele que tá começando!Depois ele pergunta o porque deu chamar o Jakotsu!

**Satiko-Chan-** Eu também não sabia todos os nomes XD Mais com uma ajudinha eu consegui lembrar! Sesshy- Isso se chama memória fraca! 

**Nat-chan-** Verdade a minha memória é péssima!Beijos

**Hinata-chan**- Valeu viu pelo comentário.Se vai ter hentai?Num sei eu acho que sim,porque todo mundo tá me pedindo um hentai!E como eu sou uma escritora que adora cumprir os pedidos dos leitores eu vou acabar fazendo um hentai levinho...

**Sesshy-** Até que em fim!

**Nat-chan-** Você tá todo bobo com isso né?Depois o povo fala do Mirok...

**Sesshy-** Você demora um século pra eu beijar a Rin,e agora você falou que vai ter hentai...É claro que eu estou feliz!

**Nat-chan-** A fic é Ecchi (Acho que significa "travesso" em japonês,eu não tenho certeza) e não hentai!Se tiver hentai vai ser uma coisa bem leve e kawaii!

**Sesshy-** Só quero ver se eu vou quebrar o celibatário que você colocou em mim!

**Nat-chan-** Veremos! muhahahhahahahhahaha!


	9. Viagem as termas parte II

**'...'-pensamentos**

**A flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo IX**

**Viagens às termas parte II- Declarações, Apagão e fantasmas.**

Socorro um fantasma de quase dois metros esta bem na minha frente!E agora o que eu faço?

Não tem ninguém aqui pra me salvar das garras desse ser feito de...Peraí os fantasmas são transparentes e esse parece que tá com um lençol por cima do corpo...E fantasmas não calçam sapatos da Nike! Esse fantasma tá estranho...

-BUUUUUUUU

O meu rosto ficou mais pálido ainda!E por puro impulso eu pego um pedaço de pau que estava ali no chão cheio de neve - Não me perguntem como ele foi parar ali!- E começo a bater na cabeça do fantasma

-Sai daqui!

-Ai, Ai, Ai.

Ele geme de dor e depois sai correndo com o rabo entre as pernas...Eu acho que ele não esperava por essa reação de minha parte!Viva eu!Eu sou a maior!Tô me sentindo uma das meninas super poderosas!Poder para as mulheres!

-Ufa!-Dou um suspiro de alivio, mas começo a escutar um monte de gritos vindo de não sei onde.

Resolvo procurar o dono dos gritos e me deparo com uma cena estranha até pra mim!Kagome e Sango estavam abraçadas uma na outra gritando feito umas retardadas e um corpo estava pendurado em uma arvore medonha!

-Rin-chan... um cara morto-Kagome parecia que iria chorar de medo

-Socorro!-Grita sango no ouvido de Kagome-É assassinato!

Assassinato?Chego perto do corpo que balançava com o vento e olhei bem de perto...

-Gente esse corpo tá estranho...-Olho para o sangue que estava nele, dou uma cheirada, passo o dedo e o levo a boca.Kagome e Sango me observaram e fizeram uma careta de nojo-Isso é ketchup!

-K-Ketchup?-Repete Sango tentando entender o que estava acontecendo

-Esse corpo é falso!

-Falso?

-É Kagome!A não ser que uma pessoa normal tenha a cabeça cheia de feno e tiver ketchup nas veias...-As duas se levantam e olham o bendito boneco

-O que foi isso?- Pergunta Sango

-A questão agora é quem fez isso!- reponde Kagome

-Peraí eu tô escutando umas risadas...

**OoOoOo**

**Cemitério...Lugar: um mausoléu abandonado...**

-Ahahahahah-Bankotsu ria feito um louco, ele estava vestindo um lençol por cima do corpo para parecer um fantasma-vocês ouviram os gritos delas?

-As idiotas nem souberam o que as atingiram!- Renkotsu dá um sorrisinho de vitória.Ele não estava com um lençol e sim com uma fantasia de caveira, e o rosto dele estava pintado de branco-Mukotsu você fez um bom trabalho com o gelo seco!

-Heheheh isso deu um ar mais fantasmagórico -Mukotsu se gabava -Onde está o Kyokotsu?

Kyokotsu entra no mausoléu correndo e tira o lençol de cima do corpo

-Mano Kyo-chan o que aconteceu? – Jakotsu pergunta e Kyokotsu faz uma careta por causa do apelido.Jakotsu estava vestido com uma roupa toda ensangüentada

-Aquela novata maluca me bateu!- Todos na sala começaram a rir-Qual é a graça?

-Você hahahha apanhou de uma garota franzina?- Suikotsu ria. Ele não estava fantasiado, mais ele segurava um boneco assustador feitos de feno.

-Ela não é franzina!Tanto que no festival dos beijos ela quase deixou o Bankotsu aleijado

-Cala a boca Kyokotsu!-Bankotsu se enfurece-Aquela novata me paga!Eu ainda apanhei do Sesshomaru por causa dela!

-Tse...Tse...Tse-Ginkotsu fala com um ar de desdém-você apanhou por causa de uma garotinha?E ainda mais do Sesshomaru!

-Ele me encurralou com aquele primo maluco da novata...E tudo porque eu estava espiando-a nua na terma...

-E ela é bonitinha?-Mukotsu pergunta com cara de tarado

-Ela é muito gostosa!Ela tem uma pintinha em forma de coração que é linda...Mas, ela vai ver quem é Bankotsu!Eu vou dar um susto daqueles nela!

**Do lado de fora do mausoléu**

-Aqueles garotos são uns idiotas!-Sango fecha os punhos com raiva

-Eles merecem uma lição...-Kagome rosna com mais raiva ainda

Nos três estávamos apoiadas em uma tumba de modo que podíamos ver o exercito dos sete se vangloriando de suas pegadinhas.

-E o que vocês pretendem fazer?-Pergunto

-Vamos falar com o diretor!

-Só isso?Kagome eu acho que eles merecem mais algum castigo!

-Sango, eles são sete, nos somos três...Não podemos fazer nada...

Kagome e Sango se conformaram e foram em direção á saída do cemitério para falar com o Narak...Mais eu continuei lá escutando a conversa dos sete...Foi quando eu escutei as palavras: "Novata" "Espiar" "Terma" "Pintinha de coração" e "Gostosa", e não precisa ser nenhum idiota pra saber do que eles estavam falando...

Eles me viram tomando banho na terma!De algum modo eles conseguiram fazer essa proeza! Eu vou mata-los e faze-los confessarem...Não necessariamente nesta ordem

-Mais o que eu faço?

Uma idéia sádica passou pela minha cabeça, e um sorriso mais sádico apareceu em meu rosto...É hora do susto!

Muhahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah

Respira Rin, respira...Muhahahhahahhahahahah

**De volta pro mausoléu...**

**-**Vocês não ficam com medo de estar nesse lugar aqui?

-Fala serio Jakotsu! Não tem nada de mais...

-Ah...Ren-Chan eu quero acabar logo com esse trote...

-Mais a noite mal começou-Diz Bankotsu-Esse lugar é muito "morto" eles precisam viver mais...Não peraí eles não podem!

Todos começam a rir com a piadinha infame do Bankotsu, mas uma risada maléfica começa a ser escutada...

-Shiii-Bankotsu manda os outros calarem a boca-Vocês escutaram isso?

-Não me assusta assim aniki...- Jakotsu choraminga

-Acho que não foi nada...

**-Hahahahhahahahah-A risada maléfica soa mais alta do que antes-Quem ousa perturbar o meu tumulo?Vocês sofrerão a maldição do fantasma das catacumbas...**

-Isso só pode ser piada-Suikotsu diz incrédulo-Apareça seu idiota...

-**Aparecer?Vocês querem que eu apareça...Pobres mortais...Vocês iram morrer**

-Aniki, vamos embora daqui...Eu não quero morrer...

-Jakotsu acalme-se não vê que isso é uma piada...

-Piada?Ouça me chamar de piada...Vocês iram ver como eu não estou brincando

Luzes redondas começaram a rodopiar em cima das cabeças dos sete, Depois o caixão que estava em cima de um pequeno suporte começa a se mexer...Bankotsu começa a ficar com medo e umas gotas de suor se formam em sua testa

-**Mortais...Vocês não deviam mexer com os mortos...Agora sofreram com as conseqüências...**

As luzes forma imagens translúcidas de pessoas que começaram a dançar uma valsa imaginaria...

-Eu quero sair daqui...-Jakotsu tenta abrir a porta do mausoléu, mas ela não se abre.Um líquido parecido com sangue começa a sair das paredes -Socorro tire-me daqui...Eu sou muito nova pra morrer!Eu ainda quero beijar o Inu-chan!

**Em algum lugar do cemitério...**

-Achim!-Inuyasha espira e começa a tremer de medo-Credo foi impressão minha ou eu acabo de sentir um arrepio enorme na espinha...

-Foi impressão sua...-Responde Mirok

**Voltando...**

Um barulho de porta se abrindo é escutado...A tampa do caixão se abre lentamente...

-Socorro...Eu não quero morrer eu não quero morrer...-Jakotsu gritava no ouvido de Bankotsu

-A-Acalme-se...Isso deve ser uma pegadinha...Er...-diz Bankotsu tentando se manter calmo, mas o seu rosto estava pálido de medo-A-Aquele caixão estava assim antes?-Ele ficou mais branco ainda enquanto apontava para o caixão aberto

-N-Não...Ele não estava...- Mukotsu responde tentando abrir em vão a porta

-V-Vai lá ver o que tem dentro Renkotsu... –Sugeri Bankotsu

Um gemido é escutado no local...

-E-Eu? Vai você!

-Você tá com medo?

-Não mais eu não quero ir!-Renkotsu se esconde atrás do ginkotsu que tremia só de olhar para as imagens translúcidas que pairavam sobre as suas cabeças...-Kyokotsu vai você!- Ele empurra o cara grande que vai até o caixão tremendo de medo-E ai?O que tem no caixão?

-C-C-C...-gagueja Kyokotsu-Uma...Cav...Cav...

-Uma o que?-Pergunta Suikotsu

-UMA CAVEIRA!- Kyokotsu responde correndo pra perto dos amigos

A caveira se levanta calmamente com seus ossinhos empoeirados e com alguns tufos de cabelos na cabeça careca e sai do caixão

-I-Isso N-Não é possível...Vai contra todas as leis da natureza...-Bankotsu recua

-Diz isso pra ela.A bicha tá se aproximando!

-E então?Estão preparados pra morrer?- A caveira fala mais cadavérica possível...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-Os sete começam a bater na porta desesperadamente, quando ela se abre e eles saem correndo do mausoléu mais dão de cara com o diretor e mais alguns alunos.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?-Narak pergunta

-Fan...Fan...Fantasma!-Grita Jakotsu - tem um fantasma lá dentro...-Ele aponta para o mausoléu que estava vazio...-Mais como?

-Tinha uma caveira...E fantasmas...E as paredes estavam sangrando-Bankotsu diz

-Caveira?Fantasma?-Narak repetia olhando para as figuras pálidas em sua frente e observando as roupas deles...Um Bankotsu e um Kyokotsu com uma roupa de fantasma.Renkotsu de caveira e rosto pintado e o Jakotsu com roupa pintada de vermelho para parecer sangue... Fora os bonecos jogados dentro do mausoléu e o gelo seco na mão do Mukotsu...

-É!-Eles respondem

-E Me digam o porque de vocês estarem vestidos assim!

-Er...Bem...Nos...-Bankotsu tenta se explicar,mas ele sente uma mão no seu ombro e quando ele se vira dá de cara com uma pessoa toda ensangüentada...-AHHHHHHH- Ele sai correndo junto com os amigos...

-O que deu neles?-diz Inuyasha segurando um dos bonecos da brincadeira- Eu só queria entregar as coisas dele...

Sete pontos coloridos são vistos voltando para o hotel...Sete garotos amedrontados...

**Alguns minutos antes...**

Idiotas...Eles caíram que nem uns patinhos...O que os brinquedos do céu não fazem?Eu materializei um kit de brincadeira infantis muito usados em trotes de crianças...

O nome do kit é "Faça você mesmo a sua pegadinha" E ele contém: Um megafone com voz aterrorizante do tipo Zé do caixão, luzes falsas e fantasmas translúcidos que podem dançar valsa ou até um pagode se você preferir!E eu recebi inteiramente grátis o sangue falso que escorre pelas paredes- O sangue tem um leve aroma de morangos silvestres...

Os sete estão totalmente aterrorizados e eu juro que no rosto do Kyokotsu estava rolando algumas lagrimas...O que é patético porque o cara tem quase dois metros de altura!

-Ahahhaha...Agora o toque final...

Aponto para o caixão do mausoléu eele se abre,Eu transporto com a minha magia uma caveira de mentira que fala e se move...

Muhaaahaa eles estão morrendo de medo... Sofra Bankotsu sofra!

**Presente...De volta para o hotel no salão principal perto de uma lareira...**

-Você devia ter visto Rin-chan!-Kagome me contava com uma enorme alegria- eles saíram correndo de lá depois que viram um de seus bonecos...

-Verdade é?Que pena que eu perdi isso...-Muhaaahaa

-Feh! Eu nunca vi o Bankotsu tão amedrontado daquele jeito... - diz Inuyasha – E eu juro que vi lagrimas nos olhos do Kyokotsu.. Até parece que ele tinha visto um fantasma...

-Que sabe ele não viu mesmo!-Os dois ficaram me olhando sem entender nada e depois começaram a rir- O que foi?

-Hahahha fantasmas não existem Rin-chan...-Kagome diz tentando segurar a risada- Mais bem que eles tiveram o que mereceram quem mandou eles nos darem aquele susto...

-É!- E quem mandou eles me verem nua nas termas!Agora eles não vão dormir a noite...E por falar em noite...Nossa! Já são quase meia noite eu acho melhor eu ir dormir...-Gente eu vou indo pro quarto... Boa noite pra quem fica...

-Boa noite Rin-chan e não deixe os fantasmas te pegarem...-Zomba kagome

-Nem brinque com isso...

**OoOoOo**

-Uhaaa... Que soninho...-Bocejo antes de entrar no quarto...-Nossa que escuridão...

Que estranho, porque o quarto está tão escuro assim?Ah!Deixa pra lá!To com tanto sono que não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de ligar a luz!

Troco a minha roupa com a minha magia para um quimono de dormir bem quentinho - apesar de que o quarto tem aquecedor - e tateio nas paredes até encontrar a cama.Depois me jogo nela...Ah...Eu to sentindo uma coisa quente aqui do meu pescoço...Peraí porque a cama tá se mexendo?Hahaha para! Tá fazendo cosquinha! Não meche ai que eu sinto cócegas...Mais quem será que tá fazendo isso?

-Ah?Mais o que...-Ligo um abajur que estava do lado do criado mudo e tenho uma surpresa...O Sesshomaru estava debaixo de mim, eu estava em cima dele deitada sobre o tórax dele!-Sesshomaru o que você...

Antes que eu possa completar a frase ele sai de baixo de mim e muda de posição.Agora era ele que estava por cima- Não pensem bobeiras!Ele não estava fazendo nada de mais!Quer dizer mais ou menos!- Ele segurou os meus pulsos e chegou perto do meu rosto

-Você demorou...

-Er...Eu...Você pode sair de cima de mim?-Pergunto gaguejando

Ele se aproxima do meu ouvido e sussurra com a voz meio rouca:

-Não... Assim você não foge de mim...-Acho melhor ele me soltar senão eu não respondo pelos meus atos!- Agora vamos conversar...Porque você fugiu?-Ele beijou o meu pescoço,eu senti um arrepio no meu corpo- Você não gostou do beijo?

-Eu...Er..Não é isso...Eu gostei...

-E então porque?-Os beijos foram dessa vez na minha orelha.Sesshomaru você é muito mal!Já falei que eu não vou responder pelos os meus atos! –Diga-me...Porque fugiu?Por acaso você não gosta de mim?

-Gosto...Eu gosto de você...

-Isso é uma confissão?- A mão dele desce por baixo do meu quimono e acaricia a minha barriga.Eu juro que se ele descer mais a mão eu vou chamar a carrocinha...(N/A:Carrocinha,cachorro-O Sesshy é um yokai cachorro né!-Sacaram a ironia XD Desculpem essa piadinha foi muito infame!)

-S-Sesshomaru- Minha voz sai tremula- Por que você faz isso comigo?O que você sente por mim?

-Eu não sei a resposta...-ele sai de cima de mim e deita-se ao meu lado,mas ainda me segurava a minha cintura- Você foi capaz de me libertar...Eu vivia preso a minhas sombras passadas, Rin você arriscou a sua própria vida para me ajudar...

-Eu..Só fiz...

-Deixe-me continuar...Eu sinto uma enorme afeição por você...Muito mais do que sentia pela Sara...Não sei como se chama isso...E tão pouco me importo com nomes,mas é uma coisa que sinto e ninguém pode tirar isso de mim...(N/A: Kawaii! Ah Eu também quero!)

Isso é uma declaração de amor?Eu estou sem palavras...O que eu faço agora?

-Eu não sei o que dizer...-A verdade me pareceu o mais obvio agora...-Sesshomaru eu ...

-Rin...Minha Rin...-Ele me abraçou e colocou o seu queixo apoiado na minha cabeça

-Medo...

-Ah?

-...Eu fugi por medo...Você se esqueceu o porque de eu estar aqui?Eu sou um anjo...Eu não pertenço a esse mundo..E algum dia eu terei que voltar para o meu...

- ...Se esse dia chegar eu vou te impedir...-ele levanta o meu queixo com uma de suas mãos e me beija na testa- Escutou?

-Hai...Sesshomaru...Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...Eu...Bem..Eu- hesitei por um segundo e tomei ar para falar o que eu sentia.Nunca me dei conta de como fazer isso seria difícil-Eu te amo...-As palavras saíram inteiras de minha boca quase que automaticamente.Até que foi fácil...Mas o que vem depois que é difícil!A reação que ele vai ter ao escutar isso..Ele ficou me olhando por alguns segundos,mas para mim foi uma eternidade...Porcaria diga alguma coisa!

Antes que eu me desse conta ele estava me beijando...A mão dele passava levemente nos meus cabelos,e eu enlacei os meus braços nas costas dele um pouco tímida-Eu avisei que não responderia pelos meus atos,mas ele não me escutou!- nossos lábios se separaram em busca de ar,meu rosto estava corado e um pouco quente e no rosto do Sesshomaru tinha um pequeno sorriso de canto dos lábios...Acho que a reação dele foi melhor do que eu esperava!

E agora o que eu faço?Dou outro beijo nele?Falo mais uma coisa?Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

-Uhaaa

Qualquer coisa menos bocejar!Porcaria de bocejo tinha que vir logo agora e estragar o clima romântico! Mais o que eu posso fazer?Eu tô com sono...

-Você está com sono?-Não eu costumo bocejar quando estou feliz!Que pergunta!

-Um pouco...

-Então tente dormir...-Ele se levanta da cama-Eu vou deixa-la dormir em paz

-Pra onde você vai?

-Pro futon...Eu não quero atrapalhar o seu sono...

-Você pode...Dormir na cama comigo...-Antes que ele diga alguma coisa eu o corto- Por favor, Sesshomaru a cama dá pra dois..-Ele se conforma e volta para cama depois de nos cobriu com um grosso cobertor que tinha ali.-Boa noite...

-Boa noite...

**OoOoOo**

Depois de vinte minutos tentando em vão dormir eu desisto...O motivo de eu não conseguir?Oras! deve ser porque eu estou dividindo a cama com um homem lindo que por acaso eu acabei de confessar que eu o amo,e o sentimento é recíproco,quer dizer ele não falou que me amava também,mas ele me beijou...Dizem que um gesto vale por mil palavras!

Agora o que eu faço? Eu estou de costas para o Sesshomaru sentindo a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço e não posso me mover...Se eu mover um músculo sequer eu acabo encostando sem querer nele!E acreditem é capaz de eu perder o meu alto controle! Se é que a essa altura do campeonato eu ainda possua um!

O meu coração tá até pulsando mais rápido!E a minha respiração está lenta!E o Sesshomaru só está de olhos fechados com o braço em volta da minha cintura...O braço dele é meio pesado mais eu não ligo!Tá tão quentinho...Não viaja Rin você tem que se controlar e pare de ficar ofegante!Controle-se!Não tenha esses pensamentos impuros envolvendo cama e Sesshomaru...

Eu realmente tenho que me controlar.Repita comigo: "Controle-se,a cama é feita pra se dormir.Você não é uma hentai como o Mirok"

Pense em outras coisas...E não no Sesshomaru...Que por acaso tem um cheirinho tão bom...Porcaria eu já tô pensando nele de novo!Eu preciso sair daqui antes que eu enlouqueça!

-Rin...Porque você não dorme?-Ele me pergunta no meu ouvido.Eu sinto outro arrepio em meu corpo.

Alto controle Rin-chan!Controle-se

-Er...Eu não consigo...

-E por que não?-Ele começa a me beijar no pescoço sedutoramente. O que restava do meu alto controle já foi por espaço!-Você não está confortável?

Esse que é o problema eu estou confortável até demais!

-Estou é que eu...Não consigo dormir...

-Se você quiser nos podemos passar o tempo de outra forma...- Os beijos vão descendo até o meu ombro e ele me trás mais pra perto dele. Ele tá me enlouquecendo!

-Como assim?-Pergunto ingenuamente,apesar de já saber o que ele está querendo.Sesshomaru mal,Sesshomaru hentai!Mais antes que eu possa responder a pergunta dele o Sesshomaru me beija nos lábios e começa a aprofundar o beijo com muita paixão sinto a língua dele na minha boca brincando com a minha- S-Sesshomaru..Eu...

Ele para de beijar e passa a mordiscar o meu lóbulo e depois me olha com carinho

-Eu não vou lhe forçar a nada...-ele me abraça

-Sesshomaru fique comigo está noite...- Por que vocês estão me olhando com essas caras de safadas?Eu não sou de ferro!

A resposta dele foi um outro beijo desta vez um mais quente e sedutor...Senti a mão dele descendo por baixo do meu quimono- O meu autocontrole já era! Ah!Que se dane ele!

-Sesshomaru...-Digo o nome dele com a voz rouca,enquanto os beijos dele faziam uma trilha pelo meu ombro...Tá quente aqui ou é impressão minha?

E tá mais escuro também...Peraí? Escuro porque?Eu não desliguei o abajur,e pelo jeito que as mãos do Sesshomaru estão ocupadas com coisas mais interessantes- como desamarrar o nó do meu quimono!-Ele também não foi...

-Peraí...Sesshomaru...-Tento perguntar para ele,mas a única coisa que ele fez foi roubar outro beijo-Espera...Hahaha isso faz cócegas! Peraí...Não tá meio escuro aqui não?

-Humhum...-Ele responde lutando contra o laço do quimono.Porque tudo está contra mim?Até o maldito nó do quimono não quer facilitar!

-Se não fui eu quem apagou a luz e nem ela tá apagada?

-Deve ter acabado a luz do hotel...

Ele finalmente consegue desatar o nó do meu quimono, mas quando ele ia abaixar uma das partes nos escutamos um gemido de dor vindo dos corredores...

-Você escutou isso?-Arregalo os meus olhos de medo.

-Deixe pra lá...- Ele sussurra em meu ouvido- Concentre-se em outra coisa...

Depois eu que sou a hentai aqui!Cadê aquele cara frio que eu conheci?Pensando bem até que não é ruim ele ser assim tão carinhoso...

Outro gemido e dessa vez eu juro que estou escutando correntes sendo arrastadas...

-...-Sesshomaru para ao escutar as correntes

**Interrupção para uma conferência do Sesshy com a Nat-chan...**

**Sesshy- **Você não pretende interromper o hentai, pretende?

**Nat-chan-** Não torra!A historia tem que fluir de acordo com os meus planos!E se continuar enchendo o saco eu vou jogar esse hentai mais pra frente da fic!

**Sesshy-** Isso é o cumulo!Você não me deixou participar do festival dos beijos!Eu perdi a minha noiva! Fiquei um tempão sem namorada e agora quando eu tenho a chance de um hentai ele não acontece!

**Nat-chan com sorriso do mal-** E quem disse que ele não vai acontecer?

**Sesshy -**E quando vai acontecer?

**Nat-chan-** Não sei...Muhahahahahahhahahah sou má!

**Voltando para a fic..**

-Você escutou o mesmo que eu?

-Shii...-Ele coloca o dedo indicador na minha boca para eu ficar quieta por um instante.Alguns gritos amedrontados são escutados no hotel

-Sesshomaru eu tô com medo...-Cubro-me com o lençol totalmente em pânico

-Fique aqui...-Ele se levanta e vai até e a porta- Rin,eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.Não sai do quarto... 'Eu vou matar quem ousou me interromper!'-Uma expressão assassina se forma no rosto dele.Eu não sei se estou com mais medo dos barulhos ou da expressão do rosto dele.-Eu volto logo...

Antes que eu possa dizer algo ele sai do quarto.Eu estou tremendo de medo, porque ainda estou escutando os gritos vindo de fora...Será que aqueles idiotas do exercito dos sete estão brincando de novo?

Olho para o relógio..São quase uma da manhã...Não eles não devem estar fazendo isso...Afinal o susto que eu dei neles foi de deixar qualquer um amedrontado pelo resto da vida!

Escuto algumas batidas na porta...Será que o Sesshomaru esqueceu de levar aquele cartãozinho da fechadura?Afinal a porta não se abre por fora sem aquilo...

-Sesshomaru?-Ando até a porta com as minhas pernas tremendo...- É você?

Sem resposta...

Com a minha mão tremula eu coloco a mão na maçaneta,mas quando eu abro a porta eu vejo...

NINGUÉM!

Não tem ninguém do outro lado dessa maldita porta!Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto!

Olho para o corredor e confirmo que não tem ninguém...Ele estava todo no escuro a única coisa que iluminava era uma janela no final, mesmo assim muito mal porque tava nevando lá fora

-T-Tem alguém ...Glup- Engulo seco- Ai?

Nada...Silencio mortal...Até parece que eu estou num filme de terror Americano!Eu tenho a nítida impressão que algum maluco fantasiado com uma mascara de hóquei irá aparecer do nada e me atacar com uma serra elétrica...

Sabe o que eu acabei de me lembrar?Nesse filmes de terror as primeiras a morrer são as garotinhas ingênuas...E as virgens também entram nessa lista...E como eu entro nesses dois requisitos básicos...Porcaria eu vou ser a primeira á morre!

-Acalme-se Rin, isso só pode ser uma brincadeira...

Ando pelo corredor escuro tateando a parede para não tropeçar em nada...Porcaria se tivesse pelo menos um pouco de luz...Eu não enxergo um palmo na frente do nariz!

Estalo os meus dedos e algumas faíscas saem dele...Ótima hora para a minha magia falhar!

-Anda acende porcaria!

Pronto!Um pequeno foco de luz se forma na palma da minha mão...Agora é só eu procurar o Sesshomaru e...Ah? O que é aquele vulto branco no fim do corredor?Será que é o Bankotsu tentando me assustar de novo?

Mais o Bankotsu não é translúcido...O Bankotsu não é gordo...O Bankotsu não é careca...Aquilo certamente **não **é o Bankotsu!

Será que é um fantasma?Porcaria o bicho tá vindo pra cá...Corra Rin!Fuja enquanto dá tempo...E agora?As minhas pernas não me obedecem!

O Fantasma gorducho está na minha frente olhando pra minha cara com aquele rosto bolachudo!

-Oi! Ah! Eu devia dizer: Buuu

-O-O que é você?

-Prazer Manten o fantasma...

-Fantasma...

Essa coisa é um fantasma?Socorro eu quero sair daqui!Um fantasma de verdade!

-Você tá bem?Você tá tão pálida...Até parece que viu um fantasma...Ops você viu mesmo.Eu!

-F-Fantasma...Ahhhhhh

Saio correndo morrendo de medo, até que em fim as minhas pernas resolveram colaborar!

-Ei Volta aqui garota!

O fantasma tá correndo atrás de mim...-Ou melhor, flutuando atrás de mim!

-Tá maluco? Você é um fantasma!Sai pra lá coisa ruim!

Lagrimas de medo estão saindo dos meus olhos...Eu nem preciso dizer o pavor que eu tenho de fantasmas, preciso?

-Socorro!-Corro que nem uma desesperada até que trombo com alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém...E esse alguém tinha um perfume que eu conheço bem! E esse alguém era o Sesshomaru.

-Rin...O que aconteceu?

-Sesshomaru?-eu o abraço ainda tremendo- Um fantasma tem um fantasma atrás de mim!

-Um fantasma?Rin você está gelada acalme-se...-Ele me abraça- Calma...

-Eu...Tô com medo!

-Eu estou aqui...Calma...

Até que o abraço tá quentinho...Não foi tão mal assim ter encontrado o fantasma afinal!

-O-O que tinha acontecido lá em baixo?-A minha voz continua tremula

-Algum idiota cortou a luz e assustou os hospedes do hotel, o Narak mandou que os alunos ficassem nos quartos até conseguirem pegar os culpados dessa brincadeira...

-Mais eu vi!Eu vi um fantasma gordo ali na frente!-Eu aponto para o corredor que estava escuro

-Não há nada ali...

-Como você sabe?Não dá pra enxergar nada...

-Eu sou um yokai, esqueceu?

Ele tinha que me lembrar que ele enxerga no escuro!Aposto que o meu rosto tá todo vermelho de medo!Que vergonha...

-Vamos voltar para o quarto...

-Tá...-De repente uma coisa estranha me prende, e quando vou ver o que é essa coisa eu vejo que é uma...Rede? -Mais o que?

-Peguei!-Alguém grita e alguns focos de luz acendem em volta dessa pessoa, revelando uma garota com cabelos compridos -Momiji eu o peguei!

-Que bom Botan!-Uma cabeça sai do teto a garota era idêntica à outra, mas essa tinha o cabelo mais curto.Só que em vês da garota tirar todo o corpo pra fora do teto algo estranho acontece, à garota parecia entalada - Momiji...Eu não consigo sair!

-Francamente Botan -A outra gira os olhos e larga a rede para ajuda-la - Você tem que aprender a se desmaterializar direito!

-Ah não briga comigo!-Choraminga saindo do teto

-Ei!Será que dá pra tirar essa rede de cima de mim!

-Fique quietinho fantasma!-Diz Botan

-Eu não sou fantasma!

-Você é sim!Não tente nos enganar!-Momiji aponta pra mim

Sesshomaru tira a rede da minha cabeça com toda a calma do mundo

-Ei!O que pensa que esta fazendo?-Momiji reclama, mas ela olha para o cabelo do Sesshomaru e se assusta - Botan olha... Ele que deve ser o Fantasma!Com aquele cabelo branco!

-Vamos captura-lo!- Outra rede aparece nas mãos da garota de cabelos curtos- Atacar!

Sesshomaru só se deu o trabalho de levantar a mão e da unha dele saiu um tipo de chicote estranho que rasgou a rede em vários pedacinhos...

Yokais e seus poderes estranhos!

-Botan eu não disse!Ele deve ser um fantasma!Ou coisa pior!

-Coisa pior?-Sesshomaru arqueia uma sobrancelha com o comentário da garota de cabelos cumpridos

Foi quando eu reparei bem nas garotas...Elas tinham asas...Mas humanos não tem asas...Bem...Humanos também não atravessam paredes e ficam entalados!

-Vocês são anjas?

-Ela descobriu Momiji!-Diz Botan roendo as unhas de ansiedade

-E agora Botan?

-Dá pra vocês explicarem o que está acontecendo aqui?Porque tacaram uma rede na minha cabeça?

-Nos pensamos que você fosse o fantasma!-Responde Botan

-Eu lá tenho cara de fantasma!

-Você não!Mais aquele cara ali sim!-Momiji aponta para o Sesshomaru -Ele é muito suspeito!

-Vai por mim ele não é um fantasma!

-Não?Tem certeza com esse cabelo branco...

-Acredite em mim...-Ela me olhou incrédula por alguns instantes- E então o que vocês fazem aqui?

-Somos do departamento de fantasmas...-Diz Botan

-Então aquilo que eu vi...È realmente um fantasma?

-Sim- Responde Botan

-Do tipo que flutua e tudo mais?-Pergunto com o rosto pálido

-Ah?Eu acho que sim...

-AHHHHHHHH- Dou um gritinho básico e me agarro no pescoço do sesshomaru

-Ela tá bem?-Pergunta Botan

-Os humanos são estranhos...-Responde Momiji

-Rin,vamos voltar para o quarto...-Sesshomaru puxa a minha mão,mas Botan fica na frente dele- Saia...

-Não vocês têm que ajudar agente!

-Ajudar vocês?- Pergunto me recuperando do meu ataque de medo

-Por favor- choraminga Momiji- Nos não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde está o fantasma,e apesar de vocês serem seres humanos,eu acho que vocês podiam nos ajudar!

-Ela não é um ser humano...- diz uma voz feminina- Ela é uma cúpida, e as duas antas não perceberam isso!-Atravessando uma parede apareceu uma bonita mulher de cabelos brancos- há quanto tempo Rin-chan- ela me cumprimenta

-Ah? Eu te conheço?

-Meu nome é Psique...Sou ex-namorada do Hashi.

Tá qual das ex-namoradas é ela?Que eu saiba o histórico do hashi é imenso!

-Desculpe,mas eu não me lembro de você...

-É a Kanna -Hakudoushi aparece do lado da garota de cabelos brancos- Se lembra dela?

Agora eu me lembrei! O Hashi e ela eram namorados e iriam se casar!Mais isso faz quase me deixa ver...Um...Dois...Isso mesmo quase trinta anos !

-Me lembrei...A sua antiga noiva...

Hashi engasgou com que eu disse.Será que eu falei bobeira?

-Antiga noiva?-Kanna repetiu- O que você andou contando pra ela Eros?

-Er...Bem...Eu não menti,eu só omiti os fatos!- Hakudoushi tenta se safar

-Omitir os fatos...Sei!-Kanna deu um pequeno sorriso sádico- Rin, o Hashi e eu éramos namorados,mas isso não quer dizer que terminamos...

Estranho geralmente quando se diz ex-namorada que dizer que você não é mais namorada!

-...Eu e ele ainda estamos noivos...

-É?Nossa o Hashi tinha me dito que vocês terminaram!- O Hashi tem realmente medo de compromisso!

**-**Bem...Er...Vamos mudar de assunto- Desconversa Hakudoushi- A Kanna já pegou o fantasma...

-Já?- Disse Momiji e Botan juntas

-Já suas incompetentes!- disse Kanna- Vocês não distinguem um fantasma de um cabide,mesmo se ele dissesse BU!

Eu sou a única que não entendeu a piada por aqui?

-Em todo caso...-Hashi interrompe- Nos já os capturamos e eu acho que eles devem desculpas a alguém,não é Manten e Hiten!

Aparece dois fantasmas do lado do Hashi.O primeiro era aquele gorducho que me deu um susto,e o segundo era um cara testudo

-Esses dois aqui- Kanna aponta para os fantasmas que estavam com um sorrisinho sem graça- São os irmãos Raijuu, O cara gordo é o Manten e o outro o Hiten. Eles dois trabalham pra mim,mas eles tiveram a brilhante idéia de fugir e assustar os mortais!

Sesshomaru -que estava à conversa toda sem dizer uma palavra- Olhou com raiva para os dois fantasmas que se já não fossem translúcidos eu juraria que ficaram brancos de medo

-Vocês ousaram perturbar esse Sesshomaru?E ainda assustaram a Rin?

-Er...Cara...Veja Bem...Não é nossa culpa!- Hiten tenta se desculpar,mas Sesshomaru estala os dedos com uma fúria nos olhos

-Chefinha nos ajude- Diz Manten se escondendo atrás da Kanna

-Vocês assustaram a minha prima? – diz Hashi também assustando os dois fantasmas

-Desculpa?- Diz Hiten- E se agente fazer algo em troca?Tipo assustar alguém ou algo do tipo?

-Hum...- Sesshomaru fica pensativo

-No que está pensando cachorrinho?- Pergunta Hashi

-Tem uma coisa que eles podem fazer pela gente...-Sesshomaru olha para o Hashi com um sorriso sádico nos lábios- Que tal se eles assustassem alguém para nos...Alguém que adora termas...

Hakudoushi sorri de volta para Sesshomaru

**OoOoOo**

Depois do incidente dos fantasmas,Sesshomaru e eu estávamos voltando para o quarto.Kanna foi embora com as duas anjinhas Momiji e Botan e os fantasmas foram fazer alguma coisa junto do Hashi...

Eu tô morrendo de vontade de saber o que é! Mais eles não quiseram me contar!

-Você realmente não vai me dizer o que vocês pediram para os fantasmas,vai?

-Não...

-E porque não?- Digo entrando no quarto. A luz do hotel tinha voltado e já dava pra ver tudo direitinho

-Você saberá amanhã- ele fecha a porta e me abraça por trás

-S-Sesshomaru

Ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço

-Onde nos paramos?

-Bem...Er...

Sesshomaru rouba um beijo, no começo eu fiquei surpresa,mas me deixei levar.Nos beijamos até encontrar a cama em nosso caminho

No meu caminho havia uma cama, há uma cama em meu caminho...Credo isso foi totalmente sem sentido, mas porque eu acho que a frase teve um certo teor hentai?

-Rin...Ninguém pode nos atrapalhar agora...

**Continua...**

Muhahhaha vou deixar vocês com um gostinho de quero mais! Não percam o próximo capitulo!

**Papo furado:**

Nossa!Esse capítulo demorou a sair, vocês não tem idéia de como eu tive problemas pra posta-lo!Primeiro eu fiquei com tendinite na mão esquerda e tive que digitar só com a direita!E depois eu tive o enem! Vocês nem imaginam como a minha vida esta agitada,mas espero que eu não atrase o próximo capitulo!

**Nat-chan-** Bom agora vamos responder os comentários dos leitores, e é claro que o meu personagem favorito vai me ajudar!Não é Sesshy!

**Sesshy**- Por mim eu não te ajudava,mas como você me ameaça!

**Nat-chan-** cala a boca!

**Sah Rebelde**- Ficou bom o beijo? Que bom! E valeu mesmo pelos nomes eu juro que tentei me lembrar deles,mas a minha memória é muito fraca XD Também com aqueles nomes estranhos XD E eu tenho que concordar com você! Ficar sozinha com o Sesshy é muita maldade!

**Sesshy**- è claro! Eu sei que eu sou pura tentação!Ninguém resiste a mim!

**Nat-chan-** Convencido!

**Manu higurashi**- oi que bom que você esta acompanhando a minha fic eu fico toda boba quando alguém gosta do que eu leio - . A Rin mostrou que é uma menina de fibra!Ela enfrentou o fantasma sozinha!Se fosse comigo eu teria fugido na hora!

**Sesshy-** Do jeito que você é medrosa!Da ultima vez ela ficou com medo até de uma barata!E pior eu que tive que matar!

**Nat-chan**- XD

**Vanessa**- Love hina? Sabe que eu adoro esse anime!Ele é muito engraçado!Eu sou fã da Naru!Aquele Naru Puch- è assim que se fala?- è muito engraçado eu fico com pena do Keitarô! Eu vou fazer um hentai com eles,mas eu to esperando o momento certo!Não é uma coisa que tem que ser rápida,e sem uma coisa bem Kawaii,mas eu prometo que vou fazer esse hentai!

Pode me chamar de Nat-chan à vontade! Beijos Vanessa!

**Hinata-chan**- O Hashi é muito chato!Ele fica enchendo o saco da Rin!A coitada não pode nem namorar em paz!- Acreditem ou não, mas essa mania do hashi foi inspirada nos meus primos!Porque todos primos têm que ser superprotetor?ÇÇ – Mais uma fã do hentai da Rin e do Sesshy!Eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e parar de jogar esse hentai para frente!

**Sesshy**- Isso mesmo!Eu quero ficar a sós com a Rin sua escritora malvada!

**Nat-chan-** Muhaaahaa

**Simca-chan**- Buhahhaha eu também quero o Kyo!Mas eu me contento com o Sesshy!

Vamos combinar que o Sesshy bate de dez a zero com o Kyo! XD. Aquele do macaco também é muito lindo ele tem aquele jeitinho de "me proteja que eu tô carente!" É Kawaii demais!

Eu nunca vi esse anime! Eu não posso baixar animes no meu computador por onde eu moro não tem banda larga!Eu moro onde Judas perdeu as botas!

Beijos

**Satiko-Chan**- Vão sim!Eles vão ficar sozinhos!Mais eles vão sofrer muhahahha!

**JÃº- **Num entendi muito bem...È esse seu nome?Jã? Bom, não se preocupe que eu vou continuar a fic! Beijinhos!


	10. Doce paixão

**A flecha do cupido**

**Viagem às termas...**

**Capitulo X-Doce paixão...**

-Rin...Ninguém pode nos atrapalhar agora...

Ele começa a desabotoar novamente o meu kimono com uma extrema habilidade, enquanto eu tentava tirar a blusa dele-Tentativa patética porque eu estava me enrolando com os botões...

Sesshomaru desceu uma das alças do meu quimono e começou a beijar o meu ombro.Dei um suspiro quando ele deu uma pequena mordida no ombro...

Os beijos foram subindo até o meu pescoço...Pequenas mordiscadas no lóbulo...Até que alcançou os lábios...Um beijo quente e sensual, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado...E eu retribuía com a mesma ferocidade

Tirei o resto do meu kimono e fiquei nua, me senti um pouco envergonhada, Sesshomaru observou o meu corpo por alguns instantes e deu um sorriso malicioso...

Ele chega perto do meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca e sedutora

-Rin, você é linda...

-Sesshy...-Sussurro com a voz mais rouca ainda

-Você devia me chamar mais vezes assim...-Ele se desfez da camisa mostrando o tórax-Minha Rin...

Ele me puxa e me faz sentar no seu colo enquanto as mãos dele brincavam com o meu cabelo...

Solto outro suspiro quando ele me beija no vale dos seios, ele ficou lá por um tempo contornando com a língua e me dando leves mordiscadas...

-Ahhh...-Dou um leve gemido, Sesshomaru para o que estava fazendo e olha no meu rosto com um sorriso que digamos estava muito malicioso!-Que foi?

Ele dá uma breve risada

-Você fica linda sem graça...

-Oras...-Sinto o meu rosto ficar mais vermelho ainda

-...E também fica linda com o rosto vermelho...

Eu levantei a minha mão e ia dar um leve tapinha no ombro dele, mas ele segurou meu braço e beijou a palma da minha mão.

-Seu bobo...-Digo fazendo beicinho e com um leve rubor no rosto

Ele me deitou novamente e começa a se desfazer do que restava da roupa dele, agora ambos estávamos a nos beijar novamente, enquanto brincávamos com as nossas línguas, eu dava leve arranhões nas costas do meu Sesshy...

Quem rir do apelidinho dele morre!

Sesshomaru desce a mão e começa a acariciar a parte interna da minha coxa perto da virilha...Isso chega a ser maldade, ele está me enlouquecendo!

Enlaço a minha perna na cintura dele enquanto ele continuava com o carinho nas minhas partes intimas

Tento segurar, mas alguns gemidos saem dos meus lábios...

-Ahh...Isso é maldade...

-Porque não está gostando...?-Ele me pergunta com um sorriso de canto de lábio

-Bobo...Não é isso...É que eu não sou... Er...Muito experiente...

-...Não é?- Ele enlaça a mão dele na minha -Que bom...

Tiro o Sesshomaru de cima de mim e ele cai do meu lado da cama sem entender muito o que aconteceu, depois eu me sento sobre ele e aproximo o meu rosto do rosto dele.

-Sesshy hentai...-digo com a voz provocativa, ele por sua vez troca novamente de posição comigo e segura os meus dois braços em cima da minha cabeça-Ei...Isso não vale!

-Rin hentai...

Ele solta os meus braços e começa a me penetrar bem devagarinho enquanto nos beijávamos...

Seguro com força o lençol da cama com uma das minhas mãos enquanto o Sesshomaru continuava com os movimentos...Sinto uma dor e cravo a minha unha sem querer nas costas dele...

-Sesshy...-digo com os olhos marejados de lagrimas-dói...

Em resposta ele segura a mão que estava na cama e a beija novamente

-Calma...

Relaxei com as palavras dele, eu sabia que ele nunca faria nada pra me machucar...Seguro a mão dele com um pouco mais de força...

Um calor tomou conta de mim...Eu não estava sentindo mais aquela dor incomoda de antes, fecho os meus olhos em puro êxtase...

O meu Sesshy-Já disse pra não rirem!- Apenas deu um leve sorriso, não um sorriso malicioso, mas um sorriso de felicidade.A mesma felicidade que se apoderou de mim...

Senti-me bem, e feliz...Não queria que aquela sensação fosse embora...

Novamente Sesshomaru se senta e me coloca no colo dele colocando a mão na minha cintura e me conduzindo, ele foi aumentando o ritmo aos poucos, eu o abracei sentindo o cheiro do perfume dele...

Mais gemidos...Desta vez meu e dele...

Joguei a minha cabeça pra trás e fechei os meus olhos...

Nos dois estávamos suados, embora estivesse nevando lá fora...Solto outro gemido, que é abafado por um beijo carinhoso do Sesshomaru.

Aquela sensação era maravilhosa...Eu sussurrava o nome do Sesshomaru com a voz rouca, naquela hora eu e ele éramos um só...Sinto o meu corpo quente, e depois um enorme prazer...

Ele me deita novamente e nos dois sorrimos um para o outro...Ele me dá outro beijo no pescoço mais desta vez eu sinto que foi um beijo mais forte...Peraí isso foi uma mordida?

-Ai...-Solto uma pequena interjeição de dor

-...Foi preciso...

- "preciso" o que?- Ele não responde a minha pergunta, somente me sorri de volta.

Ele me puxa pela cintura e eu me deito sobre o tórax dele, ele apóia a cabeça nos meus cabelos...

-Rin, você é minha, não se esqueça disso...

-Sesshy...-Digo exausta e quase dormindo

-...Pra sempre...-Ele completou enlaçando novamente as mãos dele nas minhas...

Adormeci inalando o perfume dele

OoOoOo 

-Hummm...Alguém desliga o sol...

Acordo com uma luz fraquinha no meu rosto me mexo na cama ainda sonolenta e dou uma espiada no relógio que tinha no criado mudo do lado da cama...

-Porcaria tá muito cedo...

O relógio digital marcava seis da manhã.Bocejo totalmente entorpecida com o sono, mas quando tento me espreguiçar eu sinto um peso sobre mim...

-Mais...O que...?

Quando vejo o que era o tal peso eu tenho uma surpresa...Eu estava deitada no peito do Sesshomaru e ele estava me abraçando enquanto ele dormia profundamente parecendo um anjinho...

-Sesshy...- Eu o chamo tocando no rosto dele, mas daí eu me lembro o que fizemos ontem à noite e fico ruborizada!

Peraí...Esse não é o momento de ficar tímida!

-Sesshy...Acorda...

-Rin...Me deixa dormir...-Ele me responde com os olhos fechados e com a voz arrastada de sono

Suspiro conformada...Ele parece mais cansado do que eu!Não tem outro jeito senão dormir...

Mais olha pelo lado bom...O Sesshy fica uma gracinha quando dorme!

OoOoOo 

Acordo novamente desta vez sentindo frio...Mexo-me na cama, mas desta vez não senti nenhum peso sobre mim...Tateio o outro lado da cama e não encontro ninguém...

-Ah?

Sento-me na cama tentando alinhar os meus cabelos que estavam uma bagunça.Passo os meus olhos pelo quarto tentando encontrar o Sesshomaru...

-Cadê você?

Levanto da cama me enrolando no lençol porque eu estava sem roupa...Fico encarando a cama por alguns segundos olhando uma pequena mancha de sangue nela...- Só pra vocês saberem: Sim eu era virgem...

Tiro o lençol e o jogo num canto qualquer...

Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, mas quando o Eros descobrir ele vai matar o Sesshomaru!Isso se a Afrodite não me matar antes!(1)

-Ah, deixa pra lá...-Entro no banheiro, mas também estava vazio-Onde ele foi parar?

Vou até o espelho para tentar dar um jeito no meu cabelo...Quando observo uma marca no meu pescoço...

-Mais o que é isso?-Passo a mão sobre a marca que ardia um pouco-Ai...

Engraçado...Parece que eu fui mordida por alguma coisa porque era uma marca de presas...Será que foi naquela hora que o Sesshomaru me mordeu?

Isso não parece com um chupão comum...

-Arf, deixa pra lá depois isso some...

Enrolo-me mais naquele lençol caro porque estava sentindo muito frio.Que clima mais maluco, ainda a pouco tava fazendo um sol bem fraquinho, mas agora tá nevando de novo...São Pedro deve adorar brincar com a maquina do tempo!

Já são quase nove horas da manhã...Será que a Kagome e a Sango já acordaram?E será que o povo já tomou café?Ah... Eu tô com uma fominha...

Vou até a porta da sacada e fico olhando a neve cair...-Pode ser cansativo, mas acreditem isso dá uma paz interior!

-Sesshy cadê você?

-Eu estou aqui...-Alguém responde o que eu perguntei

Céus eu estou escutando vozes!Será que eu estou maluca?Bom, normal eu nunca fui...

-Ah?-Viro-me para ver o dono da voz.Era o Sesshomaru entrando no quarto com um daqueles carinhos do hotel com o café da manhã.

Vou até ele e fico olhando as delicias que ele trouxe...Ahh café em estilo ocidental!Tem coisa melhor? Lá tinha bolo, suco, café, umas torradas, e alguns doces

-Bom dia...-Ele me diz colocando o carinho perto da cama-Você dormiu bem?-Aparece um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto dele

-Oras...- Fico vermelha e viro o rosto-Bobo...

Ele me abraça e sussurra na minha orelha

-Você já percebeu que está com a mania de me chamar de "bobo"?

-Bobo...

-Eu não disse...-Ele puxa o meu queixo e me dá um rápido beijo nos lábios-Vem vamos tomar café...

Nos sentamos na cama com uma bandeja na nossa frente...E que bonitinho tem um vasinho com uma rosa pra enfeitar...Ele pensou em tudo!

-Você quem foi buscar o café?-Pergunto me servindo de um pedaço de bolo...

-Fui.O Narak me chamou para organizar as atividades de hoje...-Ele respondeu colocando outro pedaço de bolo na minha boca

Ele sabe quando ser gentil!

-Ah...Por isso você não estava aqui na cama...

-Sentiu falta de mim, é?

-Se eu disser que sim você vai ficar convencido...

Ele dá um sorrisinho

-Você devia sorrir mais...Sabe, você fica bonito quando sorri...(2)

-Fico é!- ele me puxa pela cintura e começa a me beijar, enlaço os meus braços nele e retribuo aos carinhos

-Sesshy hentai...-digo em tom divertido pegando uma torrada e mordendo- O pessoal já acordou?

-Já. Eles estão tomando café, e daqui a pouco vai começar as atividades do hotel...

-Hum...E o que vamos fazer?

-A maioria dos alunos vai ter aulas de esqui ou snowboarder...-Responde sem muito interesse

O que raios é snowboarder? Bah deixa pra lá...Os humanos e seus nomes estranhos...

-...Sei...

-Mais se você quiser nos podemos ficar o dia inteiro no quarto...- Ele começa a beijar novamente o meu pescoço...Sesshy mal, Sesshy hentai!

-Ah...Para Sesshomaru...Não peraí-Ele começa a acariciar a minha barriga provocando uma crise de risos - Para!Hahaha tá fazendo cócegas...- Me livro dos braços dele e seguro o lençol contra o corpo-Seu bobo...Eu vou tomar um banho...

-Posso ir com você?- Outro sorriso malicioso, eu nunca tinha visto esse lado do Sesshomaru!Mais quem está reclamando!

Em resposta ao que ele disse eu aponto para uma almofada e com a minha magia ela voa em direção á cabeça do Sesshomaru, que simplesmente agarra o bendito projétil improvisado

-Não...-respondo com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios em ver o rosto de aborrecido do Sesshy...

É! Esse vai ser um longo dia...

OoOoOo 

Eu tô com frio!

Porque Sapporo tem que ser tão frio?E porque eu tenho que ficar na neve com os outros alunos?Eu podia ter ficado no quarto o dia inteiro com o Sesshomaru!Rin má! Rin hentai! Balanço a minha cabeça de um lado pro outro tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos...

-Brrr...Tá frio!

Mesmo usando um pesado casaco eu estava sentindo um enorme frio...Todos os alunos estavam numa estação de esqui que fica perto do hotel, e eu estava andando na neve procurando a Kagome e os outros...

O Sesshomaru teve que ficar com a (irritante) da Kikyou (3) para inspecionar os alunos!Já que ele é o presidente do grêmio e ela é a vice...Se alguém disser que eu estou com ciúmes vai ter que acertar as contas comigo!Eu não estou com ciúmes!Nem um pouco!

A quem eu quero enganar...Eu tô morrendo de ciúmes!

-Rin-chan!- A Kagome grita o meu nome tentando chamar a minha atenção-Vem pra cá!

Ela, a Sango o Inuyasha e o Mirok estavam perto daqueles teleféricos que ia pro topo da montanha de esqui.Kagome estava com os esquis e a Sango e os garotos estavam segurando umas tábuas coloridas (?).

-Oi...Bom dia!-Digo chegando perto deles

-Rin-chan!-Diz Kagome-Você vai pegar um resfriado!Tem que se agasalhar direito...

-Qual o problema da minha roupa?- aponto para a roupa que eu estava usando: Uma calça jeans, um casaco pesado daqueles de lã, e um tênis nos pés...

-Você vai congelar assim!-Diz Sango me puxando pelo braço-Você está sem cachecol e sem luvas, e não se usa tênis na neve!

-Peraí...Pra onde estamos indo?-Socorro eu estou sendo seqüestrada por adolescentes malucas!

-Vamos comprar roupas de frio ali naquela lojinha do hotel- Sango aponta para uma loja onde vendia artigos esportivos e roupas -Você aproveita para alugar um esqui para descer a montanha com agente...

-Mais eu não sei esquiar...-Digo fazendo biquinho, nos já estávamos dentro da loja e as duas estavam escolhendo roupas pra mim...

-Nos vamos te ensinar...-Kagome me estende um par de esquis

-Mais Kagome...Eu nem ao menos sei ficar em pé nesse treco!

-É fácil!-Sango responde com um sorriso- Você vai aprender rapidinho...Se bem que snowboarder é mais fácil! Agora veste essas roupas que você vai ficar linda!

Eu fui ao provador e vesti as tais roupas de frio...Sabe o que é mais engraçado? É que eu sou uma anja e não fico gripada com doenças de mortais!Mais infelizmente eu sinto frio!

A roupa até que era bonitinha- Isso eu tenho que admitir!- Era um casaco branco daqueles grossos e estilosos...Uma calça preta bem quentinha,botas também pretas de esqui um cachecol e luvas ambas pretas...Maravilha hoje eu estou dark!Bom pelo menos o casaco é branco...Branco neve!Que original!(4)

-Você tá linda!-As duas gritam chamando a atenção do pessoal da loja

Eu não conheço essas duas histéricas!

-Gente menos...-Respondo com uma enorme gota na minha cabeça

-Ah Rin-chan você tá linda...-Kagome coloca o cachecol no meu pescoço- Aposto que o Sesshomaru-sama vai adorar!

Fico vermelha quando Kagome diz o nome do Sesshomaru

-E como você passou a noite Rin?-Sango me pergunta pagando as coisas que nos compramos

Fiquei mais vermelha ainda!Eu sei que elas não sabem sobre eu e o Sesshomaru, mas eu não posso evitar de ficar deste jeito!

Hum...Será que eu posso contar alguma coisa sobre agente?Pensando bem, acho melhor não contar, vai que o Hashi tente matar o Sesshomaru!Não que eu esteja preocupada com o Sesshy e sim com o meu primo!

-Er...Foi proveitosa...

-Proveitosa?-Sango repete sem entender

-Er...Quer dizer...E então vamos?

-Vamos!- Kagome me arrasta pra fora da loja

Chegamos perto do Inuyasha e do Mirok no mesmo lugar de antes perto do teleférico

-Rin-chan você está linda!- Diz Mirok vindo na minha direção para me abraçar, mas ele é impedido pela Sango.

-Nem pense nisso Houshi querido!- Ela usa um tom frio beirando ao tom de um assassino

-Hehehehe...A Senhorita tá linda!- Ele diz a um metro de distancia de mim...A Sango sabe ser persuasiva quando quer!

-Feh, vamos esquiar de uma vez!- Inuyasha interrompe pegando a tal tábua colorida (?).

Ah eu não vou resistir e vou perguntar o que é!

-Inuyasha...Er...O que é essa coisa?-Aponto para aquele troço

-É um snowboarder...Você nunca viu um?

-Não...Nunca...

-Rin-chan- Kagome me interrompe- Você se importa se for com o Inu-chan no teleférico? É que eu vou com a Sango no e não queremos que você vá com o hentai do Mirok!E como você nunca andou nisso é perigoso você ir sozinha!

-Ei!Eu não vou fazer nada com ela!-Mirok tenta se defender,mas uma bota passou voando por mim e atingiu o Mirok em cheio- Itai!

Sango pega a bota dela de volta e calça-la...Ela **realmente** sabe ser persuasiva quando quer!

-Vocês não confiam em mim?-Mirok pergunta com a mão na cabeça acariciando o galo que se formou ali...

-Não!-Todo mundo responde deixando o pobre Mirok desconsolado

-E então Rin-chan?Você se importa?

-Não K-chan é claro que não...

Ficamos na fila do teleférico, kagome foi primeiro com a Sango, depois foi o Mirok sozinho-Ele reclamou pra caramba,mas a Sango o ameaçou com a bota- depois eu e o Inuyasha.

Estávamos á uma altura razoável sabe o que me deixou abismada? É que aquele treco não tem segurança nenhuma!Agora eu sei o porque de ter tantos mortos lá no céu...Eles devem ter andado de teleférico! Ou ter ficado perto da Sango, agente nunca sabe...Vai que ela faz que nem o hashi e é assassina nas horas vagas?

-Rin...-O Inuyasha me chama- se você quiser esconder terá que arrumar o cachecol...

-Ah?Do que você está falando?

-...Eu não sei o porquê do Sesshomaru ter feito isso, mas acho melhor você esconder melhor- Ele aponta para a mordida que o Sesshomaru fez em mim

-Bem eu...Er...-Fiquei um pouco desconcertada

-Não precisa dizer...Eu sei o que vocês fizeram...-Ele vira o rosto um pouco embaraçado

-Você sabe?-Arregalo os olhos assustada

-Você ao menos sabe o que essa marca significa?

Levo a mão naquela marca que ainda ardia um pouco

-Não...O que significa?

-Feh!O cachorro do Sesshomaru nem ao menos teve a decência de te explicar!

-Ah?

-Rin,eu acho melhor você perguntar a ele...Agora se você vai aceitar ou não é uma escolha sua!Não deixe o Sesshomaru te forçar a nada...

Eu não tô entendendo mais nada!Isso parece uma grande charada!

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa o teleférico chega ao lugar para se esquiar, Inuyasha desce e me ajuda a descer

-Tome cuidado com a Kagura...-Ele me diz bem baixinho e depois vai pra junto dos outros.

Mais o que está acontecendo aqui!

OoOoOo 

-...Daí você inclina o corpo mais para frente e faz os movimentos certos...Você pode ir rápido ou devagar dependendo de como você preferir, eu pessoalmente adoro ir rápido,mas como você é iniciante você pode ir bem devagarinho será até melhor pra não forçar muito as pernas!

-Mais Kagome essa posição me parece tão difícil...

-Rin, com o tempo você vai se acostumando...Você só tem que sincronizar os seus movimentos com os dele,mas não esqueça: Você que está no comando,e não ele!

-Ah eu acho que não vou consegui!

-Consegue! Na primeira vez é difícil mesmo...Depois você nunca mais vai querer parar!

-Nossa parece que você é muito experiente nesse assunto K-chan!

-Nem tanto,eu só pratico á mais tempo que você!Acho que eu e o Inuyasha praticamos desde que tínhamos dez anos de idade!

-Mais eu acho que eu nunca vou consegui fazer tão bem assim!

-Você consegue!Pensamento positivo!Você só tem que praticar várias vezes ao dia, eu, por exemplo, praticava com o Inuyasha quase cinco vezes ao dia!

-Nossa!E não se cansavam?

-Mais ou menos, mas eu sempre adorei!Por isso não queria mais parar!Teve uma hora que o Inuyasha não agüentou mais, mas eu ainda tinha fôlego e continuei sem ele!

-Nossa!Coitado do Inuyasha, eu nunca pensei que ele não ia agüentar o seu ritmo!

-Mais ele não agüentou!Teve que ir até no medico porque estava com dores nas pernas!Sabe como é pra se fazer isso tem que saber usar bem as pernas e o corpo...

Começo a olhar em volta...Porque o povo tá nos olhando com essas caras assustadas?

-K-chan é impressão minha,ou eles estão nos encarando de um jeito estranho?

-Pois é!Eu também não entendo...Será que é tão estranho assim eu estar te dando dicas de esqui?- Diz Kagome com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça

-E eu sei lá...Vai ver eles não estão acostumados a ouvir dicas tão boas de uma adolescente...

-Vai entender os mais velhos!

-Ei gente vocês não vão esquiar?-Sango para do nosso lado com aquele snowboarder dela e tirando uns óculos estranhos do rosto

Eu fiquei impressionada! A Kagome é ótima nos esquis, A Sango arrasa com aquela tábua colorida...E eu nem vou comentar sobre o Inuyasha e o Mirok que estavam fazendo altas piruetas com os snowboarders deles!

E eu na minha primeira tentativa levei um belo de um tombo!E quando a Kagome tava me ensinando sobre como usar os esquis, mas o povo que estavam em volta ficaram nos olhando com aquelas caras estranhas...

Humanos, quem os entende?

-Vamos sim Sango, eu só tava dando umas dicas para a Rin-chan...

-Pois eu acho que ela devia tentar com os snowboarders o esqui é muito chato!

-Ah Não é mesmo!Esquis têm classe!

Deixo as duas discutindo e tiro os esquis para poder andar um pouco pra ver o pessoal se divertindo...

Tinha bastantes alunos brincando aqui...Alguns estavam fazendo guerra de neve, e outros simplesmente praticavam algumas manobras perigosas...

Ah!E tinha aqui no topo da montanha uma espécie de lanchonete que era num estilo suíço e dava pra tomar chocolate quente e se divertir com alguns brinquedos do tipo daquelas casas de jogos, fora o clima romântico que tinha no local...

Resolvo entrar na lanchonete e avisto o meu primo Hashi trabalhando...

Coitado dele!A Afrodite não dá trégua!Ele estava até com o kimono de trabalho...O bom é que ele estava invisível e nenhum mortal conseguia vê-lo.

Ele chegou perto de um garoto que estava sentado tomando um chocolate quente e depois de cochichar algumas palavras no ouvido dele o garoto olhou para uma garota que sentada ao seu lado e começou a puxar conversa...

Mais um casal formado...

O Hashi se aproxima de mim, e eu me sentei perto da lareira.

-Quem vê isso acredita que você gosta do seu trabalho...-Digo bem baixinho para só o Hashi escutar- O que você disse pra ele?

-Eu disse para ele parar de ser idiota e olhar para a gatinha que estava do lado dele!Eu não gosto,mas o que eu posso fazer?Ordens são ordens!E eu não quero passar essas férias me sentindo mal com tantos casais para se apaixonar!

-Então peça um cupido substituto!

-A Afrodite não quer liberar ninguém...Ela disse que damos conta do recado, mas parece que você não está dando conta da sua missão!

"E quem disse que eu não estou dando conta?" Penso e um sorriso malicioso escapa dos meus lábios

Ultimamente muitos sorrisos maliciosos estão saindo dos meus lábios!

-E ai, você já encontrou uma namorada pro cachorrinho?-Ele me pergunta desconfiado

-Não...Mas eu estou pesquisando...

-Você precisa dar um jeito nisso logo,antes que você acabe se apaixonando ainda mais por ele e acabe cometendo uma loucura...

Defina loucura?

-Que tipo de loucura?-Pergunto com medo da resposta

-Rin o assunto é serio!E se você acabar não resistindo e ele tentar leva-la pra cama?

-...-Fiquei calada por um instante

-O relacionamento entre cupidos e seus clientes são proibidos, e o desacato dessa lei trás conseqüências desastrosas...

-Hashi!Mais você vive tendo caso com as mortais...

-Mais eu não me envolvo com elas...

Fiquei olhando pra lareira pensando nessas novas informações...Será que eu iria ser castigada pelo que fiz?

Mais eu realmente não me arrependo do que fiz...E nunca vou me arrepender.

-E por falar no cachorrinho- Meu primo me tira dos meu devaneios- olha quem acabou de entrar no recinto!E olha que bom ele está acompanhado de uma garota...Isso me dá uma ótima idéia!

Hashi se aproxima de Sesshomaru e da garota que era a...Kikyou?Porcaria ele tá com a Kikyou!

E se o Hashi enfeitiçar a Kikyou para que ela se apaixone pelo Sesshomaru?Não eu não ia agüentar!

-Peraí...Hashi...-Digo bem baixinho tentando chamar em vão o meu primo desmiolado

Ele se aproxima da Kikyou- Isso depois de dar língua pro Sesshomaru,é serio o Eros às vezes parece uma criança!- E diz umas palavras no ouvido dela...

E eu escutei as palavras!Ele disse: Aproveita ele tá ai sozinho só pra você...

Ele não tá ai sozinho só pra ela não!Eu tô aqui!

Vou pra perto dos dois, pra descontentamento do Hashi

-Oi...-digo meio tímida- Vocês...Er...Já acabaram de monitorar os alunos?

-Já...-Kikyou me responde com a cara emburrada

-Não ligue para ela- Hashi continuou a sussurra para a Kikyou- Ele está bem na sua frente...Pegue-o enquanto você tem chance...

Estreito os olhos em direção ao Hashi- Que estava atrás da Kikyou- Ela olha pra trás pra ver o porque de eu estar com tanta raiva

-Garota porque você está fazendo cara feia pro nada?

-Ah eu?Ah não é nada...

-Rin você está bem?-Sesshomaru me pergunta

-Ah tô sim,não é nada!

-Leve-o pra longe dela,ande logo...Ele não irá resistir!- Hashi continuava atiçando a Kikyou

-Rin, diga para o seu primo para ele parar com que está fazendo...-Diz Sesshomaru estreitando os olhos em direção ao Eros

-Esse cachorrinho consegue me ver?-Hashi se surpreende

-Er...Sessh...Quer dizer Sesshomaru pode deixar que quando eu encontrar o meu primo eu vou dizer isso pra ele!

-Do que vocês estão falando?-Kikyou pergunta sem entender nada

-De uma pessoa incomoda que merece ser ignorada...

-Sesshomaru, eu não estou entendendo nada!-diz Kikyou

-Já acabou nosso turno de monitoramento,você já pode ir embora Kikyou...Tenha uma boa tarde- ele segura a minha mão e me conduz para fora da lanchonete

Hashi fica lá dentro impossibilitado de sair porque já tinha outro casal que tinha que se apaixonar...E como bom cupido que ele é- Que ironia- Ele teve que fazer o seu trabalho

-Sesshy você consegui ver o Hashi?-Pergunto quando nos dois já estávamos do lado de fora um pouco perto do pessoal que estava praticando as manobras

-Não,mas eu consegui ouvir a voz dele...O que ele estava fazendo com a Kikyou?

-Aquilo se chama auto-sugestão...É uma maneira pratica e fácil de se fazer dois humanos se apaixonar, mas só o Hashi consegue fazer aquilo porque é uma técnica superior...

-E o que ele pretendia com aquilo?

Suspiro pesadamente

-Ele está obcecado em me tirar de perto de você...Ele quer a todo custo fazer com que você se apaixone por alguém...Já que eu não consegui fazer isso...-Assumi uma expressão preocupada e desanimada

-...Mais você conseguiu fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por alguém...

-Verdade...E por que?

Ele segura o meu rosto com as duas mãos e aproxima o rosto

-Por você...-Ele me beija, eu fiquei surpresa por alguns instantes por ele está demonstrando carinho em publico,mas retribui ao beijo com a mesma intensidade,nos soltamos eu estava meio ofegante e com os olhos fechados- Eu me apaixonei por você minha Rin...

-Sesshy...

-Er...Nos estamos atrapalhando?-Kagome pergunta sem graça

Do lado dela estava uma Sango estática com que viu...Um Mirok com o queixo que parecia que ia despencar e um Inuyasha que -Pro incrível que pareça- estava normal

-V-Vocês estão...Er...Namorando?- pergunta Mirok gaguejando

-Isso não é dá sua conta Houshi...- Sesshomaru coloca o braço no meu ombro e me conduz novamente pra longe deles...

E eu deixei ele me levar sem entender nada!

-Inuyasha...O seu irmão e a Rin,eles estão?-Pergunta Sango

-Feh!O Sesshomaru marcou a Rin...

-Ele fez o que?-diz Mirok sem entender nada

-Os yokais marcam as suas companheiras, e pelo que parece o Sesshomaru escolheu a Rin como companheira.

-Isso quer dizer?- Kagome tenta completar o pensamento do Inuyasha

-...Que a Rin pertence ao Sesshomaru.

-A minha prima pertence a quem?-grita Hashi aparecendo do lado deles

-Ah oi Hashi- Kagome acena- Pelo o que entendi a Rin e o Sesshomaru estão namorando!

**-**Namorando?Rin?Sesshomaru?-Repete fazendo cara de incrédulo

-Epa essa cara entrou em trase ou o que?Ele tá falando coisas sem sentido...

-Feh Sei lá Mirok...

A expressão de Hashi se torna assassina

-EU VOU MATAR AQUELE CACHORRO!

**Continua...**

E ai povo? Vocês gostaram do tão esperado hentai do casal?Eu tentei fazer uma coisa não muito picante e que transmitisse o que a Rin e o Sesshomaru sentia um pelo outro!Afinal essa fic é uma comedia romântica e não um hentai XD

Mais espero ansiosamente pelos comentários dizendo se o hentai está bom, ou se está uma verdadeira porcaria...

Eu não sei se vou fazer mais cenas de hentai dos dois...Quem sabe...Dependendo do meu bom humor!

Sabe uma coisa que me incomodou muito enquanto eu estava escrevendo o hentai para essa fic?Foi o meu irmão mais novo!Toda vez que eu ia escreve alguma parte hentai ele batia na porta do meu quarto e me interrompia!E pior ainda: Eu esqueci varias e varias vezes o que ia escrever!

Por isso se ficou um hentai muito rápido e sem graça ponham a culpa no meu irmão que tirou a minha inspiração!

**(1)- **essa parte foi dita em um dos comentários- O da Jessica e de mais alguém que eu não me lembro mais! XD- Esse comentário levantou a questão de como a Afrodite e o Hashi iria agir quando eles descobrissem o que está acontecendo com a Rin e o Sesshy

**(2)- **Adaptado do mangâ Ranna 1/2- O titulo de um dos capítulos é: Você fica bonita quando sorri

**(3)- **Eu estava escrevendo o nome da Kikyou errado!O nome dela é: "Kikyou" e não "Kikyo" Eu conferi no mangâ do Inuyasha...Outro que está errado é "Sesshomaru" o nome correto é "Sesshoumaru" com "u", mas como eu não gosto do nome dele com aquele "u" eu vou deixar como está!

**(4)- **Existe branco neve?XD E não riam da roupa de frio da Rin!Venhamos e convenhamos, eu não nunca vi neve na vida então não sei como é a roupa pra se esquiar!

**Reviews**

**Hinata-chan**- Não rolou no capitulo anterior, mas nesse aqui! Bom eu tava "jogando" o hentai mais pra frente da fic porque eu queria que ele rolasse naturalmente!

E quem disse que o Hashi vai saber?(risos) Eu não vou contar, a Rin não vai contar e o Sesshy com certeza não vai contar!Você tem que prometer que não vai contar viu!

**Sesshy**- Isso mesmo!A minha vida particular só diz respeito a mim e mais ninguém!O Hakudoushi não tem nada a ver com ela!

**Nat-chan**- Nossa como ele é educado!u.u'. Hinata-chan, eu não sumi!Quer dizer não completamente! É que essa fic já tem dez capítulos e a minha outra fic só tem três capítulos até agora!Então eu estava escrevendo a outra pra depois escrever essa!E outro fator que me impede de atualizar é a minha escola, porque eu tô no terceiro ano e já vou fazer faculdade ano que vem!Então eu tenho que estudar!

**Sesshy**- Mentira!Você que teve crise de falta de imaginação!Você não estuda nem quando a tua mãe te obriga!

**Nat-chan**- Isso também!XD

**Vanessa**- Sim eles se declararam!E foi uma declaração que chegou a doer na minha diabete!-Eu não gostei muito dela porque eu achei que ficou muito melosa u.u''

**Sesshy lendo o meu profile do ffn**- Mais aqui você se declara uma "eterna romântica" Eu juro que não te entendo diz que adora romances de todos os gêneros, mas acha as declarações românticas uma coisa muito melosa...

**Nat-chan**- Pois é!Eu gosto e não gosto ao mesmo tempo!

**Sesshy- **alguém já lhe disse que você é maluca?

**Nat-chan**- Não...Recentemente!

**Sesshy- **As suas maluquices não têm limite!Vai que de uma hora pra outra você resolve colocar outro personagem pra responder os comentários!

**Nat-chan- **Sabe que não é uma má idéia?- Sorrisinho do mal-Será que o Alucard de hellsing está livre?Ele bem que poderia responder os comentários em vês de você!

**Sesshy- **Daqui a pouco essa fic vira um crossover!

**Nat-chan- **Também é uma boa idéia...

**Sesshy** (gota)-eu quero o meu advogado!

**Nat-chan- **Sim o Hashi tá noivo da Kanna- Essa é uma lenda grega que eu adaptei-Na mitologia o Eros se apaixonou pela Psique e a desposou...Psique por sua vez virou a deusa que representa a alma.O que chega a ser irônico é que a Kanna tem aquela coisa com as almas e tudo mais-Ela roubava almas com aquele espelhinho no anime -Por isso ela ficou como Psique Kanna noiva do Hashi- O relacionamento deles é meio confuso, porque o Hashi dessa fic é um tremendo de um galinha e vira e mexe ele trai a Kanna! Beijos Vanessa!

**Manu higurashi**- huhuhu -Rindo que nem o Narak -A Rin tem uma coragem que você nem imagina...Afinal ela tá com um tremendo de um gato- Ou cão - chamado Sesshomaru, ela tem que ter coragem para isso!Porque as outras garotas ao cair matando em cima dela quando descobrirem sobre eles dois...

Muhahhha aguarde e confie! Beijos

**Sesshy -**sou só eu ou mais alguém está com medo da Natsumi?

**Nat-chan- **é só você!Huhuhu

**Sah Rebelde**-É eu realmente fui um pouquinho má com o sesshy!

**Sesshy -**Um pouquinho?

**Nat-chan**- Tá eu fui MUITO má contigo! Essas interrupções fazem parte das minhas fics!E qualquer pessoa ficaria com raiva se fossem interrompidos num momento delicado daquele! Beijinhos

**Hiwatari Satiko**- Muhahahhahah eu sei que eu sou má- Imitando a shampoo-chan: Evil smile- E eu tive que passar a tesoura no capitulo porque ele tava grande!E eu dou mais um motivo para ter parado naquela parte: Pra dar um suspense!

**Sesshy**- Ou pra enrolar a paciência dos pobres leitores!

**Kyouyama Anna**- Viu eu não disse!Ficou aquele suspense no ar!Assim o povo fica mais curioso pra saber o que vai acontecer!Beijos pra ti!

**Sesshy-** Você daqui a pouco vai matar os leitores do coração!

**Vick**- Pode deixar eu não vou parar!A fic vai continuar firme e forte!

**Sesshy-** e eu já estava com esperança dela me esquecer e parar de fazer fic comigo Ç.Ç

**Nat-chan-** Eu vou ficar te torturando pelo resto da sua vida!

**Elizabeth Malfoy II**- Shii não chama o Sesshy de pedaço de mal caminho senão ele pode escutar e o ego dele vai inflar mais ainda!

**Sesshy**- Tarde de mais eu já escutei!E concordo com ela eu sou um pedaço de mal caminho!

**Nat-chan**- Porcaria!Seu exibido!Nossa você leu tudo num dia só!Eu to impressionada!E honrada ao mesmo tempo!Obrigada!

**Jessica**- Para dar um suspense XD- Mentira eu parei porque eu sou má muhahahahahhahahahahhahahahah toma fôlego muhahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaahhhhaa

**Sesshy(gota)-**Acho que ela já entendeu!

**Nat-chan se matando de dar risada maléfica**- muhahahahhahahahahhahha respira muhahahah...Tá bom chega...Eu ainda não sei se a Afrodite vai descobrir, mas deu pra entender nesse capitulo que vai ter uma conseqüência do que a Rin fez!Agora qual conseqüência eu não sei!

**Uchiha Kayra**- Eu sei que sou má!- Muhahahah- O meu irmão tá até falando que anda com medo das minhas risadas maléficas!

**Sesshy**- Só ele é?Pois eu concordo com ele!Irmão-sama você e eu devíamos fazer uma dupla pra mandar a Natsumi pra um hospício!

**Nat-chan**- Ô seu idiota se você me mandar pra um hospício a fic não vai terminar!Arf vamos ignora-lo...Kayra tomara que você tenha gostado do hentai!Beijos!


	11. Não,você não! Ultimo episodio das termas

**A flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo XI-Não você não!- Ultimo capitulo das termas!**

-Jornal...Animes...Um gato correndo atrás de um rato...Um bicho amarelo falando Pika, Credo os humanos nunca ouviram falar de censura? Como um bicho desses fica falando essas palavras feias...

A televisão dos mortais é um porre!Tô á meia hora pulando de um canal ao outro sem encontrar nada!

Eu estou morrendo de tédio aqui neste quarto!O Sesshomaru teve que vistoriar novamente os alunos porque o diretor sumiu!

Onde será que o Narak se enfiou?Ele desapareceu e ninguém sabe onde ele está!E pior ainda a Kikyou também desapareceu...Aí tem coisa!Será que os dois estão...Não, deixa de viajar Rin eles dois não devem estar juntos...Você deve estar imaginando coisas!

Eu devia ter ficado com os outros alunos lá na estação de esqui, mas tá frio demais!Eu odeio sentir frio!

-Vejamos...Iraque em guerra...Bin Laden desapareceu...Tédio...Tédio!Hummm que interessante um documentário sobre ornitorrincos...

Quem diria que o animal que eu criei sem querer seria digno de um documentário na Discovery!

Ornitorrincos á parte...Acho que eu vou tomar um banho na terma...Afinal o Sesshomaru não vai voltar tão cedo...

Não que eu queira que ele volte...E...Bah!Deixa pra lá...Cansei de ficar pensando coisas hentai, afinal eu não sou o Mirok!

**OoOoOo**

-Brrr tá frio...

Abro a porta das termas e dou graça a Deus por não ter ninguém...Também nem deu uma da tarde ainda. Há essa hora o povo deve estar se divertindo por ai. E digamos que o meu espírito não está ipi-ipi-ura...

Mais um banho quente vai me ajudar...Prendo os meus cabelos num coque e entro na água soltando um suspiro de alivio...

Passo a mão novamente na marca que o Sesshomaru fez em mim...O engraçado é que ela já devia ter desaparecido porque eu me curo rápido, afinal de contas: EU SOU UM ANJO!

Pode não parecer mais eu sou!

Mais do jeito que o Hashi disse que o envolvimento de um cupido com o cliente resulta em problemas para o cupido...Eu estou com sérias duvidas se vou continuar sendo ou não uma anja...Quer dizer eu nem ao menos sei se vou continuar viva até descobrirem o que eu fiz...

-Pensamento positivo!- Levanto-me da banheira elevando o meu braço direito quando escuto a porta da terma se abrindo.Eu mergulho na água prendendo a respiração

-Eu pensei que tinha alguém aqui...-Diz a primeira voz entrando na água

-Eu também escutei um barulho, mas deixa pra lá...-Diz a segunda voz também entrando na água

E eu estava submersa tentando segurar a respiração...Eu nem ao menos sei porque estava me escondendo, mas o meu instinto dizia pra não sair debaixo da água...Mas eu tô ficando sem ar!

Eu quero respirar!Eu preciso respirar!Ar...Eu quero ar!

Uma voz interior fala comigo...Eu vou até relatar o que ela está falando porque não é todo dia que a minha consciência se manifesta:

Voz interior gritando: SUA ANTA VOCÊ È UMA ANJA

Eu: E daí?

Voz interior: Esqueceu que você pode ficar invisível por causa do relógio?

E não é que a minha consciência está certa!Graças ao relógio que a minha tia Afrodite me deu eu posso ficar invisível-E só pra todo mundo saber, eu não tirei o relógio nem um minuto em que estava na terra!Eu estava com ele o tempo todo, afinal se eu tirar eu fico invisível de vez e ninguém mais vai poder me ver!Ou se eu desligar...

Aperto o botão e o relógio desliga, saio da água pegando todo o ar que o meu pulmão precisava.

E sabe quem é que estava na terma? A Kagura e a Kikyou

-Você escutou alguma coisa kagura?

-Não...Deve ser sua imaginação...

Fico escutando a conversa delas...Afinal a curiosidade matou o gato e não a anja-Péssima piada...Eu tenho que me lembrar de melhorar as minhas piadinhas pessoais...

-E então Kikyou como foi o seu encontro com o Narak?

-Foi bom...O plano vai as mil maravilhas...

Plano?Que plano? Chego mais perto para escutar melhor

-O Sesshomaru está super ocupado, o Narak vai dar mil e uma responsabilidades pra ele, assim ele não vai chegar mais perto daquela sem graça.

-Francamente eu não sei o que o Sesshomaru viu nela!

-Vai ver é porque ela é nova...

-Mais eu não vou permitir que ele fique com a sem sal da Rin!

Elas estão falando de mim?

E Ei! Eu não sou sem sal!Eu tenho muito sal e...Peraí o que é ter sal?O que o cloreto de sódio tem a ver com isso?

Afinal sal é só um componente da tabela periódica...Que é usado para cozinhar.Ei! O que raios eu to falando essas duas estão me ferrando e eu aqui pensando em como o sal faz parte de nossa vida!

-Eu soube que o Sesshomaru a beijou na frente de todo mundo...

-Essa garota não sabe com quem está se metendo, Se ela acha que vai beijar o Sesshomaru e ficar por isso mesmo ela está muito enganada...

-O Narak disse que vai nos ajudar, mais eu vou ter que pagar um certo preço pra ele...

-E o que você vai ter que fazer?

-O preço dele é um tanto quanto prazeroso em ambos os sentidos - Kikyou sorri maliciosa- E eu vou paga-lo com muito prazer...

-Ele quer que você durma com ele de novo?

Eu sabia!A Kikyou e o Narak têm um caso!Viu como a minha imaginação não é tão fantasiosa assim!

-Mais você sabe qual é a condição disso, não é?Quando você conseguir o Sesshomaru pra você eu quero o Inuyasha pra mim

-Não me diga que você gosta daquele Hanyou pulguento?

-É claro que não...O que eu gosto é do dinheiro que ele possui...Afinal o Narak disse que não se importa de ser o amante...

-O importante é que você me ajude a acabar com aquela feiosa...O que o Sesshomaru viu nela?Ela é desajeitada, e o corpo dela é horrível!

-Eu sou o que?-Digo e tapo a boca quando percebo o que eu disse

-Você escutou isso Kagura?

-Parece a voz daquela sem sal...Mas aqui não tem ninguém.

-Nossa é só falar na feiosa que agente já fica escutando a voz dela...

-Verdade uma feiosa com a voz esganiçada e pior ainda ela é gorda!

Kagura e Kikyou começam a dar altas gargalhadas

Eu não sou feiosa!E não tenho a voz esganiçada! O meu corpo não é feio e eu definitivamente não sou gorda!Ah! Vai ter troco...Ninguém fala de mim e sai impune!

Agora qual vingança eu vou fazer?

Varias idéias passam na minha cabeça...Afoga-las, não muito obvio...Mata-las com uma faca de manteiga e depois cortar em mil pedacinhos e joga-las para as piranhas comerem...Não, muito Serial killer...Manda-las para Marte e depois formar um exercito de ornitorrincos para ataca-las, não trabalhoso demais...

Eu estou sem idéias...Não peraí me ocorreu uma coisa...Eu estou com uma idéia simples e malvada ao mesmo tempo!

Saio da água e com a maior calma do mundo eu coloco a minha roupa...Coloco o meu dedo na água e ela começa a borbulhar...Kikyou e Kagura ficaram olhando assustadas, depois de borbulhar a água começa a ficar escura e pastosa até que a água quentinha e limpinha vira uma lama pegajosa e fedorenta!

-Eca!-As duas gritam saindo da lama (literalmente)

Kagura e Kikyou ficaram cobertas de lama da cabeça aos pés

E eu estava fazendo o que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência faria: Estava rindo

Elas não estavam bolando planos sujos contra mim?Então elas que fiquem na lama como pessoas sujas que as duas são!

**OoOoOo**

-Ah hoje é o ultimo dia aqui no hotel?

Kagome e eu conversávamos perto da lareira tomando uma deliciosa xícara de chocolate quente.Vocês já perceberam que nesse hotel todo mundo toma chocolate quente?É chocolate pra esquiar...É chocolate para conversar...Chocolate isso, chocolate aquilo!

Eu não sei como eu ainda não engordei!

-Sim Rin-chan hoje à noite nós iremos voltar para casa, então é bom você aproveitar bastante!

-Aproveitar...

Pensamentos impuros se passaram na minha mente...

-Arf e pensar que daqui a pouco nos voltaremos para a vida de estudante!

-Olha pelo lado bom Kagome...Pelo menos nós nos divertimos!

-Hum -Ela sorri maliciosa- Pelo jeito tem gente aqui que se divertiu mais que os outros...

Pisco varias vezes sem entender o que ela disse, olho para trás pra ver se ela estava falando comigo.

-Não disfarça não é contigo mesmo!Pode me contar tudo!

-Contar o que?

-O que você e o Sesshomaru tava fazendo naquela hora lá na estação de esqui?

-Er...Veja bem Kagome eu e ele...Bem er...

-Rin-chan você está vermelha...Não me diga que você e o Sesshomaru?

Arregalei os olhos...Desde quando a Kagome é vidente?Nossa fiquei com medo agora!Será que ela pode me dizer como a minha aparência vai ficar daqui á dez anos?

Não peraí...Eu vou ficar do mesmo jeito que sou agora!Porcaria eu não envelheço!

-Vai Rin-chan responde!-Kagome me balança de um lado para o outro-Deixa de ser má!Rin-chan!Rin-chan-Ela estala os dedos na minha frente-Não entre no Nirvana Rin-chan! (1)

-Mas...E se for daqui a dez mil anos...Ai eu vou estar com vinte anos e...

-Que?Rin-chan você não tá falando coisa com coisa!

-Ah?-Volta para a realidade das minhas divagações de como eu vou ficar daqui a mil anos-Ah desculpa!Eu tava pensando alto!

-Você não me engana!-Kagome cruza os braços na frente do peito-Eu quero saber sobre você e o Sesshomaru!

-Ah é só sobre isso?Mais que coisa!Agente tá namorando!

-Namorando?

Ponho um dedo no rosto pensativa

-Teoricamente sim, mas eu não tenho certeza!-Sorrio inocente

-E você diz isso na maior calma?-Kagome faz cara de incrédula

-Ah...E você queria que dissesse como?

-Bom depois daquele beijo que vocês deram...Eu pensei que a coisa era séria, ainda mais com que o Sesshomaru fez!

-E o que ele fez?

Uma enorme gota de nervosismo cai da testa de Kagome

-Er...Rin-chan...Você sabe o que é isso no seu pescoço não sabe?

Levo a mão na mordida...Ai dói!

-Não, porque?

-Isso significa que você e o Sesshy...

Ela ia completar a frase, mas daí ela ficou parada com a boca aberta sem dizer uma palavra...

-K-chan...-Cutuco o rosto dela que estava estático - Oi alou tem alguém em casa?

Ela não se mexeu...Olho em volta e vejo que todos que estavam ali estavam da mesma maneira, todos estavam paralisados e sem mover um músculo!

E a lareira estava congelada-Tipo o fogo estava parado...E a neve lá fora também!

-Mais o que tá acontecendo aqui?E que cheiro é esse?

Verdade está um cheiro estranho no ar...Eu conheço esse cheiro!Era um cheiro muito forte de essência de rosas do paraíso-Pra quem nunca ouviu falar desse cheiro, ele é uma mistura de essência de rosas normais do mundo humano, mas com um cheiro mais adocicado e enjoativo muito usado por deuses da Grécia...

Grécia? Será que.Não, não é possível!Não seria ela seria? Uma musica tá sendo tocada...

_Afrodite, Afrodite...A deusa do amor-Tudo isso em ritmo de samba!_

Que raios de musica é essa?Não meu Deus!É ela!É ela! A minha tia...

-Oi Rin-chan!

Afrodite!

-Como vai minha sobrinha preferida?

Lá estava ela, com os seus cabelos loiros que caiam em cascatas até o chão, olhos azuis profundos...Com aquele perfume de rosas do paraíso, vestida com uma túnica sexy que ia até a metade das coxas e ainda era aberto de cada lado, em sua cintura um cinto de ouro...Ah sim e também tinha um enfeite nos sedosos cabelos...

...O mundo é injusto!

-Tia Afrodite?

-Só Afrodite Rin-chan...Eu não sou tão velha assim!

Não imagina...Só tem nasceu bem antes de cristo...

-O que você faz aqui?

-O Eros mandou me chamar!-Ela suspira pesadamente-Agente faz tantas coisas pelos filhos e mesmo assim ele só me apronta!Você imagina que ele pediu pra dois fantasmas assombrar uns mortais aqui da terra?!

-Foi é?

Ela se senta numa cadeira feita de ouro-peraí de onde aquilo saiu?

-O Eros me apronta cada uma!Os humanos assustados estão agora com medo da própria sombra!Ah!Mais não foi por isso que eu vim!

-Er...-Começo a tremer de nervosismo-E pra que você veio?

-Pensando bem...Pra que eu vim mesmo?

Ela fica pensativa por alguns instantes, até que se levanta de daquela cadeira de ouro.

-Porcaria eu não me lembro o porque de ter vindo no mundo dos mortais!-Ela sorri

Gota na minha cabeça

-Ah mais esses mortais até que são bonitos!-Ela se aproxima de um dos garotos que estavam congelados-Que gracinha...Pena que eu sou casada!

-Tia...Você é casada?

Desde quando a Afrodite é casada?

-Oras!-Ela bufa de raiva-É claro que sou!Você não se lembra do pai do Eros?

-O Eros tem pai?-Pergunto confusa

-Mais é claro que tem!O seu tio Ares!Não se lembra o deus da guerra!

-Ah...Agora que você falou...Eu me lembrei dele!

Como eu pude me esquecer do meu tio Ares? Aquele homem tão bonzinho que me ensinava a matar formigas com uma lupa!Ah...Bons tempos, boas coisas!

-Mais agora eu não sei o porque de ter vindo aqui!-Ela suspirou-Tinha alguma coisa a ver com você!

-Inacreditável mãe!Você esquece de tudo!- Hashi aparece do nada do lado da Afrodite

-Filho querido!-Afrodite aperta as bochechas de Hashi-Há quanto tempo!Você tem se alimentado direito?Ah que graça, você fica tão bonito com essas roupas de mortais!Ai eu tô com inveja!Eu também quero usar essas roupas!

Céus mais que família eu tenho!

-Mãe...-Hashi se solta da mãe totalmente sem jeito-Você se esqueceu do assunto principal que a trouxe aqui?

-Assunto?-Afrodite pensa-Não eu me esqueci!-Ela responde com um sorriso nos lábio

-Mãe!-Hashi grita-A Rin-chan!Você veio por causa dela!

-Ah!-Afrodite bate as mãos em alegria-Eu lembrei!Rin-chan sobrinha querida do meu coração eu vim do monte Olímpo especialmente para falar com você!

-Nossa eu me sinto lisonjeada...Eu acho.

-Sim, sim, sim!Eu vim te entregar umas coisas também!

Ela aponta para o teto do hotel e de lá cai um monte de cartas, de vários formatos e cores diferentes...

...Tá chovendo carta em cima de mim!Socorro eu vou me afogar!

-O que é isso tia?-Saio do soterramento de cartas, e pego uma carta e leio o remetente -Para a anjinha atrapalhada...-Pego outra-Fã clube da Rin-chan- Pego mais uma- Fã clube "Nos amamos a Rin-Pego mais uma com medo do que possa estar escrito-Fã clube da" Rin e sesshomaru forever "O que são essas coisa???

-Você anda muito popular lá no céu!-Afrodite responde com um sorriso-Essas cartas é do seu fã clube! n.n

Um minuto para pensar...Desde quando eu tenho fã clube?

-Eu tenho um fã clube?-Pergunto com os olhos cheios de alegria

-Sim você é aquele yokai!Ah e tem até uma home paige chamada: Rin e Sesshy para sempre!

-Viu só Rin - Hashi se interrompe fazendo com que as cartas desaparecessem-Olha o que você aprontou!E tudo por causa daquele cachorro!

-Ah Hashi querido...Não brigue com a Aladiah-Ah Aladiah é o meu segundo nome para quem não se lembra!-Ela está dando uma fama enorme para a minha empresa!Um merchandising grátis! u.u

Maldita tia capitalista!

-Mas tia será que você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?-Pergunto

-Ah sim!Você tá fazendo sucesso lá no céu por causa das suas atrapalhadas na terra!E a sua home paige tá até exibindo vídeos da anjinha atrapalhada!Você tá mais popular que o Dionísio!**(N/A: Dionísio é o Baco, o deus grego das festas e é um deus muito popular).**

-Mais mãe!-Hashi se a enfurece Rin tá namorando o Sesshomaru e isso é crime!

Afrodite pensa e depois fica seria

-Verdade...Rin eu não sei se você sabe, mas há uma lei que diz que um cupido não pode se apaixonar pelo cliente!E você minha sobrinha quebrou essa lei!

Uma tensão se forma no ar...Eu estou com medo do que me pode acontecer!

-Isso mesmo!-Completa Hakudoushi

-Mas, leis são feitas para serem quebradas!-Afrodite sorri e bate palmas de novo

Gota na minha cabeça e na do Hashi

-Mãe!-Diz hashi-O que você disse?Não me diga que vai deixar a Rin ficar com aquele cachorro!

-Ai deixa de ser careta Hashi!Que coisa os jovens de hoje estão tão estressados!A Rin é a minha sobrinha e você acha que eu ia deixar que acontecesse algo com ela?

-Tia...-Eu fiquei emocionada

-Afinal, eu não quero perder funcionários...E ela tá deixando a minha empresa famosa!

Eu devo levar isso como um elogio?

-Mas, Tia Afrodite eu e o Sesshomaru...Bem nos dois...

Ela chega perto de mim e sussurra no meu ouvido

-Rin, eu sei o que aconteci, eu sei que você dormiu com ele...E devo dizer que não esperava que você fizesse isso, mas como você já fez eu não posso, mas impedir.Você já tem liberdade de fazer as suas próprias escolhas, mas pense bem porque nem todos lá do céu vão ver com bons olhos o que você sente por esse rapaz!

-Tia...

-Mas, eu vou ficar do seu lado!E quando você se sentir sozinha e querer desistir eu só posso fazer o seguinte-Ela me estende um pergaminho antigo-Pegue isso e guarde com você...

Meus olhos ficam marejados de lagrimas, nunca pensei que a minha tia Afrodite um dia podia ser tão legal comigo!

-Ah e mais uma coisa continue fazendo burradas!Assim a empresa vai crescer mais e mais!

Esquece o que eu disse há pouco...Ela não se importa comigo e sim com a empresa!

Sorrio para a Afrodite

-Sim tia pode deixar, eu vou continuar fazendo burradas...

-Ei!-Chama Hashi-Até quando vão ficar ai fofocando?

-Eros!-Diz Afrodite com um pouco de raiva-Você não me escapa!Que idéia foi aquela de falar que a Kanna não é a sua noiva?

Hashi fica branco-Mais branco que o cabelo da Kanna!

-Ah...Mamãe essa não é a hora...Quer dizer, nos temos problemas maiores pra resolver-Desconversa Hashi.

-É verdade!Bom Rin...O conselho decidiu o seguinte com o seu problema, você vai ser monitorada por um tempo, se eles verem que esse cara gosta realmente de você e você dele, vocês vão poder ficar juntos, desde que você esteja disposta a pagar o castigo dado!

Confirmo com a cabeça

-E que tipo de castigo?-pergunto receosa com a resposta...Um silêncio de dar medo se forma ali e a tensão estava no ar-Diga-me tia que tipo de castigo eu irei sofrer?

Afrodite fica séria e demonstra uma enorme calma

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia!

Eu e Hakudoushi ficamos com uma enorme gota na cabeça!Cadê aquela cara séria de ainda a pouco.

-Bom é isso!Tchau sobrinha querida!-Afrodite vai aos poucos desaparecendo-Ah mais antes-Ela reaparece e pega o Hashi pela gola da camisa-O seu pai quer ter uma conversinha com você!Porque você não foi pra ultima reunião? Zeus está morrendo de raiva!-Ela vai desaparecendo levando Hashi com ela-Você vai ter que se explicar!

-Rin-chan me ajuda!-Suplica Hashi com medo

Eu aceno para Hashi com um sorriso falso no rosto

-Tchau priminho mande lembranças para o meu tio!

Eles desaparecem...O rosto de hashi estava petrificado de medo!

Muhahahhaha bem feito primo!

-Estão...-Kagome acorda do transe e me olha com cara de curiosa-Ei desde quando você estava em pé?

-Eu estava aqui dês do começo da conversa!-Digo tentando disfarçar

-É?Hum...E desde quando aquela cadeira tava ali?-Ela aponta para a cadeira que a minha tia estava sentada anteriormente-Aquilo é ouro?

-Heheheh-Começo a rir nervosamente, todos que estava ali pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram olhar a cadeira, inclusive a Kagome.

Suspiro desanimada, nem adiantaria eu explicar o porque da cadeira está ali...

Percebo que ainda estou segurando o pergaminho nas mãos e decido abri-lo, ele estava escrito em grego, a minha sorte que eu sabia ler esse tipo de língua!

Lá estava escrito o seguinte:

**Aladiah, **(-Odeio esse nome!).

**Sei que eu sou uma tia doida, e muitas vezes não demonstro o quanto você é querida para mim...Mais saiba que a sua tia gosta muito de ti!**

**Pois saiba também que estou ao seu lado e nunca desista...Pense com o seu coração!E saiba que eu vou ajuda-la no que você decidir!**

**Escute bem o que irei dizer:**

**"Muitas vezes perdemos as pessoas que mais gostamos por não termos a coragem de admitir o que sentimos... Por isso se tiveres medo de perder alguém... Diga simplesmente... Eu Te Amo!" (2).**

**Leia essa frase com calma e reflita o que ela significa...Ela irá te ajudar a ser forte e lutar pelo que você acredita!**

**E acredite eu estou com a razão, afinal eu sou ou não sou a deusa do amor?!**

_**Vênus Afrodite**_

**Obs: O sesshomaru é bom de cama?Ele é tão bonito!Depois você vai ter que me contar todos os detalhes!**

Fiquei lendo as palavras da minha tia...Quer dizer menos à parte do "Obs" na qual eu ignorei!

Reli o poema, e refleti.

**"_Muitas vezes perdemos as pessoas que mais gostamos por não termos a coragem de admitir o que sentimos... Por isso se tiveres medo de perder alguém... Diga simplesmente... Eu Te Amo!" (2)._**

-Muito obrigada tia...

Eu irei lutar até o final...Não importa quem tenha que enfrentar!

**OoOoOo**

Deitei na cama do meu quarto para descansar um pouco...Daqui a pouco o pessoal já estará indo embora desse hotel, o que me deixou um pouco triste porque eu estava me divertindo aqui!

Fechei os meus olhos e relembrei mais uma vez das palavras que a minha tia me disse...Pelo menos eu terei uma aliada...

-Se bem que ela esta querendo o merchandising para a empresa- Digo achando graça nas palavras dela- Ai tia você não muda!

Senti um beijo sendo depositado na minha testa, abro os olhos e vejo o Sesshomaru.

-Oi...-Dou um sorriso para ele

-Eu sinto muito...-Ele me diz deitando do meu lado na cama

-Porque?

-Você ficou esse tempo toda sozinha...Eu não consegui me livrar do diretor...

-Eu sei!-Sorrio-Mais não se preocupe eu sei que você estava trabalhando...

-É-Ele começa a morder a minha orelha-E você não sentiu falta de mim?

-Já disse que se eu disse que sim você vai ficar convencido!

-Verdade é...Hum o que é isso?-Ele pega o pergaminho da minha mão-Que língua é essa?

-É grego...A minha tia Afrodite esteve aqui e me deixou isso!

-E o que está escrito?-Ele pergunta tentando decifrar aquelas palavras

Tiro o pergaminho da mão dele

-É segredo!-olho para o pergaminho com muito carinho-Mas eu tenho que agradecer a minha tia por isso...

-Pelo pergaminho?-Faço que não com a cabeça-Então porque?

-Você sabia que eu não queria vir para a terra?!Eu não queria ser enviada nessa missão, porque eu inconscientemente sentia inveja dos humanos!

Sesshomaru me olha interrogativo

-E porque?Os humanos são seres hipócritas e sujos, você não devia ter inveja deles...

-Não...Você está errado, os humanos podem ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas todos os anjos têm invejas deles...Humanos são livres, humanos sentem, humanos podem sentir o amor com mais força...Lá no céu os anjos observam os humanos com curiosidade, e poucos podem descer na terra!E eu não gostava de vir aqui porque sentia muita inveja dos casais apaixonados!

Sesshomaru me abraça com carinho

-E não sente agora?

-Agora não, não mais...Eu não devo ter medo desses sentimentos humanos...Eles são confusos, mas eu estou me acostumando com eles.E a culpa disso é tua Sesshy!

-Minha culpa?

Dou um sorriso

-Você me viciou nesses sentimentos...O Inuyasha me disse uma coisa, que se eu quisesse aceitar ou não era uma escolha minha, que eu deveria deixar você me forçar...

-Meu irmão disse isso é?

-Há que ele se referia?É por causa disso?-Aponto para a marca no meu pescoço-E então o que é isso?

-Isso é a minha marca...Yokais marcam suas companheiras para que nenhum outro yokai as toque...

-Então você me marcou...

Ele suspira e me olha nos olhos

-Nunca pensei que as palavras de meu irmão fariam tanto sentido assim...Ele tem razão eu não podia ter feito isso sem a sua aprovação, mas agora você terá que se decidir...Se você vai querer namorar comigo ou não...Você terá que decidir se vai ser a minha companheira ou não...

Coloco a mão no queixo pensativa

-O que foi?-Ele me pergunta

-Eu to pensando...E se eu disser não?-Ele arregala os olhos surpreso-É brincadeira! Eu quero sim namorar contigo!-Abraço as costas dele -Você realmente pensou que eu ia dizer não?

-Desde quando você se tornou sádica Rin?

-Aprendi com você...

-Eu estou te levando pro mau caminho-Ele se levanta da cama e pega as malas dele-Nos temos que arrumar as malas para irmos embora

-Ahhh- Choramingo- Mas tá frio!Eu quero ficar aqui debaixo do cobertor até o ônibus sair!-Puxo o braço do Sesshomaru e jogo o cobertor em cima dele-Vem ficar aqui!Aqui tá quentinho!

Ele me agarra pela cintura

-Eu estou virando um ótimo professor...

-E eu uma ótima aluna...

É as malas teriam que esperar!Afinal essa vai ser uma longa viagem!

**OoOoOo**

-Andem logo...Vão logo para os ônibus nos temos que chegar as oito na escola!-Narak começou a gritar com todos os alunos que estavam indo para os ônibus superchique de turismo

-Ai eu vou sentir falta desse hotel!-Kagome olha pela ultima vez antes de entrar no ônibus

-Verdade K-chan mais ano que vem nos voltamos!

-Eu sei Sango...Ah cadê a Rin?

-Gente!-Grito correndo até o ônibus...-Arf...Eu me atrasei!

Na verdade era para eu ter chegado mais cedo, mas coisas me impossibilitaram de sair do quarto!-Sorrisinho malicioso!

-Nossa Rin- Diz Kagome- Você está parecendo tão cansada!Você correu muito pra vir pra cá?

-Er...Mais ou menos!E aí vamos entrar?

Entramos ás três no ônibus, todos estavam cansados da viagem, alguns já estavam até dormindo...Verdade essa viagem foi muito cansativa!

-Vocês não vão acreditar!-Mirok falava para os garotos que se amontoaram no fundão do veiculo para escutar o relato do rapaz-Existem fantasmas no hotel!

Todos se entreolharam e depois caíram na gargalhada!

-Ora-Mirok fica emburrado-Mais é verdade!

-Mirok!Que mentira mais deslavada!-Diz Sango sentando do lado do rapaz-Fantasmas francamente!

-Mais é verdade!Eu vi!

-É verdade!-Inuyasha se mete no meio da conversa-Eu também vi!Eram dois fantasmas um gorducho e um testudo!

-Vai me dizer que você também viu Inuyasha?-Kagome pergunta

-Feh!-Ele responde vermelho de vergonha-Eu vi, o Mirok, o Kouga e o Bankotsu!

-Eles apareceram naquela noite do apagão enquanto nos quatro estávamos espiando as garotas nas termas er...-Mirok se dá conta do que diz e fica sem graça

-Vocês estavam fazendo o que?-Sango grita pegando Mirok pelo colarinho da blusa

-Nada Sangozinha nada...-Mirok estava sendo chacoalhado de um lado para outro

E eu estava alheia a tudo isso até as palavras "gorducho" e "testudo"...Será que eles estão falando dos irmãos Raijuu?

-Er...Escuta um desses fantasmas era um cara muito gordo, careca com apenas três fios de cabelo?E o outro um cara muito testudo que tinha um sorriso de dar medo?

-Era...-Mirok responde- Porque senhorita Rin?Não me diga que você também viu o fantasma?

-Você viu Rin?-Pergunta Inuyasha

-Não nunca vi em toda a minha vida!-respondo com um sorriso

Agora eu sei o que o Sesshy e o Hashi pediram para os irmãos Raijuu!Mais e daí?Quem vai se importar se o Mirok e o Inuyasha ficaram assustados?-Sou má muhahahhaha

-Arf que pena...Eu pensei que mais alguém tinha visto!Eles eram de arrepiar!

-E deixa-me adivinhar Mirok- Diz Sango divertida- Você e o quarteto ecchi ficaram morrendo de medo?

-Você diz isso porque não foi você que viu o fantasma!-Grita Mirok e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo

-Pode ser, mas...-Sango olha assustada para trás de Mirok-Olha Mirok tem um fantasma atrás de você!

Mirok fica vermelho de medo e dá um pulo direto no colo da Sango...Todos começam a rir dele!

-Você é muito medroso Mirok!-Mirok aproveita a situação e passa a mão na Sango-E tarado também!Desencosta!- Sango joga um Mirok voador que passa zunindo pelas cabeças de todo mundo!

Ele cai perto da porta do ônibus –Coitado acho que desta vez ele não resiste!

-Ele tá bem?-Pergunta Kagome

-Feh...Ele se recupera rápido!-Responde Inuyasha

-Aiaiaia -Mirok geme de dor e agarra na primeira perna que passava por ali, só que essa perna dá um chute no rosto dele fazendo o pobrezinho cair com mais um hematoma!-Itai!Seu baka por que fez isso?E...Sesshomaru-sama?

Era o sesshomaru que subiu no ônibus...Peraí porque o Sesshomaru tá aqui?Que eu saiba ele devia ir no ônibus do terceiro ano!

-Sesshomaru?O que você tá fazendo aqui?-Inuyasha pergunta não escondendo a surpresa

-Não te interessa...-Ele se senta do meu lado sem dizer uma palavra

Silencio geral...

-Er...Sesshomaru-sama- Sango resolve quebrar a tensão- Você não devia estar no ônibus do terceiro ano?

-Sim...-Ele responde por uma monossílaba

-E porque você está aqui porcaria?-Diz Inuyasha nervoso- Volta do inferno que você saiu criatura!

Sesshomaru lança um olhar frio e ameaçador para o meio-irmão que gela na hora...Quer dizer todos do ônibus gelaram na hora...Acho que depois disso ninguém vai ser mais o mesmo!

-Sesshy...Porque você?

-...Eu não ia deixar você ficar num mesmo ônibus onde está o Houshi...-Ele responde frio e com muita calma!

Mais que bonitinho ele tá com ciúmes...Pelo menos eu acho que tá!

-Er...Sesshomaru você tá com...Er...Ciúmes-Pergunto sorrindo

Ele em resposta só diz um "hum"...Acho que vou levar isso como um "sim". O ônibus já estava partindo e todos olharam com carinho para o hotel...A partir de amanhã todo mundo voltaria para a vida de antes...Alunos voltariam para a escola, professores voltariam a dar aula, Mirok's voltariam a apanhar...

...E eu lutaria para ficar na terra, pensando bem nessa altura do campeonato eu voltaria a fazer burradas como sempre mais desta vez teria ajuda da minha tia e do meu -recém adquirido- Fã clube!

Mais a vida é perfeita do jeito que é...

-Rin...- Sou tirada dos meus pensamentos de como o mundo e eu formamos uma simbiose natural (?)- Você vai voltar para o seu apartamento?

-Hum...-Olho para o Sesshomaru e pisco varias vez sem entender -Não sei acho que sim-Isso se o hashi não me expulsar antes!- Porque?

-...Amanhã eu vou te buscar para irmos para a escola...

Sabe o que é mais legal?O Sesshomaru tá com o rosto meio envergonhado!Juro que não nunca pensei que um dia eu iria vê-lo assim!

Dou um sorriso para ele

-Hai!Eu vou adorar...

**OoOoOo**

O ônibus já estava totalmente afastado do hotel e já tinha percorrido uma boa distância, estávamos em um lugar um pouco sinistro...Porque a estrada passava no meio de uma espécie de floresta e como tava de noite não dava pra ver quase nada, e pior que a luz do ônibus estava desligada!

Eu estava apoiada no ombro do Sesshomaru tirando um cochilo, quando o ônibus dá uma freada brusca.

Todos ficaram assustados porque muitos acordaram bruscamente..E eu era uma dessas pessoas!

Porcaria não se pode nem sonhar em paz!

-O que aconteceu?-Pergunto esfregando os meus olhos -Porque parou? Parou porque?

-Parece que estão pegando alguém na estrada! -Sesshomaru responde

-Verdade e quem será?

A porta que separava as poltronas da parte do motorista é aberta e entra duas pessoas...O meu primo Hakudoushi -Que estranhamente estava com um olho roxo-E uma garota que eu não reconheci porque estava escuro

-Não é o seu primo Rin-chan?- Kagome pergunta apontando- Mas e a outra garota?

-Não sei...Hashi-Grito o nome do meu primo-O que houve?

Hashi estava com uma cara de medo...

-Rin-chan, a culpa não é minha!Ela me seguiu até aqui!

-Ela?Ela quem?

A garota que entrou no ônibus com o Hashi pulou nas costas dele com muita raiva

-Eros!Se você ficar falando mal de mim você vai ficar com mais um olho roxo!- A garota segura o Hakudoushi com uma chave de pescoço-Aladiah que saudade de você!

Ela se joga em cima de mim e conseqüentemente sobre o Sesshomaru...

-Eu sinto muito Rin-chan-Hashi se desculpa mais uma vez

-Prima!-A garota grita no meu ouvido mais uma vez

Quando o motorista ligou a luz do ônibus eu vi que era a garota...

Lá estava ela com os cabelos castanhos presos em duas Marias-chiquinhas, com aqueles olhos infantis que pode enganar qualquer um...Com uma roupa de estampa dos ursinhos carinhosos!Com uma mochila rosa nas costas!

Lá estava ela! Com o cotovelo na cara do Sesshomaru e me agarrando pelo pescoço

-Saia-Sesshomaru ordenou com a voz fria-Sai de cima de mim!

Ela obedeceu e ficou em pé com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

-Priminha Rin, você sentiu saudades de mim?

E mais uma vez!Lá estava ela...A minha prima mais velha...A eterna rainha da discórdia... Éris Ayame Dopanine Grisors Nevers Boyler Reyel Nozuma...Ou simplesmente Éris a deusa da discórdia!

-Eu estou de volta...E desta vez é pra ficar!

A minha vida acabou!

**Continua...**

**(1) **Frase dita na fic "entre asas e olhos", desculpe milk mouse eu adorei essa frase e tinha que usa-la!

**(2)** Poema retirado e cedido da fic "Simplesmente amor" da Hime Rin.Valeu viu Rin por você me deixar usar esse poema!

**Próximo capitulo**

**-Eu vou ficar na terra para te julgar!**

**-Eu senti a sua falta como um humano sente a falta de um câncer!**

**-Eu estou apaixonada!E o nome dele é Kouga!**

**Capitulo XII-Ayame apaixonada?O mundo está perdido! **

**Nota**

Pessoal eu demorei um tempão para atualizar essa fic!Desculpe-me, mas é que eu estou com um monte de idéias e quando abro o Word para escrever elas simplesmente somem!

A partir desse capitulo a flecha do cupido vai para uma segunda fase!Isso mesmo ainda tem muitos capítulos pela frente!Alguns especiais e muitas atrapalhadas envolvendo o fã clube da Rin!

Como vocês podem ver (ou ler) A Rin será julgada pelo seu crime-Se bem que eu não acho crime nenhum...Mas regras são regras!- E muitos parentes dela vão aparecer! E a maioria envolve as lendas gregas com um toque do Inuyasha!Alguns parentes vão ser personagens próprios...Mas tudo com aquele toque de humor!

O motivo por eu usar os deuses gregos?Bom eu nem ao menos sei!Deve ser porque eu adoro essas lendas!E quem achar ruim eu mando a Éris ai pra falar com vocês!E acreditem ninguém quer uma garota que só trás a discórdia perto de você!

Bom, então é só isso espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews para mim!E se não gostarem podem me mandar do mesmo jeito falando que está uma porcaria!

Beijos!

**Reviews**

**Mitzrael Girl- **Você quase me mata do coração!Eu li a primeira frase e arregalei os olhos!Mas depois quando você falou que era brincadeira eu fiquei morrendo de rir!Fico feliz que tenha gostado do hentai!E eu concordo contigo!Sesshy hentai e desnaturado!Eu devia mesmo deixar o Hashi matar o Sesshy!Mas daí eu que teria que pagar o enterro!E o meu salário não permite isso T.T Sabe o que mais!Você foi à única que lembrou do ornitorrinco!E o coitado foi jogado para escanteio!Mas ele tá feliz por sua dona(?)O celibatário do Sesshy vai voltar!Ele tá muito desnaturado eu acho que vou deixa-lo mais uns dez capítulos sem ter cena hentai!E você concorda comigo né?!Kukuku- Risada do Narak- Acho que vou colocar o sesshy de fralda e com arco e flecha XD Você não acha que vai combinar com ele?!

Beijos da Natsumi malvada que adora maltratar o Sesshy!

**Paloma Hana no Yuki- **Matar do coração?-Sorriso cínico- Eu imagina!Eu nunca faria isso com os leitores!Muhahahahahahaha- Risada do mal-Mais valeu a espera né?Acho que a minha imaginação tinha morrido naquele hentai!Escrever hentai é muito difícil!E bem um beijinho par ti!

**HIME RIN- **Querida!Você leu o hentai é?!Hum...Acho que você gostou né -Muhahahahah- Bem, sobre as conseqüências..Acho que a Rin ainda vai sofrer muito!E o Sesshy também! O Sesshy safado e hentai!Na verdade ele tá meio sem graça do lado da Rin!Aiaiai isso significa que é amor...Mas um beijão pra você!

**Joyce- **Não o olímpo não vai desce sobre eles!Ele vai é despencar!Agora que a Rin vai ser julgada um monte de parentes vai aparecer !Quem mandou ela ter parentes que são piradinhos!Um beijinho pra você!

**Elizabeth Malfoy – **O Eros não pode matar o Sesshy porque senão eu que vou ter que pagar a conta do enterro!Então é bom que os dois não briguem!Mas ele não vai morrer...Ainda não!Beijos

**Kyouyama Anna-** E thararamram- Musiquinha de suspense- Aqui está o próximo capitulo!Se delicie e aproveite!Valeu! 

**Sah Rebelde- **Encrenca porrada e tudo que você possa imaginar!O hashi ainda não teve tempo de ficar as sós com o Sesshy!Daí eles ainda não se mataram! Beijos!

**Mylle- **Isso mesmo!Não se assuste com a demora porque é assim mesmo! Eu nunca jamais vou desistir da fic!E puxa você mandou dois comentários ?! Nossa valeu!E beijos pra você!

**Vanessa- **Pois é...Eu digo que tá ruim mais o povo gosta!Acho que vou dizer que todas as minhas fics são ruins daí todo mundo vai gostar XD Quais serão as conseqüências? – Suspense- Eu não faço a mínima idéia!-Sorriso de santa- Eu juro que ainda não pensei em nada!Valeu até o próximo capitulo o/

**Manu higurashi- **A Kagura está tramando muitos planos malignos contra a Rin!E ela ainda vai aprontar!Mulher ciumenta é fogo XDTchau e acompanhe os próximos episódios reveladores!

**Belinha chan**- Muhahah é lógico que vai receber um castigo!Mas vamos ter que esperar!Beijos e beijinhos Hiwatari Satiko- Você tem sopro no coração! O.O menina assim você me deixa preocupada!Segura as emoções!Porque daqui em diante as coisas vão ficar fora do normal! 

Valeu!

**Hinata-chan- **Teoricamente o Hashi ainda não descobriu,mas a Afrodite já!Acho que o Hashi é meio tapado para essas coisas!Teoricamente eles não estão casados...Mas a mordida significa que a Rin pertence a ele!-Pensamento um pouco machista,mas vamos relevar!- Em relação à outra cena hentai...Acho que não vou colocar outra!Porque eu não to com paciência para escrever hentai!-Eu viro pimentão quando escrevo!Beijos

**Juanna-**A partir desse capitulo a sua curiosidade vai aumentar mais e mais!Muhahahahah é serio a fic vai mudar de figura com os novos capítulos!Beijos então!

**Simca-chan- **Não eu não me desculpo XD pra eu te desculpar você vai ter que ler a minha fic até o final Muhahaha- brincadeira- Tá desculpada viu miga!Beijos!

**Bekinha- **Rin hentai, Sesshy hentai...Aiaia esses dois não tomam jeito!E ninguém imaginou que o Sesshy daria uma demonstração de carinho em publico!Ah e pra você saber o porque do povo tarem olhando para Rin de jeito estranho lê ali em baixo!E beijos pra você!

Só uma coisa! Pra quem não entendeu aquela parte onde a Kagome estava explicando como se esquiar eu vou explicar!Aquelas frases tiveram duplo sentido, se vocês lerem com atenção as frases tem conteúdo hentai...

"**-...Daí você inclina o corpo mais para frente e faz os movimentos certos...Você pode ir rápido ou devagar dependendo de como você preferir, eu pessoalmente adoro ir rápido,mas como você é iniciante você pode ir bem devagarinho será até melhor pra não forçar muito as pernas!**

**-Mais Kagome essa posição me parece tão difícil...**

**-Rin, com o tempo você vai se acostumando...Você só tem que sincronizar os seus movimentos com os dele,mas não esqueça: Você que está no comando,e não ele!**

**-Ah eu acho que não vou consegui!**

**-Consegue! Na primeira vez é difícil mesmo...Depois você nunca mais vai querer parar!**

**-Nossa parece que você é muito experiente nesse assunto K-chan!**

**-Nem tanto,eu só pratico á mais tempo que você!Acho que eu e o Inuyasha praticamos desde que tínhamos dez anos de idade!**

**-Mais eu acho que eu nunca vou consegui fazer tão bem assim!**

**-Você consegue!Pensamento positivo!Você só tem que praticar várias vezes ao dia, eu, por exemplo, praticava com o Inuyasha quase cinco vezes ao dia!**

**-Nossa!E não se cansavam?**

**-Mais ou menos, mas eu sempre adorei!Por isso não queria mais parar!Teve uma hora que o Inuyasha não agüentou mais, mas eu ainda tinha fôlego e continuei sem ele!**

**-Nossa!Coitado do Inuyasha, eu nunca pensei que ele não ia agüentar o seu ritmo!**

**-Mais ele não agüentou!Teve que ir até no medico porque estava com dores nas pernas!Sabe como é pra se fazer isso tem que saber usar bem as pernas e o corpo..."**

Viu se você ler com calma você vai ver uma conotação sexual nas frases...-Eu escrevi essas frases me segurando para não rir!Pessoalmente se eu escutasse isso da boca de alguém eu ia pensar bobeira!Às vezes ter a mente poluída dá nisso!Eu acho que estou andando muito com o Mirok!


	12. Ayame apaixonada O mundo está perdido!

**A flecha do cupido**

**Capitulo XII-Ayame apaixonada?O mundo está perdido!**

**Revisado pela Vanessa!!!**

-Aiii que apartamento lindo!

-Ayame não grite!Já são meia noite temos vizinhos aqui sabia?

-Hashi você está virando um velho sabia?!-Ayame dá língua para o Hashi- Olha uma Tv de tela plana!

-Essa garota só me trás problemas...

Sim meus caros amigos, nos já voltamos de nossas – Não tão –Tranqüilas férias! E trouxemos um contra peso...A deusa da discórdia Ayame.

**E ela...**

-Olha o que esse botão faz?-Ayame aperta o botão da televisão -Porcaria não ligou-Ela da uma batida de leve na teve-Liga merda!

**Chegou...**

-Tv idiota!-Ayame levanta o punho e da uma forte pancada na tv que "milagrosamente" explode!-Ops...

**Com tudo!**

-Minha Tv!

Hashi chorava pela tv quebrada...Enquanto Ayame dava um de seus tão conhecido sorrisos que diziam "não fui eu"

Vocês conhecem a historia da deusa Éris?Não nunca ouviram falar?Pois bem...Eu irei te contar!

Éris é sobrinha de Afrodite...Filha de Zeus, prima de Eros e minha prima mais velha... Não deixem enganar por essa cara infantil, Ayame tem mais de mil anos na cara- Apesar de parecer uma garota de dezesseis!-E acreditem as aparências enganam!

Ayame- Ou Aya como preferirem- Causou uma tremenda guerra que é conhecida pelos quatro cantos do mundo! E acredite, ela teve culpa no cartório!

Sabe de qual guerra eu estou falando?

A guerra de tróia!E para a explicação vamos ter que voltar séculos atrás...

**Era dos dinossauros...Não vocês voltaram demais!Grécia antiga...Pronto é ai mesmo!**

Peleus-Kun e Tétis-chan iriam se casar, e iriam dar aquela festa onde todos do monte Olímpo iriam participar!Todos exceto uma pessoa...A deusa da discórdia..

Por alguma razão a discórdia não é bem vinda em votos de casamento!O que deixou a Ayame com muita raiva e ela desobedeceu e foi assim mesmo pra festa!Só que Ayame é muito vingativa e também possuía –E ainda possui- Um brinquedo bem legal chamado o "Pomo da Discórdia" que nada mais é que uma maçã dourada com as inscrições "Para a Mais Bela".

Só que a bendita maçã era cobiçada por três deusas muito bonitas que morreriam para tê-la em suas mãos! E essas três pessoas eram a minha tia Afrodite, a Hera-Esposa de Zeus -E a deusa da sabedoria Atenas! A confusão estava armada...As três começaram a brigar pela maçã e um cara chamado Páris foi chamado para ser o juiz de um concurso entre essas três deusas!

E a minha tia Afrodite – Que não era boba nem nada e já possuía aquele espírito capitalista aproveitador que não mede esforços para conseguir o que quer!-Subornou Páris com a mortal mais bela do mundo...E essa mortal se chamava Helena, esposa do rei de tróia!

Isso mesmo ela subornou o coitado com Helena de tróia! E o marido dela não gostou nada dessa historia e começou a guerra de tróia!

E Ayame?Bem ela ficou na festa e comeu todos os docinhos...E melhor ainda ela se safou de tudo!

**Vamos voltar para o tempo real!**

-Minha tv de tela plana dada de presente pela minha mãe!Ela devia ser indestrutível!

-Pelo jeito Hashi...A Ayame conseguiu a proeza de quebrar!

-Não!!!-Hashi estava inconsolável e se abraçou há televisão que soltava fumaça-Não me deixe tv do meu coração! Não morra! Deixe que eu vou em seu lugar!

-Aí que noia...-Disse ayame se jogando no sofá-É só uma tv...Deixa de drama Eros!

-Éris diga-me o que você veio fazer aqui no mundo mortal?-Hashi pergunta estreitando os olhos lilás que tinha uma mancha roxa de um soco...

-Primeiro: Me chame de Ayame, nos não estamos no monte Olímpo...Segundo: Você não devia colocar gelo no olho?

-É verdade...Hashi como você conseguiu esse olho roxo?-Pergunto curiosa

-Na verdade é uma historia engraçada...-Cortou Ayame antes mesmo do Hashi abrir a boca-O tio Ares estava dando uma bronca no Hashi e eu estava assistindo, daí o tio falou pra mim que ia dar uma lição no Eros por ele não comparecer nas reuniões...E eu como boa sobrinha que sou me ofereci para essa lição!

-Boa sobrinha?O rosto de Hashi estava vermelho de raiva-Sabe qual foi às opções dela?

-Não...Mas acho que tenho uma leve idéia...-Respondo com nervosismo de escutar as opções...

-Ah Hashi você achou pesado?Eu só disse para o tio algumas opções de castigos leves!

-E desde quando servir de tiro ao alvo para os raios de Zeus é uma boa opção? Heim! E a outra idéia de me jogar para o Cérberos? E pior ainda a outra opção era me obrigar a carregar o mundo nas costas por um dia inteiro!

(explicação cultural: Zeus é um deus que mitologicamente gostava de atirar raios;Cérberos era um cão de três cabeças que guardava a porta do inferno de Hades!Carregar o mundo nas costas é uma lenda que diz que o mundo é suportado por um Titã que recebeu esse castigo de Zeus!Acreditem nenhuma das opções citadas são boas!Natsumi também é cultura!)

Eu tô com pena do Hakudoushi...Coitado, nem ele merece isso!

-Você foi um idiota por não ter aceitado esses castigos moles!

-Mais isso não explica o olho roxo!-digo apontando para o olho do Hashi

-Eu já ia chagar lá!-Respondeu Ayame-Como ele não aceitou, eu disse para o tio Ares que eu mesma iria castiga-lo!E daí quando chegamos ao mundo mortal eu fiz uma garota se apaixonar pelo Hashi...Só que a garota tinha namorado!

-E eu levei um soco do namorado dela!-Gritou Hashi possesso com a Ayame-Diga-me mais uma vez prima querida...

-Diga primo querido!

-Porque você está na terra?!-Hashi grita mais alto

-Por causa da Rin-chan-Ayame me abraça-E então prima o que acha?Eu vou ficar na terra pra te julgar!

-Me julgar?

-A tia Afrodite não disse que o conselho falou que iria te monitorar?Então eu vou ser umas das enviadas para mandar um relatório pra eles!-Ela faz aparecer um bloquinho e uma caneta e no rosto dela aparece um óculos- E então como é esse tal de Koromaru?

-É Sesshoumaru...-Concerto o erro da minha prima

-Tanto faz...Eu não prestei atenção no nome dele nas fitas...

-Fitas que fitas?

-Ah é Rin-chan você não sabe né?-Ela dá um risinho malicioso-Mais tem umas fitas de você e o tal de Sesshoumaru que estão sendo exibidas lá no céu que são muito interessantes...Depois eu te mostro...Mais as melhores são as de maiores de dezoito!

-Do que vocês estão falando heim?-Hashi pergunta

-Er...De nada!-Grito tampando a boca da Ayame que queria falar das fitas

Então o céu está gravando o que eu estou fazendo na terra é?Onde estão meus direitos?Eles não podem fazer isso!Eu quero o meu advogado!Não melhor ainda...Eu quero a minha parte do bolo!Onde já se viu eles ganhando dinheiro as minhas custas!

E será que essas fitas para maiores de dezoito são o do que estou pensando?Ai meu Deus eu quero enfiar a minha cara em uma gaveta do tamanho da vergonha que eu estou sentindo!

-Ah e eu também vim porque é injusto que só vocês dois se divirtam e eu fique entediada lá no céu!E então me diga Hashi você sentiu a minha falta?

-Eu senti a sua falta como um humano sente a falta de um câncer!

-Obrigado primo...Eu sei disso!Eu também te amo!E ai onde eu posso dormir?

-No seu quarto...-Responde hashi

-E onde fica o meu quarto?-Pergunta Ayame

-No monte Olímpo...-Grita Hashi- Saia da minha casa!

Hashi e Ayame começam a brigar...Certamente essa vai ser uma semana muito difícil!

**OoOoOo**

-Uaaaa que sono...-Bocejo pela terceira vez naquela manhã (já eram seis horas)

-Não foi você quem dormiu no sofá!-Hashi reclama tomando mais uma xícara de café-E tudo por causa da Ayame!

-Você quem deixou ela dormir no seu quarto!-Respondo

-Ela me enganou!

-Verdade...

**Flashback- Mais um na historia!**

-Onde eu vou dormir?-Ayame pergunta

-No sofá!-Responde Hashi apontando para o dita cujo sofá

-Porque se tem um quarto sobrando?

-Mais esse quarto é meu!

-Ai Hashi dorme você no sofá!

-Não durmo!

-Dorme sim!

-Não durmo não!

-Dorme sim!

-Não durmo!

-Dorme sim!

-Eu já disse que não!

-Então não durma e pronto!

-Eu já disse que durmo e ponto final!

-Obrigada priminho!

-Peraí!Você me enganou!

**Fim do Flashback**

-Eu não acredito que cai nessa brincadeira idiota!-Hashi reclama novamente se entupindo de café –Dês da chegada da Ayame eu só me ferro!E por falar nisso cadê ela?

-Tá na sacada olhando os pássaros...-Respondo apontando para a porta da sacada

Quem visse aquela cena poderia jurar que ela **realmente **estava olhando os pássaros, mas isso seria muito calmo para a Ayame.Na realidade ela estava com o pomo da discórdia na mão-Aquela maçã dourada-E estava fazendo com que os pombos dessem uma de Kamikazes...Eles estavam se atirando nos carros, nas pessoas, nos prédios...

...Pobres pombos!

-Ayame pare de perturbar os humanos...-Digo, o que não adianta muito porque ela não me escutou!

Ela estava tão distraída que nem prestava atenção á sua volta...Hakudoushi estava com uma estranha cara de sádico...

-Hashi o que você...?

-Shii eu vou enganar a Éris...

Ele respondeu fazendo aparecer sobre a cabeça da Ayame um balde com água.O balde ia virar e molhar a ayame,mas a maçã dela brilha e o balde aparece sobre o Hashi e molha o coitado todinho!

-M-Merda...-Hashi tirava a água do uniforme dele-Sua!

-Regra número um priminho...Não se engana a discórdia!-Ayame ri maquiavélica...Eita risada de bruxa má!

Sou só eu ou mais alguém está com medo dela?

-Arf...-Ela suspira- Que tédio...

O interfone do apartamento toca...E eu acho que sei quem é!

-Eu atendo!-Levanto da mesa correndo e vou pegar o interfone-Alô...

-Rin...?-A voz do outro lado responde e imediatamente o meu sorriso se abre

-Eu já vou...-Respondo pegando as minhas coisas e saindo do apartamento...Sendo observada por um Hakudoushi molhado e uma Ayame malvada.

**OoOoOo**

Desci as escadas correndo- Nem esperei pelo elevador-Meu coração estava palpitando de alegria...Imagina quem me esperava lá embaixo?

Acertou quem disse Sesshoumaru!Fui até a portaria e encontrei o carro dele estacionado...Mas nada do dono!

-Onde você tá?

Olho para os quatro lados e vejo o Sesshoumaru conversando com o porteiro...Depois de conversar -E pelo jeito não foi uma conversa muito boa!-Ele me vê e vem falar comigo...

-O que foi?-Pergunto curiosa

-Estou fazendo uma queixa com esse porteiro...Um pombo me atacou quando eu cheguei aqui no prédio...

-Um pombo é?-Olho para os pombos que estavam nos poste ali próximo...

...Pobres pombos!Vocês vão sofrer nas mãos da Ayame!

-Pombos malucos...-Comentei e depois olhei para o rosto do Sesshoumaru que tinha um sorriso suspeito-Que foi?

Ele segurou o meu rosto e se aproximou...Fechei os meus olhos e ele me beijou...Sabe, eu gosto quando o Sesshy me beija em publico assim todo mundo sabe que nos estamos namorando!

Tudo bem a vida não podia ser mais perfeita?

-Rin...Eu senti a sua falta...-Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido...Voz rouca é maravilhosa!- Você podia ter dormido lá em casa ontem...

Tem um sorriso hentai no rosto dele!Mais quem se importa!

-Sesshy hentai...-Digo divertida

Íamos nos beijar de novo,mas um pombo deu uma rasante entre nos dois...

-Pombos malditos!-Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos com raiva

-Aya...-Estreito os meus olhos para a figura da minha prima que estava parada na frente da portaria com...Peraí aquele é o mesmo uniforme que o meu?

É o mesmo uniforme!Com a saia um pouco mais curta, mas é a mesma roupa!

-Que idéia foi essa Ayame?-Pergunto- E porque você está com esse uniforme?

-Que idéia?-Ela responde cínica-Eu não fiz nada!Ahhhh e você gostou?-Ela rodopia e a saia levanta um pouco -Eu adorei essa roupa!Assim eu posso ficar perto de você!Ah sim aquele é teu carro Koromaru?

-Koromaru?-Sesshoumaru repete sem entender

Ayame com a maior cara de pau do mundo entra no banco do passageiro do carro do Koromaru...Ops..Sesshoumaru- Grande agora até eu tô chamando ele assim!

Suspira Rin...A sua vida não pode ficar pior do que isso!

-Vamos logo Aladiah!Eu ainda tenho que fazer o relatório!O que você costuma fazer quando dorme Koromaru?O que você come?E porque você tem umas listas na cara?Não me diga que você é gay?Mas que desperdício...

Correção...A minha vida já era!

**OoOoOo**

-Volta aqui Rin...Eu tenho que fazer mais perguntas pra você!

As aulas nem começaram e eu já estou fugindo da minha prima!Ela está me perseguindo por todos os cantos da escola!

E o pior ela foi à viagem toda no carro do Sesshoumaru fazendo perguntas inconvenientes!

Do tipo:

"Como você costuma tomar banho?" "Você gosta de dormir de roupa ou sem roupa?" 

E eu ficava vermelha a cada pergunta!E o Sesshoumaru?Ficou escutando sem demonstrar nenhuma reação!

-Rin-chan colabore!

-Nem pensar!Saia de perto de mim!-Corri por mais um corredor empurrando alguns alunos que estavam indo para as salas,mas acabei dando um encontrão em alguém...Dar encontrões e esbarrões já está virando costume pra mim!

Nos duas caímos no chão

-Ai desculpa...-Tentei me desculpar com a Kagura...

...Ah kagura?

-Garota desastrada!Olha por onde anda!

-Ei! Ela já pediu desculpa!-Ayame chega e escuta a Kagura reclamando

-Ai mais uma maluca!Vai me dizer que é prima da sonsa aí?!

Levanto-me do chão com raiva, afinal eu não sou sonsa!

-Olha aqui Kagura eu...

-Você que é uma tremenda de uma má educada!-Ayame corta a minha bronca-A Rin já pediu desculpas e na minha opinião ela nem desculpas tinha que pedir pra uma baka que nem você!Se enxerga garota e vai se (Palavras censuradas por conter palavrões)

Gente eu não sabia que a Ayame falava essas palavras!

Kagura ficou vermelha de raiva, bufou irritada, se levantou, empinou o nariz e saiu rebolando pelo corredor ignorando a discórdia!

-Oras..­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­.

Ayame bufou mais irritada ainda, depois mexeu num colar que estava no pescoço dela- Este com um pingente de maçã-Que brilhou bem fraquinho e fez com que a Kagura levasse um belo de um tombo no meio do corredor com todos olhando...

...Desta vez vocês não podem reclamar!Eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

Os alunos começaram a rir da Kagura que rapidamente se levantou e saiu correndo!

-Humf!Bem feito!Não se irrita a discórdia!

-Ayame você não acha que pegou pesado?

-Não mesmo!Ela merece coisa pior!Essa garota esta na minha lista negra junta com aquele bicho amarelo que faz Pika alguma coisa!Agora Rin-chan você vai me contar tudo que você fez aqui na terra!Comece com o conteúdo da fita para maiores de dezoito!

-Aya não me diga que o pessoal lá do céu está gravando tudo que acontece comigo?

Ayame coça a cabeça sem-graça

-Bem...Você virou uma celebridade,então fizeram uma home page com o seu nome e tem umas gravações que digamos...Er...

-O que exatamente eles gravaram?-Pergunto esperançosa

-Você tomando banho nas termas!Você na sua casa de roupa de baixo!Acho que todo mundo te viu lá no céu!

Um minuto de silêncio...

-QUE!-Grito com todas as forças do meu pulmão!-Como eles gravaram isso?

Pelo menos eles não gravaram o que aconteceu no quarto...Um motivo a menos para eu me preocupar!

Mais mesmo assim!Onde fica a minha privacidade?

-Tudo bem Aladiah?Você esta vermelha?Tá com febre?

-Eu...Eu...

-Você? Você?

-Eu vou matar a Afrodite!-Grito e todos que estavam no corredor olham para minha cara!

-Aladiah menos...

Hiper gota na minha cabeça...Tudo bem vamos parar de dar escândalo!

-Minha vida já era...-Comento pra mim mesma

-Que isso ela esta apenas começando!Olha pelo lado bom...

-E tem lado bom?

-Tem!-Ela responde com um sorriso-Eu estou aqui com você!

-Se esse é o lado bom eu não quero saber qual é o lado ruim!

Começo a bater a minha cabeça de leve na parede...Quem sabe eu não morro de traumatismo craniano?

Ou eu consiga uma bela de uma dor de cabeça? Tudo bem a segunda opção é mais possível!

-Rin-chan para de drama!-Ayame reclamou segurando o meu ombro

-Olha o que temos aqui?

É você deus que veio acabar com meu sofrimento?Que veio me livrar da Ayame e do Hashi numa tacada só?

Não...É só o Kouga ØØ

-Oi Kouga...-Digo desanimada

-Oi Rin-chan...Não vai pra aula?

-...Eu preciso?-Pergunto totalmente desanimada...Porcaria de dia!

Ele da nos ombros

-Sei lá você quem sabe...Porque não faz como eu e foge da aula?

-Kouga isso lá é conselho que se dê?

-Bom...-Ele coça a cabeça sem graça, depois olha para a Ayame- Ah e quem é você?

Ayame estava parada olhando para Kouga com o rosto totalmente vermelho

-Eusoua...-Ele disse tudo junto e bem rápido

-"Eusoua" Que nome estranho!-Disse Kouga

-Não Kouga o nome dela é Ayame...-Digo rindo da cara da minha prima- Ela é uma prima que veio me visitar!

-É...-Completa Ayame ainda em transe

Tudo bem a Ayame não está legal!Ela não tentou nenhuma travessura contra o Kouga até agora!

-Ah sim muito prazer...-Ele acenou com os dois dedos e depois voltou a fazer o seu caminho- Até Rin-chan eu vou tentar fugir...

-Até...-Acenei de volta- Ei Ayame tá tudo bem com você?

-Eu...Eu...

-Você?Você?

-Rin-chan quem era aquele deus grego?

-Que?-Pisquei varias vezes tentando entender...Olhei para os lados e tentei encontrar o tal "Deus grego"-Ayame que eu saiba não tem mais nenhum deus Grego aqui na terra!

-Ai!Eu to falando daquele gato que acaba de ir embora!

-Você tá falando do Kouga?

-Kouga?-Repetiu com os olhos brilhando- Rin-chan eu estou apaixonada!E o nome dele é Kouga!

-Que???Como assim?

-Ahhhhh ele é lindo!-A cada frase ele se animava mais!

-Ayame você o conheceu há alguns segundos atrás como você sabe que está apaixonada?

-Eu sei e pronto!Rin-chan você tem que me ajudar!

Olhei para a cara da minha prima- Que agora estava sendo iluminada por raios solares como se ela tivesse alcançado a iluminação!E tudo isso por causa de um garoto que ela acabou de conhecer!

-Você tem que me ajudar Rin!Eu não estou noiva e estou entediada lá no Olímpo!Eu quero um namorado!É injusto que só você tenha um namorado!Todas os meus parentes têm namorado ou estão casados...Menos o hashi que tá enrolando a coitada da Kanna!Ah mais se você não me ajudar eu vou ficar muito chateada com você!Vai me ajuda Rin!Diz que ajuda!Eu prometo quer vou fazer menos traquinagens hoje...Eu reduzo para dez traquinagens em vês de onze!Se bem que eu não vou atingir a minha cota no fim do mês...Mais eu quero o Kouga!Ele é lindo você viu como o cabelo dele é brilhante?Viu aquelas orelhas?Que meigas!

Gente do céu como a Ayame fala!Eu não agüento mais!

-Chega!-Gritei tapando os ouvidos- Nossa você não para não?Você vai ter um treco assim!Respira Ayame!

Ela respirou e tomou ar

-Eu não posso evitar!Quando eu to ansiosa eu falo assim mesmo!Mais o Kouga é muito lindo!Eu acho que nos formaríamos um lindo casal! "Kouga e Ayame para sempre"O que você acha?Não ficou lindo?

Estalo os meus dedos e aparece um esparadrapo na boca da Ayame!O que seria de mim sem a minha magia?Provavelmente teria que escutar a Ayame falar o dia inteiro!

-Quando você se acalmar você me procura!-Ayame tentava tirar o esparadrapo da boca

Eu devo falar pra ela que o esparadrapo é mágico que só sai se eu quiser?Olho para a Ayame dando pulos de raiva no corredor...Tudo bem eu digo mais tarde!Ultimamente eu ando tão má!Mais tudo bem eu não vou dar a minha risada maléfica!Ahhhh eu não vou agüentar!Muhahahahahhahahhaha!!!!

Agora voltando para o mundo real onde eu sou uma simples estudante disfarçada com poderes que podem matar um humano...Nossa isso foi profundo!Tudo bem chega de filosofar!

Fui para a sala de aula e vi que o professor ainda não estava lá...Pelo menos isso!Cheguei perto da Sango e da Kagome que estavam conversando e dando gargalhadas!

-Nossa a conversa está boa!-Disse colocando a minha mochila na cadeira

-Você não tem idéia Rin-chan!-A Kagome me respondeu- A Sango tava me contando como ela e o Mirok apostaram uma corrida de snowboarder!

-Não foi nem um pouco engraçado Kagome!Aquele hentai tentou passar a mão em mim justo na hora que eu estava em uma manobra!E daí nos dois saímos rolando a montanha abaixo!

-E tudo isso porque você tentou bater nele Sango!-Kagome concluiu rindo mais alto

-Poxa eu queria ter visto o tombo!

-Rin-chan até você!-Sango estreita os olhos na minha direção

Comecei a rir...O bom de estar na terra é que eu tenho duas amigas que me fazem dar gostosas gargalhadas!

-Tudo bem...Agora um assunto sério...-Disse Kagome- Quem era aquela garota que entrou no ônibus com agente?

-Ela é a minha prima!-Respondi bufando pesadamente-Ela veio da er...Grécia para uma visita!

-Nossa se tem uma família de doidos Rin!-Sango comentou rindo

-É eu sei!-Concordei olhando pela janela

-Começando pela própria Rin-chan!-Kagome completou

-É eu sei...-Percebi que tinha acabado de falar e serrei os olhos- Ei!Eu não sou doida!Desastrada sim doida não!

Nos três começamos a gargalhar de novo...Sim isso é muito divertido!

A sala de aula tinha poucos alunos...Alguns conversavam,outros estavam aproveitando o tempo livre para estudar- Quando eu olhei para esses alunos eu fiz uma careta- Outros estavam aproveitando o tempo para namorar!Pois é tinha um casal namorando no canto da sala...Poxa eu também quero fazer isso!

Cadê o Sesshoumaru quando se precisa dele?Ah sim ele está na aula...Porcaria!

E por falar em aula cadê o professor?

-Gente cadê o professor desse horário?-Perguntei

Sango e Kagome deram nos ombros

-Sei lá...-Sango respondeu sem muito interesse-Ele deve ter se atrasado!

Enquanto falávamos o diretor entrou na sala com aquele ar imponente, deu um olhar do mal para o casal que namorava lá no fundo da sala-Que pararam de se beijar e rapidamente se sentaram- Depois ele jogou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de forma sedutora arrancando alguns suspiros das alunas...

Diretor safado esse!

-Pessoal...-Ele começou a falar e todos os alunos ficaram quietos,alguns por medo daquele olhar gélido,outros porque estavam curiosos para saber do que ele falava- Infelizmente o professor de vocês não poderá dar a aula de hoje...Ele sofreu um estranho acidente.-Todos os alunos se entreolharam- Ele estava vindo para sala de aula,mas um pombo o atacou fazendo com que ele tropeçasse em um skate que estava largado no corredor e cair em cima do zelador que estava carregando um balde de tinta...O balde estranhamente caiu na cabeça do professor e ele foi cambaleante até as escadas de onde rolou até parar no terceiro andar!

Todos ficaram olhando para o Narak com aquelas caras de quem não entendeu nada

-...Mais não foi só isso...-Ele continuou e todos os alunos disseram "E tem mais?" –Estranhamente ele se levantou e começou a dançar uma espécie de dança que misturava funk e pagode...E não parava de cantar "Mamãe eu quero mamar" pelos corredores do colégio!

Pausa geral...

-Ainda estamos tentando tira-lo de cima do coqueiro do colégio...Ele cismou que é uma andorinha e que quer fazer um ninho lá...-Narak concluiu com uma cara entediada- Portanto peço que fiquem em silêncio até a próxima aula...

Ele se retirou e todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo- Resumindo voltamos a fazer nada!

-Nossa...-Disse Kagome surpresa- Coitado do professor...

-Ele deve ter ficado maluco com a queda!-Sango comentou

-Não acho que foi por causa da queda- Digo desconfiada...

Seria possível que alguém fez isso com ele?Ou melhor uma certa ruiva de Maria-chiquinha?

A porta da sala é aberta novamente, desta vez com fúria!E do outro lado estava Ayame ainda com o esparadrapo na boca e com uma cara de ódio

Ele veio na minha direção com passadas duras- Atraindo a atenção de todo mundo- Parou na minha frente e começou a gesticular com as mãos e apontava para o esparadrapo

-Você quer que eu tire isso?-Disse com um sorrisinho do mal

Ela ficou vermelha de raiva estranhamente um aluno levou um tombo quando foi sentar em sua carteira...Foi impressão minha ou a carteira se mexeu sozinha?

Ayame começou a gesticular mexendo a mão pro alto e tentava desesperadamente tirar o esparadrapo da sua boca...As pessoas da sala começaram a levar tombos aleatórios e um garoto que estava tomando um suco derramou tudo em cima de uma outra garota

Céus isso é um desastre!

-Tudo bem eu tiro!-Disse tirando o esparadrapo com muita facilidade

-Ahhhhhh- Ayame suspira se acalmando- Rin-chan você me paga!

-Que foi que eu fiz?-Pergunto com fazendo cara de santa

-Você quer matar os mortais?-Ela disse vermelha de raiva

-Shiiiiii- Tapei a boca dela com a minha mão

-Que foi que ela disse?-Kagome perguntou curiosa

-Nada!Ela não disse nada!-Respondi sorrindo sem graça

Tirei a mão da boca da Ayame que estava gesticulando de novo

-Arf...Fala sério Rin-chan!Você quase me matou com aquele esparadrapo!

-Ayame cala a boca!-Sussurrei apontando discretamente para trás-Mortais lembra?Mundo humano?!

-Ahhhhh é verdade!-Ela colocou a mão no queixo pensativa-Mais isso não é problema pra mim!

Ela estalou os dedos e todos pararam de se mexer...Maravilha mais uma que pode parar o tempo!Ahhhh isso também é injusto!Eu também quero parar o tempo!Eu quero!Eu quero!Dê um poder de parar o tempo para a Rin-chan aqui!

Tudo bem...Vamos parar de ataques de ciúmes...

-Agora melhorou!-Ela disse se divertindo da cara congelada dos alunos-E você heim!Quer matar os mortais!Não sabe que se me deixar irritada acontece coisas estranhas com eles!

-Ayame com você por perto tudo é estranho!E afinal o que estava acontecendo?

-Ahhhh Você me deixou assim!A culpa foi sua!Por causa deste maldito esparadrapo eu fiquei com os meus poderes descontrolados!

-Você sempre está com seus poderes descontrolados!-Disse com uma veia saltada!-Lembra da vez que você "acidentalmente" Atacou o Hashi com aqueles patos voadores?Ou da vez que o Hakudoushi foi atacado por aqueles pombos?!

Pensando bem...O coitado do Hakudoushi já sofreu tanto nas mãos da Ayame que me admira que ele ainda esteja vivo!E olha que nos somos amigos...Imagine se fossemos inimigos!

-Detalhes...Essas coisas foram só acidente de percurso!Daqui a pouco você tá falando que a culpa do seu professor estar daquele jeito é minha!E eu não tive culpa se o seu professor estava passando no corredor justamente na hora que os meus poderes estavam descontrolados!

Pobre professor!O coitado não merecia isso...Pobre humanidade por ter que aturar uma Ayame!

-Ayame- Suspirei-O que você veio fazer na terra mesmo?

-Fazer um relatório sobre você e o Sesshoumaru...Mas antes eu quero que você me ajude com o Kouga!

-Se eu te ajudar você coloca coisas boas nesse relatório?

-Nossa Rin-chan eu não conhecia esse seu lado chantagista!-Ele balançou a cabeça decepcionada- Você está passando tempo demais com a Afrodite!Mas tudo bem...Se você me ajudar eu te ajudo daí estamos kits!

O sujo falando do mal lavado!

-Tudo bem...Eu te ajudo!-Ayame abre um enorme sorriso de satisfação-Mas vai ser difícil por que parece que o Kouga gosta da Kagome!

Ayame me da um olhar mortal

-Quem é Kagome?Me diga que eu a mato!

-Você não vai matar ninguém...A Kagome é a minha amiga!Eu posso te dar uma ajuda...Principalmente porque a kagome não gosta do Kouga!

-Tá mais quem é Kagome?-Ela me pergunta novamente com aquele olhar sádico

-Ela é Kagome!-Aponto para a minha amiga que estava congelado e com a boca aberta...

Ayame vai até Kagome,olha de cima abaixo examinando a "inimiga"

-Não gostei dela!

Hiper mega gota

-Aiaiai Ayame deixa isso pra lá...Vamos colocar o nosso plano em ação!

-E o que pretende?Vamos tortura-lo até ele gostar de mim?

Credo e olha que ela ta gostando dele...Pobre Kouga!

-Não Ayame o meu plano envolve a ajuda de um certo primo nosso...

**OoOoOo**

-Não, não e não!- Hakudoushi repetiu os "não" com veemência

-Mas Hashi...Por favor!-Eu insisti mais uma vez tentando convencer meu primo a nos ajudar

-Eu já disse que não vou ajudar!Mais que idéia!A Ayame está me ferrando desde que ela chegou aqui e agora ela quer a minha ajuda?

-Mais priminho querido...-Ayame estava com os olhos marejados –Você sabe que eu te amo!

-Ayame- Hashi estreita os olhos com raiva- Você me mete em uma enrascada que me faz ficar com esse olho roxo...Você me molhou todo hoje de manhã...E ainda diz que me ama!Pois eu não estou me sentindo muito amado por você não!

A coitada da minha prima ficou com os olhos marejados.Não sei se fico com pena dela ou fico a favor do Hakudoushi porque ela realmente aprontou com ele!

-Hashi ajude a Ayame...-Pedi mais uma vez

-Mesmo que se eu quisesse eu não poderia, é contra as regras...Deuses não podem se envolver com mortais...-Eu ia abrir a boca pra dizer que o hashi vive fazendo isso,mas ele tapou a minha boca com a mão-E nem adianta dizer que "Você vive fazendo isso" Porque eu posso e ponto final!Mais a Ayame não pode!

-Porque não posso?-Ayame perguntou com raiva

-Porque não pode e pronto!E nem tente pedir a ajuda da Rin porque ela não tem esse poder todo!-Um sorriso cínico saiu dos lábios do Hashi

Bufei irritada...E quem disse que eu não tenho poder pra isso?!Ah ele vai ver só!Peguei a mão da minha prima e sai arrastando-a de perto do Hashi

-Que foi Rin?

-Deixa que eu mesma faço isso!-Respondi dando um olhar mortal para o meu primo- Já que uns e outros preferem deixar a família na mão!

-Mulheres...-Hashi comentou revirando os olhos entediado

-Disse alguma coisa primo?-Perguntei com um olhar de assassino

-Não imagina...-Hashi deu um passo pra trás com medo, depois eu e a Ayame saímos da sala em que Hashi estava- Minha vida acaba de diminuir...Elas ainda vão aprontar!

**OoOoOo**

-O plano é o seguinte...Você chega perto dele e depois você deixa o resto comigo...-Disse repassando o meu plano para ayame que somente concordava

-Tá!Faça a sua parte que eu faço a minha!

Fomos para o pátio central-O eterno pátio central onde tudo acontece!-E lá encontramos o Kouga apoiado em uma das árvores- Com certeza ele estava matando aula –Havia poucos alunos ali...Alguns que também estavam matando aula!

Apontei o Kouga para a Ayame, ela suspirou apaixonada...Eu juro que não entendo a minha prima!Viu o garoto uma vez só e já fica deste jeito...

-Boa sorte Rin-chan...

-Tá...

Ayame foi pra perto do Kouga- Detalhe ela fez questão de rebolar e chamar a atenção de alguns garotos

Aproveitei o momento e fiquei invisível...Cheguei perto dos dois e fiz sinal para a Ayame

-Oi...-Ela cumprimentou Kouga- Lembra de mim?

-Hummmm Você é a ayame a prima da Rin-chan...-Ele respondeu sorrindo

-Que bom que você se lembra de mim!-Os olhos da Ayame estavam com aquele estranho brilho- Posso sentar?

-Pode...Você não devia estar na aula?

Ayame se sentou ao lado do Kouga- Pra ser mais exata ele se sentou muito perto do Kouga!

-Eu não estudo aqui...

-Não?-Ele ficou surpreso e olhou para as roupas da minha prima- Mais e essa roupa?

Eu estava do lado dos dois- Invisível é claro!- Escutando toda a conversa

-Ayame minta!-Disse no ouvido da minha prima-Ele não pode saber a verdade!

-Eu estou disfarçada neste colégio para vigiar a minha prima!-Ela disse com um sorriso amável no rosto

-Que?

Bati na minha própria testa...Nossa desde quando mentir é assim!Uma criança de cinqüenta anos- Tão olhando o que?No céu cinqüenta e pouco!- Sabe mentir melhor que isso!

-Ayame...Mentir significa inventar uma historia!

Ela me olhou e piscou varias vezes

-Eu não sou boa em inventar historias...-Escutei a voz da Ayame dizer,mas seus lábios não se moveram- Ah e isso é telepatia...Não se espante!

Todo mundo tem poderes fortes menos a Rin-chan aqui!É hora de eu ganhar uns poderes também!

Mas tudo bem...Vamos nos concentrar na minha prima...Depois eu reclamo com os meus superiores!

-Eu vou começar Ayame...-Sussurro para ela que só me confirma com a cabeça...

Chego perto do Kouga, esfrego as minhas mãos e aquele conhecido brilho vermelho se forma...Pra quem não lembra eu usei este truque para provar pro Sesshoumaru quem eu era!Esse "Brilho" Nada mais é que uma fórmula secreta-A tão aclamada poção do amor- Que nos cupidos podemos fazer!E com ela podemos fazer que qualquer ser humano possa se apaixonar!

O ruim é que se a fumaça pegar em outra pessoa -Que não seja o alvo- Essa pessoa vai se apaixonar pelo primeiro ser que ela ver!E isso inclui seres de sexo iguais e até objetos inanimados!

Voltando para o casal...

Soprei a fumaça no rosto do Kouga que o envolveu e depois envolveu a Ayame...

-Pronto!Ah mais o que?

Estranhamente a fumaça que envolvia a Ayame ficou preta!Isso mesmo Preta!Essa fumaça nunca ficou desta cor antes!

-Bom...-Kouga se levantou –Eu já vou...Até!

Depois do Kouga se afastar eu voltei ao normal

-Mais o que foi que deu errado?

-Rin-chan!-Ayame tinha duas lágrimas grossas nos olhos-O que aconteceu?Era pra ele estar apaixonado por mim!E que raios de fumaça preta é essa?

A fumaça estava mais intensa agora...Depois ela foi se elevando até deixar o céu escuro!A escola toda ficou envolvida por aquela fumaça escura!

-O que houve?-Ayame perguntou aflita- Isso é normal?

-Não!Nunca aconteceu antes!-Respondi morrendo de medo-O que foi que eu fiz?

O céu ficou mais escuro...Mais escuro...Mais escuro!Tudo bem daqui a pouco eu vou precisar de uma lanterna!Alguém ligue a luz!

O céu fica claro de uma hora para a outra!

-Não to entendendo mais nada!

-Muito menos eu!-Diz Ayame era pro Kouga gostar de mim!Isso é propaganda enganosa!Acho que vou querer meu dinheiro de volta!

-Você não me pagou!

-Tanto faz!Ah e Rin-chan...Se não ta se sentindo estranha não?Sei lá eu fiquei meio zonza!Como se eu estivesse atolada de trabalho!

-Não eu tô normal...-Respondi dando nos ombros

-Mas eu não to!-Ele gritou-Tem alguma coisa errada!

E tinha mesmo!Um aluno passou correndo de braços abertos por nos para abraçar uma...Árvore?

Sim ele estava abraçado com uma árvore!E estava dando beijos na árvore!Dizendo que ele a amava!

-Os seres humanos são estranhos!-Ayame comentou totalmente confusa- Eles sempre fazem isso?

-Sim Ayame...É comum um ser humano abraçar uma árvore e dizer que quer casar com ela!-Respondi com um tom irônico

-Sério?-Ela arquiou as sobrancelhas com mais espanto ainda!

-Não!-Respondi- Mais que idéia!Desde quando alguém fala pra uma árvore "Que ela é a mulher da vida dele!"

-Sei lá...Humanos são humanos!

-Arf...Vamos ver o que esta acontecendo aqui!

**OoOoOo**

Um verdadeiro caos!

Era assim que eu podia definir aquela situação!Um caos completo!Os alunos estavam enlouquecidos!

Alguns alunos estavam abraçados com coisas inanimadas...Tais como: Postes de luz..Lixeiras e árvores, e trocavam "juras de amor'".

Outros discutiam..Tinha um casal que estava em uma discussão horrível!E depois de alguns segundos eles se beijavam!

-O que está havendo aqui?-Pergunte para a Ayame

-Sei lá, mas deve ser por isso que eu estou zonza!É discórdia demais pra mim!-Ela respondeu se apoiando em uma parede

-Será que o pessoal da sala de aula também está assim?-perguntei indo em direção a minha sala e sendo seguida por minha prima

Os corredores estavam piores!Os alunos saíram da sala de aula e estavam fazendo uma festa!Eles pareciam palhaços brincando!Havia uma sala em que tinha um professor que estava dançando em cima da mesa!Quem visse isso jurava que eles estavam bêbados!

Empurrei um aluno que se abraçou no meu pescoço e continuei a empurrar os alunos até encontrar a porta da minha sala...

..Infelizmente ela estava trancada!Tentei abrir e não consegui...Pela janelinha vi que estava a maior bagunça lá dentro!

E céus a Kagome está tentando fazer um srtip em cima da mesa!

-Nossa ela é bem saidinha né?-Disse Ayame dando um sorriso cínico

-Ayame me ajuda a abrir essa porta!-Gritei tentando forçar a maçaneta- Essa porcaria abre por fora e parece que esta emperrada!

-Sai da frente Rin!-Ayame gritou antes de acertar a maçaneta com uma enorme marreta!E conseqüentemente fazendo um barulho desnecessário!-Pronto problema resolvido!

-Onde...-Eu balbuciava sem ter entendido nada- Onde raios você conseguiu aquilo?-Aponte para a enorme marreta na mão dela

-Oras!Você não queria abrir a porta?Então...Ela tá aberta!

Entramos na sala... A primeira coisa que percebi é que a Kagome estava quase tirando a blusa!

-Rin-chan!-Ela gritou sorrindo exageradamente e segurando o apagador como se ele fosse um microfone- Venha cantar comigo!Kagome Higurashi vai cantar!

-Isso mesmo Kagome!-Sango estava do lado dela incentivando-a- Eu vou te ajudar!

-Eba!Um show ao vivo!-Ayame comenta se sentando para assistir-Senta também Rin!Vamos aproveitar!

-Oba!Uma expectadora!-Kagome gritou descendo da mesa-Agora só falta o Inu-chan!

Como por destino...Ou será que não?O Inuyasha entra na sala de aula sendo seguido pelo Mirok

-Kagome!-Ele gritava com vontade- O que você estava fazendo?

-Eu estava em um srtip!-Ela se abraçou no pescoço dele e sorriu- Você não quer ver?

-Porque você não me chamou antes?-Inuyasha gritou sorrindo abobadamente

-Da-lhe Kagome!Da-lhe Inuyasha!-Mirok incentivou- Quer que eu me junte a você?

-Houshi!-Uma cadeira rasante passou pela cabeça do Mirok –Porque você é assim?Porque você é hentai!-Sango segurou Mirok pelo colarinho e o balançou- Porque?Porque?

Deus eles estão loucos!

-Porque sim!-Ele respondeu- Hentais unidos jamais serão vencidos!

-Isso!-Kagome gritou segurando Inuyasha pela mão e começando a dançar- Vamos nos divertir!

-Vamos!- Os quatro gritaram juntos

Meu deus alguém ponha juízo na cabeça deles!

-Deixe-os Rin!Até que são humanos interessantes!

-Ayame vamos resolver este problema logo!

-Rin...-Kagome se joga em meu ombro parecendo uma bêbada- Você que é sortuda!Tá namorando um Taisho!E melhor ainda o Sesshoumaru!E ele é lindo!Mais eu ainda prefiro o meu Inu-chan!-Ela me solta e aperta as bochechas do Inuyasha- Uma pena que a Kagura também goste dele!Ah você devia se preocupar!

-Verdade!-Sango entra na conversa- Senão ela vai virar uma "Corna"

Se elas não estivessem com as suas sanidades temporariamente- O que eu não sei porque é provável que elas fiquem assim para sempre!- Eu juro que falaria uma meia dúzia de palavrões!

-Acho melhor você procurar o Sesshoumaru!-Kagome recomendou- A Kagura disse que ia fazer uma festinha particular para ele!

Sango começou a chorar

-Buaaaaaa a Rin vai realmente virar corna!-Ela segurava as lagrimas e depois agarrou no pescoço do Mirok que aproveitou a situação e fez o que sabe fazer melhor: Ser hentai! E Sango começou a bater no Mirok- Porque você é assim!!Vocês homens são todos iguais!Aposto que o Sesshoumaru está com a Kagura neste exato momento!A Rin é corna!-E pois se a chorar novamente

Eu sou corna?Ah! Mais não sou mesma!O Sesshoumaru nunca me trairia...Não é?

-Acho que sim!-Diz Ayame me interrompendo- Ele te trairia sim!Vai que ele está maluco que nem esse povo aqui!Ah e não fique com essa cara de surpresa porque eu li a sua mente!

Invasão de privacidade!

-Eu vou...-Mordi o lábio inferior de nervosismo-Eu vou ali e já volto...

-Rin se esta preocupada porque não diz logo!-Ayame brincou- Mas tudo bem pode ir que eu vou tentar segurar as pontas por aqui! –Ela bateu continência como um soldado- Vai lá ver o Sesshy!

Fiz uma careta quando ela disse o apelido dele...A que ponto o pessoal lá do céu deve saber da minha vida?

Sai correndo á procura do Sesshoumaru enquanto a Ayame tentava controlar o pessoal da sala

-Arf...Mulher apaixonada é fogo!Ei Sango pare de tentar bater no Mirok!Não Kagome o giz não é comestível!Eu mereço!

**OoOoOo**

Se você fosse uma mulher que ficou enlouquecida por causa de uma fumaça preta onde você estaria?

Já que este colégio está uma loucura!-E quando digo loucura eu quero dizer que tem gente que está dançando balé pelos corredores!- Mais eu sinceramente não faço a mínima idéia onde a Kagura estaria!

Teoricamente ela estaria onde o Sesshoumaru estiver...Mas e se o Sesshoumaru não estiver onde ela estaria?Nossa deu um nó na minha cabeça agora!

Vamos tentar pensar...Onde o Sesshoumaru passa a maior parte do tempo?

-No grêmio estudantil!

Corri empurrando os alunos, até que cheguei na sala do grêmio,mas antes de girar a maçaneta eu escuto vozes e algumas gargalhadas vindas da sala

_-Assim não Sesshoumaru...-A pessoa ria com vontade-Meu Sesshoumaru!!_

Abri a porta rapidamente e me deparei com a Kagura em cima do Sesshoumaru sem à parte de cima da blusa!

-Rin...-Ele arregalou os olhos quando me viu

-Veio ver a diversão garota?

**Continua...**

----

**Nat-chan: Sesshy me esconde!**

**Sesshy: Porque?**

**Nat-chan: O pessoal vai me matar por eu ter demorado a escrever T.T**

**Sesshy com uma espada na mão: Posso ajudar?Eu estou louco pra te matar!**

**Nat-chan: T.T**

Oi!Sim Natsumi ainda esta viva!E não graças à ajuda do Sesshy!

Mais um capitulo- Suspira- Arf eu tenho que dizer que este deu trabalho!26 páginas de fic!E eu demorei um século para escrever!Eu ando desanimando com esta fic T.T Acho que até o fim do ano ela termina U.U

E o motivo da demora para este capitulo?

Eu havia ficado uma semana em casa- Férias escolares o/- E pus na cabeça que tinha que escrever capítulos novos para as minhas três fics,mas infelizmente eu fiquei DUAS semanas de cama T.T...E pra piorar a minha mãe inventou de fazer uma bateria de exames em mim!Então a minha vida esta da casa pra escola, e da escola para o medico T.T

Mais aqui esta o capitulo novo o/ agora você podem dizer: "Antes tarde do que nunca"

Um comentário sobre este capítulo em especial: Eu odiei escreve-lo!Sério mesmo!Eu acho que ele ficou sem graça, com piadas ridículas e uma enche lingüiça horrível!E eu estou desanimada para continuar escrevendo!Quem sabe essa fic vá só até o capitulo quinze!Fora que eu não estou com paciência para escrever romances!Então o romance fica meio frio!Sem emoção!Sabe aquela frase: "Não escreva romances quando você não quer romance!" Pois é ela está combinando comigo!

Mas tudo bem, vamos ver até onde o público agüenta!

Agradecimentos para:

**Naninha-Chan- Mitzrael-Girl- Elizabeth Malfoy II- Sah Rebelde- Juanna-Natykagomeinuyasha- Myttaro- Kagome(sami)- Hinata-chan- Lil Lion- Paloma Hana no Yuki- Hime Rin- Vanessa- Bekinha- Manu higurashi- Mylle- Belinha chan- Hiwatari Satiko- Simca-chan- Dani**

**Simmmmmm eu cheguei lá!!!! Cem reviews!!!!Cem!!!!!!!!!!Maravilha!!!**

**Valeu gente!!!Sem noção eu to muito feliz!!!Até a próxima gente!**


End file.
